Worth Fighting For
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Helping a victim from a case reveals something that not only changes Sara's life forever, but someone else's as well. What is revealed? And what happens after? Please read and find out. Setting: Early Season 2.
1. A lie revealed Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the main Characters

Summary: Helping a victim from a case reveals something that not only changes Sara's life forever, but someone else's as well. What is revealed? And what happens after? Please read and find out. Setting: Early Season 2.

AN: Hi everybody! I'm back with a new GSR story, did anybody miss me? Well anyway, there isn't much I can tell you about this one without giving anything away, but the stuff that happened from Pre-Series to Season 7 happens in this, it just has little twist to it.

AN #2: It does have the potential to spark sequels, which all depends on how the story is received, so keep that in mind.

Title: Worth Fighting For  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendships  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Subtle references from seasons 1-7  
Time-line: Starts in Season 2-7  
Warnings: Sensitive themes, Intense moments, Suggestive/Implied adult behavior, Minor Character death(s), a little language, and a few mentions of blood  
Main Parings: GSR (Eventually)  
Minor Parings: Cath/Nick (Background & Towards the end)  
Other Characters: Lindsey, Warrick, Greg, Brass, OC's

* * *

Worth Fighting For

Chapter 1: A lie revealed Part 1

As Sara followed the Caucasian, average height, slim build, long brown-haired nurse to Dr. Griffin's office, she couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to see her in private and not just tell her the results out in the hall. Did he find something wrong with her, or was something else wrong with the little girl? Was she not a match, and had to think of another option? But if she wasn't a match and something was wrong with the little girl, shouldn't he have asked for the little girl's aunt too?

And no matter how much she tried to shake the thoughts away, so she didn't jump to conclusions before she knew all the facts, they kept going around in her mind, making her heart pound a little more each step she took toward the office.

When they finally stopped in front of the closed door, the nurse knocked on it, and when Dr. Griffin said to come in, she looked over at Sara and give her a reassuring smile before walking away, which Sara appreciated it but it just made her feel more nervous.

Sara took a few more seconds before opening the door, making the 6'0, African-American, athletic build, short brown-haired, brown-eyed doctor look up from his desk with a smile. "Please Ms. Sidle, come in."

She nodded, and after taking a quiet breath while the doctor stood up from his chair, she walked into the office and shuts the door behind her, then she walked toward the comfy chair that was in front of his desk before sitting down.

As he was sitting back down, Sara broke the tension a little when she smiled before speaking. "Did anybody ever tell you that when you summon a nurse to get the person you need to talk to, it feels like you are getting called into the principle's office?"

Even though the tension was still around, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I don't think so." She nodded as he asked with a curious look. "Do you have experience with that feeling while you were in in school?"

Sara shook her head with a short chuckle. "No." Dr. Griffin gave her another little smile, and after a seconds pause to regain her focus on her reason of being here, she speaks again. "Listen, if this is about Bailey's results, shouldn't Mrs. Rollins be in here too?"

Dr. Griffin cleared his throat as he looked down at the file he had opened on his desk,  
then he picked up the results, and replied while looking at her again. "This is about the test results. But I feel that you needed to see this first." As confusion came over her, he handed over the results to her. "And just to clarify what I had asked earlier, you have never seen the little girl before?"

Sara shook her head as she grabbed the results from his hands. "I've never seen her before last night."

While Sara's eyes stated scanning the paper that she had in her hands, Dr. Griffin asked. "Then, can you explain to me how the little girl, who you've never seen before, is your daughter?"

The wind in Sara was knocked out of her the second her eyes saw what was revealed to her.  
She knew she felt a connection with Bailey the moment she saw her, but this wasn't possible.  
It just couldn't be because 9 years ago she was told she had lost her baby shortly after she had given birth.

As she continued to stare at the evidence that told her that her child had been alive all this time, the words from the past: ' _Sorry for your loss, Ms. Sidle'_ started going around in her head again.

She mentally shook those words away, but as her heart pounded while her eyes became unfocused, her mind takes her back to what led her here, which was a case, a case that eventually revealed the truth to a lie she had unknowingly been living with for the past 9 years.

* * *

 _Hours earlier_

 _(2 hours into last night's shift)_

 _Sara was in her apartment, on the couch, reading a book when her cell phone rang from the end table, so she sets her bookmarker in place, closed it, then sets it on the coffee table before picking up her phone, and answering it. "Sidle."_

 _"Hey Sara, I know you have the night off, but I..."_

 _Sara cuts Grissom off, knowing what he needed. "Where do you need me?"_

 _After telling her the location, and that Nick was to going to meet her there, he continued. "I really appreciate it."_

 _"No problem."_

 _"Alright, I uhh...I guess I'll talk to you later."_

 _"Yeah, Bye."_

 _"Bye, Sara."_

 _After she ended the call, she did a little sigh as she stood up from the couch._

 _The two years she's been here things between them have been very confusing, it was like they took one step forward then two steps back, she just wishes it could be like it use to be when they first met in..._

 _She mentally shook her head from those thoughts a second later, knowing this wasn't the time to go down memory lane, then grabbed her coat, gun, badge and keys before heading out of her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her._

* * *

 _When she made it to the crime scene, a not too expensive motel that was in pretty good shape, she noticed Nick and Brass were just getting out of their vehicles, and after she parked, she got out and grabbed her kit from the back before walking up to the guys._

 _They give her a small smile as she got closer, then Nick spoke. "Sorry you have to come in on your day off."_

 _Sara waved it off. "Part of the job, right?"_

 _Nick sighed with a nod. "Unfortunately, yeah."_

 _She nodded in return while they started walking toward their crime scene, which was in one of the rooms to the motel, but before Brass could say anything they all heard one of the cops, who was first on the scene and had barley made it before them, shout loudly from the room. "Guys! We have we have a live one in here."_

 _Nick and Sara dropped their kits in an instant before running towards the room, and when they stopped in the doorway, their eyes immediately went toward the veteran cop who was kneeling in the doorway to the bathroom with his finger on the pulse point on the little girl's neck while his other hand was on her abdomen where the wound was. Then he looked over at them in shock. "She's alive, but barley. Her breathing is becoming shallow each second."_

 _Sara speaks before Nick could as she walked toward the bathroom, being mindful of the rest of the scene. "If there is a chance to save her, there isn't time to wait for an ambulance."_

 _After kneeling down to look at the girl, who had her eyes closed but Sara could see a little movement from her chest, she whispered. "Hold on, sweetie. Continue to fight, you are doing great."_

 _She wasted no time in picking her up gently while the cop followed her as his hand remained on her wound, then they started speed walking toward the exit of the room, once again being mindful of the scene, before following Nick to his vehicle._

 _When Sara was in the back seat with the girl on her lap, Nick, who had already had the vehicle on and the sirens going, started driving the moment the back door was closed._

 _During the quick drive, Sara kept her hand on the wound to try to stop the bleeding as much as possible while she spoke to her in a soothing tone, hoping that that if she could hear her she would know she wasn't alone._

* * *

 _By the time they reached the hospital, and Nick had taken the little girl out of the vehicle, the doctor and a few nurses were already there waiting for them with a gurney, so Nick puts her on it before they both watched her being taken away._

 _When it was just the two of them, they finally took a deep breath before he looked at Sara. "What a way to come on your day off, huh?" Sara looked a little zoned, so Nick puts his hand on her shoulder while asking. "You ok?"_

 _Sara didn't know why but there was something about that little girl that had already gotten to her, and it went beyond being amazed at how much of a fighter she was._

 _She mentally shook her head before looking at Nick with a nod. "I'm going to give my card to one of the nurses so she can contact me when there is news. I want to be updated on that little girl's condition."_

 _Nick nodded and watched her walk into the hospital, wondering how she was feeling about what just happened. He could definitely say that he was still shocked, because usually by the time they get to the scene they were already looking at a dead body, not trying to save it. Of course he would take saving them over the alternative, but they just weren't that lucky very much. Now he hopes the little girl makes it._

 _However, if she did, she'll be without her parents._

 _As Sara walked out of the hospital, she heard him sigh, so she said. "I guess it's my turn to ask if you are alright."_

 _He replied while they started walking toward his vehicle. "I was just thinking that if she does survive this, she'll be..."_

 _He trails off as Sara finished. "She'll be without her parents."_

 _Nick nodded as they both got back into the vehicle, which she took the passenger seat this time, then while he started it, he looked over at her. "It will be tough for her."_

 _Sara sighed with a nod of her own. "Yeah it will. But I have a feeling she's going to be a tough one to bring down."_

 _As he pulled the vehicle out on the road, he commented. "Hmmm."_

 _She looked over at him, asking. "Hmmm, what?"_

 _Nick smiled a little before replying. "Well that's one thing I see you two have in common." He stops at a light, looks over at her, and continued. "I think you have a lot of fight in you too."_

 _If she didn't know him any better, she might say his words were more than just a friendly compliment, but she knew that's all it was. For the past two years they've become really good friends, and she was starting to care about him like a brother._

 _Sara smiled as she looked down at her hands, her heart hamming in her chest though at the sight of the blood. "Thank you, Nick."_

 _"You're welcome, Sara."_

* * *

 _Instead of going back to the crime scene right away, he took them back to the lab so they could get cleaned up because they both knew they wouldn't be able to work if they saw the blood on them all shift. It would be hard enough trying to keep their minds from wondering about the girl's condition anyways, so they didn't need any more extra reminders._

 _After Sara had used the shower and changed clothes, she walked back into the locker room to grab her phone, gun and badge from her locker so her and Nick could go back to the scene. Then just as she was clipping her phone in place at her hip, she heard that voice that always got to her no matter how she was feeling towards him, or just in general._

 _She could be so upset with him, or something that happened at a scene, or a case, or even with a suspect, but with one soft word and seeing the caring look in his eyes, she would feel calmer. Which was sometimes frustrating in itself because nobody ever had that affect on her before, and she'll bet everything, that no one else ever will._

 _She mentally shook her head before looking to the right, seeing the man who spoke to her from the locker room doorway. "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _He smiled a little before asking. "I asked if you were alright, Brass called."_

 _Sara shuts her locker with a nod. "Oh, umm, yeah, I'm fine."_

 _He walked up a little closer to her while speaking again. "It must have been something. We don't get many of those in our line of work."_

 _"Yeah I know, but she's a fighter." She paused before continuing. "And Griss, I'm sorry we left the..."_

 _Grissom held up his hand to stop her. "You were trying to save a child, that should be priority. Besides, Brass was there, so it wasn't like you left it unintended."_

 _Sara nodded again. "Do we know her name, yet?"_

 _"Yes, Brass wanted me to tell you her name is Bailey." While Sara repeated her name in her head a few times, Grissom asked. "And how is Bailey doing?"_

 _"She's in surgery, and the nurse I spoke to told me that she will call when there is an update."_

 _"Ok."_

 _Sara raised an eyebrow while asking. "Just ok? You aren't going to tell me I'm getting too emotionally involved with the victim, and that I should pull back?"_

 _Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Would you listen to me if I told you to?"_

 _Sara didn't even pause. "Probably not."_

 _He smirked a little. "Well there you go, then. Why waste the breath?"_

 _Sara gave him a little smile before replying. "Thank you, Griss."_

 _He nodded, then asked in a concerned tone. "Now with that being said, are you sure that you can continue with this case?"_

 _Once again Sara didn't even hesitate. "Solving this for that little girl is my number one priority now. She deserves to know that we caught the man who destroyed her life. When she survives that surgery, she's going to need a little bit of good news." She sighed as she finished. "I know it won't bring her parents back, but it will be something."_

 _Grissom knew there was a chance that Bailey wasn't going to survive, and he suspected Sara knew that deep down too. But he wasn't going to bring the negativity in this, so he replied with a calm but a tone that left no room for doubt. "Alright. I've officially put the whole team on this case now, so let's do this for Bailey."_

 _Sara smiled, liking that. "For Bailey."_

 _As he stepped to the side, he replied. "After you."_

 _With one more smile and nod, Sara started walking out of the locker room with Grissom behind her, both with determination on wanting to solve the case, and hope for the little girl that was fighting for her life._

* * *

AN: Interested in what happens next? Please review.


	2. A lie revealed Part 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: A lie revealed Part 2

 _(Six more hours into shift)_

 _After they found out Bailey had a living Aunt, Megan Rollins, which was her mother's sister, Grissom made the difficult choice that he would be the one to call and tell her what had happened. She had also answered a few questions that they needed answers to. Then as they were finishing up the conversation, she told them she will be in Vegas as soon as possible, but since the weather wasn't very good, she said she'd drive up there considering the flights were grounded for a few hours, and she couldn't wait that long to see her niece._

 _Now six hours later they felt the case was coming to a close._

 _Grissom walked into the break room with his case file in his hand. "Alright guys, Let's put this together, start from the beginning." Before going to the counter to get some coffee._

 _The team, which were sitting at the conference table, opened their files before Nick started the discussion. "Mitchell Houston, Bailey's father, worked at a car dealership in Los Angeles, and his sister-in law, confirmed that he had won family tickets to come here in a random drawing that they do every year during the summer."_

 _While Grissom sits down at the end of the table, Warrick spoke next. "They arrived here at six in the evening, checked into their room shortly after before going out and having dinner as a family, which was also confirmed from the waitress that I had talked to."_

 _Now it was Catherine's turn. "They walked around town for a bit, buying a few things using his credit card. Then a few hours later Mr. Houston started checking out the casinos while leaving his wife and daughter, which we assume, in the room considering the time of night he was out."_

 _Sara cleared her throat before getting into the discussion. "We saw him on the cameras in one of casinos and it didn't look like he was having much luck. That was until he started playing a black jack game, and let's just say that he walked out of there as a very happy man." They smiled sadly, knowing what was coming up next as Sara continued. "It didn't appear anybody had followed him out."_

 _Grissom chimed in this time. "And from how Mrs. Rollins described her brother-in law, he isn't the type to flaunt his winnings, so no danger of someone knowing it in the streets."_

 _Catherine speaks again. "And the cab driver that took him back to the motel was cleared, their time of death puts him across town."_

 _Nick didn't even pause when he finished up. "So what we concluded was that it was another guest at the motel who could have heard Mr. Houston talk about his winnings and wanted a piece of it himself, and a Martin Goldman was the only guest none of us talked to because he had already taken his belongings and left. He didn't even check-out."_

 _And once they had found out who their suspect was they sent his name and picture out to every news station, so then if someone had seen him they could turn him in, and even though they felt like they had enough on the suspect, which didn't help his case when he left so abruptly, they would really like to have a statement from Bailey since she was their only witness to the crime._

 _As they all thought of Bailey, they looked at Sara before Nick asked. "How is Bailey doing by the way?"_

 _Before Sara could reply, Grissom's phone starts to ring, so he takes it out of his pocket and answered. "Grissom...Ok...Thank you."_

 _After he hung up, he looked at the team before setting his eyes on Sara. "That was the hospital, Bailey's Aunt just walked in."_

 _He had talked to one of the nurses at the hospital and told them that if a Mrs. Rollins came in and asked about her niece, he wanted her or somebody from the staff to contact him, emphasizing that it was police business._

 _Sara nodded and was already out of her seat before Grissom looked at the rest of his team again. "Good job guys, now take a few minutes break and start on your reports, at this point it is a waiting game."_

 _They nodded in understanding while they watched Sara and Grissom walk out of the room before looking at one another, hoping that the little girl survives. Not only for the statement, but for a woman who had already taken a devastating blow._

* * *

 _When Sara and Grissom made it to and in the hospital, the nurse told them what room Bailey was in, which was more than like where they would find the aunt, so after a thank you, they walked to the elevator and took it up a few floors._

 _Once it stopped, they got out and walked down the hall a little ways before turning a corner, and that's when they saw an early thirties woman, who was around 5'5 with a slim build and blond hair, looking through the window to the little girl's room._

 _When they got closer, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking softly. "Mrs. Rollins, I'm Gilbert Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime lab, we talked on the phone earlier."_

 _After hearing Grissom's voice, Megan Rollins looked to the left, not hiding how distraught she was. Her usual sparkling, bright green eyes were as dull as they could get, and she was always known to have a smile on her face. But not now, not since the moment she found out what happened to her family. She even had to stop a few times while she was driving here to wipe her tears away so she didn't get into an accident._

 _She nodded her head, indicating she did remember him, before Grissom continued. "This is my colleague, Sara Sidle. She was one of the CSI's who brought your niece here, and I'm once again sorry for your loss."_

 _Sara mentally cringed a little at those words, knowing exactly how it felt to hear them, as Mrs. Rollins nodded before speaking softly. "Thank you." Before looking back towards the window._

 _Before anymore words were said between the group, Dr. Griffin walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Griffin and I performed the surgery to Bailey Houston." After getting the introductions done, Dr. Griffin cleared his throat and continued. "The surgery itself was a success, and she is one lucky girl in that regard. If anymore time had gone by, it could have been a different ending." They all sighed in relief._

 _However, Mrs. Rollins knew that there had to be more, so she immediately asked. "But?"_

 _Dr. Griffin looked into the room the little girl was in before answering. "She did lose a lot of blood and we need to get her some. However..."_

 _Mrs. Rollins cuts him off. "Her blood is rare, and unfortunately I can't donate even if I was a match."_

 _Dr. Griffin looked back at Mrs. Rollins while asking. "Do you know of any other biological relatives that could have the same blood type? And are they close enough to come here quickly?"_

 _Mrs. Rollins shook her head in the negative. "I'm not aware of any of her biological family."_

 _They all looked at her with shock as Dr. Griffin asked. "Excuse me, you are her Aunt right?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, her adoptive aunt. My sister and her husband couldn't have kids of their own, so they adopted her when she was only a few days old." Then Mrs. Rollins started to have tears in her eyes as she asked. "What happens now?"_

 _Dr. Griffin took a breath but before he could speak, Sara, who had walked closer to the window to the little girl's room, seeing her hooked up to all those machines that was keeping her alive, commented. "I have a rare blood type too." They all looked at her as she looked over at Dr. Griffin, not hesitating on her decision. "Test me. See if I can help."_

 _Mrs. Rollins sobbed a little in relief as she puts her hand on Sara's shoulder. "You would do that?"_

 _Sara smiled at her. "Of course, anything to save a child."_

 _Megan sniffled. "Thank you, so much."_

 _Sara nodded before she looked at the doctor again. "Well, let's get to it."_

 _He nodded. "Yes ma'am, follow me."_

 _Sara turned so she was now looking at Grissom, then gave him a little smile when she saw a little worry in his eyes. "Relax, it isn't like I'm doing major surgery, I'm just giving a little blood." Grissom just nodded while Sara started following the doctor._

 _He knew she was just giving blood, but it didn't stop him from being concerned, he just couldn't help it when it came to her._

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

 _While Dr. Griffin was finishing his task on taking Sara's blood, he asked. "So, do you know this family? Have you seen the little girl before you brought her in?"_

 _Sara shook her head. "Nope, our paths just crossed tonight."_

 _Dr. Griffin gave her a little smile, then said something, but Sara wasn't listening because words from the past just popped into her mind. 'Sorry for your loss, Ms. Sidle.' A second later a feeling shot through her as she remembered why those words were said to her._

 _Then she mentally shook it off before it could affect her more as Dr. Griffin was finishing talking. "We'll put a rush on the test, but it will still take a little time, so you are welcome to come back once we have the results."_

 _Sara shook her head as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "I'm sure her Aunt isn't going anywhere, and she's probably going to need a little company, so I'll be here."_

 _"Ok, I'll find you when we know."_

 _Sara nodded before walking out of the room, and once she got back to the outside of Bailey's room, Grissom and Mrs. Rollins were still in the same spot._

 _She cleared her throat as she got closer them to get their attention. "They are testing it now to see if I'm a match."_

 _Mrs. Rollins nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much, Ms. Sidle."_

 _Sara shook her head. "Please, it's Sara, and you're welcome."_

 _"Ok, Sara."_

 _Grissom speaks a second later as Sara gave him a small smile. "I just told her that Bailey had enough resemblance to her parents that we would have never suspected that she was adopted."_

 _Mrs. Rollins smiled a little as she wiped her tears off her cheeks before she finally answered his question. "As she was growing up, they could see the small resemblance between them, so they called her their miracle child and that finding her was meant to be. They had loved her so much, she was their whole world. She is caring, funny, and very bright. Any parent would be lucky to have her."_

 _After a seconds pause, Sara cleared her throat again and asked. "I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions."_

 _Thinking it was about the case and she wanted to help, Mrs. Rollins replied. "Sure, anything that could help."_

 _She nodded before asking. "Where was Bailey adopted?"_

 _Even though she was very curious about the question, Mrs. Rollins answered anyways. "My sister had met and fell in love with her husband in Boston, so that's where they were living at the time Bailey was adopted. The family came to live in Los Angeles a few years later when my husband died. I wanted family close to me again, and they were willing to move."_

 _Sara nodded in understanding, then asked. "Do you know what adoption agency they went through?"_

 _Mrs. Rollins shook her head. "I'm not sure, why?"_

 _Before Sara could speak, one of the nurses walked up to them. "You can see your niece now, Mrs. Rollins."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _After the nurse nodded, she walked away while Mrs. Rollins looked at Sara. "Excuse me."_

 _Sara nodded and watched Mrs. Rollins walk into the room, and as the door was shutting, Grissom stepped forward so he was now next to Sara, then he looked over at her and asked. "Why the questions?"_

 _She looked over at him and replied, but it wasn't entirely truthful. "Just curious."_

 _As Grissom looked into her eyes, he thought he saw something in them, so he asked. "Why do I get the feeling there is something more going on here?"_

 _There was a long pause before Grissom's phone rang, interrupting the moment between, but they continued to look at each other a second longer before he grabs it from his pants pocket._ _Then he turns his body so he was facing the window to Bailey's room as he answered his phone. "Grissom...Thanks Catherine...I'll be there in a few minutes...Ok...bye."_

 _After he ended the call, he looked over at Sara again. "They have Mr. Goldman in custody, I'm going to head over there."_

 _"Ok, I'm going to stay here."_

 _"I'll come by later then."_

 _Sara shook her head. "You don't have to, I can find my own way back to lab to get my vehicle."_

 _He gives her that caring smile before replying softly. "But I want to, I want to see how this plays out too."_

 _She gives him a smile in return. "Alright, I'll see you later."_

 _After another long look, he looked in the room for a second before walking away._

 _Sara watched Grissom until she couldn't see him anymore before looking into the room, watching the little girl continue to fight for her life as the thought that popped in head a few minutes ago came back. 'I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Sidle.' She just didn't understand why this was happening to her now, why those words that were said to her 9 years ago are coming back to the forefront of her mind after all this time._

 _Even though for the most part she had dealt with her loss and had moved on, a part of her will always miss the child that she would never see grow up. But then again, if she had really lost her child, why was she feeling a strong connection to Bailey? And was it just coincidence that she was adopted in the same city she was living in at time?_

 _Sara mentally shook her head and thought: 'No way Sidle, it isn't happening, you dealt with your loss and just feel sorry for what happened to her. So what she was a adopted in the same city you were living in at the time, a lot of babies probably were too, and just because you have the same blood type doesn't mean anything more than being lucky while being at the right place, right time.' She sighed as she repeated her last thought. 'It doesn't mean anything more than that.'_

 _She took a breath and mentally nodded, satisfied with her conclusion, but then if she was so satisfied, why was a part of her not so easily convinced of any reasoning she thought of? And why was her heart deeply aching, more than it should if it was just a stranger, while seeing the state the little girl was in?_

* * *

Back to the present

Now having the test results in her hand she knew in her heart why she couldn't be convinced, because it was true, Bailey was in fact her daughter.

Sara had been zoned out that she didn't realize Dr. Griffin had moved from his chair and was now standing in front of her. Then he shook her shoulder a little while asking. "Ms. Sidle, Ms. Sidle, you ok?"

As her mind finally came back to the present, she shook her head as she looked up at him. "Yeah, sorry. What...what was the question?"

He gave her a little smile before replying. "I asked; 'If you have never seen that little girl before, then how can she be yours?'"

Sara took a breath, looked down at the results again, before looking up at him once again. "That is a story I prefer to not get into right now. Besides, shouldn't we be trying to save her at this moment, and not waste anymore time?"

Dr. Griffin nodded with another smile. "You have a point, let's get started and save a little girl's life."

Sara nodded as she got up from the seat she had been sitting in, and as she followed Dr. Griffin out of his office, she had a new determination, a determination that she was not only saving a child, but a child that was hers.

* * *

AN: More information coming up, including the revealing of the father, next chapter. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	3. Revealing the Father

AN: Warning: Sensitive subject. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, is Grissom the father? Find out here.

* * *

Chapter 3: Revealing the Father

When Grissom made it back to the hospital he saw Sara sitting outside on a bench looking out in space with a dazed look, so with concern he quickened his steps until he got to the bench, then after he sat down next to her, he spoke in a caring tone. "Sara what's wrong? Are you not a match? Did something else happen to Bailey?"

At first it seemed like she wasn't aware that he was sitting next to her, or had heard his questions, but then she took a breath, and knowing she couldn't lie to him, pulled the now folded test results out of her pocket before handing it to him, still not looking in his direction though.

Curious, Grissom lifts his glasses from the front of his shirt and puts them on before taking the folded paper from her, then after unfolding it, he looked down at it, which it didn't really take him very long to figure it all out, but he was completely speechless for several seconds.

Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke with a shocked tone. "Not only are you a complete match and compatible, but you are ..."

Sara cuts him off as she finally turned her head to look over at him. "Bailey's mother."

He swallowed, and replied softly, like he couldn't believe what just happened here. "And she just turned nine."

"Yeah."

He swallowed again before speaking softly once again. "Sara..."

He trials off not able to continue, but Sara knew what he was thinking. "I know Griss."

As they continue to look deeply into each other's eyes, their minds take them back to a time that was a secret to everybody on the team. A time they try not to think about; and not because it was a bad time that they had shared, but under the circumstances, it was just too hard to.

 _Flashback_

 _(September 23, 1991, 10 years ago in Boston)_

 _After a long day in the classroom at the University of Massachusetts Boston, where he had been teaching two weeks out of the four he was here for, 35 year old Gilbert Grissom went to a diner to get something to eat, and as he started eating while working on his daily crossword puzzle, the diner door opened and a slim, 5'9, young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes sat down a few table away from him._

 _When he was done eating and done working on his puzzle, he looked at it with pride before standing up and pulling out his wallet so he could pay for the meal, then as he walked past the table the brown-haired, brown-eyed woman was seated at, 'still alone' he might add in his mind, he stopped and spoke to her. "A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't wait on any man.  
He isn't worth it if he's making you wait."_

 _If it was any other man that had said that to her, she might have thought it was a line, but when she turned and looked into his sparkling blue eyes, she could tell he was very serious. Before she could reply though, he had already walked away, and out of the diner. She did smile as she looked down at the table with a warm feeling rushing through her._

* * *

 _5 days later_

 _Grissom was taking a drink from the drinking fountain in the park before turning around, but when he did that, someone ran into him. He stepped back and spoke as he looked at her, noticing it was the same woman he saw in the diner five days ago. "I'm sorry."_

 _She shook her head, apologizing right back. "No I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Before he could speak, she smiled a little, also recognizing him. "You are the man that was in the diner five days ago."_

 _Grissom smiled a little in return with a nod. "Yeah." He didn't know why he asked this next question, maybe it was so he could continue to talk to her, but he did anyways. "So did he ever show?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I left not long after you did. You were right, my time is very valuable to me, and I don't need to be wasting it on someone who can't even show up on time."_

 _In his mind he thought. 'His loss.' But out-loud he replied. "Good for you."_

 _She smiled again. "So, how did you know?"_

 _He shrugged like it was no big deal on how he found out. "You didn't order anything, and you kept looking at your watch and out the window, it was like you were waiting for somebody."_

 _"Very observant of you."_

 _"Well with what I do, that is a good asset to have."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _Grissom raised an eyebrow before asking. "You normally ask this many questions?"_

 _She didn't know what has come over her, but for some reason she couldn't walk away, or run away since that's what she was doing here, without getting to know him a little. Then she looked down after he had asked that question with a small blush rising on her cheeks, making Grissom smile a little, but he kept his mouth shut._

 _When she got her composure back and was looking at him again, she cleared her throat before replying. "I'm known to ask a few." He raised an eyebrow again, seeing right through that statement, and making her chuckle. "Ok...a lot of questions in the classroom."_

 _Grissom lowered his eyebrow, this time he cleared his throat before asking. "Classroom? So you are in school?" He knew she looked young, but he wasn't exactly sure how young she was._

 _"Yeah, Senior at Harvard."_

 _"So, that puts you at..."_

 _"I just turned 20 last week."_

 _Now he was amazed. "A senior in college at 20? At Harvard no less."_

 _She smiled with a nod, very proud of herself. "I started when I was 16."_

 _He smiled in return. "I'm impressed."_

 _She hid her blush this time as she replied. "Thank you." Grissom nodded while she got them back to the original topic. "So, what is it that you do?"_

 _He points to the bench that was close to where they were standing, and she nodded as she started following him while he started speaking again. "I'm normally a Crime Scene Investigator for the Las Vegas Crime lab, but I get temporary teaching offers or seminar offers from many Universities across the country."_

 _She noticed the papers he was putting in his bag. "And that's why you are in Boston?"_

 _Grissom nodded, but before he spoke again, he sees a young man running up to them while saying. "Hey, Sara." He stopped next to her, taking a breath before speaking again. "You started without me today."_

 _Drew Murray was a good friend she had met at a coffee shop in Boston her first year here._  
 _He was a few years older, around the same height and a slim build with short blond hair and brown eyes, he is also a rookie cop._

 _She smiled at her friend. "Like I told you the other night on the phone, I won't wait anymore."_

 _He smirked. "Is this about the guy that stood you up?"_

 _"Yeah, the one that you set up for me."_

 _"Look, I said I was sorry, I didn't know he was going to flake out."_

 _Before they could continue with their conversation, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "I should let you go, you two enjoy your day."_

 _As he turned to walk away, Sara asked. "Hey wait, what's your name?"_

 _He turned back around to look at her as he replied with a smile. "Gilbert Grissom."_

 _She smiled back. "Nice to meet you Gilbert, I'm Sara Sidle."_

 _Grissom nodded with another smile before turning back around and walking away, never wanting to forget that name, or how she said his._

 _As Sara stood there watching him walk away, her friend tried to get her attention, and when she wasn't responding, he finally shook her shoulders. "Hey, where did you go? Are you ok?"_

 _Sara looked over at him, mentally shaking her head while replying. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _"Who was that guy? I never seen him before."_

 _There was so many words she could describe Gilbert Grissom, but instead of telling him what she thought, she cleared her throat and replied. "We came out to run, so let's go." Before she started running toward the running path._

 _Drew started running after her a few seconds later, not sure if he should be worried or not._  
 _He noticed this Gilbert Grissom looked like he was interested in his friend, which he didn't seem dangerous to him, but then again no one can tell till after something happens, so he thought maybe he'll keep a close eye on this new development._

* * *

 _9 days later_

 _After that day, Sara and Grissom saw one another at the park again the next one, so they started talking to one another to get to know each other a little more, of course most of the very personal stuff they didn't share just yet, but they both felt they were building a connection, well building it stronger than they had already felt._

 _So for the next 8 days after that, they had a routine going; after she got done with her classes and he was done teaching his, they would meet at the same park and enjoy the weather and company, sometimes sharing a simple meal together._

 _Also in that span of time, Grissom officially met her friend, Drew, which he could tell was a very protective friend, and even thought for a second, before he could tell himself not to go there, that there might be romantic feelings involved on his part. But when he found out there wasn't any, his heart rejoiced before he shook it off moments later because he knew he shouldn't care who had feelings for her or not._

 _On the last full day that he was in town, she had asked if they could have dinner together, which he was a little hesitant at first, but when she had mentioned that Drew was coming with someone so it would feel more like a gathering than a date, Grissom was more agreeable to the meal._

* * *

 _Once everybody was done with dinner and the bill was settled, Grissom took Drew and his date back to Drew's apartment before taking Sara back to hers._

 _Then when he got out, and like the gentleman he'd been all night, he opened the passenger door for her, which she smiled and said thank you, making him nod with a smile in return as he shuts the door before they started walking toward her apartment building._

 _After they made it to her door, she unlocks it and opens it a little before turning around to look at the man who had her heart racing since the first time he spoke to her. "Thank you for tonight."_

 _He smiled and shook his head. "I'm the one that should say thank you, you didn't have to invite me."_

 _She waved it off. "It was your last night here, I thought you deserved to do something special before you left."_

 _He let something slip out in that moment. "I thought I had already been doing that when I was spending time with you." Both of them looked shocked that he would say that, and he was afraid of what she might think, so he cleared his throat and said. "I'm sor..."_

 _But gets cut off when Sara puts a finger to his lips to stop him. "Don't, that was sweet."_  
 _He smiled again while his eyes captured hers for a long second, then she cleared her throat and asked, without even thinking about it. "You want to come in." But right as she said that, she chuckled in embarrassment as she stepped back. "Wow, what you must think of me now. I can't believe that I even said..."_

 _She trailed off as she was starting to turn around so she could retreat to her apartment and really hide her embarrassment. She had no idea where that came from, she usually wasn't that bold, and she knew she wasn't even old enough to blame it on alcohol._

 _Grissom took her wrist to stop her before she was out of his reach, both feeling a shock run through them the moment his hand touched her skin. Then after she turned around and looked into his eyes, they both felt the atmosphere changing around them._

 _He cleared his throat and boldly cupped her cheek with his other hand before speaking in an tone that clearly stated he was still in awe of her. "Nothing you say can ever make me not think of you as anything less than this amazing, beautiful, young woman. But whether I want to come in or not isn't the issue here. I leave tomorrow Sara, and that can't change."_

 _Felling so much inside of her, she shook her head and replied with emotion. "I'm not asking you to. Just know it isn't everyday that I ask that question when it isn't implied to be purely innocent."_

 _He really looked into her eyes and replied softly, he never thought that she would. "I don't doubt it, and it isn't everyday that I would accept an offer like that."_

 _She smiled a little, she could see that too. "I don't doubt that either." She took a breath before boldly asking. "So what does this mean?"_

 _He ran his thumb up and down her cheek, making her want to close her eyes but didn't, as his heart started pounding, much like hers. He couldn't believe he was in this situation with the most beautiful woman he's ever met. "If you are really sure about this, then like I said, this is one night."_

 _As they looked into each other's eyes a part of them was telling one another they couldn't continue, they had to say goodbye right now and walk away from one another, this wasn't the time for them. But a stronger part was pulling them toward one another, saying this could be their only shot and the only time they'll ever see one another._

 _The last part won out when she cupped his clean-shaven cheek this time "Then this one night is ours, and no one can take it away from us." He took a breath and brought her in his arms for a hug before they closed their eyes as their hearts raced faster and harder than it ever had in their lives._

 _After a few more seconds in each other's embrace, she pulled back from him, and held out her hand, giving him one more chance to turn back if he wanted._

 _But he was too far gone to even think about walking away now, so he took her hand a second later, and after she slipped her fingers through his, she walked them into her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them once they got in, keeping out the rest of the world so it was just them in their own little one._

 _They didn't think about the consequences of their one night. They just wanted to share the passion that had been building between them since they had met, and it was a night they would never forget. No matter how much they tried, it was always in the back of their minds._

 _End of Flashback_ _  
_

While they became back to the present, Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "And Bailey is..."

She cuts him off. "Of course she's yours, did you not believe me when I said that offer doesn't happen everyday?"

Grissom shook his head after taking his glasses off. "No, of course I did, I'm sorry." He then pinched the bridge of his nose, still trying to grasp what is happening. "This has just thrown me for a loop here."

Sara looked away from him as she sighed. "Well, we are in the same boat there."

After Grissom gathered his thoughts, or as much as he could at the moment, he removes his hand from his face and puts it on his thigh as he asked. "How come you never told me I had a daughter? And how did you not know you had a daughter roaming around this earth?" Sara started to have tears in her eyes, and before he could ask the questions again with a tougher tone than he used the first time, he heard her sniffle, so he stopped and puts his hand on her shoulder, speaking with concern again. "Sara, what is it?"

She sniffled again as looked down, then she looked at him with tears going down her cheek. "I didn't know."

"How did you..."

She cuts him off with a harder tone. "Because I thought she was dead!" He looked at her shocked as she continued after another sniffle. "I woke up from a sedative shortly after I had her, and the head nurse that was there with me from the moment I got in the hospital told me that my baby had died." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I buried a baby that wasn't even mine."

She lowed her head as more tears started coming down her cheeks before she started sobbing, finally letting out the emotion she had felt the moment she found out Bailey was revealed to be hers.

Even though he was still completely shocked, Grissom didn't even think about his next move after seeing her break down. He moved his hand from the closest shoulder to him to the other one while scooting closer to her before moving her body towards him.

When she felt him guiding her body toward him, she let him, and moved her head closer so it was now against his chest, then he held her as she continued to cry while he had a few tears himself, even though he never released them.

It had been awhile since he's really held her, and even though this was not what he had in mind when he thought about doing it again, he'll do whatever he could to comfort her as she thought about that tough time in her life.

After a few minutes, she pulls back from his arms, sniffling. "Sorry, I thought I dealt with all of this. I didn't mean to breakdown like that."

Grissom shook his head as he removed his arm from her shoulders. "You don't have be sorry. Finding out your child is actually alive after all this time is understandable on why it dredged up that time of your life." Sara nodded, then he asked the question he had asked before she had broke down. "But that still doesn't answer why you didn't tell me when you found out you were pregnant."

She took a breath before answering. "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to, and I believe you deserved to know, but I thought about all the damage it could have done to your young career." Grissom was about to respond, but Sara continued before he could. "Plus, I was afraid that once  
I told you, you would want me to get 'rid' of the baby, or worse turn your back on us, and I couldn't deal with how I would have felt about you if you had said or done those things."

He looked a little shocked on what she just said as he asked. "You really thought I'd tell you to do that, or turn your back on you guys? Do I really come off as man that you could see doing that?"

Sara shook her instantly. "No, I can honestly say that now. But back then I was only 20 years old, and you, like I said, was moving up in your career, I wasn't sure how you were going to react." Grissom nodded in understand before he looked down, still trying to absorb all of this, then Sara spoke again after a few seconds. "I'm really sorry I never told you, but after I thought our child had died. I didn't feel that you should have to go through that pain like I had."

He took another moment before replying. "With what you just revealed, clears up some things."

It also made him realize why she had asked those questions to Mrs. Rollins, and he thought she must've had a feeling before she knew the truth, which made him mentally smile a little, knowing what he's always known, she was good.

Her looked changed to confusion as she interrupted his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

He looked up from the ground to look at her. "When we had met again in San Francisco I felt that something had happened with you, you seemed a little distant and maybe a little sadder." He took a breath before shaking his head. "I thought maybe when I left Boston it hurt you more than I thought it would."

Sara shook her head. "Our time in Boston was something I would never forget, but I knew it was a limited time, so even though seeing you leave, did hurt. I took a little bit of time to grieve it, but before I could try and move on..."

She trails off as he nodded. "You found out were pregnant."

"Yeah, so moving on had became a lot harder to do." She sighed and finished. "I had dealt and moved on from what happened eight years before seeing you again in San Francisco, but when I did see you, it brought everything back from the time we spent together to after you had left."

"So I made you relive not only the good times, but the bad."

"Not as extreme as when I was actually going through it, but yeah."

Grissom took another breath before replying softly. "I'm sorry Sara."

"I can't fault you for something you didn't know."

Grissom nodded before asking. "Then why did you say yes when I asked you to come and stay here?"

She wasn't fully ready to tell him the whole truth on her reasoning for coming here, so she told him the half truth. "I mean after a third time seeing you in a different city, I figured the universe was trying to tell me something." He smiled a little before she continued with a small smirk. "Besides, it saved me from getting surprised every time I ran into you because I know where you would be most of the time." He raised an eyebrow as she finished with a bigger smirk. "In the Lab."

He shook his head with a small chuckle. "Can't argue that point."

She chuckled a little too, really needing that release instead of crying again, before she replied. "Nope, I don't think you can."

After they calmed down a bit, Grissom cleared his throat before finally asking, getting them back to the topic that started this. "How is Bailey doing?"

Sara also cleared her throat before replying. "Dr. Griffin said it could take awhile before she wakes up, but they are going to monitor her closely to make sure everything is working the way it is suppose to."

Grissom nodded again, then while they stood up, he hands her back the test results, and as they started walking toward the hospital, Grissom commented. "When I look at her I'm going to be seeing her in a different light."

She looked over at him with a nod. "Yes, she isn't just a random child anymore, she's yours."  
He looked over at her as she finished with a small smile. "Ours." He nodded with a small smile back, then after a short look between them, they both looked forward so they could watch where they were going.

They walked into the hospital and headed to Bailey's hospital room in silence with so many thoughts going through Grissom's head while he was still trying to process what was revealed to him. It felt like he gained a daughter, lost her, then got her back in a span of just five minutes, and although he would have been there for Sara back then if he had known what had happened, he didn't envy what she had to go through, it took her 9 years to find out she hadn't lost their daughter after all.

* * *

AN: Please be patient while the story continues to unfold. More will be revealed soon, just have to get them through this first step. Please review.


	4. Perfect in their eyes

AN: Thank you all for the awesome reviews, it made my day. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Perfect in their eyes

After Sara and Grissom made it back into the hospital they headed to Bailey's room, then when they got to the door, Grissom knocked, and once Mrs. Rollins told them to come in, he opened it before they walked in the room.

Mrs. Rollins was still a her niece's bedside waiting patiently for her to wake-up, then when the door opened, she looked back to see who came in the room before she gave them a small smile.  
"Can you stay with her for a few minutes while I go to the restroom?"

After Grissom and Sara both just nodded, since they weren't trusting their voices right now, Mrs. Rollins spoke again with another small smile. "Thank you, I just didn't want to leave her alone."

Even though Bailey wasn't awake yet she felt uncomfortable leaving her by herself, and she believes the two criminalists, especially Sara since she helped, are very nice people and she could trust them.

Mrs. Rollins stood up from her spot on the edge of the bed, walked to the head of it before cupping the little girl's cheek, then she leaned down, kissed her forehead softly, whispering against her skin. "I'll be right back, honey." Before she gave her one more kiss, which Sara and Grissom looked away from watching the display, not only because a part of them felt they were intruding on a private moment, but the other part felt that it was wrong that they weren't the ones giving her the affection.

After Mrs. Rollins stepped back from the bed, she looked down at Bailey one more time before turning and walking out of the room.

As the door was closing, Sara and Grissom walked closer to the bed so they were now on each side of it before looking down at the little girl, and for the first time since she's been in here and both knowing the truth about her real parentage, they looked her over and could really see it now, this was their daughter.

Bailey had Sara's cheek bones, nose and chin, but the rest they could tell was Grissom, including hair color, and knowing some facts about her from the case, they knew she had his blue eyes.

After a long silence Grissom speaks with emotion, something Sara wasn't use to hearing since she's been in Vegas. "She's...She's..."

He was a little chocked up to finish, still reeling that this beautiful girl was his, so Sara did it for him. "She's us."

He smiled a little, then cleared his throat as he looked over at Sara. "I was going to say beautiful, but yeah, she is."

Sara looked over at him and smiled in return. "She is that too."

After maintaining eye contact for a few more seconds, they go back to looking at their little girl, wanting to stand there while silently giving her strength to continue to fight, they couldn't lose her, not now, not when they just found her.

* * *

For most of the afternoon it was a lot of waiting around, which they didn't care how long it took because they weren't leaving. Then finally the moment they all had been waiting for had arrived, Bailey had woken up, and Once Dr. Griffin went through the routine checkup, liking the positive results he was getting, he walked out of the room after telling them he'll come by and check on her later.

As the door was shutting, Bailey had asked where her parents were, and when her aunt asked if she remembered what had happened, she started crying as the memory of last night came back to her, making Sara and Grissom step out of the room so her aunt could comfort her. It was very hard walking away like that when she was in so much pain, but there was no other option at the moment for them.

By the time Bailey had calmed down a little and had some more rest, a few more hours had passed, and that's when Grissom had called Catherine to come and get her statement, knowing him and Sara were now connected to the young victim, even though no one else knew except them and the Doctor.

* * *

Once Catherine had showed up with Nick, since he wanted to see the little girl, the four team members walked into Bailey's room while the little girl was coloring.

When she looked up from her book and Mrs. Rollins looked back at them from her spot in the chair she was sitting in, Grissom cleared his throat before asking. "Bailey, these two people are here to talk to you for a minute. Is it ok if they ask you a few questions?"

Before Bailey could speak, Mrs. Rollins spoke as she got off the chair and stood by the head of the bed. "Do you have to do this..."

But Bailey cuts her off. "I can do this Aunt Megan, I'm alright."

She looked down at her niece. "You sure?"

She nodded with a small smile. "I am, mommy and daddy would want me to help anyway that I can."

"Ok." She squeezed her hand as Sara, Grissom, Nick and Catherine walked closer to the bed.

Sara and Grissom had stopped on one side while Nick and Catherine stayed on the other, then once they were settled, Catherine starts speaking. "First off, let me introduce myself, I'm Catherine Willows, and this is our colleague, Nick Stokes."

Bailey gives them a little smile and replied while looking at Catherine. "You're beautiful." Then before Catherine could respond, Bailey looks at Nick. "And you're handsome."

They chuckled a little before Nick gives her a smile in return. "Thank you Bailey, that really means a lot to me."

It really did, considering the last time he saw her she was fighting for her life, now she is talking and smiling a little, even though she was going through the pain of losing her parents, or as the case was, who he thought who her parents were.

After Catherine also thanked her for the comment, she asked. "Can you tell me what happened after you and your parents went out to eat?"

Bailey took a few seconds before she cleared her throat and nodded. "Daddy got Mommy and I some ice cream for dessert, then we went back to the motel where he read me a story before he went out since he said he wasn't going to be back until late, and mommy said that I couldn't go because it was a grown-up outing, so after he left she let me watch a couple of shows on the TV."

Bailey gets a sad smile on her face as she commented, knowing this will never happen again. "Even though she wasn't crazy about the animal planet, so she just read a book while I watched."

Catherine smiled fondly before asking. "So, you really like that show?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I love the educational channels, any one of them really, but my friends groan a little when that is the type I pick over the ones they like, which is mostly cartoons."

They all knew she was smart when they found out she was a 9 year old 7th grader, but Sara and Grissom were amazed about that TV tidbit, and there was a little extra excitement bursting through Grissom because he loved those channels too.

Before they each went further into their own thoughts, Catherine continued the conversation. "Then what happened?"

Bailey cleared her throat again before she continued, getting back on track. "When it was bedtime mommy tucked me in while we said our love yous and goodnights, and it didn't take me long to fall asleep after that because I was really tired." She paused before shaking her head. "I don't know how long I was asleep. but I was woken up when daddy sounded happy and excited about winning some money, or at least that's what I thought I heard him say. Mommy had tried to shush him so he wouldn't wake me but it was already too late, so I decided that since I was up I would go to the restroom." Bailey's face then turned to a deeper sadness as she looked down at her hands, and everybody knew what was coming next.

Mrs. Rollins placed her hand on her niece's shoulder while asking in a soothing tone. "You sure you want to continue?"

Bailey nodded with a sniffle as she looked at Catherine again. "As I was washing my hands I heard somebody knock on the motel door, and daddy opened it, I think." She paused again before finishing with another sniffle. "And when I opened the bathroom door, I saw daddy and a man struggling with a gun as the man kept saying 'Give me the money', and I was scared so I said 'daddy' right before the gun goes off as my parents screamed. The next thing I know is I felt a sharp pain and I fell down on the floor. I think I heard two more shots as my eyes were closing, and the last thing I remember is hearing him say he was sorry, and that he didn't mean to." Tears started to come down the girl's cheeks now, but she wasn't sobbing, she was trying to be strong in front of all these people.

As Mrs. Rollins kissed the top of her niece's head, she spoke softly to her. "Good job, honey."

Catherine cleared her throat as she handed out a picture to her. "Is this the man you saw?"

Bailey wiped her tears away and looked at the picture, really studying it while trying to remember everything about him, then after a few minutes, she nodded as she looked up into Catherine's eyes. "Yes. Is he going to hurt me?"

Catherine shook her head with a smile. "No honey, he's never going to hurt you again." Bailey nodded as Catherine continued. "You did a good job helping us out."

Bailey smiled a little. "Thank you." She then cleared her throat before continuing. "He should pay for what he did to my parents."

They all nodded in agreement while Catherine replied to that statement. "And he will, I promise."

After a few seconds pause, Sara mentioned to Bailey that Nick was the one that drove her to the hospital, so while Bailey was thanking him, making Sara smile at the embarrassed look Nick was getting from the attention he was receiving form the little girl, Grissom and Catherine stepped out of the room.

While they walked to the window, Grissom spoke. "Thank you for getting her statement."

She didn't know why he had called her when he was capable of doing it himself, at least at this moment she didn't, but waved it off. "No problem, I'm just glad we can lock that scumbag up for good."

As they both looked through the window, Grissom nodded with very mixed feelings now. On one hand he sadly thought that if nothing had happened to her adoptive parents here, then him and Sara probably would have never found out the truth. But on the other hand his daughter wouldn't have had to know what it felt like to lose two people she loved at this young stage of her life.

Before his thoughts could go around in a circle with this, and drive him crazy, or both give him a headache, they were broken up when Catherine spoke with a smile as she watched Bailey hand Nick a Color Crayon. "A beautiful girl."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Smart too."

"Yep."

"Loves educational channels."

Grissom looked over at her, and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going somewhere with this conversation, Catherine?"

She smiled a little bigger. "And add the fact that I see a lot of resemblance between you and her, it is almost like a little Grissom." Then she jokingly finished. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that is your little girl in there."

Catherine was waiting for him to joke it off, wave it off, say that she was crazy or anything that would deny what she just said, but that's not what happened. He remained silent as he turned his head to look through the window again, making her look at him with a shocked expression on her face and completely speechless, which had to be a first for her, or close to it, then she looked through the window still stunned.

After a couple of minutes, she finally clears her throat before speaking. "So it is true, she's yours?"

Grissom sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her, before he looked over at her again. "Yes."

"And the mother is?" When she looked into his eyes, he didn't have to say it because deep down she knew. "Wow, I thought you guys didn't meet until San Francisco, wasn't that about three years ago?"

They looked through the window when he spoke again with a nod. "That was the second meeting, I had met her when she was in her last year at Harvard."

Catherine knew that he had never went to Boston while she was working at the lab, so she figured it out that he must have went there shortly before her first day there.

"But throughout the investigation it didn't seem like she knew who Bailey was."

"She didn't."

Catherine snickered a little. "How can she not know she had a child roaming around this earth?"

Grissom shook his head again. "It isn't my story to tell Cath." Understanding where he was coming from, she nodded her head as he continued. "And Catherine..."

She cuts him off, knowing what he was going to ask. "I won't say anything, but it won't be hard to conceal, especially if anybody at the lab could see her."

Grissom nodded, and before he could speak again, Nick and Sara walked out in the hall, which Catherine and Grissom tried to change their demeanor before they gave away that they were in a serious discussion.

As the door clicked shut, Nick smiled and said what everybody had thought while Bailey was giving the statement. "Man Grissom, if I didn't know any better I would think she was yours. It was like looking at a 'mini me.'"

There were a few mental gasps coming from Sara and Catherine, and after a short pause, Grissom smiled, which was a little fake before replying. "Good one Nicky." He trusted Nick as much as he did Catherine, but he didn't need a lot of people knowing right now, not until everything was settled.

Catherine also chimed in, getting behind her longest friend. "Yeah, Nicky, are you crazy?"

Nick chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, I guess it is a little out there." Grissom raised an eyebrow, making Nick speak again and immediately so he could clear up his words before it seemed like he just offended his boss/mentor. "Not that I don't think you could be a father, I just know that if you were one, you would have been there from the beginning." Then he smiled before finishing, which his words could have seemed like the was sucking up, but he really believed it. "And you would be a good one."

They may have a lot of differences when it came to how they deal with the cases they solve, but what it all comes down to, Nick really looked up to him.

Grissom believed his words as he felt them go to his heart, so he had to clear his throat before saying. "Thank you, Nicky."

Nick smiled again, then Catherine cleared her throat this time. "Alright, we are going to head out of here, and officially close this case, we'll see you later."

After they all nodded, said goodbye and see you later, Nick and Catherine walked away, leaving behind Sara and Grissom.

When they were out of earshot, Sara walked to the front of the window before stopping next to Grissom. "Catherine knows, doesn't she?" Sara had felt something had been discussed when she had walked out in the hall with Nick.

Grissom nodded. "But only that Bailey is ours, she doesn't know the whole story." Sara nodded as Grissom looked over at her. "I trust her Sara, she won't say anything until we are ready to."

She looked over at him while replying. "I know you do, and I trust you."

Things may have been complicated these last few years, but she knew she could trust him, especially with something like this.

He gives her a little smile before they go back to looking trough the window, so they could watch their daughter. They could have stared at her all day, she was perfect in their eyes.

* * *

AN: Where are they going from here? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	5. What she needs

AN: Warning: One questionable word. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: What she needs

After a few seconds of silence, Sara sighed before asking the question. "So what happens next?"

He sighed too before replying. "I think you know, Sara."

She looked over at him again, shocked. "You aren't suggesting that we..."

She trails off as Grissom takes her arm, moving them away from the window and further down the hall before he started speaking after he does another short sigh. "Sara..."

But Sara cuts him off while removing her arm out of his grasp. "No! If you want to sit by and watch our daughter leave Vegas, then fine, I'll fight for her myself." She shakes her head. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would just let her walk away. She wouldn't fit in your life, right?" She took a breath before finishing in a hurtful tone. "So much for trusting you."

Sara turned around, and was about to walk away, but Grissom spoke before she could, the soft and wounded tone of his voice stopping her in her tracks. "I can take hearing that I am an unemotional robot when it comes to cases, because that's what I have to do in order to get the job done effectively, that's just how I work, especially ones that involve kids." But at the end of his speech his tone became a lot harder. "But don't began to tell me what I feel or think about our daughter's situation."

Sara turned around and noticed a lot of different emotions on his face and in his eyes. He had been really good at hiding how he felt through the two years she's been here, but in that moment, she saw it all.

She started to speak softly, now feeling bad for jumping to that conclusion right away. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off with the shake of his head. "Yeah, I may have only known about her existence barley a day, but it hurts to think that I wasn't there from the beginning, that I didn't get to feel her first kick on the palm of my hand, or hear her heartbeat, that I didn't get to hold her in my arms when she came into this world, comfort her when she cried, or rocked her to sleep at night. It kills me that I wasn't there watching her grow into this amazing, smart, beautiful little girl, or not included in any of her family pictures, and just thinking about the things that I'll miss as she grows, is devastating, more devastating than you can possibly imagine." He took a breath and finished his emotional speech. "But this isn't about what you, or I want. It's what she needs, and confusing her by ripping her away from the only family she's ever known so soon after losing the only parents she's ever known, isn't right. Deep down you know that."

She'll admit, if only to herself in this moment, that she probably let her emotional side take over her logical side a bit more on this one, but there was a fact that still remained.

She sighed as she nodded, then she spoke quietly again. "But she's our daughter, she's our flesh and bone, and she was taken without my consent."

His voice had a sympathetic tone to it, but was quiet too. "I know, Sara, and as much as I want to go back in time and stop it from that happening to you, I can't. But hurting her even more right now than she already is, isn't the answer here." He took a breath as he finished. "Maybe we can make arrangements or something to see her, but you know we need to give her time before we throw her life into anther tailspin."

As they looked into each other's eyes, they both saw the pain of letting their daughter go when they just found out about her, but taking her away from the only life she had known didn't feel right to them, especially this soon after losing who she thought were her parents, and that overrode every other feeling they had.

When Grissom saw a tear go down Sara's cheek he was tempted to cup it and wipe it away, but their moment was interrupted when Grissom saw over her shoulder that Mrs. Rollins was walking up to them with a small smile. "I was afraid you had left. Bailey wanted to say goodbye to you before you did."

Grissom nodded with a small smile before speaking. "We'll be there in a second."

She nodded, and was going to turn around so she could walk back to the room, but stopped when Sara spoke while she turned around after sharing a look with Grissom. "Mrs. Rollins?"

Mrs. Rollins turned back around to look at Sara. "Yeah."

Sara took a second before replying. "I'm sorry to bring this up now, under the circumstances and all, but you have to know something."

Confusion swept over Mrs. Rollin's face as she asked. "Ok, I have to know what? What's going on?"

After another pause, Sara spoke again."It's about Bailey."

Confused stayed on her face, but a little worry had now crept in there. "What about her?"

This time Sara cleared her throat before telling the other woman the truth. "Well...the thing is Mrs. Rollins, when I did the blood test it was revealed that I'm uh...I'm her biological mother."

Mrs. Rollins looked at Sara shocked before shaking her head. "Is this some sick, twisted joke?"

"No, I swear it isn't, and it's kind of a story I would not like to..."

The other woman cuts her off in a sharp tone. "So what? You were here all this time deciding how to take her away from the only life she's ever known?" Sara was about to speak, but the other woman continued before she could. "She just went though something that no child her age should have had to go through, and now you want to cause her more pain? I can't believe this."

It looked like Sara was going to go off on her, and Grissom could sense that, so he spoke before she could. "Mrs. Rollins if you would please let Ms. Sidle speak before this gets out of hand, it might be beneficial for you."

She looked at her Grissom before looking at Sara again, waiting for what she had to say. "As I was going say. I think it would be in Bailey's best interest if she stayed with you for the time being."

She was shocked again, she didn't see Sara as a woman that would just walk away. "Really?"

"Yes, as much as even thinking about letting her go is killing me, this is not the time to make another life changing decision for her. But I'm hoping that we can arrange something so I can see her."

She didn't want to add 'we' yet, just incase word got out before Grissom was ready to tell anybody, since his position at the lab was a lot higher than hers. But then again, if word got out that she was the mother to Bailey, she would bet his name wouldn't be that far down on the potential father's list. Of course it would only be speculation until he confirmed it.

Mrs. Rollins paused for a second, then nodded, knowing that it was the right thing to do,  
plus she didn't want to make things harder on her niece by fighting it, especially if it came down to a custody battle, because she knew she could never win.

"Alright, we can work out something when the time is right."

Sara smiled, any first positive step was a good one, so she'll take it. "Thank you."

She nodded back before looking at Grissom, which her next words kind of surprised both of them. "I suspect he'll be joining you." She looked at their shocked faces and smiled. "I can see a lot of resemblance between you two. I just thought it was too coincidental."

Grissom tried to hide as much of his blush as he could before clearing his throat. "I may, if that's alright."

"Of course." Grissom nodded, then before he could speak again, she held up her hand to stop him. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

After a pause, and when they got out as much tension as much as they could, they walked back to Bailey's room.

* * *

When they walked into the room, they all saw the bright smile coming from the little girl when she saw them. "I was worried you guys would have left without me saying goodbye to you."

Sara and Grissom walked toward the bed before they were on each side of it, then Sara spoke with a smile while she tried to hold her tears back. "We wouldn't have done that, sweetie."

Bailey, with the smile still on her face, replied. "Good, but before I do, I want to thank you again for saving me."

Grissom shook his head. "You're welcome, but it isn't necessary. The doctor did most of the work."

She shook her head as she looked at Sara. "Yeah, but she found me, and my Aunt said that she gave me some of her blood to help me, so thank you."

This time Sara couldn't help it, she sniffed with nod. "You're welcome."

She nodded again, then after she tore a page out of her coloring book, a beautiful, perfectly colored butterfly, she handed it to Sara. "For you."

Sara smiled as she took the picture from her before looking down at it. "Thank you, it's very beautiful, you did a good job."

Bailey looked down with a smile, indicating she was a little embarrassed about the compliment, something both Sara and Grissom could see themselves doing, which only made their hearts ache a little more.

Their thoughts get interrupted when she spoke again after she looked into her eyes again. "Thank you."

After they hugged her, letting go reluctantly, and said goodbye to her and Mrs. Rollins, which she thanked them for everything and told them she'll keep in touch, they walked out of the room with heavy hearts.

Once they were out in the hall, Sara looked back at the window, which Bailey, who had seen her, started waving, making Sara wave back before turning back around so she could see where she was going, even though it was becoming more difficult with the tears messing with her view as her heart was breaking each step she took away from her little girl.

* * *

When they finally made it out of the hospital, and into his vehicle, he drove them back to the lab in complete silence, except the sound of Sara sniffling, which was breaking his heart even more than it already had been.

After he parked his vehicle in the lab's parking lot, Sara cleared her throat before asking softly. "Are we done until tonight?"

Grissom nodded, also replying softly. "Yeah, take some time to yourself, and if you need the night off let me know."

"Thank you, Griss."

He nodded again before asking while she was opening the door. "Are you going to make it home alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok, see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

After one more nod and small smile between one another, Sara finally gets out of the vehicle.

He watched her until she was pulling her vehicle out of the parking lot, then he sighed while he took his glasses off before pinching the bridge of his nose as he laid the back of his head on his headrest.

When he woke up for shift last night, he had no idea that his whole life was going to change with one case, which it had, forever. From here on out, nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

Once Sara made it back to her apartment safe and sound, she closed and locked the front door before putting her jacket and shoulder bag on the kitchen counter, then after taking the picture of the butterfly out of her bag, she walked to her refrigerator that was behind her, grabbed a magnet, and placed the picture on the front of her fridge, smiling a little while looking at it.

She did a sigh a few minutes later as she opened the fridge before grabbing a beer, really needing it after the long night and day she's had. She then took a sip after she opened it while she walked toward her room, stopping in front of her closet once she was there, before opening it up.

When she looked up at the top shelf, she kept thinking if she should do it, but it didn't take her long to decided, so she placed her beer on her dresser and grabbed the stool from the closet before opening it up once she had it and placing it on the far right of her closet.

After she stepped on the top step, she moved a few bigger boxes around until she found what she was looking for, a small-sized shoe box, and once she had a hold of it, she stepped down the stool, took another sip of her beer, then walked to the end of bed, sitting down on it when she was there before looking down at the dusty box in her hands.

She took a few more seconds, biting her lower lip before she finally had the courage to open it, and when she did, a few tears came into her eyes because the items that she was looking at were the few things she couldn't give up after she thought she lost her baby. Even though she had hardly looked at them, she wanted them with her always.

After pulling out a small stuffed butterfly and a couple of baby shirts, she got to the item she was searching for before pulling out the first, and only, sonogram picture she had of her little girl, then she smiled while speaking with the tears still in her eyes. "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know. If I had known, I would have found you, and we would have never been apart. We were lied to."

She paused for a second to get her emotions together, then when she spoke again it was in a hard tone as a new determination swept through her. "I may not be able to get my years back with you, but I sure as hell going to try my hardest to have nobody else go through the pain I did, that is my promise to you."

After a few more seconds of looking at the picture, she sets it back in the box before setting the box on the floor, then she stood up while wiping her eyes and cheeks.

When she was done, she took her phone off her clip at her hip, thinks for a second before dialing a number she hadn't used in awhile, but knew she could always call when she needed to.

After a few rings she hears. "Detective Murray."

"Hi Drew."

There was a short pause before he spoke in a surprised tone. "WOW! Now that voice is a blast from the past, hi Sara. What's going on?"

She smiled before asking. "First, how's your wife and child?"

He had married his college sweetheart and they had their first child, a son, about two years ago, which was the last she's heard, mostly because of their busy schedules and the distance between them now.

Drew smiled, thinking of his family. "Well, make that children now. I'm a new proud papa of twins, one girl and another boy, and the five of us are doing great, thanks for asking."

"Congratulations, Drew."

"Thanks again, and I really appreciate it. But why do I have a feeling you called for another reason than to just ask how we are doing?"

She smirked a little. "Because you are a great detective, and I don't think I could ever get anything past you."

He chuckled. "Ok, you don't need to butter me up, Sidle. What's up?"

She took a breath before continuing. "I need you to do something for me, run a complete search to find out all you can."

"Ok, on who?"

That name will always stick in Sara's head now, which it had already been there since she thought that she was really nice and helpful, but now there was different reason it would stay in there, she was deceived by her. "Janet Webb."

There was another short pause before Drew spoke again, mostly mumbling at first. "Janet Webb...Janet Webb, why does that name sound so fam...(He trials off for a second)...wait a minute, wasn't she the head nurse that..."

She cuts him off with short, but hard tone. "Yes."

"Ok, why do you need to find her?"

"Because I need to know why she took away 9 years of my life with my child."

"Sara, your child d..."

"No, she didn't! Circumstances lead me to my daughter, she's alive."

After a longer pause this time, Drew spoke again. "Is it alright if I am completely confused here?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you about it another time, so will you please do it?"

"Not that I'm complaining or declining, but why ask me? Don't you have people you are closer to that are in law enforcement? Heck, you even have the means to do it yourself."

"Because you were there for me when I needed it the most, you saw how torn up I was, and you helped me with whatever expenses that I had to deal with, no questions asked. So it is only fitting that you help close that chapter of my life for good. Plus, I need this to stay as far away from the labs here as possible."

"Aww, I get it now, just incase someone finds out who the father of your child is before you are ready to share that piece of information."

She never voiced out-loud to him that the father of her baby was Grissom, but she knew Drew had always known, considering the timing of when she became pregnant, and like she said, she could never get anything past him. He was like an older protective brother, one she had missed a lot when she moved away.

In a disapproving tone, she said his name. "Drew."

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be too upset with him since he didn't know."

She closes her eyes as she pinches the bridge of her nose before opening them back up and sighing. "Can we get back to the original topic here. This isn't about what he or I did, or didn't do."

He cleared his throat before finishing. "Right...Ok...so yeah I'll do what I can, but it might not be that quick and simple. Not only do I have a stack of work of my own to deal with, but a lot can happen in 9 years. For all we know she could have even changed her name and moved away."

"I understand all that, just do what you can. I don't care how long this takes, her actions without consequences have gone on long enough, and I can bet anything that I wasn't the first, probably not even the last. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Sara, and I know it doesn't take the pain that you had already experienced, but I am glad your child is alive and that you found her."

"Thank you Drew."

"You're welcome. I'll keep you updated."

"Ok, say hi to your family for me."

"You got it, bye Sara."

"Bye Drew."

After she ended the call, she tossed her phone, gun and badge on the bed, then grabbed some clothes from her dresser before making her way into the bathroom, needing a quick shower so she could try to get a little sleep.

Today was long and exhausting, more than she could have imagined before she had taken the case on her day off, a case that had changed her life forever.

* * *

AN: I hope you aren't too disappointed about the outcome of this chapter, but don't worry, they'll get their little girl back, I promise. Next chapter will have a time jump and a little turn to the story. Hope you are ready. Please review.


	6. One door closes, another opens

AN: Warning: A questionable word. If I was better at the crime part of stories I probably would have gone into more depth on it, but since that's probably my weakest, I'm skipping right to the end result, hope that's ok. Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter with a turn/twist.

AN#2: Setting is now a few months after Season 4 finale, but before the start of Season 5.

* * *

Chapter 6: One door closes, another opens

2 years later

Standing in the observation room, Sara and Grissom were looking through the two way mirror to the interrogation room, both feeling all kinds of emotions running through them, mostly anger and a little satisfaction on a job well done, while looking at the woman sitting at the table.

Grissom then looked over at Sara. "Congratulations Sara, now finish it off, and put her where she belongs."

Sara looked over at him and nodded with a sharp tone, which wasn't directed at him, but the situation. "Damn straight."

When she wasn't working on the lab's time, or visiting Bailey, her concentration went to her own private investigation with Drew so they could nail the nurse that took away years of her life with her daughter, and like Sara figured, many others through the years.

It took them longer than either one of them would have liked, a little over 2 years, and a lot of dead ends they had to go through. But they finally did it, they found her, which shocked them when they found out she had been living in Vegas for the past three months under a new name, and not only did they get her, but they also got the dirty adoption agency (And not every person who went through them knew they were in the wrong) who was paying her and falsifying all her documents when she changed hospitals before the staff became wise of her dealings, and a couple of doctors who knew after the fact but never said anything because they received a major cut for keeping silent.

Grissom nodded, then cleared his throat as he looked toward the window again. "When you officially sign off on the case, take a few more days to unwind." He looked at her again as he finished. "Then you can come back to work, Ok?"

After Sara nodded, Grissom gave her a nod in return before walking out of the room while she watched him, and when the door clicked shut, she did a little sigh.

If she thought her first two years of being here were confusing between them, then she couldn't even describe the last two.

After they had found out about Bailey things between them were pretty good, it took their minds back to the time when they had first met in Boston, well for at least a few months that is, because just when she thought they were becoming more than friends, he started pushing her away again and became very distant, and wasn't only towards her either. It was like he was a new person.

She had a very strong feeling he had been going through something personal, but he never told her what it was, so with the combination of her frustration about having the strain between them again, of not having her daughter fully in her life yet, and trying to get through her own private case, she turned to drinking, and before she knew it, it almost ruined her career when she was pulled over a few months ago.

Luckily no charges were filed, but she had to take time off of work, or at least the Vegas lab work. She still continued on her own private investigation, which then again the time off could have been a blessing in disguise because she ended up here today on the cusp of finally closing it,  
but she was never going to put herself in that position again, especially if it somehow jeopardized on getting her daughter back in her life permanently.

After Grissom came to the police station to pick her up that night, things seemed to have gotten a little better between them the last couple of weeks, but they were nowhere near where she would have liked them to be, and really right now she was a little hesitant to even put herself out there, just in case he started pulling away again. She didn't think she could handle it a third time.

She mentally shook her head and thought. 'This isn't the time to be thinking about this, it's time to finish this off.' She took a breath as she looked through the mirror one more time while making sure she steeled her emotions, putting on her CSI Sidle tough side, then with the file in her hand, she walked out of the room just to walk to the next one over.

* * *

When she walked into the interrogation room, she gave a short nod to Drew, who had been watching the nurse like a hawk since they found her, and the other officer, before looking at the nurse as she sat down in the chair across from her while her heart started doing a few extra beats for multiple reason, but the main one was because she was finally getting one less bad person off the streets.

Sara looked over the Caucasian, Mid-Forties, short black-haired, green-eyed woman, mentally noting that those once green eyes that she saw care in them back then, made her think of evil now, and she was still quite attractive from what Sara remembered of her, which no doubt in her mind she used to her advantage so some of doctors could do her bidding, so those eleven years did nothing to ruin her good appearance. Sara figured the guilt about all that she had done would have taken its toll on her, but no, it didn't look like it affected her at all.

In fact, she looked cool and calm right now, like she did nothing wrong and she was in here for a conversation, which angered Sara a little more, so she glared a little, asking in a sharp tone. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill those babies..."

Before Sara could continue on her list of crimes, Janet Webb started shaking her head with a laugh, then she looked right at Sara and replied. "You have your facts mixed up, I didn't kill a single baby. I'm not the one that committed that crime."

Sara was about to respond when Janet tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and this time replying using in a sharp tone. "You know how many babies I hear that come into hospitals that are dead because of abandonment or neglect? How many young, single mothers who don't have a good support system behind them so they couldn't handle it, and they just tossed their child aside like they meant nothing? More than you think." She shook her head. "No, I don't kill them, I saved them from having a short life."

"Saved them!? You took babies away from their mothers that didn't ask for it, and made them think that their child had died, you destroyed their lives."

"Yeah, and how many of them would be dead right now if I hadn't?"

Then Sara, not meaning to, let that vulnerable side of her slip in front of the nurse when she spoke a little softly. "And what about those who could handle the responsibility? Who would have done anything for their child?"

Nurse Webb looked at Sara like she was studying her, which Sara sensed that, so she looked down at the table to avoid the eye contact, but then after a few seconds, the Nurse smiled.  
"I remember you, Ms. Sidle, you were obviously a lot younger back than, and a little excited, but scared about what you were about to embark on, alone." She shook her head and finished with a straight face, like she really believed what she was saying. "I knew you still had a busy life ahead of you, and with no father to back you up, even barley a support system, there was no way you could have handled it. I did you a favor before you did something bad."

Sara slammed her fist on the table, which the other woman didn't even flinch, as she stood up fast, making the chair fall backwards, with her adrenaline pumping through her before talking sharply. "You may have asked me a few questions about my life, but you knew nothing about it and what I could or couldn't handle! What you did to me was no favor, you destroyed it. Made me live a lie for years." She took a breath before finishing. "But not anymore will you ever interfere with another young, single mother again, you are done, you can bet on that."

* * *

Los Angeles, California

A short, medium build, auburn-haired, brown-eyed woman in a nurses outfit opens the door to her patient's room, which the patient had her eyes closed, so she was going to step back in the hall and not disturb her, but the woman had opened her eyes and saw her standing there. "I'm awake."

The nurse walked into the room, shuts the door behind her, and walked up to the woman in the bed. "We called your niece and she should be here shortly." She nodded her thanks as the nurse continued. "Is there anybody else you need me to call?"

The woman took a breath and winced, feeling the pain shoot through her body. "Yeah, in my purse there is a Las Vegas crime lab card that has Sara Sidle's name on it, she needs to be here."

The nurse noticed how much even talking took out of her as she replied. "Alright, I'll go do that myself, just try and rest."

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded, and after fixing the blankets around her patient and grabbing the card, she walked toward the door, and when she got there, she turned around and looked at her patient with a sad face before walking out of the room, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada

After one more glare, she finished while looking at her with a now smug look on her face. "Get this woman out of my sight."

Drew, wanting to officially close the book on this case for his friend, took the nurse by the arm and helped her up from the chair before reading her Miranda rights and cuffing her with a smile on his face, while the nurse continued to have a straight face, still believing she had done nothing wrong to her, or the other single mothers that she had messed it.

Once Drew gave the nurse to the other officer, he looked at his friend with a smile as the officer walked out with the nurse. "It took two years, but we got her and a couple of other bad apples off the streets."

Sara's anger was still there, but she only gave him a small smile when she replied. "Yeah."

Drew figured she would be a little more excited, so he asked with a small frown. "Hey, what's wrong, why don't you seem more excited?"

Sara sighed, now having a few mixed feelings about this whole thing. "Ok, I know taking babies away from those mothers and giving them to the adoption agency so they could give them to other families isn't right, but she was right about some of them, some of those babies wouldn't be alive today."

Drew nodded. "Ok, I can't argue that. But she had no right to make that choice for them.  
She wouldn't have known 'that' baby was going to end up dead or not, and whose to say that every child she did 'help' are living today. The parents that had adopted 'one of hers' could have been in no better shape to take care of a child than one of those single mothers who couldn't take it." Drew puts his hand on Sara's shoulder and continued. "I know you feel bad, but either way you look at it, we still can't save every child/baby. No matter how much we want to."

They couldn't track down every baby/child, especially the older ones, but the they did reunite and save a few families of more heartache, and it put herself at ease for closing it, so today was absolutely something to be very proud of.

"I know you are right, And I am happy for what we done, we helped out a lot families, including myself."

Drew's smile came back as he removed his hand. "There you go, now that's what I'm talking about."

Sara smiled a little bigger with a nod. "Thank you Drew for all your help."

After putting the chair back in place, they started walking out of the interrogation room while he spoke again. "It was the least I could do." He sighed before continuing. "If only I had gotten to the hospital sooner, I probably could have prevented what happened to you."

Ever since Sara told him what had happened, he felt pretty bad that he wasn't at the hospital with her from the start, he also felt somehow responsible for Sara's heartache.

They stopped when they were away from the door as Sara shook her head. "I don't blame you, Drew."

"I know, but I blame myself a little."

This time Sara puts a hand on Drew's shoulder. "We can't change what happened, or go back and do it again, so after all this time, shouldn't we be moving on from it, especially now that the door is officially closed and bolted shut."

Drew nodded with another smile. "Yeah, now I guess it is my turn to say that you're right." Sara smiled as she removed her hand, then Drew asks. "My flight isn't until late tonight, so how about a drink to celebrate a job well done?"

Before she could reply, her phone rings, so she told him to excuse her before grabbing it from her clip and answering it. "Sidle." A few seconds later her face showed a very concerned look as she cleared her throat before speaking. "Ok, yeah...I'll be there as soon as I can, alright, bye."

As she ended the call, Drew asked in a concerned voice. "Sara, what's wrong?"

She looked at Drew almost in a dazed look while replying. "I'll have to take a rain check, I got to go."

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

After giving a hug to Drew, she nodded. "I will, say hi to your family for me, take care, and thanks again."

"I will, you too, and no problem."

After a nod, Sara started running out of PD and headed right for the crime lab, then wasted no time getting to Grissom's office before opening the door without knocking while trying to catch her breath.

Grissom was startled at the sound of his door quickly being opened, and when he looked up and saw Sara's state, he asked in a concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to Los Angeles, Bailey is fine, but her Aunt was in a car accident. The doctor's don't think she has much time left."

Grissom stood up as he takes his glasses off. "Ok, take as much time as you need, and call if you need anything."

Sara nodded. "Thanks Grissom." Grissom nodded before he watched Sara turn and run out of there.

He took a breath as he tossed his glasses on his desk before he ran his hand down his bearded face, which his little moment to himself was interrupted a second later when Catherine's voice came from the doorway. "I saw Sara practically bulldoze her way out of here, and what's up with you?"

Grissom removed his hand, clearing his throat before speaking. "Shut the door, please."  
She nodded as she did what he asked, then he continued as he sat back down in his chair. "Bailey's Aunt is in the hospital with life threatening injuries from a car accident."

Catherine looks at her friend with concern. "Was Bailey..."

Grissom cuts her off. "She's fine."

Catherine nodded, asking him. "Are you ready for what comes next?"

Grissom sighed and asked back. "You mean being a full time father as opposed to some crime scene investigator who occasionally visited under the facade of being in the area and just checking up on her?"

A few weeks after Bailey lost her adoptive parents, Mrs. Rollins called Sara and set up some time for her and Grissom to come and see her. Then after a few visits, Sara and Grissom had discussed that after the case that Sara was working on was closed they would start talking about getting her back in their lives permanently, they just didn't realize how long it would have taken, so as far as they knew Bailey still saw them as Crime Scene investigators who solved the murder of her adoptive parents, and in Sara's case, helped save her life.

Catherine nodded, answering his question. "Yeah."

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it could happen whether I'm ready or not."

Which made him a little excited and scared at the same time, this was not how he wanted to start being a full time dad, but like he's noticed, life can get pretty unpredictable and you just have to roll with it.

* * *

Las Angeles, California

A little time later

When Sara had finally made it to the hospital in Los Angeles, she walked toward the room that she knew Mrs. Rollins was in, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and standing in front of her was her now 12 year old daughter, and it seemed liked every time she saw her, she resembled Grissom more and more, which also made her heart ache a little because it made her think at how far apart they had gotten.

Sara mentally shook her head, knowing this was once again not the time to be thinking about this, then said. "Hi Bailey."

Bailey paused for a second, then she nodded. "Hi Ms. Sidle...I mean Sara."

The last time they saw one another, Sara told Bailey that she could start calling her Sara.

As they stood in the doorway, Mrs. Rollins speaks softly. "Come in Sara."

Bailey walked toward the bed as Sara walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

After she took a few steps in, Mrs. Rollins looked at her niece. "Can you give me and Sara few minutes." Bailey was going to open her mouth, but her aunt smiled as she took her hand. "Please, I'll be alright."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

She leaned down, kissed her aunt's forehead before walking toward the door and out of the room, the door shutting behind her.

As the door clicked shut, Sara saw Mrs. Rollins wince as she leaned toward the night stand table to open the top drawer, so Sara walked over to it and helped her out.

After the drawer was open, and Sara took a file that had papers in it that Mrs. Rollin's lawyer had sent by earlier, Mrs. Rollins speaks. "Those are every important document that you need for Bailey, including custody papers that you and Dr. Grissom need to sign and turn into my lawyer, just to make everything legal."

As Mrs. Rollins watched Sara look through them, she noticed something on her face, or it was the lack of something, so she said. "I thought you would be happier, you are finally getting what you'd always wanted, your daughter with nothing standing in your way."

Sara looked at Mrs. Rollins and said. "Mrs. Roll..."

She cuts Sara off with a smile. "I think we've known each other long enough for you to start calling me Megan."

Sara nodded before she continued. "Yeah, I get my daughter back, but at the expense of her losing someone she loves very much. I don't take pleasure in that."

"Sorry to assume that, I should've known better." As Megan watched Sara looked down, she cocked her head to the side and replied. "Something is bothering you though, isn't it?"

Sara didn't why, but she started to have tears in her eyes. "I don't know how good of a mother I'll be. I didn't have the best role model growing up."

Megan smiled a little. "I've seen the way you are with her, you are a natural. I think you'll do better than you think." Sara gave her a little smile before she looked down while Megan continued. "And what you don't know, well you'll figure it out as you go. Which that's what all first time moms have to do, you will be just starting a little later than most. Besides, I have a feeling you'll have plenty of help, especially from Dr. Grissom. You guys together yet?"

Sara tired to hide her blush at the sound of his name, something she could never help no matter what, but then she cleared her throat and shook her head. "No."

"It will happen, don't give up on him just yet."

"How do you know? Things haven't been that great between us, we may have seemed happy when we came here, but it wasn't all real."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, it is only a matter of time." Sara wanted to say something that Grissom had told her a long time ago about waiting on someone, but Megan continued. "You only wait on the ones you know is worth it, and I believe deep down you think he is, or else you would have moved on by now."

Sara didn't say anything, but she did smile a little again, then after a pause, Megan winced and continued. "There is one more thing I want to say to you." Sara looked at the woman in the bed again as she continued. "Even though losing my sister was devastating, these last two years was the happiest I have been since losing my husband. Bailey became everything to me, so thank you for giving me a little happiness by letting her stay with me."

She held out her hand, and Sara cleared her throat again, and shook it. "You're welcome."

As they release hands, the machines that was attached to Megan started beeping and she gasped before closing her eyes tightly because of the pain that shot through her. Sara rushed to the door of the room and opened it, but before she could say anything, the doctors were already rushing in her direction, so she moved out in the hall where she heard and saw Bailey running her way.

"Aunt Megan!"

But before she got to the door, Sara stopped to keep her out of the room so she was out of the way, she also tried to sooth her, even though she was struggling to get out of Sara's arms with little success.

When she was finally spent and couldn't fight anymore, Bailey wrapped arms around Sara's waist and closed her eyes as she started sobbing, and Sara closed her eyes, feeling the pain her daughter was going through. She just hopes she'll be able to help her through another trying time in her young life.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: A few truths will be revealed by both of them, and a step closer for them to becoming a family, just please continue to be patient. Please review.


	7. The Truth

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, and response to the guest review, yes this will have a lot more chapters to it.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth

By the time the doctor had walked back out into the hall, Sara and Bailey were sitting down in chairs, she had stopped crying but was sniffling. She looked over at the young doctor as he got close to them with that look, and they both knew what was coming, so before he could even get the words out. "I'm sorry for..." Bailey was already out of her chair, running right to her aunt's room.

The doctor looked at Sara sadly. "We had done everything we could, but the damage was just too great. Her lasting as long as she did was a miracle in itself."

Sara stood up from the chair before patting the doctor on the shoulder. "Thank you, Doctor, I'm sure you guys did."

The brown-haired doctor nodded before Sara walked up to the window to Megan's room, and while she saw her daughter tearfully talking to her aunt, Sara grabbed her phone from her clip before dialing Grissom's number.

After a few rings she hears his voice. "Grissom."

"Hey Griss."

He sighed as he heard the tone of her voice, and before she could say it, he speaks with a sad tone himself, knowing how sad Bailey must be feeling. "She lost her?"

Sara took a breath before replying. "Yeah." She cleared her throat before continuing. "So I'll talk to her tomorrow morning about what happens next."

"You sure you don't want to wait for me to get there, so we can do it together?"

"Griss..."

He cuts her off before she could even start. "I have to get things settled here at the lab, but then I'm going to be there. She's my daughter too, and she's going to need both of us." Then he smirked a little. "Plus, how else are we bringing her stuff back to Vegas in one setting?"

Sara smiled a little. "Ok. But no, I'll get the ball rolling. I don't want her to get more overwhelmed than I have a feeling she's going be."

"Alright, call if you need anything, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, bye Grissom."

"Bye Sara."

After she ended the call, she just stood there watching her daughter, knowing this next step will be very difficult, but it has to be done whether they were all ready for it or not, it was time.

* * *

After Sara and Bailey finally left the hospital, and as Sara was driving them in her rental car to Megan's house, Bailey looked over at her. "So, what's going to happen to me now?"  
Before Sara could open her mouth to answer, Bailey continued, shocking Sara the moment she heard her next words. "Are you dumping me like you did when I was baby?"

In fact, Sara was so shocked she almost pulled the vehicle over to the other side of the road,  
but stopped herself before she did, they certainly didn't need to get into accident, especially tonight, then asked after clearing her throat. "You know that..."

Bailey cuts her off as she looked down at her hands. "That you are my mother? Yeah."

Sara cleared her throat again. "How uhh...how long have you known?"

This time Bailey cleared her throat. "I think a part of me has known since I first met you. But officially, I asked my aunt if you were after your last visit a few weeks ago, and she confirmed it.  
I was pretty upset, but she calmed me down and said that on your next visit we'll talk more about it, and that there were circumstances regarding my adoption that I should hear from you."

Sara nodded. "There is, and I'll tell you soon." Bailey nodded as Sara stopped at a light, then she looked over at her daughter, asking. "So have you always known that you were adopted?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, my mom and dad." She stops right after she said that because she was little unsure if she should be calling them her parents in front of Sara now. "I mean..."

But Sara cuts her off, understanding why she was so unsure. "Bailey, they will always be your parents, so you can still call them your mom and dad."

It kind of hurt to say or think that she had other parents, but it was true, and she wasn't going to make her forget about the people who raised her for 9 years.

Bailey nodded in understanding. "They told me when I was younger, and said they loved me from the moment I was placed in their arms. They seemed pretty sad the moment after they told me,  
I guess they assumed I would want to start looking for my biological family and might turn my back on them, so I never asked any questions about it. Plus, I didn't feel the need to because all that mattered to me was that they loved me enough to pick me." Sara willed her eyes not to tear up while she was driving as she heard the pain in her daughter's voice.

* * *

The rest of the drive to Megan's place was made in silence, and after Sara pulled in the driveway to the light blue, one-story, two bedroom house with a white picket fence around the propriety, she stopped the vehicle before they got out.

After they made it into the house, Bailey asked Sara if she wanted anything to drink, which she just asked for water, so she nodded and headed toward the kitchen after telling her to make herself at home.

But all Sara did was take her coat off and put it with her shoulder bag that she had placed on the floor in front of the couch before walking over to the pictures hanging on the wall. She's seen them lots of times by now, even had a few copies that Megan had sent to her, but she'll never get tired of seeing her daughter when she was so young since she missed out on those years.

A few seconds later Bailey walked out of the kitchen before walking towards Sara with two water bottles in her hand, then after handing one to her, she goes and sits down on the couch while asking. "Can you tell me now?"

Sara sighed as she looked over at her from her standing spot. "Are you sure you want to talk about this tonight? You just lost your aunt."

Bailey nodded with no hesitation. "And now my life is about to turn upside down again, so shouldn't I know what happened?" She paused for a second. "Correction, don't I deserve to know what happened, why I wasn't with you growing up?" Now Tears started to come in her eyes as she finished. "Didn't you even want me? Was I already a huge disappointment to you?"

Seeing Bailey with tears got herself going with them while she shook her head as she walked toward the couch, then after sitting down next to her daughter and setting the water bottle down on a coaster that was on the coffee table, she looked at her daughter again and sniffled. "From the moment I found out I was pregnant with you, I wanted you so much. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but there was no doubt in my mind that I was ever going to give you up, and you could never be a disappointment to me, ever."

Bailey sniffled. "Then what happened?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"I do."

Sara looked into those bright blue eyes of hers and nodded. "Alright. I feel that you are mature enough to handle this, so I'll tell you the truth, all of it." Bailey just nodded this time, and after Sara took a breath, she explained what had happened after she had given birth to her and what that nurse did to her and a lot of other babies.

When Sara was done, Bailey's look changed to shock, which was mostly because of what that woman did. She believed every word Sara had said, she just couldn't wrap her head around how someone could do that. "Really, she did all that?" Sara nodded with another sniffle, then Bailey looked down at her hands, afraid of asking this question but she had to know. "The adoption agency that dealt with a lot of those babies, did my parents know how wrong they were?"

Sara moved her hands to cover her daughter's. "No." She looked over at her as Sara continued, relieve going through her the moment she did. "I found no evidence whatsoever suggesting they had any knowledge of that place doing anything wrong." Sara squeezed Bailey's hand as she spoke again. "They just wanted to love a child, and unfortunately went to the wrong place to get one." Sara then gave her a little smile. "And I know I'm a little biased, but I think they got the best one that anyone could offer."

Bailey smiled a little as Sara finished with emotion. "Had I known what happened to you, I would have tried to find you in a heartbeat, but knowing who you ended up with, and how wonderful you turned out to be because of a lot of what they taught you, makes me grateful that you ended up in good hands. You understand what I'm saying?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok, and another thing, I don't expect you to start calling me mom now, alright? You take your time with that."

Bailey nodded again, then she cleared her throat before asking, and not for the first time tonight, shocking Sara with her words. "And does that include taking my time on calling Dr. Grissom, Dad?"

After getting over the shock, Sara blushed a little while asking softly. "Did your aunt tell you?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, she only confirmed you as my mother. She never said anything about who my father was because she thought it would be best that you tell me." Then she shrugged. "After I found out the truth about you, I just found it a little strange that your boss would be showing up here with you all the time, even though you claimed you had to go to 'conferences and meetings' in the area." Sara smiled while mentally shaking her head, clearly impressed, no wonder she was going to be a freshman in high school when school started again.

Sara's thoughts get interrupted when Bailey continued. "Plus, I've seen a lot of resemblance between us lately."

Sara nodded with a smile. "No doubt there." Then not really meaning too, blurted out. "Which are some of his best features, especially the eyes."

Bailey saw Sara look down, indicating she was embarrassed that she let that slip, so despite the day she had, she couldn't help but smile a little. "Wow, you are so into him, aren't you?"

Sara looked at her daughter again, clearing her throat before changing the subject. "Isn't it time to get ready for bed?"

Bailey couldn't help but chuckle this time. "Ok I get it, not ready to share that with me yet."

"Not yet."

Sara knew that once she said something about him, Bailey would want to know more, and at this moment she felt that she had learned enough for one night. Plus it was getting late, so she really did feel that it was time for bed.

Bailey nodded in understanding, then after a pause, she replied. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome, which I know it also needed to be done." Bailey nodded as Sara smiled before she finally removed her hand from her daughter's, hiding a yawn a second later. "We really should get some sleep. We have a busy couple of days ahead of us."

Bailey nodded, now with the loss of the smile on her face as earlier events came flooding back to her. Then after she got up from the couch, she went to the living room closet and pulled out some blankets and pillows for Sara, and once she sets them on the other end of the couch, she started walking toward the small hall so she could go to her room.

But she stopped when Sara spoke. "And Bailey, just so you know, I am sorry that you lost your aunt. This was not the circumstances I would have chosen to get you back in my life."

Bailey gave her a little smile. "I believe you Sara, and thank you for your words."

"You're welcome, goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight."

After one more nod and smile, Bailey walked toward her room with Sara watching until she couldn't see her anymore, happy about the first huge step they had taken tonight, and hoping the transition won't be as hard as she thought. But also knowing these next few days will be because her daughter was about to say goodbye to a life she's known her whole life before entering a new one.

And it wasn't only Bailey going into a new life, she was too. She was about to become a full time mom, which was something she never really thought she would want to do before she had gotten pregnant, but now that it was happening, although delayed 11 years, she was ready for the challenge. She just hopes she'll be a good mother to her, someone she could really look up to.

Sara sighed before yawning again while getting up from the couch, so she could make the couch up and go to sleep. Today was a very exhausting day in every way possible.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Grissom shows up to help the girls. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	8. One step at a time

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the continued support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: One step at a time

Two days later

They spent all of the next day going through things and packing up with the help of some of Megan's friends, so the house can be put on the market. Then the next morning after that, once Bailey and Sara were awake and it was time to go, they went to Megan's memorial service before going back to the house to continue where they left off the day before.

When 4'Oclock in the afternoon rolled around, there was a knock on the front door, making Sara smile a little because she knew who it was. Then she shouted so her daughter could hear her as she walked to the door. "Bailey! Will you please come out here for a minute?"

As Sara was opening the door, Bailey had walked in the living room, and once it was wider so she could see the guests, she saw Dr. Grissom with a brown-haired girl, around her age and height with blue eyes, standing next to him.

Grissom smiled at Bailey. "Hi Bailey, this is Lindsey Willows. You remember Catherine?" Bailey nodded before he continued. "Well this is her daughter. She's about four months younger than you."

Catherine and Grissom thought that Lindsey meeting Bailey might help with the transition of her new life, which Lindsey was actually excited to meet her, and now with one look at her, Lindsey knew exactly who her father was, she probably would have known even if she wasn't told beforehand.

Lindsey smiled at Bailey before replying. "Nice to meet you Bailey." Then she looked at Grissom before speak, without thinking though. "Man Uncle Gil, its like looking in a mirror...well almost, considering she's a girl and a lot younger."

Sara was speechless, Grissom became a little embarrassed since he didn't know that Bailey knew he was her father, and that wasn't exactly how he wanted her to find out, while the two girls were smiling.

Before Grissom could clear his throat and speak towards Bailey, Bailey was one step ahead of him, speaking before he could. "Ok, I think we should just get past this awkward moment, or the day is going to be longer than it already has been, so I'll just say it. I know Dr. Grissom that you are my father." Grissom looked at Sara with shock, but she puts her hands up in surrender as Bailey continued. "And no, Sara didn't tell me, I figured it out." Then she looked at Lindsey and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Lindsey. You want to come help me?"

Lindsey smiled before replying as she walked into the house. "That's why I'm here."

Even though technically it was more to help with the transition of her new life, she thought she could help in other ways too since she was here.

As the girls walked out of the living room, Grissom walked into the house, still shocked with a little amazement. "How did she..."

Sara continues where he left off after shutting the door before standing next to him. "The smart-aleck answer would be because she's our daughter." Grissom looked at her with a little smirk as she continued with a smile. "But the correct answer would be, not only could see the resemblance between you two. But after she told me I was her mother." He raised an eyebrow at her wording, making her chuckle with a nod. "You heard me correctly. She found it suspicious that my boss would always be with me when we came here. Even with us saying we were in the area for 'conferences and meetings', she saw right through that."

Grissom shook his head with a chuckle. "That is some girl we have."

Sara nodded with a smile in return. "I would agree with you there."

After they took a second longer to look at each other in silence, he cleared his throat before asking. "How was the service? Sorry I couldn't make it, we were running a little late."

Sara waved it off. "It was hard. But I think she did better than I thought she would. I think us talking and being honest with one another that first night helped her accept this new transition, at least I'm hoping."

He nodded. "Good." Then he sighed as he continued. "I do hate that she's going through this again though."

"I know, but now it's our turn to be there for her."

Looking into her eyes again, he promised. "And we will."

After a short nod with one more smile from Sara, they started moving out the boxes that were already packed, and into the U-Haul trailer that he brought, so Bailey could have familiar things when they get her settled in Vegas.

* * *

When the house was completely empty, except for the few things they'll need in the morning, Grissom ordered them pizza, which Bailey once again surprised them when she had asked for a vegetarian like Sara, and Sara couldn't happier that their daughter took at least one thing after her.

Once the pizza was there, and Bailey and Lindsey had placed their slices on a paper plate, they turned and started walking in the direction of her room, talking and laughing as they went.

Sara and Grissom smiled when they heard the girls laughing, then they looked at each other before Grissom spoke."I'm so glad that they've bonded so quickly. It makes me feel a little better that she'll already know somebody her own age in Vegas."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Me too."

After taking a few bites of their slices in silence, Sara looked over at him from her spot at the end of the counter. "You think we are ready for this?"

He took a breath after swallowing another bite. "To be honest, I'm a little terrified on how great of a parent I'll be." Sara mentally nodded, sharing his exact fear, as he continued while looking at her with his eyes sparking. "But I know you are."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I've seen the way you are with her, you seem like a natural to me."

Before he could continue, she replied with a sad smile. "That's what Megan said."

His smile matched hers as he nodded in agreement. "Well she's right, so I don't get where you get that you aren't good with kids."

She took a breath before speaking again. "Well those were just visits. When we leave here tomorrow, she's coming with us. This is for keeps, and we'll be making all the important decisions now."

Grissom nodded. "True, but I still standby with what I said, I have faith in you. Don't sell yourself short."

He goes back to eating as Sara looked at him with a smile that grew with a warm feeling rushing through her because of his words and his confidence in her. "And don't sell yourself short either." He looked over at her as she continued. "I've seen you a few times with Lindsey as she was growing up. She really looks up to you, and I won't be surprised when Bailey will feel that way too. I believe you'll make an excellent father, and I have faith in you too."

Like his words to Sara, her words meant a lot to him too.

In fact, so much that he had to clear his throat before he could respond. "Thank you, Sara."  
Sara nodded with the smile still on her face as he continued. "And I want you to know something." When her looked changed to show that she was curious on what he had to say,  
he spoke again after a seconds pause so he could gather his thoughts. "I know it has been a little up and down between us, especially these last few years, but you have to know that no matter what happens between us...or uhh, if nothing ever does. As the other parent in this, I'm there for you guys. I'm not going anywhere, you can count on me, I promise."

It broke his heart to think of them never becoming anything more than just two people who share a child together, but if she was ready to move on from him, he's still going to be there for both of them, nothing was going to change that.

Sara saw the uncertainty in his eyes when he mentioned 'if nothing ever does', which kind of surprised her that he would bring that up now, and that small part of her that was still holding on hope that more could happen between them wanted to talk about it. Even talk about what had happened to make him push her away, but then she changed her mind on discussing it now, because they already had a full plate on trying to transition to being parents. They needed to take this one step at a time, and not jump in too deep too fast.

So with that in mind she cleared her throat and replied while nodding. "I believe you Griss, and the same goes with me."

He nodded as he walked over to her. "So, in the light of a transitioning period in our lives." He held out his hand as he finished. "How about starting over?"

She took his hand without hesitation, already on board the moment he said it, before shaking it with a smile. "Starting over sounds great."

Both of them knew nothing was going to be resolved with one handshake, and they still needed to talk about everything, but least it was a positive step they could build on.

They held each other's hands a few seconds longer than necessary, but neither one seemed to mind too much. Then when they finally released their hands, they go back to their food, and ate the rest of their meal in silence. But it was more comfortable between them than it had been in months.

* * *

The next morning

After everybody woke up, very early in the morning, which they had used sleeping bags and other blankets to keep warm during the night, they took whatever they had left of Bailey's stuff and placed it in the U-Haul before giving Bailey a few minutes alone in the house to say goodbye.

Then Grissom took Bailey and Lindsey to the park so Bailey could visit with the few friends she had while him and Sara had a meeting with Megan's lawyer so they could turn in all the important paperwork that needed to be signed to make everything binding and legal, and once they were done with that, they picked up the girls and took them to the cemetery so Bailey can say one more goodbye before leaving Los Angeles.

And as they were leaving, Sara and Grissom promised to bring her back every once in awhile, because they knew no matter how much Bailey learned love them, there were a few people that were buried here who will always mean the world to her, nothing could ever change that.

* * *

Hours later

When they finally made it back to Vegas they went to a storage unit so they could place most of Bailey's things in there until Sara found a bigger place since they both agreed that she'll mostly be living with her.

With a smile, Catherine was standing outside of her vehicle as Grissom pulled the vehicle close to their assigned storage unit, and once he stopped, Lindsey gets out of the vehicle before them. "Hi, Mom."

Catherine hugs her daughter when she was near her. "Hi honey, did you have a good time?"

Lindsey smiled with a nod. "I really did."

Catherine smiled. "I'm glad, I missed you though."

"I missed you too."

As they were hugging again, Sara, Grissom and Bailey walked over to mother and daughter, and after they pulled back from the hug, Catherine looked at Bailey. "Nice to see you again, Bailey. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances though."

Bailey nodded. "Thank you Ms. Willows."

Catherine shook her head before responding. "Please, my friends call me Catherine."

Bailey smiled a little. "Thank you, Catherine." Catherine smiled in return as Bailey looked over at Grissom. "Can I start unloading?"

Grissom digs the storage key and the U-Haul key out of his pocket before handing them to her. "Sure, the number is on the key."

"Thanks, come on Lindsey."

Lindsey sighed in a good-natured way before following Bailey while the grown-ups chuckled.

When they were out of earshot, Catherine looked at Sara and Grissom. "I think I was wrong.  
I thought Lindsey would be good for Bailey, but it looks like Bailey could be good for Lindsey."

They chuckled again, and as they watched the girls, Grissom replied with a smile. "I think they'll be good for each other."

Catherine smiled too, hoping they'll become really good friends, which the way it was looking now, it was only a matter of time. Then her smiled dimmed a little before asking."So, everything go ok?"

They looked at Catherine again as Sara replied. "As good as can expected under the circumstances."

"And she knows that you two are...?"

She trials off as Grissom asked. "Her Parents?" Catherine nodded again while they smiled again before Grissom continued. "Oh, she knew alright. She told us that we were." Catherine gave him the same type of look that Grissom had given Sara when she had used those words yesterday. "You heard me right."

Catherine chuckled as she shook her head, amazed. "Well, with everything that I know about her now, I guess it is safe to say that mixing your DNA together is a recipe for a genius." Sara and Grissom looked down, clearly embarrassed by the comment as Catherine chuckled again while walking toward the U-Haul so she could help the girls. "Come on you two, we don't have all night."

When it was just Sara and Grissom standing there, they looked at each other and smiled before following Catherine so they could help, both knowing that was a comment neither one could deny.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: The rest of the team learns about Bailey. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	9. Welcome to the Family

AN: Hope you are all enjoying your weekend. Thanks for reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Family

Later that evening

After they finished unloading the trailer, and as a thank you, Grissom bought everybody dinner, which after Bailey had ordered something vegetarian, Sara and Grissom got another smirk from Catherine since she just found something else that Bailey reminded her of them. Then after dinner, he bought ice cream for dessert.

When they were done, and the bill was taken care of, Catherine and Lindsey said goodbye and left the diner first, then Grissom took Bailey and Sara to Sara's apartment, carrying a box of clothes once they got there.

Once he dropped the box he had in his hands on the floor next to the couch, he looked at his daughter and cleared his throat, not sure how to say goodbye to her. Should he give her a hug? Or a pat on the shoulder? Or just give her a smile before telling her goodbye?

As he stood there in an unsure state, Sara and Bailey held in their laughter since they didn't want him to feel even more embarrassed than he probably already felt, but they did smile when Bailey walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"There, problem solved."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Thanks for the save."

As they pulled back, she smiled bigger. "Anytime."

He smiled before asking. "I'll see you tomorrow for Breakfast?"

"Sure, if you want to."

He was tempted to cup her cheek, but held back as he replied. "Of course I want to." Then with a more confident tone, leaving no room for doubt, he repeated. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." This time Bailey just nodded with another smile.

After he smiled with a nod in return, he started walking toward the door with Sara following,  
and as once they got there and the door was opened, he turned around to look at Sara. "Of course you are welcome to come too."

Sara smiled, happy for the invitation. "Thank you, I just might do that."

He nodded with another smile. "Alright. Have a goodnight you two, and I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow morning."

After they nodded with one more smile, Grissom walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Sara stood there for a few seconds after the door was shut with an even bigger smile on her face, and she really didn't know why, it wasn't like they never had breakfast with one another before, but before she could really think about it, her moment was interrupted when Bailey spoke. "And you two aren't together, why?"

When Sara turned around she saw Bailey with a smirk on her face, but it wasn't just any looking smirk, it was Grissom's. She mentally shook her head with a smile a second later while walking up to Bailey with a sigh. "It's... well it's.."

Bailey cuts her off. "Complicated?"

Sara nodded, then changed the subject after clearing her throat. "I know you are use to having your own bedroom, so I'm sorry you are going to have to crash in the living room for a few nights until we can find a new place. I'll admit I was unprepared for this happening so quickly."

Bailey smiled again, knowing what Sara just did. "I will get you to talk about you two soon."

For Sara it was only partly about changing the subject, but the other part of it was that she was really concerned of Bailey not having her own room right away.

Sara's thoughts get interrupted when Bailey spoke again. "And it's ok, I understand." Sara still looked a little concerned about the arrangement, so Bailey shook her head with a soft, reassuring smile. "Relax Sara, I'm fine. It isn't like I'm grading you or anything. I know this is new territory for you, and you are still trying to catch up, I get it." Before she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Sara stood there for a few more seconds before walking over toward the couch, sitting down next to her when she was there before speaking. "You are being very understanding about all this."

Bailey looked concerned while asking. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all, but I think apart of me is just waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for you..."

Bailey cuts her off. "To become angry about my life being turned upside down again?"

Sara chuckled a little while shaking her head. "You are too good, and yes that is correct."

Bailey sighed as she looked down at her hands. "I could be, and probably have a little right to yell and scream at how much I think life sucks sometimes. But I was always taught to think of the positive, even at times when it is impossible to imagine that there could be." She sighed as she finished. "And although I didn't see how losing my parents could have been a positive thing when it happened, I think I'm starting to now."

"Ok, You have me curious."

Bailey looked at her before continuing. "Well, if they wouldn't have died here, then you may have never found out about me, or what was happening to those other babies and families. And I think finding out all of that is a very good thing that came out of a horrible tragedy."

"I can't argue you with that." Then she asked cautiously. "And what about now?"

Bailey's voice became a little softer when she replied. "You have your daughter back."

Sara's eyes started to get misty. "Bailey I..."

But Bailey cuts her off. "I know the situation wasn't ideal to you, believe me I get that, and I can agree with you there, but it happened and we can't change it, so is me being here a bad thing?"

Sara now saw her daughter have a few tears going down her cheek, and she couldn't just sit next to her and do nothing, so going on instinct, she cups her daughter's cheek and uses her thumb to wipe her tears away while speaking with emotion. "You being here isn't a bad thing at all, I would never think that."

Bailey gave her a little smile before wrapping her arms around her, and Sara wrapped her arms around her to comfort her while she cried as a few tears fell down her cheeks as well.

After a few minutes Bailey's crying was reduced to a few sniffles as she pulled back from Sara, then she looked away as they both wiped away the tears, and once Bailey had a little more composure, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Sorry about that..."

But Sara cuts her off in a gentle tone. "Never apologize for showing emotion, alright?"  
Bailey looked at her with a nod, then Sara continued after a few seconds of both of them trying to recover from that emotional flood that just happened. "Now, we've been out in the sun most of the day unloading a trailer, so why don't we clean up and get some shut eye. We've had some pretty long days." Bailey started to smile a little, making Sara raise an eyebrow as she asked with curiosity. "What?"

"Was that your first 'mother' command?"

Sara smiled proudly. "I believe so. Now let's get to it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They both chuckled a little before Bailey gets up from the couch and goes through her bag to grab her night clothes and bathroom items, and after Sara pointed where the guest bathroom was, she gets up from the couch and heads for her room and bathroom so she could take a shower too.

When Sara was done, had changed into her night cloths, a tank top and sweatpants, then dried and brushed her hair, she walked back into the living room to check on her daughter, and what she found made her smile softly, Bailey had fallen asleep on the couch with an open book on her chest.

After watching her for a few seconds, Sara walked back into her room before stopping at her closet and pulling out a blanket. Then she walked back into the living room, stopping at the couch when she got there before unfolding the blanket and placing it over her, but before she moved the blanket up toward Bailey's chest, she kneeled down, and as gently as she could, picked up the book from her chest, which made her turn to her side so she was now facing her, still sound asleep though.

Sara made sure she had Bailey's bookmarker in place, then she placed it on the coffee table before turning her attention toward to her daughter again, just watching her sleep for a few minutes before she whispered. "Sweet dreams, sweetie. I love you, and I'll see you in the morning."

Seconds later Sara moved the blanket up further so it was now just under her chin, then after turning the light on in the guest bathroom with the door cracked, so Bailey could use the light just incase she woke up during the night frightened, and checking the door to make sure it was locked and turning out the rest of the lights, she walked back into her room, ready for some sleep too.

And during the night her heart was fluttering at just the thought of her daughter being in the next room. It had been a long time coming, and now that she was in her care, nobody was taking her away from her again.

* * *

Two Nights later

As the three of them were enjoying their breakfast the next morning at the diner, Sara and Grissom talked about when they were going to tell the team about Bailey because they knew they weren't going to be able to keep her a secret for long, which that was never their intention, they  
just wanted to get her use to them before they threw other people at her. But of course Bailey spook up and told them they might as well get it done sooner rather than later, so after they agreed with her, they decided to tell them the next night, and it was also going to be the first night she'll be staying with him.

Grissom had placed a few snack bowls on his dinning room table when there was a knock on the door, making him look over at it, but before he walked over there, he looked back at the table one more time to make sure he was satisfied, then he cleared his throat before speaking as he finally started walking toward the door. "Just a minute."

Once he got there, he took another breath before opening it, smiling at Sara and Bailey when they came in view of him, and as they smiled back, he moved to the side. "Come on in."

After they stepped in his townhouse, Bailey's eyes got a little wide with excitement when she saw the butterfly casings on his wall, which Grissom saw, so he smiled a little bigger. "You like them?"

She nodded. "Can I go check them out?"

"Go ahead."

Bailey smiled, and with the bag that she brought, walked over to the furthest wall in the living room to look at his collection.

The parents watched her for a few seconds in silence before looking at one another, then he asked while he shuts the door. "You want something to drink? I also have snacks on the table."

"Nah, Maybe later."

"Alright."

He then took a breath before looking down, and Sara looked over at him, wondering if he was as nervous as she thought he was. "You ok?"

He looked over at her before replying. "I'm just not use to people being in my place...well you know with a few exceptions." Sara nodded as he continued. "And wondering how they'll react about me having a 11 year old daughter that I wasn't there for."

From the moment they planned this get together with the team, Grissom was kind of worried how the team will react to this new development.

Sara looked at him with concern as she spoke. "Griss, it wasn't your fault that you weren't there for her. For one, you didn't even know she existed. If they want to look down at somebody then that should go towards me not you."

Now it was Grissom's turn to look at her with concern. "But you didn't know she was alive, she was taken from you."

Sara nodded as she looked over at their daughter. "I know, but I had her without ever telling you." When she looked over at Grissom again, she continued softly. "And maybe if I had told you, we'd be in a different situation right now."

He didn't fully know what she was trying to imply with that statement, but a part of him was thinking, or maybe wishful thinking, that she was implying things between them could've been different by now, and he couldn't help but think that maybe she was right.

As they looked into each other's eyes with a lot of thoughts going through their minds and their hearts fluttering in their chests, there was a knock on the door that broke their spell.

They get out of their trance as Grissom cleared his throat and walked toward Bailey. "I'll show you where you can put your bag." Then he looked back at Sara. "Can you get the door, please?"

Sara smiled with a nod before Grissom and Bailey headed for the spare room he had, which before a few days ago, stored his insects/bug collection, his pet tarantula, a few boxes, a desk that had stacks of old files and other knick-knacks around. Now, the live animals were stored in his office and the other items that wouldn't be useful for Bailey was put in storage.

By the time they got to the room, they both heard the team's voices out in the living room, and as Grissom stood in the doorway of the room while Bailey looked around, he replied softly. "You can personalize it the way you like after you go through your things and decide what you want to keep at each place, sorry it isn't much."

It wasn't the smallest room in the world, but Grissom saw the room she had when she was living with her aunt, and this one didn't even compare to it, but Bailey didn't complain. She was never known to do that anyways because she was truly grateful for whatever she had, so she just smiled as she looked over at him from her spot in the middle of the room. "Don't worry about it, it has potential."

Grissom smiled, happy with that response. "That's always a good sign."

Bailey nodded, then she spoke as she walked to the twin bed to drop her bag. "You can come and get me after you've prepared them."

Grissom didn't even hesitate to respond to that. "No, we go out there together."

Bailey looked at him with a smile before walking over toward the door, then she stopped in front of him before taking a breath. "Do I look alright?"

Grissom smiled at her with a father's love in his eyes. "You look beautiful."

After one more smile and taking another breath, they walked out of the room and down the hall to head back toward for the living room.

When they came in view of the team members, which included Brass, and the almost CSI, Greg, who were in his living/dinning room, they had stopped talking immediately as all eyes fell on the 11 year old girl next to Grissom. Of course, Catherine had a known smile on her face that she was trying very hard to hide.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Nick, who was the only team member to recognize her, outside of Catherine that is, spoke with a shocked tone. "Bailey, what are you doing here?"

Bailey smiled, happy that Nick had remembered her, but instead of answering him, Grissom cleared his throat and spoke. "Those of you who don't remember, this is Bailey Houston.  
She almost died along with her parents two years ago in a robbery in the motel off the strip."

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, and Sara saved her life."

Sara smiled with a little embarrassment while Grissom nodded. "It also opened a door that was very unexpected."

They looked at him with a little confusion as Nick asked. "What do you mean?"

Grissom cleared his throat again before trying to speak. "What mean is...What I'm trying to say is that..."

Knowing he was struggling with the words, Sara walked over to her daughter and Grissom as she finished for him. "What he means is that Bailey is our daughter." The guys looked at them even more shocked than they were earlier while Catherine was eating a few snacks with a smile that grew a little more, really enjoying the 'show'.

Sara continued, taking the advantage of the room that was so quiet they could hear a pen drop. "As you can tell what happened between him and I happened long before I even showed up here, or even before San Francisco. And yes, there is a reason we didn't know Bailey was ours, and no, Grissom had no idea I was even pregnant, so if you want to rip into anybody, it should be me." Before Grissom could speak about the last part, Sara takes a breath and finished. "So If there are any questions, I suggest you ask them now."

Greg was the first one to get out of his shocked state. "That nurse that you put away a few days ago? She had something to do with it, didn't she?"

He didn't know the details about the case, but he could see a determination in Sara that rivaled any other case he's seen her work before.

Sara nodded while keeping her emotions intact. "Yes, she did."

He nodded as Nick cleared his throat before asking "So uhh, so what happened?"

"I'll tell you all in a minute." She wanted to talk them in a smaller circle so Bailey didn't have to hear it again, knowing it would probably bring up some bad/sad memories. They nodded as Sara looked over at Bailey. "You ok?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sara nodded before she walked over to the guys to tell them what happened while Catherine, since she already knew the story, walked over to father and daughter with a smile on her face, then she spoke as she looked at Bailey. "Lindsey wanted me to tell you that she would like you to come and spend the night with her sometime."

Bailey smiled with a nod. "I would like that." Then she looked up at Grissom. "Can I?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "We'll figure something out soon."

Bailey nodded again, then spoke as she walked over to the snack table. "Awesome."

Catherine and Grissom chuckled a little before she looked at him. "So, how are you doing with all of this?"

She knew he was the last person who would want to share something personal, and she didn't think it got any more personal than announcing he had a child.

He took a breath before replying. "I'm alright, I just hope Bailey is accepted by them."

Catherine smiled as she placed her hand on his arm. "Are you kidding? They would be crazy not to."

He smiled as he looked over at her. "Thank you Catherine." She nodded with another smile before walking away, going to get something to drink out of the fridge.

Grissom stood there alone for a few more minutes before Nick walked over to him. "So in the hospital, you knew she was your daughter?"

He looked at the younger man with a nod. "I had just found out. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Nicky."

Nick sighed a little before replying. "I guess I can kind of see why you didn't want to say anything at that moment, but know you can trust me."

Before Grissom could speak, Warrick spoke as him and the rest of the guys walked up to him. "Yeah Griss, you can trust me too. You should know we all have your back, and not just because you are our boss."

They all nodded in agreement to Warrick's words as Grissom finally spoke with a little emotion. "Thank you guys." He doesn't remember if he has ever felt this accepted before in his life, to hear them say out-loud that they were there behind him, and not just because he was their boss, brought out some new feelings he wasn't use too.

They smiled before their attention turned to Bailey, which she had just taken a drink of juice out of her red plastic cup, so after she swallowed, she asked with curiosity on why they were looking at her like that. "What?"

Nick walked up to her while speaking. "And as for you kid." Then he stopped in front of her before he held out his hand with a smile forming on his face. "Welcome to the family." Bailey smiled, and as they shook hands, the rest of them moved around her and introduced themselves to her, already silently vowing to protect her like she was their own.

As the guys were getting acquainted with Bailey, Sara walked up to Grissom and stopped next to him, then he spoke as they were watching the scene. "I guess we had nothing to worry about with them."

Sara smiled. "I never thought we would." Grissom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, making her snicker, knowing she was caught. "Ok. Maybe for a minute or two, happy?"

Grissom looked over at his daughter again while she was being accepted by the team, before nodding as his heart was fluttering in his chest. "Yeah, I am." And he meant that to mean more than her corrected comment

It has been a long time since Gilbert Grissom felt satisfied with the direction of where his life was going. Now, he may not be dating the woman he loved at this moment, and he still wasn't sure where things were going to go between them, but he had something that was more rewarding in his life than he ever thought he could have, a daughter, and that was enough to say that he was happy.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Bonding time between father and daughter. Find out how it goes. Please review.


	10. Getting Closer

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting Closer

A few hours later

After visiting for a few hours so they could get to know Bailey a little, which in turn Bailey got to know them, they left, including Sara so she could have a couple of hours rest before she started back to work. And even though it was necessary for her to miss work for as long as she did, she doesn't ever remember taking that many voluntary days off, and she was looking forward to going back, so a new routine can get started.

Once Grissom closed the townhouse door after Sara had walked out, he turned around to look at Bailey, who was just standing in the middle of the room looking back at him.

They were quiet for a few seconds, not sure what to do next, then Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "You want to watch some TV? We can put it on the discovery channel, or something in that nature."

Bailey smiled, appreciative of the offer, but wasn't in the mood, so she shook her head. "I don't really feel like watching TV."

Grissom nodded in understanding, then he thought of something else a second later. "How about a game of chess, you play?"

He pointed to the window, where the chess table with the chess board was set up. He didn't get a lot of guests here, and the ones that did come over, which was mostly Catherine, weren't really interested in the game, but he liked to have it set up just incase.

Bailey looked over toward the game before looking at him a little sheepishly. "I've never played before."

Grissom smiled as he started walking toward the game. "Well, no time like the present to learn. How about I teach you?" He stopped once he got there before turning around to look at her, waiting patiently for her answer.

She paused for a second before nodding with a smile. "Ok. I'll give it a try." Grissom smiled a little bigger in return as Bailey walked over to the other chair.

After they were seated across from one another, he started explaining the rules, how each piece is moved, and how to win the game as Bailey hung on to his every word.

Once he thoroughly went through everything, they were ready to play, and for the first couple of moves they were made in silence, then Bailey broke it after clearing her throat. "Did you ever think of having kids?" She had no idea where that question came from, but she didn't regret asking it.

The question took Grissom by surprise a little, but he recovered well. "Honestly, before finding out about you, I hadn't really given it much thought."

After moving her piece, she looked at him again. "Can I ask why?"

Grissom had to mentally smile, because her asking questions reminded him of so much of Sara, then he cleared his throat while moving one of his pieces before answering. "There are a few reasons. One, for as long as I can remember I've always been more into my studies and work, so a personal life just never seemed to fit. Which is kind of hard to have kids when you don't have much of one to begin with, so thoughts about it never really crossed my mind."

Not to mention there wasn't really a woman that he had been involved with that he was interested in ever having kids with. Well, except with the obvious one he already had one with, even though it happened unexpectedly and they weren't technically 'involved' when it did, but he didn't want to say that out-loud.

He was about to continue when Bailey had taken her turn as she replied softly. "Oh, I see."

Grissom got the sense that answer wasn't what she was looking for, so he spoke in a comforting tone that was completely honest. "But had I known about you, Bailey. I would have found a way to make it work, nothing would have kept me from you."

Bailey looked at him quickly with a small smile forming on her lips while willing her tears to stay in her eyes. "Really?"

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Of course, you are my daughter, and nothing should be more important than finding a way to be there for your child anyway that you can." Bailey smiled again with a nod, happy about that answer.

They both felt a little emotion wanted to come out, but they bypassed it before it could, and after a few chess moves, Bailey speaks again. "So what was another reason, you said there were a few."

"That I did." But before he answered, he asked. "Can I ask you question first?"

"Sure."

He paused to take his turn first. "Have you had any problems with your ears?"

Although she was confused on why he asked that, she did answer. "I had a few earaches when I was younger." Grissom was afraid of that, but was a little relieved when she finished. "But nothing too serious, and I hadn't had one since I was about six." She took her turn as she asked. "Why?"

After thinking about his turn and then making his move, he took a breath and looked at her again. "Have you ever heard of Otosclerosis?"

Bailey shook her head. "No."

Grissom couldn't help his next comment after her answer. "You mean to tell me, you don't know everything?" Which she gave him a look that said she wasn't amused, a look he's seen on Sara's face a few times, so he mentally smiled as he cleared his throat before explaining. "Well, it's a genetic disorder that causes deafness, my mom has it."

After mentally putting the puzzle pieces together in her head, she spoke again. "You are afraid that you would pass down the same thing to your child?" He mentally thought, and not for the first time, 'she's good', then nodded his head before she continued. "So you are afraid of getting a less than 'perfect' child."

Grissom shook his head immediately. "It isn't that. As you already know, life can get pretty hard, and I didn't want to add the burden of making it harder by passing down something that will be a part of them, and the next generation after that, and so forth."

Bailey could see the logic in that, but then she spoke after taking another turn. "But your mom lives with it, and I think her being happy with you overrode all the 'what if' questions."

After taking his turn, he looked at her with a little smirk. "And how do you know that?"

Bailey smiled a little bigger. "Because my mom..."Then she loses her smile and continued. "I mean..." She knew Sara was fine with calling her 'parents' mom and dad, but she wasn't sure how Grissom would feel about it.

But Grissom relieves her when he cuts her off in understanding. "Bailey, Sara and I both understand that you had other parents, you can call them your mom and dad for as long as you want."

Bailey nodded before she finished what she was going to say. "Because my mom said that as happy as she was marrying my dad, she was at her absolute happiest the day I was placed in her arms, and I think that your mom was at her happiest when you were placed in her arms."

This time a little emotion did come out as he replied. "I like to think you are right."

Bailey smiled, then after a few turns back and forth in silence, she continued. "Besides, it looks like you didn't have to go through with what she did, so there really isn't an advanced way to know which generation would get it passed down to." Bailey saw Grissom pause on his next move, so she frowned a little. "Did I say something wrong?"

Grissom cleared his throat as he shook his head. "No, you didn't say anything wrong."

"But it was something I said?" Grissom does a short nod, so she spoke again. "I maybe only twelve, but you can trust me to keep whatever you say between us."

As Grissom looked into the caring eyes of his daughter, he replied with a smile. "I'm beginning to see that." Then he smirked. "And are you sure you're twelve?"

She chuckled, which hadn't happened that much since she was in either of their care, and it was wonderful to hear, then she nodded. "Last time I checked, yeah."

Grissom smiled in return, then spoke again after another move on the chessboard. "I almost did go deaf, but I had surgery to correct it two years ago."

After Grissom found out about Bailey, he was starting to thinking about him and Sara possibly getting together, so they had gotten close through the months, getting to know one another again. But when he started having problems with his hearing, he pulled back from everybody, especially her, and before he knew it, they were so far apart he wasn't sure if things between them would ever get better. That was at least until her almost DUI, then things had started to turn good again between them, especially lately, and he was really happy about that.

"I see, and did anybody know?"

Grissom shook his head as they each made another move. "Within the team, Catherine was the only one I knew who knew, and that was only because she needed to take the reins of the lab while I was out."

"You didn't even tell Sara?"

His response was immediate, like she was crazy to even suggest such a thing. "Especially Sara!" Then he toned it down and shook his head before she could reply. "I mean no, not even her."

'Why' was on the tip of Bailey's tongue, but she had a strong feeling that they were teetering on the edge of a subject he wasn't very comfortable talking about, which after really getting to know Sara a few days, she noticed talking about him was a tough subject for her too, and she didn't want to ruin the comfort level between them right now.

Besides, she could probably guess why he wouldn't want to say anything to her, so she stopped herself from asking 'Why' and instead, said. "Thank you for telling me. Like I said, what you said will stay between us, unless you decide you want to tell somebody else."

Grissom could see Bailey was curious on why he wouldn't tell Sara, but was relieved when she dropped it, so he nodded. "You're welcome, and thank you. Sharing isn't a forte of mine."

She smiled as she looked at the chessboard before looking at him. "I kind of got that, but you can tell me anything, and I'll listen and not judge you." Grissom smiled as Bailey continued. "And you know what else?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked at the chessboard again, grabbed her chess piece and sat it down in the right spot so her goal was complete as she replied. "I believe I get to say 'checkmate' now."

Grissom looked at the board, seeing she was right, then he looked at Bailey again. "Congratulations."

Bailey had a satisfied smile on her face as she replied. "Thank you. Not bad for my first time, if I say so myself."

Grissom shook his head with a smirk as he was putting his pieces back in place. "Nope, not bad at all."

Bailey saw the smirk and heard the tone, so she exclaimed. "Wait! You let me win, didn't you?" He shrugged as he continued his task while he tried not to laugh, then she sighed dramatically. "Uhhh, no fair!"

"What do you mean no fair? You won."

She shook her head. "No, you gave it to me, there is a difference. Now we have to play again."

Grissom stopped what he was doing as he saw a competitiveness and a determination in her eyes while she was setting her pieces back in place, another thing he saw in Sara lots of times during a case, and something he'd always admired in her. Now he can admire that trait in his daughter too.

When he hadn't answered, and she saw him looking at her, she stopped what she was doing as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Now it was back to looking at his face in her, which he mentally smiled at that before he nodded his head. "Ok, we can play again, and I'll play for real this time. But only if you tell me more about you and your parents."

She was taken aback a little by the 'parent' comment, so she asked a little shocked. "You want to know about them? Don't you know a lot already when you had to solve their murder?"

"I know a little from that, and what your aunt has said, but I want to know your side of it and how they treated you. I want to know about your childhood. The life that I missed out on."

Bailey sniffled with a nod. "Ok, but this is a two way street, I talk about my parents and childhood, but you have to talk about yours too."

With her being part Sara, he knew he was dealing with a tough negotiator, and that offer was probably final, so admitting it was all or nothing, he nodded and held out his hand. "Ok. But I've been alive longer, so we probably won't be able to get through all of that tonight."

Bailey shook his hand with a nod. "And that's ok because we'll have other times together."

He smiled again with a nod. "Yes we will."

After one more smile from her, they started another game while they swapped stories of their lives and parents.

They obviously didn't get through every story, but like they both agreed, they had time to lean everything they could about one another, something they were really looking forward to.

* * *

The next morning

Despite going to bed an hour past midnight, they both woke up an hour before Sara got off shift, and after they were out of bed and had changed clothes, they met in the kitchen and talked about what they wanted for breakfast.

After the decision was made, Bailey offered to cook the eggs, which after a quick reassurance from her that she knew how to because her aunt had been teaching her, he nodded with a smile before pouring his first cup of coffee.

Once breakfast was made, Bailey was about to put some eggs on a plate when there was a knock on the door.

Grissom, who had just put a plate of pancakes in the middle of the dinning room table, walked toward the door to open it, and after it was, he smiled at Sara. "Hey, come in."

Sara smiled in return as she walked in the townhouse, then Bailey smiled from her spot by the table. "I made breakfast...well the eggs anyways."

Sara suddenly felt like she was intruding, but Grissom spoke a second later. "There is plenty, you can have some if you want."

"You sure?"

Before Grissom could reply, Bailey answered for him. "Yeah, please."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Alright, I will be happy to."

Both Grissom and Bailey smiled, then after Sara puts her shoulder bag on the couch as Grissom closed the door, her and Grissom walked toward the dinning room.

Once everybody had drinks poured in their glasses/mugs and food on their plates, they started eating, which Grissom and Sara couldn't help but feel like they were having a family moment, and they really liked how it felt since this was the first time it was just the three of them since Bailey's been in Vegas.

But before they could bask in that thought and think of all the 'what ifs', Bailey speaks, which was pretty close to what they were thinking anyways. "This is nice. We should do this every morning."

Sara and Grissom smiled at her, while Grissom speaks. "That is a very nice thought, Bailey.  
But sometimes we are so tired after shift that we just want to crash, and other times we'll have a double shift."

Obviously, they'll have to cut down on their doubles, but sometimes it can be unavoidable.

Bailey nodded in understanding before asking cautiously. "Then how about dinners together?"

When Sara and Grissom looked at each other, they started having one of their famous silent conversations.

They bet she missed the family atmosphere when her adoptive parents had died, so if they couldn't give that to her during breakfast every morning, they might as well try for dinner.

So with that in mind, Sara gives him a short nod before he looked over at Bailey with a smile and a nod of his own. "Ok, dinners it will be."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Sara answered this time while Grissom nodded again. "You're welcome."

After a pause they continued to eat, but this time in silence, except for the silverware against their plates.

* * *

When they got done with breakfast, Bailey went to her room to get her bag while Sara and Grissom were doing the dishes, which Grissom had told her not to worry about it, but she felt that she had to help in some way, so they compromised, Grissom washed while Sara dried.

As they got down to the last few dishes, Sara asked. "So, how did it go with Bailey last night?"

Grissom smiled as he set a plate on the towel that was on the counter since Sara was drying a glass. "I was worried on what to do with her at first after you guys left, but it turned out to be a lot of fun."

"Oh, and what did you two do?"

"I taught her how to play chess."

"Yeah, and how did she do?"

After he washed the last glass while getting the soap off his hands, he turns so he could hand it to her, and as she grabbed it so one of his hands and one of her hands were on it, they looked into each other's eyes while he spoke softly with his eyes sparkling. "A natural, just like her mother."

She smiled as they remembered one of their afternoons in the park while they were in Boston, where they had played a few games of chess, and like he did last night with Bailey, he let Sara win the first game.

Their spell was broken a second later when they heard Bailey's voice. "Ok, I'm re..." She trails off after seeing Sara and Grissom so close, and was a little upset with herself that she ruined a moment between them.

Sara finally took the glass from him as he turned toward the counter to grab a towel so he could dry his hands, then after Sara cleared her throat as she placed the glass in the cupboard, she looked over at her daughter. "Grissom was just telling me that he taught you how to play chess."

She sighed with frustration. "Yeah, he let me win the first game."

Sara had to hold in her laughter because that was a type of reaction she had probably done multiple times, then asked, knowing there would be more than one game played. "What about the second one?"

She sighed again, this time in disappointment. "Wiped me out, but we already talked about a rematch."

As they started walking toward the living room, Sara spoke again. "Well, when you figure out how to beat him, you have to tell me so we can gang up on me."

Which got a 'that's not fair' from Grissom while the girls laughed, then Bailey looked at her and asked with a little excitement. "You play!?"

"Not much, but Grissom taught me too."

Bailey nodded, agreeing to what Sara had said. "Ok, I'm with you on the ganging up."

Sara chuckled as she held up her hand, and as they were high-fiving, Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Really guys?" They looked over at him with a nod and smile, then he continued with another smile. "Ok. The next time we both have the night off, we'll play one game with no tricks or letting anybody win." Then he raised his eyebrow. "That is, if you're up to it?"

Bailey and Sara looked at one another after removing their eyes from Grissom, then Sara asked.  
"That sounded like a challenge, didn't it?" Bailey chuckled with a nod, making both hearts flutter at the sound of it, before Sara continued. "And I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

Bailey shook her head. "Me neither."

Sara nodded, she already knew that considering all that she had to deal with in the past two years, before looking over at Grissom, smiling. "Alright Dr. Grissom, you are on." Grissom smiled back with his eyes sparkling once again.

For a few seconds their eyes were connected to one another, then Sara cleared her throat before looking at Bailey again. "Alright, we better go. We have a few appointments to look at apartments."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Then when she walked up to Grissom, which unlike the first time they tried this, there was no hesitation when they hugged, making Sara really aware that they were starting to become close, and before she could stop it, it sent a sad feeling through her.

But then she shook it off a second later, a little ashamed of herself since she should be happy that they were bonding, and not sad/jealous because of the lack of closeness that she didn't have with him.

As Bailey and Grissom pulled back, he speaks. "Have a good day, and I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Ok, you too. Bye."

"Bye Sweetie."

After a shared smile, Bailey walked out of the now opened door.

Sara and Grissom looked at one another when she was out of the townhouse while Grissom spoke. "I'll see you at work tonight."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye Sara."

After one more smile between them, she walked out of the townhouse, shutting the door behind her, while everybody was feeling really happy with the progress they were making, and couldn't wait for the next time they'll be spending time as a family.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Game night, what will happen? Will things start to turn the way they want it? Find out soon. Please review.


	11. Family Time

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the continued support. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Family Time

Three weeks later

The timer going off on the oven brought Grissom out of his room and into the kitchen, then as he was pulling the vegetarian lasagna out, which was the first time he made it, there was a knock on the door.

He smiled, knowing who it would be, as he set the dish on top of the stove before turning his head toward the door while closing the oven door. "Just a minute."

After he took the oven mitts off he placed them on the counter before walking towards the door, and once he had made it and opened it, he smiled bigger at his two beautiful guests. "Hi."

Bailey smiled and gave him a hug before walking into the townhouse, then walked toward her room, so she could put up some of the stuff she brought in a bag.

After Sara walked in, Grissom shuts the door as she comments. "It smells nice in here."

Grissom smiled again as he walked toward the kitchen with Sara following him. "Thank you."

When they got closer to the kitchen Sara could see what was on the stove, then she looked over at him. "You made lasagna?"

Grissom nodded, speaking proudly. "Vegetarian at that."

With a daughter liking Vegetarian food, he started learning how to make more of those meals, and actually enjoyed some of it himself. But of course, he doesn't believe he'll ever completely give up his meats, he'll just have it less.

Sara was very touched by the gesture. "You didn't have to do all that."

Grissom waved it off. "I think a special occasion deserves to have a special meal." Sara raised an eyebrow as he smiled before continuing. "It has been three weeks since Bailey has officially been here with us."

Sara smiled bigger. "It has been three weeks, hasn't it?" After Grissom's nod, Sara continued. "Wow, time has sure flown by."

"Yes it has."

Sara walked up to the stove to see the meal up-close, then she looked over at him again. "Thank you Griss, it does look really good."

"Well it's a good thing that it looks and smells good, I guess the true test is tasting it. It is my first time making it." Which only made the gesture more meaningful to her.

As she smiled again, Bailey walked in the room. "It smells nice."

Grissom looked over at his daughter. "You hungry?" When Bailey nodded with a smile, he continued. "Then I guess we are ready to eat. Fix your plates, and I'll get the tomatoes."

After another nod, Grissom walked to the fridge to grab the tomatoes while the girls started fixing their plates. Then once he places the bowl in the middle of the table, he goes to the stove and fixes his plate before walking back to the dinning room table so he could sit down, and when he was comfortable, he watched them take their first bite, hoping he did a good job with it.

Which after they had swallowed, they each smiled, so Grissom did a sigh of relief before asking. "Should I take that as a good sign?"

Sara nodded, and so did Bailey while she spoke. "Very good." Then she smirked. "And hey, if you ever fall on hard times on being on CSI, least you have something you can fall back on."

For someone who had spent majority of his life working as a CSI with long hours, Bailey, when they had dinner together, had been very impressed with his cooking skills these last three weeks.

Sara snickered a little, seeing Grissom in an apron or chefs uniform just didn't seem right, no matter how well his cooking had been. Or at least what she's had when he cooked, sometimes they did go out to eat.

Grissom smiled a little at that comment, but replied with a sarcastic tone. "Thanks Bailey."

She understood the tone of his voice, and replied with another smile. "Not that I want you to lose your job or anything. I'm just saying that this, and other meals that you have made, are really good."

And Sara agreed with her daughter. "It really has been Griss."

Now that all the attention went to him, he became a little embarrassed, so he cleared his throat and replied. "Thank you guys, that really means a lot to me."

After they nodded, they concentrated on their food, even Grissom finally started on his meal while watching the two of them.

Since Bailey officially came into his life, he had to change his priorities around, and he didn't mind one bit. He was still a dedicated CSI, and at times he did work long shifts, but there was never a day that would go by without at least talking to her on the phone, and to say that he's been happier than he has been in a long time, or if he's ever been this happy, would be an understatement.

Of course, some that happiness that was shinning in his life was also because of his and Sara's small steps back to a very good place between them. With all the dinners they've had with Bailey the last three weeks, it has been very good for them, and has only brought them closer.  
They even got their working relationship shooting in all cylinders again. Things were just about perfect, if only...

Grissom's thoughts get interrupted when Sara spoke as she saw a smile on his face. "Griss, you ok?"

Grissom cleared his throat while mentally shaking his head. "Uhh, yeah, just thinking."

Sara just nodded before going back to eating, but what he's learned about Bailey is that she doesn't let many answers go without further explanation, and this time was no exception. "About what?"

Grissom smiled, thankful he wouldn't have to miss a beat on her answer so she couldn't see right through his response, even though what he said was close to what he was thinking anyways. "That these last three weeks have been more than I could have expected. I'm happy that you are in my life, you've filled a part of me, that until I knew about you, I never knew what I was truly missing, so thank you."

Even Sara got a little chocked up by his words, but she didn't let it show, Bailey did however sniffle before replying. "I don't know what to say."

Grissom smiled again. "That o..."

But Bailey cuts him off. "Only that I know the circumstances of me being here wasn't ideal for anybody, but I'm really happy to be here too."

Sara smiled. "That's perfect Bailey." Grissom nodded his agreement.

After Bailey sniffled again and wiped a few tears away, she clears her throat and continued.  
"Now, enough of this mushy stuff. Let's finish eating, so we can start on that chess game you promised."

Sara and Grissom chuckled before they went back to their meal. They were quickly learning from Bailey that, with the exception of her first few nights with them, which was understandable, she didn't show her emotions a lot, something else she took from them since they weren't known to be overly emotional either. Or at least they never liked to show it very often.

* * *

Once dinner was finished and the dishes put in the dishwasher tonight, they moved over to the chessboard to start their game, which Sara may have been the one sitting across from him, but Bailey and her would whisper in each other's ears to say where they should move a certain piece.

After countless seconds, minutes, even a couple of hours, the game was coming to a close, and things were getting intense.

Grissom moved one of his last remaining pieces before looking at them, waiting patiently for their next move.

They studied the board, going through all the possible scenarios, then once Sara figured which way she wanted to go, she looked at her daughter, and after a second of making sure that would be a good move, Bailey smiled with a nod before Sara moved the piece.

Grissom studied his next move before putting it in action.

On the girl's next turn Sara already knew where she wanted to go, but Bailey stopped her. "Wait!" So Sara removed her hand as Bailey leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear. She pulls back when Bailey was done, giving her daughter a look that asked if she was crazy to even suggest that, but she smiled with a nod. "Trust me."

And with those eyes looking at her, how can she not?...Well maybe when she wasn't playing against the person across the chessboard who had given her those eyes.

Sara mentally shook her head so she could get her head back in the game as she looked back  
at the board, then after moving her hand to another piece, she made the move Bailey had suggested.

Grissom's eyes got big as he saw his opening before taking it, but when he placed his piece down and removed his hand, indicating his move was final. Sara and Bailey smiled while they looked at one another, then Sara asked. "Together?" Bailey smiled as she puts her hand over Sara's, and as they moved the piece together, they looked at Grissom while they spoke at the same time. "Checkmate!" Grissom sat there shocked while the girls were teasing him a little.

After a few seconds of finally accepting that he had lost, he smiled at them. "Well played guys, and good game."

He held out his hand to Bailey first, which she shook it while speaking. "Thank you, and you played an excellent game too."

After they release hands, Grissom moves his hand toward Sara. "Good game Sara."

Sara smiled as she took his hand, which the moment their hands met they felt that all too familiar feeling go through them, so it took her a few seconds to find her voice. "Yes, good game Griss."

As they continued to hold on to each other's hand, Bailey gets up from her chair, and spoke while heading toward the kitchen. "This is cause for some celebratory ice cream."

Sara cleared her throat as she slowly moved her hand out of his. "Yes it does."

She then gets up and follows her daughter as Grissom started putting the pieces back where they belonged with a smile. He really played his best, but it looks like next time he'll have to play better if he wants to beat them. He had really met his match with those two.

Once he was done, he gets up from the chair before walking over to the couch and sitting down, hearing the girls in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sara and Bailey walked back into the living room with their bowls when Bailey said. "Here." While holding out a bowl to him.

Grissom smiled as he looked up into her blue eyes. "I thought only winners get some?"

Bailey smiled before smirking. "I'll give you a break this time."

They chuckled as Grissom took the bowl of chocolate of ice cream from her with another smile before replying sincerely. "That's very nice of you, thank you."

Bailey smiled in return before sitting down next to him, then as she was taking her first bite, he looked over her head at Sara, who was sitting on the other end of the couch. They shared a tender smile before they started eating their own ice cream.

* * *

After they were done and the bowels were washed, Bailey left the room to get ready for bed, then once she was done, she walked back into the dinning/living room area to gave them hugs and say goodnight before she ran back to her room so she could get some sleep.

When it was just the two of them, they walked toward the couch, and as they sat down, Sara spoke. "I had a really nice night."

He smiled with a nod. "Me too, Sara."

Then she smirked, half joking/half not, she just couldn't help it. "And the best part of it was beating you at your game."

Grissom chuckled. "I bet."

"I know, I'm rubbing it in, and I'm sorry...err..."

Grissom cuts her off. "But you're really not."

Sara chuckled with a shake of her. "Nope." Grissom shook his head with another chuckle as she continued. "I just don't think it's everyday that you get..." She trials off for a second before exclaiming. "Wait! We did beat you, right? No funny business?"

Grissom held up his hands while replying. "Honest, you guys beat me fair and square. I think I've met my match with you two."

Sara nodded as she saw the truth in his eyes. "Ok, just checking." After he places his hands back in his lap, she continued. "But honestly, the whole evening has been wonderful." Then Sara cleared her throat while speaking again as her eyes were still on his. "In fact, every dinner we've had in the last three weeks have been wonderful."

As he continued to look into her eyes, he nodded. "It really has."

A few seconds later, she clears her throat again while moving her eyes down to her hands as she spoke softly. "For awhile there I wasn't sure if we would ever get back to the way we were after knowing about Bailey."

He shook his head as he replied. "Honestly, me neither."

Before he could continue, she looked him in the eyes again, asking him a question she's been wanting to for awhile now. "Why did things get so bad after we found we had a daughter? Why did you pull away?"

Grissom could feel the direction of their conversation being shifted, and when that happened he became a little nervous, so he cleared his throat and said softly. "Sara..."

But Sara shook her head, they weren't going to dodge this anymore. "No! Don't do this. I need to know Griss, please it's time." Sara could see in his eyes that he was becoming scared/nervous,  
so she reached for his hand slowly, and as she grabbed it, which she felt him stiffen a few seconds before he calmed down, she continued. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, you can trust me."

Grissom looked down at their hands in silence for a long second before replying softly. "Outside of our daughter and my mom, there isn't anybody I trust more than you."

She squeezed his hand gently. "Then why can't you tell me?"

He looked in her eyes again. "The more you trust, the greater possibility on getting hurt." Before Sara could reply, he continued. "And not being able to bear the thought of that person seeing you as different."

"Different?" Sara was confused now. "What do you mean? What could have happened to make me see you differently?"

Grissom knew that once he started going down this road there was no going back, but Sara was right, it was time for them to move forward. And he knew the moment he told her, he'll find out whether they were moving forward together as a couple and one family, or just two people who share a child together.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next chapter. Will they finally get together? Please review.


	12. Same Path Now

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, one I'm sure you've all been waiting for, enjoy!

*Nancy1-School hasn't started yet for Bailey, but that will be brought up soon.

* * *

Chapter 12: Same Path Now

Grissom took a few more seconds before clearing his throat and replying softly. "I was going deaf, Sara." She looked at him with shock, while wondering how she could have missed that.  
But then again, her life at that time wasn't exactly going smooth sailing herself, so she was a little distracted, but she still felt bad that she had missed something like that.

Before she became distracted in her own thoughts, she mentally shook her head and continued to listen to him speak. "It's a genetic disorder called Otosclerosis, my mom has it, and she passed it down to me."

She took a moment then cleared her throat before replying. "But you can hear fine now."

He nodded. "I had a surgery to correct it once I realized it was only going to progress further."

Something about that time did come to Sara's mind. "That's why Catherine covered for you back then?"

"Yes."

Sara shook her head as she removed her hand from his, then she stood up from the couch before pacing, a tall-tell sign that she wasn't very happy at the moment. Before she spoke though,  
she remembered she had a daughter in the other room, so she wasn't shouting, but her tone was very sharp. "Two years, and you said nothing!? How come you couldn't tell me what you were going through!? If you trusted me so much, how can you not say anything?"

He took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying softly again. "Because I was afraid that if you had even an ounce of the feelings that you had in Boston, they would be gone once you knew."

He never really knew exactly how she felt about him when they were in Boston, and she didn't know how he felt either, because it would have been too hard to hear and say the words when they knew they only had a limited time together that wasn't going to change. But he knew her well enough that she had to feel something for him, or else their night would have ended very differently back then.

Sara shook her head again, but this time stopped pacing and walked back over to him as she saw him look down at his hands, feeling his vulnerability coming to her in waves, then she sighed as she sat down. "Just because you were going deaf?"

He sighed this time as he nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah." He continued when he looked into her eyes. "When I was going through that, I felt like I aged another five...ten years even, and you deserve to be with a man who is younger, and can give you everything you ever wanted."

Before she replied to that, she said something else. "You were less hesitant in Boston."

He smiled a little. "I was a little younger than too. Plus our time was very limited, so I didn't really have time to overthink it." Then he loses his small smile as he finished softly again. "Even now though, you are still young and can be with any man you ever wanted."

Sara shook her head as she looked down at her hands. "If that was the case, then why aren't I with that man now."

She took a few more seconds to gather her thoughts before looking into his eyes again as she continued to speak from her heart, something she had had always wanted to do, but until now was afraid to. Even though a part of her still was, she had a feeling this was a now or nothing moment, so she let her words out, finally setting them free.

"The man who I can't wait to see every evening, every shift. The man who constantly pops in my head at times when it really shouldn't, even on my worse days. The man who I never cared if anybody else, including himself, thought he was imperfect, because he was perfect in my eyes. The man who I dropped everything for to come to Vegas, my only reason for staying. The man who told me I was beautiful before saying a guy wasn't worth it if he's making me wait, and above all of that, the man who is the father of my child, the only man I could ever see sharing a child with." Sara started to have a few tears going down her cheek as she finished. "So you tell me why aren't I with him, why am I not with you?"

When Grissom saw her tears, his eyes were getting a little misty himself, not only because of the honesty he felt with her words, but the sadness/pain in her eyes that he caused for holding them back from something they both wanted.

Then he leans forward and cups her cheek, making her feel warm throughout her body, before wiping her tears away while he started to speak as they looked into each other's eyes. "Because, despite my PhD I can be very stupid at times, and think more with my insecurities and my head than with my heart."

Sara couldn't help but snicker a little at that, making him give her a little smile, then after she sniffed, he continued. "When Bailey was officially in our lives, it was a big step and I had to concentrate on trying to be a parent, so even though we were getting close again, I had to put us on hold."

Sara nodded. "I know, I understand that Griss because I was right there too. But now she's happy...well as happy as she can be under the circumstances, and she's settled, so now we all just need to move forward."

As they continued to look deeply in each other's eyes, he spoke with a smile and hope in his eyes. "And I take it from your little speech there, you do want to move forward together?"

Her response was immediate. "What do you think?"

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek again, even though there were no more tears to wipe away. "I'm thinking that I should stop being stupid and stop making you wait. Stop making us both wait."

She smirked. "Very Good answer, Dr. Grissom."

He smiled again before speaking as he leaned toward her while pulling her head closer to him. "I'm only going to get older."

She whispered softly with her eyes still on his. "Me too."

He stops his movement for a second. "But you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

She smiled as they started leaning toward one another again. "And nothing is going to change how I feel about you, and I mean nothing." He was about to talk again, but she stopped him before he could. "Shut up and kiss me already."

He couldn't help but smile one more time before his lips finally touched hers, and since it had been 12 years since their last kiss to each other, it felt like they had finally quenched a thirst that had been denied for so long, and it felt so right.

Things started to get pretty passionate very quickly, and she ended on his lap with her fingers running through his hair in the back as his free arm was wrapped around her waist while his other hand was still cupping her cheek.

After a few minutes of being oblivious to everything but themselves, he slowed their kisses down before speaking, his lips still against to hers. "Sara?"

She mumbling against his lips. "What?"

He sighed as he pulled back so he could look in her eyes, seeing the passion in hers that matched his. "I think we should take our time with this."

As much as he wanted them to jump right in, he felt that they shouldn't rush this, and he was hoping she felt the same, which a second later, she nodded with a smile. "You're right."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek again as he continued. "I just want do it right this time."

"Ok." Then she cupped both his cheeks as she continued. "But, I don't feel we did anything wrong last time. We did get to know each other a little."

"True, but everything still felt rushed to me. I want this time to be different."

After one more peck on the lips they lay down on the couch so his back was now against the couch cushions while she was facing him with her head on one of his arms as his other arm was around her waist to keep her close to him, their feet were also intertwined.

Then after cupping his left cheek, she spoke again. "It will be, and mostly because this time we have daughter."

His eyes lit up at that last part, then chuckled a little before asking. "Is it ok if I still think it's crazy, yet, amazing that we have a daughter together?"

Since they hadn't rejoiced as a couple that they actually had a daughter together, he thought it was the perfect time to bring it up.

She chuckled a little with another nod. "Yes, because I feel it too. Only more amazing now."

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm before slipping his fingers through hers, happy he can do that now without hesitation. "Me too."

And now that the subject was out there, Sara wanted to ask him something, which she had for awhile now, so after clearing her throat, she did. "Since we are on that subject, do you ever regret that night?"

He looked into her eyes before replying with honesty. "I may have regretted a few things in my life, but you'll never see that night on the list."

She smiled. "Really? Even after finding out..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Especially after finding out about Bailey. I look back on it now, and she's one of the reasons why it was one of the best nights of my life."

Smiling a little bigger, she asked, very curious on why there was more than one reason for him. "And what's another reason?"

Once again he answered with honesty. "I was with you."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, tears started to go down her cheek again, so he slipped his hand out of hers so he could wipe her tears away before she leans forward and kisses him softly, which he responded just the same.

When they pulled back, he kissed her forehead and pulled back before asking once she opened her eyes. "Now you, same question."

Sara replied with the same honesty she had heard from him. "It meant everything to me, and after finding out that I was pregnant because of it, only enforced it." She paused for a second before finishing with a smirk. "Well, once I got over the shock." He smiled as they looked into each other's eyes while silence washed over them.

A few minutes later, and after she took his hand off her cheek, she slipped her fingers through his while speaking again. "And you know what else?"

He spoke softly. "What?"

She looked down at their hands, also happy about holding his, before looking back into his eyes. "I think you're worth the wait."

He smiled a little bigger, seeing the truth once again in her eyes, and after a few more pecks on the lips, he pulls back as they release their hands. But it was only long enough for her to turn her body so her back was against his chest, then once his arm wrapped around her waist, her fingers slipped right back through his as they both sighed in content, feeling they were finally home in each others arms, where they planned on staying for as long as they could.

They spent the rest of their night mostly in silence, but they were perfectly happy because their lives were not only continuing in the right direction, but finally together on the same path.

* * *

Bailey woke up from her sleep a few hours later to go to the restroom, so after leaving her bed, she walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes while she walked to the end of the hall, passing Grissom's room in the process.

Once she was done and had washed her hands, she walked out and down the hall, but this time stopped in front of his room when she noticed the door was wide-open. It made her curious because she found that he liked to sleep with it cracked or shut, so she walked quietly toward his room, just in case, before stopping in the doorway and looking in, finding it empty and the bed completely made.

She wondered where he was, but before she completely freaked out, she turned from his doorway and started walking down the small hall in the direction that lead to the living room.

When she saw the back of the couch, and noticed he hadn't fallen asleep sitting up with the TV on, she continued to walk further in the room so she could get to the other side of the couch, and once she made it there, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what she did, which made her want to jump up and shout out a 'Yes!'

The only thing stopping her from doing that was because she didn't want to wake them, so instead, she just smiled as she watched Gilbert Grissom, her father, holding Sara Sidle, her mother, while they slept with smiles on their faces.

She hadn't called them mom or dad out-loud yet, which they still understood, but she was starting to become more comfortable at thinking of them as her parents, and seeing this moment between them, a moment she's been waiting for what seemed like forever, definitely made her happy, so she was behind them all the way as long as they were happy.

After a few seconds of watching them, she grabbed the throw blanket from the recliner and placed it over them carefully, so it wouldn't disturb them, before going back to her room with the smile still in place, which she didn't think would ever leave her face.

And after seeing that display, she knew going back to sleep would be kind of hard because she was very excited on what comes next with them, especially now as one family.

* * *

AN: More to come, we are just getting started. Hope you are ready. Please review.


	13. Good Morning

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Good Morning

Later that morning

Sara woke up first, which at first she was a little confused, but when she felt the chest that her back was against rise up for a breath, last night came flooding back to her in waves, and it sent an new excitement running through her. Like she was ready for whatever came next.

Grissom moved so he was now looking down at her while she turned around with her head still on his arm, which was now asleep. But with her being in his arms, he didn't care at the moment, and when their eyes met, they each saw more sparkle in them than either of them has ever seen, especially in the last few years. Then he smiled as he cupped her cheek, making her close her eyes for a second from his soft touch.

When they were open again, he speaks softly. "I'm glad it wasn't a dream. I couldn't take it if it was."

She smiled while shaking her head. "Me neither."

Silence washed over them as they continued to look at one another while they were basking in this wonderful feeling of just being together like this, then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning."

When he pulls back, she replied with a smile growing on her lips. "A very good morning, indeed."

He chuckled with a nod, he certainly couldn't disagree with that.

After a few more seconds they finally removed the blanket, which confused them a little on how it ended up on them, but eventually they just waved it off and figured that one of them had woken up during the night to grab it, and they mentally reasoned that neither one woke up when the other got up was because they were sleeping so well.

Then they got off the couch, and as they walked toward the kitchen to start the coffee, he had his hand on the small of her back.

Once he prepared the coffee, and while it was brewing, he walked up to her, which her backside was against the counter as she was watching him, before wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They just couldn't keep away from one another right now, which thinking of that made them smile.

He spoke after clearing his throat a few seconds later. "You know, I could get use to this very quickly."

"Me too, Griss."

After another smile between them, something else they couldn't stop doing, and a peck on the lips, he asked. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

She thinks about it for a second. "Well, I'm kind of hungry for an omelet and hash browns, if you don't mind."

He shook his head. "Alright, coming right up."

"Thank you."

He smiled, kissing her cheek before whispering. "No problem."

After they reluctantly released one another, he started on the task of breakfast while she watched his every move again, still feeling more alive than she had in years.

A few minutes later the coffee was done, so after grabbing two coffee mugs from the cupboard, she started pouring him some, then after she handed him his mug while he said thank you, she turned toward the coffee machine again to get her some.

Once she puts the coffee pot in its place, she was just turning around as Bailey walked into the room, then she spoke like it was a shock to see Sara standing here. "Hi Sara, what are you doing here?"

Neither one of them had talked about when they were going to tell Bailey about their new development, but instead of freaking out inside, Sara was beaming, and replied in a casual tone. "I'm here for breakfast. You know I do that from time to time when I come and get you."

Which was completely true, but there were two things wrong with that today. One, she wasn't even going home with Sara today, and Two, which she was just addressing it, catching Sara in a lie...

Bailey mentally smirked as she asked. "But you are wearing yesterday's clothes, so can you explain that one?" Then she raised an eyebrow.

Sara was a little loss for words. "Ummm...well..." She looked over toward Grissom for some help, but he didn't have anything, so he gave her a sympathy look before Sara looked at Bailey again.

Bailey smiled after a few seconds of silence before replying. "Relax, I already know about you two. I saw you guys on the couch last night and covered you up."

Right after she said that last part they both thought. _'Well that answers how the blanket got on us.'_ Then Sara cleared her throat before replying. "We were going to tell you, we just didn't know how yet."

Bailey nodded in understanding as she walked further into the kitchen area. "That's ok, just know that I'm happy for you guys." Then she sighed. "Although, It did take longer than I thought it would."

They both looked at her with some shock before Grissom asked. "You know that..."

Bailey cuts him off. "That you two had feelings for each other? Yeah, I can tell there was something there."

They chuckled as Grissom shook his head with a smile while going back to his cooking. "Of course you did."

Bailey smirked before asking. "But doesn't everybody know that? I mean the majority of the people you work with are CSI's." She figured that if she could see it, then surly their team saw it too since they get paid to pay attention to the details.

Sara sighed as she replied. "I'm sure they have their suspicions, even more now with you in the picture, but as CSI's, we all like to have confirmation, so until then, it's all speculation."

Bailey nodded as Grissom places the first omelet on a plate, but before he started on the other one, he turned and spoke as he handed the plate to her. "And since we are on the subject of the lab, we need you to promise to not tell anybody about this yet."

Bailey looked at him with confusion as she took the plate from him. "Wouldn't they be happy?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I'm sure they would be, but it isn't the team I'm are worried about. This is about the people outside of it, the higher-ups. We need to set things straight with them before it goes out to everybody else. You understand?"

Bailey paused for a second, then nodded with a small smile. "Ok, I won't say anything. Even though it will be very difficult."

They chuckled before Sara commented while she nodded. "I am right there with you."

Sara wanted to shout to shout it from the rooftop that Grissom was finally hers, but understood the importance on keeping this between them for now. She also wouldn't mind keeping this family in a little bubble before everybody else knew, at least for a little bit.

After they calmed down from chuckling, Bailey walked to the table so she could start eating while Sara walked to the fridge to get her some milk.

* * *

When Bailey had finished her breakfast, while her parents were just finishing up theirs, she placed her dishes in the sink before running to her room so she could pack a bag since she was staying with Lindsey for the whole day and night.

From the moment they said hello to each other there was a click between them, and even though four months separated them in age and Bailey was a few grades father than her, they were becoming very good friends. She would even like to think becoming best friends. She just hopes their friendship can continue when school starts since Lindsey will still be in middle school, and she will be starting high school.

Sara and Grissom were just starting on the dishes a few minutes later when there was a knock on the door, but before Grissom could walked toward it, Bailey ran out into the room with her bag on her back. "I got it." They smiled as they watched her stop in front of the door before opening it.

Lindsey and Bailey smiled at each other before saying hi, then Lindsey looked over her shoulder, and saw Sara and Grissom in the kitchen at the sink. "Hi Sara, Uncle Gil."

They both said hi before Lindsey looked at Bailey again, this time with a suspicious look. But Bailey waved it off like it was no big deal that Sara was here, which couldn't be further from the truth, especially starting today. "Sara has breakfast over here sometimes."

Lindsey accepted that answer as she nodded. "Oh, ok."

Bailey nodded before running over to Sara to gave her a hug, then after hugging Grissom, he asked. "Do you need any money?"

Bailey smiled. "Maybe a few dollars, please?"

Grissom smiled as he pulled some cash out of his pocket and handed her a ten, and after a thank you and another hug, she went back toward the front door as Grissom spoke again. "Be careful you two, say hi to Catherine for me, and have fun."

Lindsey and Bailey looked at Grissom before replying at the same time. "We will, bye." Making everybody chuckle a little when they did.

Sara and Grissom both said bye when they calmed down, then the girls walked out of the townhouse, shutting the door behind them.

When it clicked shut, they started their task on the dishes, which was done in complete, but comfortable silence.

* * *

Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, he closed it before turning his head, seeing Sara's back was towards him as she was putting away the clean bowls they had used last night, then he walked up to her, placed his arms around her waist, and kissed her head before asking. "What I told Bailey about not telling the team yet, you understand right?"

They also hadn't discussed telling the team, so what he had told Bailey he thought and felt he was doing the right thing.

Sara smiled as she closed the cupboard, and after he loosened his hold on her, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck while looking into his eyes. "I absolutely do, and I completely agree that the higher-ups need to know first." She took a breath as she finished.  
"As happy as I am about this step, I know how much you love your job, and the thought of you losing it because of me...Well let's just say I would never forgive myself, and I would hate for your reputation to be tarnished as well."

Grissom shook his head and replied with sincerity and honesty. "I do love my job, and it's still a major priority of mine. But I'm beginning to see that what I do isn't all that I am about anymore, which I think you know the big reason why, or should I saw as of last night, the two biggest reasons why." Sara smiled knowingly while he continued. "So, it isn't about my job or reputation I'm worried about, it's yours, and I don't want them saying stuff about you that isn't true."

Sara nodded in understanding, but replied a little sadly. "I think the people at the lab will still talk, even if we do come out the right way."

Grissom nodded with a sigh. "Unfortunately, you're right." He removes one of his arms from her waist to cup her cheek while he smiled. "But we know what the truth is and what's in our hearts, so what they say shouldn't matter as long as we are on the same page and in this together."

Sara nodded again, this time with a smile as she removed one of her arms from his neck to cup his bearded cheek. "From last night on, we were in this together. And no matter what happens, we'll be together. You aren't going to lose me, not now or ever."

After wiping a single tear off her cheek, Grissom brings her closer to him before kissing her softly on the lips, then he pulled back and replied. "You aren't going to lose me either."

She smiles again, and after they kiss softly one more time, they placed their foreheads together before whispering 'together' one more time.

They both knew the moment they kissed last night they were in this together, but to confirm it out-loud to one another was a huge relief to the both of them.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come, the family is progressing a little more. Please review.


	14. Letting them in

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Letting them in

5 days later

Sara had just taken her gun out of her locker when her phone vibrated at her hip, so after putting her gun in place on the other side of her hip, she grabbed her phone from her clip and read the text message. _'Please come to my office, G'_

She smiled as she placed her phone back in place. Then after closing her locker, she started walking out of the locker room, telling Nick and Warrick, the only two in the room with her at the time, that she would meet them in the break room. But she would bet they didn't even hear her because they were debating about two football teams.

Once she made it to Grissom's office door, she knocked, and after he told her to come in, she did just that as he stood up from his chair behind the desk, which he asked once he was standing. "Can you shut the door please?" She nodded as she turned toward the door to shut it.

After turning around once she did, she noticed he was standing a little closer to her, but with enough space between them while they were at work.

When he hadn't said anything for a few minutes, she was starting to get a little worried. "What's going on, Griss?"

He took a moment, then spoke after clearing his throat. "I really wanted to ask you something."

She crossed her arms over her chest, but it didn't stop her heart from racing a little more, wondering why he looked so nervous. "Ok, what is it?"

After a few more seconds, he continued. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Sara mentally sighed in relief as she moved her arms back to her side, then smiled. "That's what you seemed so nervous about?"

He smiled a little. "It's a big deal to me."

She didn't mean to minimize the moment for him so she nodded. "I know how big of a deal this is, but it seems like we've been doing the dating thing all week."

Since they became official the majority of their time after shift was spent together, with Bailey of course, and even though they mostly stayed at his townhouse and a few times at her apartment, they both considered them dates.

He nodded. "I agree, but I was hoping this one could be just between you and I."

There was no denying that Bailey meant everything to him, but at some point they really should try doing something with just the two of them.

"Oh." Now her heart raced in a different way.

He smirked. "I see that changed your cool and calmness."

She nodded with a chuckle. "Just a little."

He smiled a little bigger. "No pressure here, I just want to spend some quality time with you, and remember just be yourself. There is no reason to try to impress me, I'm already there."

Sara took a breath, then she smiled before replying. "Well, when you put it that way, Ok. I'll go on a date with you."

Sara saw Grissom's whole face light up like a little boy who had just gotten everything he wanted for Christmas, which filled her heart with warmth as he nodded. "Ok, is the night after tomorrow alright? So we can give Bailey a little time to make plans?"

Sara nodded in return. "Perfect."

"Alright."

After just staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Grissom cleared his throat, remembering where they were, then spoke. "I better get shift started."

She nodded before asking. "And after shift, you want to come over to my place and have breakfast with me and Bailey?"

Grissom nodded with another smile. "I would love too."

She smiled a little bigger. "Alright, I'll see you in the break room."

After another long look and nod, Sara turned and opened the door before walking out of the room.

Grissom tried to get his smile off his face, but he couldn't. He was bursting with so much happiness right now that he didn't know how to keep it down. Then he mentally shook his head and cleared his throat while thinking. _'Ok Griss, you can do this. Unless you want the whole lab to know right now that you are going on a first official date with the woman you love, you are going to have to stop acting like you just won the lottery, so stop smiling and start shift.'_ He took another breath, but the smile came back as he finished his thought. _'Or just start shift and ignore all the looks and talking.'_ After taking a third breath, he finally grabbed the assignment sheets off his desk and started walking out of his office.

Thankfully his smile did dim down a little while he was walking toward the break room, but he seemed to have an extra spring in his step.

When he made it to the break room, he walked in while speaking immediately. "Hi everybody, we have some cases to solve and murderers to catch."

After everybody's attention went to him, he assigned Nick with him and Catherine, and Warrick and Sara both had solo's. Greg was working in the DNA lab today since he was in charge of finding his replacement, and he hadn't yet.

Once everybody got their assignment, he gave them a little smile and finished. "Alright, let's get to it, and be safe out there." Then he looked over at Nick and Catherine. "I'll meet you guys in a few minutes." After they nodded, and he shared a little smile with Sara, he walked out of the room.

While the team was getting up from their chairs, Nick asked. "Is it just me, or is there something going on with Grissom?"

Grissom had calmed his happiness down a little by the time he got to the break room, but Nick still felt something was going on.

Catherine nodded as Warrick replied. "Yeah, come to think of it, all week he seemed happy."

"I know. But it seemed a little different just now."

Warrick shrugged. "Maybe he has somebody new in his life."

They all looked at Sara, which she looked at them while trying to calm her heart as she asked. "What?"

Catherine asked with a smile. "Do you know if he does?"

"How would I know?"

Warrick smiled this time. "Because you've been spending a lot of time with him."

"Yeah, for the sake of our daughter."

Of course it was more than that, but she couldn't tell them, at least yet.

Nick speaks again as they start walking out of the break room so they were now in the hallway. "Maybe, it's you."

Sara just chuckled a little while still trying to calm her heart, before replying. "Yeah right, Grissom admitting he has feelings for me, are you crazy?"

The other members looked at each other, then smiled with a small chuckle themselves,  
before Nick continued. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe he's just really happy because of his daughter." After they were all in agreement, Sara mentally did a sigh of relief.

She never liked lying to the people she was closest too, but she knew it was only going to be that way for a little bit, and she would to do everything she could to protect her relationship with Grissom because she knew this was 'it' for her. He was her 'one', and if she lost him now, it would probably send her into a very dark place, even more darker than she's already been in her life,  
and a place she never wanted to go back to.

She mentally shook her head, not wanting to think about that before she tried to get her head back onto the details of her case.

* * *

Grissom had to stay a little bit later after shift to finish some paperwork, but once he was done, he got out of there as quickly as he could so he could spend time with his girls, which just thinking about them made him smile again with a little chuckle. Luckily he was in his vehicle driving when he did that, so no one from the lab would look at him like he was crazy if he would have done that in front of them.

About 10 minutes later, Grissom pulls into the parking lot to Sara's apartment complex, a place her and Bailey have been living in for the past month now. It was one of the nicer places in the area, but it didn't break Sara's budget, especially since Grissom was doing his share on helping with Bailey's expenses.

After he parked and got out of his vehicle, he didn't waste much time getting in the building and using the stairs to get to the third floor before stopping in front of the last door on the left.

A few seconds after he had knocked on the door, it opened, then he asked with a smile. "Where is Bailey?"

Sara smiled in return. "In her room, why?"

He smiled a little bigger, cupping her cheek before bringing her closer while replying. "Because I don't think she would want to see this." Before bringing her even closer so his lips could touch hers, and once she got over from being shocked, she kissed him back. It was still soft and tender, but there was a little passion in it too.

They pulled back slowly a few minutes later, then opened their eyes while trying to catch their breaths before she whispered. "Umm...Wow!"

He chuckled with a nod. "I would agree, but I am sorry." She looked at him with confusion while he continued. "I could have at least waited till I got inside."

He had been wanting to kiss her since she had said yes to their date, so once he had the opportunity he couldn't hold back anymore. But he should have picked a more appropriate place than the doorway to her apartment.

She chuckled with a little blush as she replied. "I don't mind, but I think the neighbors would, especially ones with young children."

This time he nodded with a small blush as he cleared his throat. "So, may I come in?"

She smiled a little bigger, thinking how cute he looked right now. "Of course." Before moving to the side to let him.

Once she shuts the door, they pecked each other on the lips before she pulls back and asks. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Sara nodded as they walked to the left, where her kitchen was, and he stopped at the bar counter while she walked toward another part of the counter to get the coffee.

After pouring some in a mug, she walked toward the counter he was now sitting at. "So, what would you like to eat? I don't have as much skill as you have, but I can make French toast."

He smiled with a nod. "That sounds great."

She smiled with a nod as he took a sip of his coffee, then as she was preparing the meal, she spoke again. "Catherine and the guys were wondering why you were/have been so happy lately."

"Really? They hadn't asked me about it."

She turned to look at him and smirked. "And when the last time you actually shared something personal to them?"

He smirked back. "Doesn't my daughter count?"

She smiled shyly. "Oh, right, sorry." Before she goes back to preparing the meal.

After taking another sip, he asked. "What did you tell them?"

As she spoke, he got up from the barstool he was sitting on and walked over to her. "Well nothing of course. They just chalked it down to it really being the presence of our daughter."

He watched her as he replied softly. "When really it is so much more now."

She looked over at him again, replying a small smile. "I know, but we can't say anything yet."

He placed his hand on her back and ran his hand up and down. "Very soon, I promise. I know how you hate lying to the people you care about."

"I do." Then she stopped what she was doing before turning her body toward him so she could cup his cheek. "And you know how much I care about them." He nodded as she continued in a very confident tone that left no room for doubt. "But You, Bailey, the three of us together mean so much more, and I'll do anything to protect it. Nothing is taking this away from me."

Feeling her mood had shifted from the lightheartedness that was between them, he ran his thumb up and down her cheek to calm her down as he replied softly with love in his eyes. "I know you will, Sara, and you're right, nothing will." She nodded with a smile as her mood became lighter again, then she pecks him on the lips. When they pulled back, he removed his hand from her cheek so she could concentrate on the food again while he asked. "You ok?"

She cleared her throat as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He was still a little concerned/unsure on where that mood shift came from, but decided to let it go for now and promised himself to keep an eye out on her, which wasn't nothing new, but now that the situation between them was different, he can watch her a little closer. And that put a little smile back on his face as he went back to his spot at the counter.

* * *

Once breakfast was ready, and everyone was seated at the round dinning room table, they started eating while talking about their cases that they solved today, not enough to gross her out, which they wouldn't have been surprised if she took it in stride, but enough that she could ponder the facts a little and make a guess at who did it.

Then as they were coming to the end of their meal, Sara looked over at Grissom, which he nodded his head before looking at his daughter. "Bailey, Sara and I need to talk to you about something."

The tone sounded a little less daunting then his wording, so she smiled. "Ok, about what?"

Sara replied. "Grissom had asked me to go out on a date with him."

Bailey smiled a little bigger with a nod. "That's great, and you don't have to worry about me, I'll see if I can stay with Lindsey." They chuckled a little, which made Bailey frown a little. "What?"

As they stopped chuckling, Grissom clears his throat and replied. "It seems at times you are one step ahead of us."

Her frown got a little deeper as she replied. "I'm sorry."

Sara shook her head and replied. "Don't be sorry, we encourage you to be yourself, we don't ever want you to change." Bailey smiled again before finishing her meal as Sara and Grissom got up from their spots since they were already done.

Then as Sara and Grissom were putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Bailey took her last drink of her milk before looking over at them, and started speaking without thinking what she was saying. "Is it ok to think that my parents finally dating is..."

She stopped before she could finish because she noticed that they were now looking at her with a shock expression on their faces, which was making her wonder why that was. Then when she thought back and realized what she had said, she looked at them wide-eyed and spoke as she got up from her chair. "Umm, yeah, excuse me." Before running to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Sara and Grissom had stopped what they were doing the moment Bailey had said what she did, so they wasted no time in following their daughter to her room, which was through the living room, down a small hall and the second door on the right.

Then Sara knocked on her closed door when they stopped in front it. "Bailey, can we come in?"  
It took her a few seconds, but she finally ok'd their request.

After the door was opened Sara and Grissom stepped into her room, where she had a few science and math charts hanging on the walls as well as lots of pictures of her adoptive and biological family, a medium sized TV, a small desk, a bookshelf that not only stored regular reading books but a lot of text books as well, mostly about insects and a few science and math ones thrown in for good measure, and her movie collection that contained more on the documentary side than any others.

Their eyes however, immediately went to the bed in the middle of the room where Bailey was laying down with her back toward the door, but facing her window.

They took another second before walking further in the room as Bailey sighed before speaking.  
"I know it shouldn't be a big deal calling you my parents, because you are, but..."

Grissom cuts her off as he stopped at the side of her bed. "But it is a big deal because of the two great parents that raised you for 9 years."

Bailey turned over so she was now facing them but her eyes weren't looking at them. "I'm starting to see you as my parents now, but I'm also feeling a little guilty about it." Bailey started to have tears in her eyes. "I don't want to forget about how much they meant to me because I'm seeing you guys differently."

Sara shook her head as she walked to the bed before kneeling down so she was eye-level with her daughter. "You'll never forget about them. You have your memories, the home movies they recorded, and even pictures." She took the picture frame of her adoptive parents' wedding day that Bailey had on her nightstand, then handed it over to her, which Bailey took it and was looking at it while Sara continued. "Just because you feel and think of us as parents now, it will never change what you had or how you feel about them. You aren't pushing aside one family to make room for another, you are just opening yourself up wider and adding us in."

Bailey sniffled as she looked at her after moving the frame down. "And you are ok with that?"

Sara smiled, and was going to speak, but Grissom beat her to the punch after he kneeled down next to her. "Absolutely. We would have never expected you to forget or get rid of anything that reminded you of them once you saw us as your parents."

She nodded then took a moment while they waited patiently for her to speak again, and when she did, it was in a soft tone. "So, can I start calling you mom and dad now?"

Inside they were beaming with their hearts racing, but Sara's tone was very casual when she replied. "Of course. But only if you are really ready."

Bailey took another minute to look at the picture of her adoptive parents. Sara was right, she'll have all those things that will remind her of the parents that raised her for 9 years of her life, and a part of her will always love and miss them, but it was time to stop holding herself back from fully embracing this new life that had presented itself to her.

So with that in mind, she looked over to her parents and spoke softly. "I'm ready." Then she took a breath before speaking again, this time with more confidence. "Mom, dad."

Besides hearing 'I love you', which they were sure wouldn't be very long before those were said regularly, 'mom and dad' were the two words they've been anxiously waiting to hear from her since she's been in their lives, and now that they had, they couldn't hold off on their bright smiles anymore.

Bailey saw how happy they were, so she smiled back before moving closer to the side of the bed, then after putting the picture frame on the bed, she wrapped her arms around both of her parents, and once their parents wrapped their arms around her so they were now in a three person hug, they felt their lives once again shifting in the right direction.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Lindsey and Bailey have a nice talk about their friendship, and Grissom has something to tell Sara on the way to their date, also does anything happen after? Find out what happens next. Please review.


	15. Concerns addressed

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thank you all for the reviews. here is the next chapter, and another progressing moment for our couple. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Concerns addressed

The next evening

Bailey and Lindsey were hanging out in Lindsey's room, which aside from a TV, desk, bed and two nightstand tables, her room was completely different than the one Bailey had at either of her parents' places.

Lindsey had posters, magazine covers and pages of the people she idolized the most, like actors, actresses and singers on her walls, her bookshelf was a little smaller with a few books in them, and her movie collection was mostly about teen comedies and drama.

They had been laying on their stomachs, facing the end of bed while their feet were at the head of the bed as they were talking and looking at magazines when the house phone rang from her nightstand.

Lindsey smiled at Bailey. "Excuse me for a second." Bailey nodded while her concentration was on the magazine she was looking at as Lindsey moved closer to her nightstand before picking up the receiver. "Hello... oh hi Carly." Then her friend started talking before she could even get a word in.

When Lindsey could finally speak, she said. "That's great that you come back home next week...of course we'll hang out as soon as you we can."

Since Carly's parents are divorced, and her father had her for the summer, she had been with him in Texas, but now that school was coming in less than a month, she was coming back home to her mom's.

Before her friend started really talking again, Lindsey continued. "Listen, it's great to hear from you, but I have a friend over here right now." Lindsey chuckled a little before she replied to her friend's question. "Of course I hadn't forgotten you...alright, yeah I'll see you next week, ok, bye." Lindsey hung up the phone, and just as she was going to turn back to her spot, her phone rang again, which was another one of her friends.

After the third phone call, Lindsey hung up with a sigh before she finally got back to her original position next to Bailey. "I'm sorry about that."

Bailey cleared her throat and waved it off. "That's ok. I mean your friends are starting to come back from their vacations, so it's understandable that they are excited, and want to make plans for when they come back."

Bailey had met a few people Lindsey had hung out with, but the three phone calls she had just received were her best friends, so they had a little more important role in Lindsey's life, which thinking about that made her feel a little uneasy.

Before she could continue with her thoughts, Lindsey smiled as she replied. "I can't wait for you to meet them."

Bailey swallowed a little before responding. "It's ok if you want to stop hanging out with me when they come home, you don't..."

Lindsey cuts her off while looking at her with confusion and a little shock. "What do you mean we can stop hanging out? Is that what you want?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, of course not. I just don't want to cause any problems."

Lindsey moves so she was now sitting up, and while Bailey followed her action, she asked. "Cause problems? What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the new doesn't always fit in with the old, and if that happens, I'll back away."

Lindsey shook her head immediately. "I can't let you do that."

Bailey raised an eyebrow, which Lindsey mentally smiled at that because it reminded her of Uncle Gil, before she asked. "Why?"

Lindsey smiled a little bigger. "Because you are my friend." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts before continuing. "I know we met because our parents wanted me to help you transition yourself into this new life. But since the day I had met you I've really enjoyed hanging out with you, and for weeks now it hasn't been about what our parents wanted, it has been something that I truly wanted to do, and it isn't going to change just because my other friends are coming home, ok?"

Bailey nodded with a smile because she felt that way too, then she cleared her throat and asked the question that had been bugging her a little since it crossed her mind. "And what about when school starts?"

Not really seeing the issue, but curious, Lindsey asked. "What about it?"

"Since I'm going to start high school, and you are in middle school..." Bailey trailed off, not sure how to continue because she didn't want to offend her.

But Lindsey picked up where she was going, with a smile. "Because you are such a genius that you had to go and skip two grades, leaving behind the rest of the other eleven year olds in middle school." Bailey smiled a little as she looked down embarrassed, making Lindsey chuckled while she shook her head before she continued. "It still won't matter to me. After school, weekends, holidays, vacations, any other time we can hang out with each other, I'm there." Bailey visibly relaxed, so happy she wouldn't lose this friendship, then Lindsey finished. "Besides, if either of us had to be afraid of losing the other one, I thought I would be the one."

Bailey looked at Lindsey with concern. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you'll be around the older kids, a couple of them could look past your age and realize how great of a friend you can be, and you'd probably forget about me if that happened."

"Doubtful." Bailey sighed as she shook her head. "It maybe cool in some ways to skip grades, but in other ways it really isn't easy making friends with them because of your younger age, and with the kids that are your age, it's kind of hard to maintain a friendship with them for various reasons."

Lindsey just realized that Bailey's concern was a real fear for her, and the reason for that could possibly be because it had happened to her before, but not wanting her to relive that, she didn't ask. Instead, she moved closer to Bailey, and places her hand on top of hers in a friendly gesture before speaking with another smile. "Well not me. We are friends no matter if you skip even more grades, and are in college by the time I get to high school, or have graduated college with a doctorate before I even get my high school diploma." Bailey chuckled and shook her head, thinking that was crazy, while Lindsey continued with an even bigger smile and small chuckle. "The point I'm trying to make here is that you aren't going to lose my friendship, especially not because of what school we are in, or other friends, alright?"

Bailey nodded with a bigger smile and replied. "And the same goes with me, you won't lose mine either."

Lindsey smiled as she removed her hand and held up her pinky. "Best friends, then?"

Bailey hooked her pinky with Lindsey's and nodded. "Best friends."

They chuckled as they release each other's pinky's and got back to their original positions on the bed, happy they resolved an issue before it became one, so with that easing Bailey's mind, she hoped her parents were enjoying their date.

* * *

When it was time for their date, Grissom had picked Sara up at her apartment, which they were dressed nicely, she had on a light pant suit, and he had on a blue button down shirt with black slakes.

But on the way to the Chinese restaurant he was going to take her, the air around them didn't feel right, so Sara looked over at him and asked. "Are you ok?"

Grissom cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"I just feel that something is off, and seeing as you are the one that asked me on this date, I know it was something you wanted to do. So, unless you chan..."

Before she could continue, he cuts her off. "It isn't about the date."

"But it is something?"

Grissom sighed as he stopped the vehicle at a red light, then looked over at her for a second before looking forward again. "It's something I don't know how to bring up."

Sara puts her hand on his arm with a smile. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that."

Even though he wasn't sure if this subject was going to affect the rest of the evening, he knew he had to talk to her about it, so he took a breath and continued while he started driving again. "My mother contacted me yesterday evening, and she informed me that she'll be coming her in two weeks."

Sara felt tense as she removed her hand from his arm. "Your mother?" He nodded, then she looked out her window and finished softly. "I see."

It remained quiet the rest of the drive to the restaurant, which wasn't as comfortable as they would have liked, then after he pulled in the parking lot and parked the vehicle in a parking spot, he looked over at her, and her head was still turned so she was looking out her window. "You ok, you haven't said anything."

Sara looked over at him and repeated. "Your mother?" He nodded. "And she's coming here in two weeks." He nodded again as she continued. "Which is understandable that she'll be here for your birthday...It's just that...Well I..."

She trails off as she looked down at her hands, and Grissom couldn't help but smile a little as he covered his hands over hers. "You're nervous."

She turned her head to look over at him, and spoke with tone that stated she didn't really find that funny. "Thank you for stating the obvious." He was about to talk, but she took a breath and asked in a lighter tone before he could. "Does she know about Bailey?" He nodded while she continued. "And that means she knows everything else."

Grissom sighed a little. "I couldn't lie to my mom."

Sara shook her head. "I know that, I never expected you to." Then she started to have tears in her eyes as she finished. "She's just probably going to hate me before she even meets me. Which who knows, she's probably going to hate me even more after she does."

Grissom shook his head as he removed his hand from hers and cups her cheek, then spoke as he wiped away a few of her tears. "She doesn't hate you."

"But I took away you knowing your child before..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Yeah, but that shouldn't matter now. We can't change what happened, that's all in the past. The here and now is what should be concentrated on. We both know about her, we have her back in our lives, and we get to watch the rest of her life."

"I know." Sara nodded as she looked at Grissom. "And I won't be surprised one bit if Bailey's accepted with opens arms the moment they meet, but me..."

Grissom cuts her off as he cupped her cheek again. "My partner in work and outside of it, the mother of my child." Grissom smiled as he continued. "My everything, is not negotiable. I love my mom and I respect her opinion, but if she has a problem with you, then I guess there is only one way to convince her how right you are for me."

"Which is how?"

He wanted to say the words at a more romantic time, but since it presented itself right here, he thought it was perfect enough. "We'll just have to make her see how much I love you, and no matter what she says and thinks, I'm supporting you and behind you on whatever happened."

Sara looked at him with shock as those three words came out of his mouth. "You l...love me?"

He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Is that even a question?" She was going to reply, but he continued while nodding. "I do, Sara, I love you." He took a breath before speaking agian. "My hesitation had never been about me waiting until I did, I always had. It was my own insecurities that kept me saying it." He wiped another tear away as he finished with a disappointed sigh. "And I was going to wait to tell you later, but..."

Sara puts a finger to his lips to stop him, then she removed her finger and cupped his bearded cheek. "That's ok, and I love you too."

Grissom's face just lit up as he heard those three words for the first time from her, then after just looking at one another for a few minutes, amazed as those words surrounded them, they started to lean toward each other before meeting in the middle to kiss.

After their soft and tender kiss, they pulled back and put their foreheads together while they closed their eyes, then he sighed before asking. "Can we just enjoy our dinner tonight? I'm sorry I brought up my mother now, but I just wanted to give you a warning that she's coming."

She pulls back as she nodded in understanding, then replied. "Yes, let's not think about anything else but us tonight. This is suppose to be our first official date."

He smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

After another soft kiss, Grissom pulls back from her, takes the keys out of the ignition and got out of the vehicle before walking to her side of it, and as she got out with the help of Grissom, her mind couldn't help but think how his mother will be towards her. The scenarios varied, but the good thing was that she knew whatever happened, Grissom loves her and would have her back no matter what.

* * *

After they had a nice, quiet, romantic dinner, Grissom took them back to Sara's apartment, where they both walked in, and after opening a bottle of white wine, they turned the lights down in the living room and put on a movie before sitting on the couch.

Once the wine was poured in their glasses, they smiled at each other before he raised his glass to her. "To us, and our official first date." She smiled as she clinked her glass to his, repeating his words before they took a sip, and after they swallowed, they got a little more comfortable on the couch before she cuddled up to his side. Then after his arm went around her shoulders and he placed a kiss on top of her head, they turned their attention to their movie.

It was a few glasses later, and the movie was about halfway through when Sara turned her head and her attention went to Grissom. There wasn't a specific reason, it was only because she was still reeling from the fact that she was finally here like this with this man, the man of her dreams.

A few minutes later, Grissom felt her eyes on him, so he turned his head to look at her, then he smiled. "What? I'm sure the movie is a better attention grabber than me."

She shook her head with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "I beg to differ, babe."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Babe?"

She had always wanted to give him an endearment, so she thought this was a good time to test one out, but with his reaction she became a little unsure, so she bit her lip before smiling shyly. "You don't like it?"

He smiled after a second, making her worry die down, then he leaned towards her while speaking softly. "Oh, very much, just something I'll have to get use to hearing." He stopped when their lips were about an inch apart while their hearts were racing as he whispered. "Providing it isn't a one time thing."

She shook her head as she leaned forward, whispering. "Not a chance, babe. You'll be hearing it as much as you want."

Their smiles were cut off when their lips touched a second later, which was softly at first, then it grew a little passionate, and before they knew it they were getting even more comfortable on the couch with her laying down on her back while he was above her.

When they needed air he pulls back to they'd get some before he started to kiss her neck, and that's when her fingers started for the first button on his nice dress shirt. He pulled back from her neck to look down at her in that moment, and when she looked up at him with their eyes showing love and passion in them, he took a few breaths before asking. "You sure, Sara?"

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Griss, I respect your decision on us waiting, and I'll honestly wait for as long as you want me too. But if you are hesitating because you think I feel we would be rushing this, I don't feel that we are." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she continued. "So to answer your question, I'm sure. But it's up to you on what we do next."

He was partly hesitating because he did think that she would want to wait, but another part was because he was nervous. Things can change in 12 years, his image has changed, and he was a little older than the last time they were like this. But looking down in her eyes, still seeing the passion, her everlasting love, and the devotion she had for him in them, sent a warmth and confidence through him that he hadn't had in years.

So he took a breath and nodded. "I want this too." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling back so their eyes can connect again. "But not here, not like this."

She smiled with a nod, and after they moved off the couch, they turned the TV off, made sure the doors were locked, then she slipped her hand into his and walked them to her room at the end of the small hall.

* * *

They release hands as they walked into her room, and as she stopped in the middle of it with her back toward him, he closed the door and turned the light up enough so they could see, then while he was walking up to her, she speaks. "You don't think I'm nervous too?" She turned around to look at his face, which made her smile because he looked a little shocked that she felt the same as him. Then she cupped his cheek when he was closer to her. "Which you may think that it's just 'you' so I shouldn't be, but that's exactly why I am. I love you so much, and I just want to be everything you dream of."

Grissom gives her that smile that she loves as he cupped her cheek. "I love you too, and just being here with you is already everything I dreamed of." As he leaned forward with their eyes connected, he finished in a whisper. "Just you being you is everything I dream of, it was 12 years ago, and it will be now."

When their lips touched again it became passionate very quickly as she started walking them backwards to her bed, and after the back of her knees hit the side of it, they pulled back so their eyes could connect again, showing each other everything they were feeling, then she placed her fingers on the buttons of his shirt again before unbuttoning them while both hearts were pounding as if this was their first time.

After they were all undone, she ran her hands up his chest, making him close his eyes at the feel of her hands on his skin after so long, then she moved closer to him so there was little space between them before she moved her head towards the side of his head so her mouth was near his ear. "And you are everything I dreamed of the second we shared our first kiss. Always have been, always will be." She kissed his ear, feeling him gasp a little along with his heart racing even more. "I want to be yours again, please."

She kissed his ear again then his neck before pulling back to look into his eyes after he opened them. Then he smiled as he cupped her cheek again before whispering with emotion. "I love you so much, and your wish is my command."

She started to smile, but it was covered up a second later when his lips touched hers again as he lowed them down on her bed, and from the moment her back touched the mattress it was nothing but them finally sharing their love like it hadn't been shared between them in 12 years, which like their first night together, it was filled with love, tenderness and passion.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Meeting Mrs. Grissom next chapter. Find out how that goes. Please review.


	16. A Rough Start

AN: Thanks for the reviews, now let's see how things get between Sara and Mrs. Grissom. This one was a little rough for me, so I hope it came out alright. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Rough Start

Two weeks later

Sara and Grissom woke up from sleeping after working that morning, then they just laid there in each other's arms in silence for awhile until she sighed, which Grissom was going to ask what that was about, but didn't have to because after she kissed his shirt covered chest, she sits up in bed, turns to him and holds up her hands before wiggling her fingers while saying. "Ok, review time."

Grissom's mother was coming into town today, and any free time that they had in the last two weeks Grissom taught Sara and Bailey as much sign language as they could learn.

He smiled, but before he could speak, she continues. "I just want to make sure I don't forget the little stuff. I need to make the best first impression I can, because I can only imagine what she already thinks of me." Grissom was about to reply, but Sara cuts him off. "I'm not blaming you for anything, because what you told her is the truth. I just want to show her that I'm not this evil witch that doesn't respect/care for her son." She saw Grissom smile a little more at the end of what she said, making her smile a little before she continued. "I'm serious. I want her to see that I'll do what it takes, even learning sign language to communicate with her to show her that I not only care about her son, but her too, because he is everything to me, and she means the world to him."

His look turned to tenderness as he reached for hand, then after tugging her closer, he leaned forward until they could peck each other on the lips.

When they pulled back, he puts his back against the headboard again while speaking "That was nice of you to say."

She smiled. "It was the truth, so please, review time."

As she wiggled her fingers again, he chuckled with a nod. "Ok."

For the next 30 minutes Grissom gave her a sentence or word to sign, then after she signed back the latest thing he said, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Ok, one more thing. See if I'm signing this correctly."

He nodded with a smile, then a few seconds later Sara started her sentence. 'Happy Birthday Dr. Grissom, I love you.'

Once Grissom realized that what she was signing was toward him, his face lit up, which in turn  
lit up her face, as he signed back. 'Thank you, I love you too.'

As he was lowering his hands, she leaned toward him, cupped his bearded cheek as she looked into his soft blue eyes before she leaned further so she could kiss him again.

Before things could take a passionate turn, they pull back breathlessly, then smiled at each other with that certain look in their eyes. But knowing as much as they wanted to continue, they didn't have time for that today, so she finally cleared her throat and asked. "You want to stay for breakfast?"

Grissom looked over at the nightstand table, where Sara's alarm clock was sitting before looking at her with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't have time."

By the time he got back to his townhouse, took a shower, changed, and arrived at the airport, his mother's plane should be landing.

Sara nodded in understanding as he continued. "I'm going to say bye to our daughter."

She smiled with another nod before he removed the blankets from him so he could put on his shoes, then he got up from the bed and headed toward the door before walking to his daughter's room.

After he knocked on her, he heard her say. "Come in."

Once he opened it, he saw Bailey sitting up in bed with a book in her hands, and it wasn't just any book she was looking at, it was an entomology book about Butterflies.

Grissom smiled at that sight and just at her in general while speaking. "I wanted to come in here and say goodbye."

Bailey sets the book down before getting up from the bed and walking over to him, then after hugging one another, she spoke as they pulled back. "Ok, I guess I'll see you later then."

Grissom nodded before asking. "You ready to meet your grandmother?"

Bailey nodded in return. "The sign language part, yeah." Then she sighed. "But..." She trailed off as she looked down.

Grissom mentally shook his head with a smile. 'Like mother, like daughter.' Then he cups her cheek before he brings her head back up so blue eyes could connect with blue eyes. "Bailey, your grandmother is going to be crazy about you, you have my word. When I told her that I had a daughter, her face lit up so much, and she wanted to go see you right after I 'told' her." He sighed before finishing. "But because you were living with your aunt at the time, and you didn't know about us being your parents yet, there wouldn't have been a good excuse that Sara's boss was there with his mother to see you."

Bailey chuckled a little with a nod. "I guess that would have been a little far fetched, and it would have brought up questions." Then she got a little more serious as she finished. "That I don't think anybody was ready to answer."

Grissom nodded."Yeah."

And Bailey knew why she hadn't met her grandmother when she first came here, and that was because they wanted her to get use to them before they brought his mother involved.

Grissom continued a second later. "So, you have nothing to worry about, and remember that if you forget how to sign something, which I highly doubt," Bailey smiled a little bigger after he said that while he finished. "Then speak, just remember to talk when she's paying attention so she can read you lips, alright?"

Bailey nodded. "Alright, dad." Grissom couldn't help but smile a little bigger with a sparkle in his eyes after she said that while he removed his hand, which got Bailey curious as to why he was looking at her like that. "What?"

Grissom shook his head. "Sorry, you calling me 'dad' is..."

Bailey cuts him off. "A dream come true?"

He chuckled. "I was going to say something I never thought I would hear in general, but yeah, that works too." Bailey smiled again, then Grissom sighed, not wanting to leave but knew he had to. "Alright, I better go. I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"Ok, dad." Then without even thinking about it, she finished the sentence like most kids her age do when one of their parents leave. "I love you." They looked at one another in surprise, then Bailey cleared her throat before trying to backtrack. "I mean..." But stops herself and shook her head with a smile. "You know what? I did mean that, I do love you."

He didn't know how he did it, but he held onto his emotions after hearing her say those while he brought her in his arms, then he whispered the words he had been wanting to say to her the moment he had met her. "I love you too."

They held each other for a few seconds before releasing one another, then after one more smile between them, he walked out of the room in a dazed state.

As he was walking toward the front door, Sara, who had been in the kitchen, started heading that way too so she could meet him at the door.

When they had met at the door after Grissom had grabbed his jacket from the couch, Sara saw Grissom's face, and there was a lot going on there, so she asked. "You ok?"

He cleared his throat and spoke softly with a little emotion. "She said she loved me Sara."

Sara smiled with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah." He brings her in his arms and continued. "I can't believe my daughter said she loved me."

She ran her hand up and down his back. "That is so great."

He nodded as they pulled back, then he cupped her cheek. "I love you, I'll see you later."

"Ok, I love you too."

After a small peck on the lips, Sara opened the door for him before he walked out, then she shuts it when he was out of sight.

When she turned around, she sees her daughter walking up to her, but before she could say anything, Bailey wrapped her arms around her mother. "I love you, mom."

She replied with emotion. "I love you too, sweetie, so much."

As Sara held her, she couldn't stop the tears from coming down her cheeks. Hearing her child say I love you for the first time, especially when she never even thought she would get a chance to hear the words in the first place, was a one of the greatest moments of her life, and sent a special feeling to her heart.

* * *

Later that evening

When Sara and Bailey arrived at Grissom's townhouse, Sara was right about Bailey being welcomed with open arms the moment Mrs. Grissom saw her. And it wasn't like Sara had gotten a cold shoulder, his mother was very polite to her when they were introduced, but the moment felt tense and uncomfortable, and the feeling stayed with them through most of the evening until it hit the boiling point at dinner time.

After knowing her granddaughter fairly well by dinner time, Betty Grissom had a few questions for Sara, and even though Grissom hadn't said anything about them dating yet, since they both agreed to do this one step at a time, Betty could see the looks and smiles between them, and they weren't just co-workers or just friends smiles either.

Betty had taken a drink of her wine before looking across the table to Sara while she placed her glass down, then signed after Sara's attention went to her. 'Why didn't you tell my son that you were pregnant?'

Sara didn't get all of that, but the words 'son' and 'pregnant' gave her a huge clue on what she asked, and Grissom, who had watched what his mother had signed, places his fork down on his plate and signed. 'Mom, I already explained that.'

Betty nodded. 'I know, but I want to 'hear' it from Sara.'

Grissom looked at Sara, which she shook her head and replied. "I'll answer. But I'm going to need your help translating, please."

Grissom nodded, and knowing that facial expressions are important, especially for his mother to fully understand where Sara was coming from, he gets up from his spot and stands behind Sara's chair so his mother had a clear shot at his hands and Sara's face.

After a few seconds, Sara 'told' his mother what she told Grissom when he first found out about Bailey.

When she was done, she couldn't help but feel that Mrs. Grissom didn't care too much about her explanation, so when she was about to 'speak' again, Betty started to sign again. 'I can't help but wonder that if you had told my son about the baby you wouldn't have had to go through the pain of thinking you lost it.'

Grissom looked at his mother with shock, and before he could 'speak' on Sara's behalf, Sara started speaking with tears in her eyes, not able to stop them. "You don't think I ever thought of that!? Yes we are all in agreement that I should have told him, and that he deserved to know. Believe me, I'll be kicking myself for the rest of my life for not saying anything, but what's done is done, and I can't change it. We have her back and we get to watch her continue to grow, which that's what should matter now! I shouldn't by defined by one mistake, I'm sorry." Sara tosses her napkin on the table from her lap, then got up and walked to the front door before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

Bailey was going to get up to comfort her mom, but Grissom looked at her. "I'll do it sweetheart." Bailey nodded as she sat back down in her spot, then he looked at his mother with hurt in his eyes before walking toward the front door.

When he opened it and stepped outside, he saw Sara pacing on the sidewalk, so he stepped off the small porch and stepped in front of her, making her stop while tears were still going down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

Grissom shook his head and brings her in his arms. "She opened the door, and knowing what a sore subject that is for you, I can understand."

Sara sniffled. "So much for my good first impression, but considering it didn't feel like I was getting anywhere anyways, maybe all of that needed to come out tonight."

They pulled back completely from another so there was a little space between them, then after cupping her cheek to wipe her tears away, he removed his hand. He was about to speak again, but the front door opened, so they looked toward doorway and saw his mother standing there.

She looked at Sara before looking at her son, signing. 'Can I have a minute with Sara?'

Grissom shook his head before signing back. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

Before Betty could reply, Sara asked. "What did she ask?"

He looked at Sara to tell her. "She wants to 'talk' to you."

"I'll do it."

He looked at her with tenderness and love. "You sure?"

The same look in Grissom's eyes were reflecting back in Sara's as she replied. "Yeah. And I know, just talk when she is looking so she could see me if I get stuck with the signs."

He smiled before asking. "And the translations?"

Sara saw in the corner of her eye that his mother was holding a pen and notebook, then smiled in return. "Go old school, which is something you are familiar with, right?"

Grissom looked towards his mother and saw the pen and the small notebook, like the ones the police detectives use, before looking at Sara again, which she had a smirk on her face.

He shakes his head with a smile before speaking and signing. "Ok, I'll leave you two women alone then."

After a nod from Sara, Grissom walked over to his mom, and after Betty gave her son a reassuring smile, her walked into the townhouse.

When it was just the two of them, Betty walked outside, shutting the door behind her, then Sara moved her hand as if to ask if she wanted to sit down on the only step to the small porch, which Betty nodded and did just that before Sara sat down next to her. The step wasn't that big, but they did have a little space between them so they could turn and not bump knees.

A few seconds went by and nothing was going on, then Betty looked down and started writing something down before showing it Sara.

'Do you love my son?'

Sara slowly smiled as she looked at the words before asking while looking at her. "I guess it's safe to say you don't hold anything back, do you?" Betty just smiled and waited, then Sara answered her first question. "I do Mrs. Grissom, I..."

Betty holds up a finger as if to say one minute, then wrote. 'Call me Betty.'

Sara nodded as she started over. "I do Betty. I had from the moment I met him."

'Even though you were 20?'

After seeing what she had written, Sara saw that Betty's look was the famous 'Grissom' eyebrow raise, which she couldn't help but mentally smile, then she asked, turning the tables on her. "Were you sure about your husband at age 18?"

Sara didn't know the whole history about his parents, but he had mentioned to her once that they had met when they were 18 years old.

Betty chuckled before writing down. 'Touché.' Sara smirked before Betty started writing again. 'I'm sorry that I've been hard on you, I just love my son so much. He is everything to me, and his happiness is my number one priority."

After Sara read what Betty wrote, she looked in her eyes and started speaking from the heart, even getting a little emotional. "Then we have something in common because that's all I want for your son too." Sara took a moment, then spoke again before Betty could 'ask' another question. "I realize that you probably weren't expecting a much younger woman in your son's life, and you are probably worried that the 15 year age gap between us will get to me as we get older, but I can assure and promise you that as long as your son wants me in his life then that's how long I'll stay." Sara took a breath before finishing after wiping a few tears away. "And if by any chance I do end up going, you can bet I'll be kicking and screaming the whole way, because I would never give him up without a fight, and I won't care who I have to fight to keep him."

As Betty looked into Sara's eyes, she had a very strong feeling that she was included in the people she would fight if it came down to it, and she knew it wasn't meant to be a challenge, it was a promise. A promise Betty could actually live with since could see Sara was very serious about her son.

Sara was a little nervous after she said that last part, because it did in fact include her, but it was the truth, as long as her and Grissom loved one another and were in a happy, committed relationship, no one was going to stand in their way, not if she had anything to say about it.

After a few more intense seconds, Betty started writing again, then when she was done she watched Sara while the younger woman looked down to read her words. 'You are alright in my book, and I must say you have a beautiful daughter.'

Sara smiled as she wiped a few more tears off her cheek before looking at Betty again, this time signing. 'Thank you, you aren't too bad yourself."

Sara understood that as a mother, Betty was protecting her child, so she didn't think her attack was personal, or at least she hoped it wasn't.

Betty chuckled, knowing that couldn't be all true, but appreciated it nonetheless, then Sara continued once the older woman stopped chuckling. "And as for my daughter? She is, but that's mostly your son you are seeing there."

Betty shook her head before she wrote. 'Not only beautiful on the outside, but the inside too.  
Very passionate and protective on the things she loves, just like her mother.'

Sara smiled again with a nod, then signed. 'Thank you.' Betty just nodded with a smile.

It may have been a rocky beginning, but least they have a better understanding between them, and things could only get better from here on out, or at least they hoped. Because if anything, they'll find a way to get along for the sake of Bailey and Grissom since those two were the most important people in their lives who were now in the middle, and they didn't want to see either of them getting hurt or picking sides, which what mattered to them in the end.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Grissom gets a surprising/unexpected gift from his mother, and they finally tell the team next chapter. Please review.


	17. Unexpected Birthday Present

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Unexpected Birthday Present

A few Hours later

When Sara and Betty came back inside, they all sat down at the table and had some cake while the air around them was a lot less tense and uncomfortable than it had been. Then after they were done, they talked for another half an hour before Sara had to go. Bailey was also leaving to go to Lindsey's since they figured they would give Grissom and his mother a night to themselves.

While Betty was saying goodbye to her granddaughter, Sara and Grissom were standing by the door watching the interaction before looking at one another, then he spoke softly to her. "So, I take it everything went well with mom out there?"

He was very thankful they had walked back into the house with their demeanor a little better than what brought them out there in the first place.

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, better than I thought it would be."

When she had seen his mother in the doorway, she was hoping it wouldn't have been round 2, so she was glad their 'conversation' took the turn that it did.

She then surprised him by cupping his cheek, which he was going to say something, but Sara leans forward and kisses him softly to stop him, before pulling back. "I just had to make her see how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

Grissom cleared his throat before whispering. "Sara..."

But Sara cuts him off again. "Relax, I didn't have to say anything, she found out by herself, and I wasn't going to lie to her when she asked if I loved you." Grissom nodded in understanding, then smiled and brought her closer in his arms for a hug.

They pulled back from the hug as Bailey walked up to them, then Sara asked. "You ready to go? Did you say goodbye to your grandmother?"

Bailey nodded with a smile. "I did."

"Alright let's go then, I have get into work a little earlier tonight."

Bailey did another nod, then she waved goodbye to her grandmother before giving her father a happy birthday hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the townhouse.

After Sara waved bye to Betty, Grissom placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her outside, stopping them on the doorstep. "I love you, and try not to miss me too much at work."

Sara smiled before smirking. "I probably won't even give you second thought."

He smirked back, getting into the playful side of her. "Well, if that's how you feel I guess you won't need a kiss from me to tie you over until you see me again."

He turned to go back through the front door, but she took his hand to stop him before turning him back so they were face to face, then she uses her other hand and grabbed the front of his shirt before bringing him towards her. "I don't think so mister." Then they placed their lips against each other with smiles still on their faces before they finally shared a meaningful kiss.

When they finally pulled back, they place their foreheads together, and she breathed. "I will definitely miss you tonight, believe me." He couldn't help but just smile, then after a few minutes, they pull back again as she continued. "I love you too, and I'll see you sometime after shift."

"Ok, be careful at work."

She cupped his cheek, looking at him with love. "I will, bye."

"Bye."

After one more peck, she finally released him and started walking toward her vehicle, which Bailey was already in there waiting on her. He waved at his girls before walking into his townhouse, but he didn't shut the door until he saw Sara's vehicle leave.

Once the door clicked shut, Grissom walked over to the couch, where his mother was sitting while sipping on her hot tea. He sits down next to her as she placed her cup on the coffee table, then lifted his hands up and started to sign. 'Mom..'

But Betty cuts him off. 'I know, honey, I'm sorry. But when you first 'told' me that there was a child out there that you didn't know about, I'll admit that I wasn't completely sure about the mother, or the story behind of what happened.'

For the second time that night, he looked shocked at something his mother had said. 'You really thought she would lie about something like that, play me?'

"I thought maybe she regretted on what she did with you, and that seeing a child that you fathered wasn't something she really wanted.'

Grissom shook his head and started signing immediately. 'Mom, Sara wou...'

But Betty cuts him off again. 'But after meeting her, and seeing her face while she 'talked' about what happened, I could see it.'

Grissom raised an eyebrow. 'See what?'

Betty finally smiled at her son while she continued. 'She really regrets not telling you, and she loves you honey, which I knew that while watching you two from the start of this evening, so I apologize for thinking the worst before I really got to meet and know her.'

He knew that when his mother mentioned she would be here that this situation wouldn't have been a simple one, and knew his mother could be tough, especially with him while he was growing up because she had always wanted him to do his best and not let anything stand in his way on what he wanted, but he'd never seen her act that way before, or ever thought it would be like that. However, if Sara and her can have a civil 'talk' afterwards, then he guesses he could let it go.

So with that in mind. Grissom finally nodded. 'Apology accepted.' He now could see the relief in his mother's eyes and face as he continued. 'But know this, she's a part of my life now, and any visits that we do, will include her, unless of course she can't get out of work.'

Betty nodded. 'I understand sweetheart, I just want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted, you know that right?'

Grissom smiled with another nod. 'I do, and I am. She makes me happy mom, happier than I have ever been with anybody else.'

Betty watched his eyes light up before she replied. 'Then I'm glad I kept this with me.'

Grissom looked at his mother in confusion as she grabbed her purse from the floor under the coffee table before placing it on her lap, then after going through it, she pulled something out of it.

When she turned to him, she held the item up so he could see it, and when he saw that she was holding an old engagement ring that has been in the family since his great-grandmother had given it to his grandma, which in turn gave it to his mom, he looked at her with shock, this time in a different way than the other two times, while trying to speak. Except he couldn't, and his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish.

Betty smiled as she took his son's hand and opened it up before placing the ring in his palm, his eyes following her every move, then she brought his head up so he could see what she had to sign next. 'I've had this ring in my purse every time I've visited you, hoping one day I'll be able to give it to you. Now this time, it's yours.'

Grissom looked down at the ring once she was done, then looked at his mother again before talking so she could see him. "Mom, we have been dating barley a month, I hadn't even thought about this step yet."

He would be lying if he didn't say it may have skimmed in his mind a few times since he's met her, but he had never actually sat down and made a concrete decision.

Betty nodded before replying. 'And I know if there was one woman you would be thinking of doing that step with, then it would be with Sara. No doubt in my mind, it will happen.'

He cleared his throat before asking. "You really think so?"

Betty smiled with another nod. 'You said it yourself, you've never been happier, and the way Sara feels about you, so yes, it is meant to be.'

Grissom smiled as he signed this time. 'Thank you, mom.'

After she replied with you're welcome, she wished him a happy birthday before bringing her arms around her son.

While Grissom was in the hug with his mother, he brought the ring in view and looked at it.  
In his 48 years of life, marriage had always been something that happened to someone else he knew, and never a thought in his mind when it came to himself. But now, was it possible that he could be taking his turn?

He smiled as he thought about how much Sara means to him and how much she had changed his life, and it really didn't take him long to realize that his mother was right. If there was one woman that marriage would have ever been in the same thought, it would be Sara. No question about it, she was his 'one'.

So in that moment the question in his mind was answered, could it be possible? He didn't know when, but yes, it was extremely possible.

* * *

Two days later

After seeing Betty Grissom get on the plane, Bailey sighed. "I'm really going to miss her, it was nice meeting her."

Besides the rough patch in the beginning, the two days after were pretty great, they 'talked' a lot to get to know one another, they went to a few art museums, and even watched a few oldie movies.

Grissom smiled as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We'll take a trip and see her again soon."

Bailey nodded with a smile of her own, then spoke as they started walking toward the exit of the airport. "I just can't believe that she lived not far from where I grew up. I mean we could have passed one another in an aisle at the store and didn't even know it." Her parents nodded as she looked over at her mother. "So what about you, mom, did you think it was nice to meet her?"

Sara and Grissom looked at each other, then she smiled as she looked at her daughter. "It really was. I'll admit I was nervous at first, and the beginning wasn't great, but by the end of the visit we came out better than we started." Then she looked at Grissom and continued. "And it really was an honor meeting the woman that is so important to your father."

Grissom smiled as he leaned over and kissed her temple before saying. "That was a nice thing to say."

"And I meant it Griss, I'm very honored to have met the woman that brought you into this world so we could be together in this family."

Bailey saw the way her parents were looking at each other, so she cleared her throat before speaking with a smirk. "Just remember guys that we are in a public place."

Sara and Grissom looked away from one another, trying to keep their blushes to themselves as they continued to walk out of the airport while she chuckled.

* * *

When they made it to his vehicle, and after everybody was in, he puts the keys in the ignition and looked over at Sara before asking. "So you ready to do this?"

Sara smiled as she places her hand on his arm. "I am, it's time." Grissom smiled in return with a nod.

They had agreed that after his mother went home, they were going to tell the team about them.  
They had told the higher-ups a few days before his mother showed up, and they were actually ok about it. Of course they were being watched closely now, and Catherine will have to do Sara's evaluations, but as long as they still got to work together, they didn't care what rules they had to follow, and it wasn't like they weren't following them in first place, they were completely professional during work hours and that would have never changed.

"Ok, Sara please call the team and tell them to meet at my townhouse at six, also tell Catherine she can bring Lindsey." Sara nodded as she took her phone off her clip to make the calls as Bailey smiled from her spot in the backseat, happy that her best friend will be their too and that the secret will finally be out, while Grissom started the vehicle and started on his way back to his townhouse, wondering how the evening will go.

* * *

Later that evening

When the team made it to Grissom's townhouse, and after they chatted for about 15 minutes, Grissom looked over at Sara, which she gave him a little nod, so he does a short nod back before walking to the head of the room.

He waited for a few more seconds before clearing his throat and speaking. "Guys, can I have your attention for a minute." One by one the team started to become quiet as they looked his way, then after another clearing of his throat, he speaks again. "There was a reason why I wanted you here tonight."

They all looked at him with concern, but before Grissom could continue, Greg asked. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

He would hate to think that the man who was behind him on becoming a CSI would leave before he could finally be one, because then he probably would never get to be one. Plus he knew that everybody on the night shift would miss him.

Grissom smiled as he looked at the youngest member. "No Greg, I'm not leaving, your chances of becoming a CSI is still there. just as long as you find your replacement."

Greg blushed a little. "Well that wasn't all I was concerned about."

Grissom held up his hand with a nod. "I know Greg, don't worry about it."

Greg smiled back with a nod as Catherine spoke. "So what is going on?" Then she smirked. "You announcing you are getting married?" The air in the room completely shifted, which made Catherine look at him wide-eyed a second later. "Your are, aren't you?"

The team's faces also showed a little shock as he shook his head with a smile. "No, marriage isn't there yet, but there is somebody special in my life."

There was a 'really?' from Greg, a 'cool' from Warrick, 'I knew it' from Nick and Catherine, then Brass asked. "Well who is she? Who finally caught the bug-man?"

Grissom smiled bigger as he heard Sara's voice while she walked up to him. "That would be me."

Sara wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders while they looked at the team, and they weren't sure if their look of surprise was more of the fact that it was her, or that they had finally admitted it out-loud.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Grissom spoke again. "Don't all congratulate us at once."

Before the team could say something, Lindsey, who was by the snack table with Bailey, walked over to the couple with a smile before hugging them while saying. "Congratulations Uncle Gil, Sara."

After the hugs were released and thank you's were said, the team finally broke out of their shocked state and started walking up to them to congratulate them.

When they were done, Sara and Grissom nodded with more smiles and thanks yous before the question was asked, which Nick was the one that did the honors. "How long?"

Grissom answered. "A month, today."

Nick then looks at Sara with a smile. "So, you did know what was making him so happy."

Sara chuckled with a little blush. "Guilty." They chuckled, then she grew a little more serious. "You guys understand why we couldn't tell you right away, right."

They all nodded in understanding, then Catherine asked. "So the higher-ups know?" They nodded as she asked again. "How were they when you told them?"

Grissom answered that question too. "Besides warning us about extra eyes watching us more closely, that we can't work alone on a case, and that I can't do Sara's evaluations, they were surprisingly ok with it."

There was a pause, then they started talking about how happy they were for them, knowing that this development was really years in the making.

* * *

After about an hour and a half, the team, Lindsey and Bailey, since she was spending the evening with her because both parents were working tonight, left the townhouse, Sara and Grissom started cleaning up, and as they were pouring the snacks in zip lock bags, he asked her a question about a certain subject that was brought up by one of their team members. "So what do you think about marriage?"

Sara looked at Grissom a little shocked. "Are you...what is..."

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "No, it isn't what you are thinking. What I told them about marriage is true."

Of course he didn't tell her that he already had the ring, even though it wasn't his doing.

Sara does a sigh of relief before saying. "Ok, good." Which Sara saw the look that he was giving her after she did that, so she shook her head as she sets the bag on the counter before cupping his cheek. "It isn't that I don't want to get married to you, I just don't think I'm ready, we're not ready. I like how things are progressing now."

He nodded in understanding after the hurt/panic disappeared from his body. "I absolutely agree there, but if the subject does come up in the future, then..."

He trials off, and she smiled while rubbing her thumb up and down his cheek. "Then I'm open to discussing it."

Grissom's eyes lit up a little, he'll take it. "Ok, we'll bring this subject up another time."

"Alright, sounds good."

As he nodded, he wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Griss, and thank you for agreeing to tell the team."

"You were right it was time to the tell them."

Since he started this relationship with Sara, he was willing to try and be more open, it wasn't like he enjoyed sharing his personal business, but when it concerned Sara, and knowing that she didn't like keeping this from them, he was willing to adapt. It might take time since he's been that way for a long time, but for her, he'll certainly give it a try.

As they looked at each other, they leaned toward one another and kissed softly on the lips before placing their foreheads together as he whispered. "I love you too, Sara."

They sighed in content as they continued to hold one another, happy they were still going strong after a month, they survived his mother's visit as best as they could have, and that their relationship was finally out in the open.

Things were looking really good from here.

* * *

AN: A small time jump, and anther progressing moment between our couple next chapter. Please review.


	18. Christmas Surprises

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Christmas Surprises

Four months later

Grissom and Sara were snuggled together on the couch as they watched Bailey open her Christmas presents on the floor at Grissom's townhouse.

It was the first Christmas with their daughter, and they may have went a little overboard on the gift department, but they figured they had a right spoil her since they had missed so many years with her.

Then Bailey was just unwrapping her last gift when there was a knock on the door. Sara and Grissom looked at each other with a smile, then after he kissed her temple, she moved so he could get up and walk to the door.

When he opened it, it was only enough to get the item through, but before he brought it into the townhouse, he turned his head over his shoulder to speak to his daughter. "Hey Bailey, why don't you come here, and close your eyes." She was very curious on what was going on, but listened to her father.

A few minutes later, he spoke again. "Ok Bailey, open them."

When she did, she saw a puppy with brown eyes staring at her. She looked down at her father since he was kneeled down, and shook her head while saying. "No way!"

Grissom replied with a smile. "Yes way."

When Sara and Grissom found out that Bailey's adoptive parents had promised they would get her a dog when she was around 11 or 12 years old, they wanted to honor that. Plus, knowing how they felt about shelter dogs, they felt more compelled on getting it.

Bailey now had tears in her eyes, overwhelmed with everything she had received today. "I can't believe this, you didn't have to do this, you've given me more than enough already."

Grissom could see that she was very excited about the gift, so he couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, so you want me to find another home for him?"

Immediately Bailey shook her head as she took the brown and white boxer from his hands. "No, thank you." Then she giggled as the little guy started licking her face while his little tail was wagging.

After a few minutes, she gave her dad one-armed hug. "Thank you, dad, I love you him."

Once they pulled back, he cupped her cheek. "You're very welcome sweetheart. He's yours, so he's your responsibility. We'll help you, but most of it will be on your shoulders, so we are counting on you, ok?"

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Yes, I won't let you down." Then she frowned while asking. "But whose place am I keeping him at?"

With his smile still on his face, he replied. "Just hold on to that thought, and you'll get your answer."

Bailey looked at him with confusion, but didn't say anything as he got up and walked toward the tree before gong to the back and picking up the last gift that he had hidden, then he walked over to the couch where Sara was looking at him with confusion too.

As he sits down next to her on the couch, she asked. "What's going on Gris..." But stops when she saw a small box in the palm of his hand. Her heart was about to speed up, but it wasn't shaped like a ring box, so she was a little calmer. Her curiosity did perk up more though.

He smiled a little bigger. "It isn't going to open itself."

She gave him a mock glare before clearing her throat while picking up the box, then after she opened it and looked at the key that was in there, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A key. Is it to your townhouse?"

Grissom shook his head with the smile still on his face. "Nope."

"What then?"

"You want to check it out?"

Before she could reply, Bailey shouted. "Yes, please!" They looked over at her, and she smiled before replying. "Sorry, I guess I got a little excited for mom."

They chuckled before looking at one another again, then Sara nodded. "Ok, let me put my shoes on first."

"Alright." As Sara got up from the couch so she could walk to Grissom's bedroom, he looked over at his daughter. "Get your coat, sweetheart."

Bailey nodded before asking. "Can Hank come with us?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at that. "Hank?"

Bailey nodded as she looked at her puppy. "I don't know, he kind of looks like a Hank to me."

Her puppy stated licking her right after she called him that, so it seemed almost destined that should be his name, so Grissom wasn't about to derail it. Plus, it was her dog and she could name him anything she wanted.

Grissom nodded. "Ok, Hank can come too, but please get your coat."

Bailey nodded again as she walked over to her father, then gave him Hank before running toward her room.

Grissom lifted the little guy up, then Hank's tail started wagging again as co-master and dog looked at each other. He would admit, if only to himself, that the moment he laid eyes on this little guy, his heart melted.

Just as that thought entered his mind, Hank started licking his nose, making him chuckle with a nod. "Ok Hank, welcome to the family."

Sara and Bailey walked into the living room around the same time, so Grissom stood up and handed Hank back to Bailey before grabbing his vehicle keys off the kitchen counter, then asking if everybody was ready as he walked to the front door.

After they nodded, the family of four left the townhouse to see what Grissom wanted to surprise them with.

* * *

All though the drive, Sara kept asking what was up his sleeve, but Grissom kept saying that it was a surprise and it should be presented that way.

When he pulled on the street where the nicer houses were, Sara's curiosity rose, and once he parked in a driveway to a two-story, white house with a chain link fence around it that had a sign in the front yard saying 'pending sale', she looked over at him shocked, repeating her daughter's words from earlier. "No way!"

Grissom chuckled and replied the same way he did to his daughter. "Yes way."

She looked at the house, still shocked. "I...I..."

Grissom cuts her off. "You want to check it out?"

Sara cleared her throat as she nodded while opening the door as the rest of the family members followed her lead before they followed the walkway to the right that took them to a medium-sized front porch.

After opening the front door, they stepped through it where the spacious living room was with the stairs in front of them. The medium-sized dinning room was to the left of them, there was a small office to the right, and the big kitchen was toward the back of the house with a sliding glass door that lead them to a nice deck with a decent sized yard for Hank and Bailey to play in. There was another door in the kitchen to the left that lead them to the laundry room, where they would also see the two-car garage, and on the side of the kitchen there was another door that lead them to a half bathroom.

Going upstairs, they found out there was bathroom, a few doors for closets, three bedrooms, and the master bedroom with its very own bathroom attached.

When everybody met back into the living room, the girls were still shocked, but Bailey had managed to ask. "Is this ours?"

Grissom smiled at his daughter. "It can be."

Sara cleared her throat, finally coming out of the 15 minute daze she had seemed to be in. "What do you mean?"

He smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just that. This house can be ours if you want it." Before Sara could speak again, Grissom continued. "When I saw the listings and the location, I knew I had to act fast since there was no telling when another offer like this would come again. But nothing is set in stone, we can back out if you want. I just couldn't pass this opportunity up without you looking at it first." When he was finished, he cleared his throat before asking. "So, what do you think?"

This time Sara cleared her throat before asking. "Do you think we are ready for this step?"

Yeah, they've been practically living together since they spend the majority of their time at either place, but this would be a more permanent living situation.

Grissom nodded with a smile. "I do, and it's time for Bailey to be living in one home now. Way overdue if you ask me." Then he turned his head to look at his daughter. "What do you think Bailey?"

She smiled with a nod. "I love it, but it's up to you guys."

Grissom turned to Sara again with a now hopeful look.

Sara steps out of his arms, knowing she couldn't think about this rationally with his blue eyes staring at her and his arms around her.

After a few minutes of silence while she looked around the room, she finally spoke again as she turned to him. "We go in this half and half, no exceptions."

It wasn't like she was rich, but she did mange her money pretty well through the years, and with Grissom's help with Bailey, she had enough she could swing this.

Grissom slowly smiled, understanding the meaning, while asking. "So we are..."

Sara puts her hand up to her mouth with a smile, she couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "We are buying a house together!"

Bailey cheered while Hank barked as Grissom walked up to Sara before picking her up and spinning them around, making Sara gasp in surprise before she started to chuckle a little while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When her feet was back on the hardwood floor, he cups her cheek and spoke with love in his eyes. "Thank you, I love you."

She cupped his cheek, shaking her head. "No, thank you, and I love you too." Before they leaned toward each other and kissed softly.

When they pulled back from their kiss, they looked around one more time before walking out of the house that was almost theirs, then got back in the vehicle so he could take them back to his townhouse as they were planning their next move.

* * *

Once they made it back, Grissom started making them lunch while Sara was doing her own thing, and Bailey was playing with Hank.

After they ate, and while Sara and Grissom were doing the dishes, the house phone rang, so Bailey gets up from the floor and walks to the wireless phone before answering it. Then a few seconds later, she ran into the kitchen, asking. "Mom, dad, can I go over to Carly's house for a Christmas party sleepover?"

When Lindsey's friends came home from their summer vacations, and Bailey had met them, she found out she had nothing to worry about with them, they welcomed her with open arms. In fact, Carly was becoming a very good friend to her too. Of course Lindsey was still the best in her book.

Grissom turned to her, asking. "What about Hank?"

The excitement left Bailey's face as she said softly. "Oh, right." Then she sighed. "I guess ne..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "Go ahead, I'll cover for you."

The excitement came back into her eyes as she looked at her mother over her father's shoulder. "Mom?"

Sara smiled too. "Your father said it was ok, so go ahead." Bailey smiled with a nod as Sara continued. "Is her mom coming to pick you up, or do you need a ride there?"

"Hold on I'll ask." After getting back on the phone for a second, she looked at her parents again. "Her mother said she'll pick me up." They nodded before Bailey turned and ran to her room with the phone so she could talk while packing.

Grissom started walking toward the living room with a laughing Sara behind him, so he turned around with a raised eyebrow while she spoke. "You are such a softie."

Grissom sighed as he sat down on the floor in front of Hank before he started playing tug-a-war with him, while replying. "I know that she's not having that great of a time making friends with the older kids at her high school, and between the clubs she signed up for and most of her school work being more advanced, making her study a little harder, she doesn't have much time for fun with her friends." Sara nodded in understanding while he finished with another sigh. "And maybe I just added more on her plate with this puppy."

Sara smiled as she watched him continue to play with Hank. "I think you got him for you just as much as you did for her."

Grissom chuckled as he picked up Hank, who started squirming around, then he turned to the side to look at her, which she was sitting with her back against the coffee table, and held him up and toward her while asking. "Come on. Do you really think you could have said no to this face, his eyes?"

Sara looked into Hank's brown eyes before looking into Grissom's blue eyes as she replied. "It is next to impossible to say no to those eyes." Which to her that meaning was for the both of them.

Grissom smiled, having a feeling she also meant him too, then started chuckling when Hank started licking Sara's face. She chuckled too before taking the puppy in her arms and started playing with him while Grissom watched the scene with loving eyes. He may have thought of Hank being just Bailey's at first, but he was already becoming all three of theirs, which maybe that's how it should be.

20 minutes later Bailey was out the door after Carly and Lindsey knocked, and after another 30 minutes playing with Hank, Sara and Grissom retreated to his bedroom to watch a movie or two so they could enjoy each other's company.

Once the movie was in the DVD player, Grissom met Sara on the bed, and after he sat up next to her so their backs were against the headboard, he reached for the remote on the nightstand, but before he turned it on, she puts a hand on his wrist to stop him. "Before you do that, I want to say something."

Grissom looked at her with tenderness. "Of course, what is it?"

Sara moved so she was sitting in front of him. "Today meant more to me than I can explain to you, and not just because of the house. It was also the the little things, waking up in your arms after a long shift, having breakfast at the kitchen table with our daughter, and even watching her  
open her presents. You can put every Christmas I ever had together, and it wouldn't even come close to how I felt about this one. So thank you for making it the best holiday of my life."

Grissom saw a tear going down Sara's cheek, so after he placed the remote back on the nightstand table, he leans forward and cups her cheek before using his thumb to wipe her tears away while replying with love. "You're so welcome, honey." She nodded, then he asked after a short pause. "You know we never talked about your childhood before." Sara grew tense, making Grissom concerned. "Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sara you can..."

She shook her head again. "No, don't make me, please."

With the reaction he was getting, deep down he knew something was wrong there. But he would respect her wishes, so he nodded as he moved her closer to her him. "Ok, we don't have to talk about it now, but know that you can always come to me."

Sara sniffled with a nod. "I know, I just can't right now, not today."

He nodded with a still caring/loving look in his eyes as he wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks, then he leans forward and kisses her forehead lightly before pulling back a little so he could look into her eyes again.

She looked at him with tenderness/love, and after a soft kiss on the lips, he turns to grab the remote again before they got back to their original positions on the bed. Then once she laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling as close to him as she could, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before he kissed her head and started the movie.

Both of them were happy/excited about today's events, but concern about Sara was still swirling around in Grissom.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this step, more to come. Please review.


	19. A Very Bad Day Part 1

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, this one was also a little rough.  
*Subtle references to Season 5 episodes: Mea Culpa (With my own little tweak to the team split up, so imagine that Warrick had stayed on Grissom's Team, and Sara went to Catherine's team), & Nesting Dolls.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Very Bad Day Part 1

Two months later

Grissom was in the lab when he heard that Catherine and Sara had argued about a case that ended with Sara getting a week suspension from Ecklie, which got him concerned, so he left the lab to go home.

What concerned him even more though was when he opened the front door to their house that they officially moved in a few weeks ago, and found all the lights off. There was enough daylight left that light was coming through the windows, but usually when someone was in the room they would have them on. But then again they could have taken Hank on a walk, so he tried to calm himself down a little once he thought of that.

After he shuts the front door, he puts his keys in a bowl on the small table next to the door, he sets his sunglasses on the table, then places his briefcase on the floor next to it before turning around and walking toward the kitchen.

As he got closer to it, he heard a noise coming from there, it was like someone was sobbing quietly, so his theory about them being out of the house went away as he sped up his walk until he reached the doorway, then stopped immediately when he saw glass on the kitchen floor from a beer bottle, spiking his concern and heart rate even more. He then followed the light sobbing until he reached the other side of the counter, and along with the concern still there, his heart was now breaking as he saw Sara sitting on the floor with her back against the cupboard and her knees up to her chest as tears were going down her cheeks.

He quickly kneeled down before cupping her cheek while speaking in a soft, worried tone. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled a few times as she shook her head. "I can't believe I did that."

"Did what?"

She kept sobbing as she moved her left hand up to wipe her tears away on her other cheek, but the hand was stopped when he saw that there was a cut on her palm, so he had removed his hand from her cheek to look at as she replied. "I yelled at our daughter." He took his eyes away from the cut to look into Sara's eyes as she continued. "And I came close to..." She trailed off as she shook her head, not wanting to say it.

Grissom's heart sped a little more as he asked. "Where is she?"

She sniffled again before replying. "Upstairs."

Grissom nodded as he looked at the cut again, then he spoke a second later. "It doesn't look deep, I'll be right back. And after I talk to her, I think we need to talk."

Sara nodded, and after Grissom kissed her forehead, he stood up and started walking out of the kitchen, wondering what has been going on with her.

He'll admit that her behavior had been getting a little off these last few weeks, especially after Ecklie split the team up and she ended up with Catherine on swing shift. Which he had asked her if she was ok, and she kept saying that she was. But he would have never guessed that something like this was going to happen, and now it was time to get to the bottom of whatever was bother her before something more serious could happen.

* * *

Once Grissom made it upstairs and stopped in front of the third door on the right, the second biggest bedroom in the house, he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, he heard a sniffle before her voice. "Come in."

He opened the door and stepped in his daughter's room, which the set up was pretty much the same as before, only it was more spacious and her bed was a little bigger, and that's where he saw her sitting up with 4 month old Hank lying next to her with his head on her lap.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Hi sweetie."

She sniffled again. "Hi dad."

He walked further in the room, grabbed the chair that was to her desk by the window, and moved it so he was closer to the bed before sitting down, then he asked. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Bailey looked into her father's eyes before looking down at Hank, replying as she continued to pet him. "I brought home a low Math test score, and I had to show a parent because the teacher wanted it signed so he knew that one of you guys looked at it. And when I showed it to mom, she just went off on me, saying that as someone who skipped grades I am better than that, and asking what kind of college I planned to get into with a grade that bad." Bailey shook her head as she sniffled. "She was really angry, I never seen her like that before." Then she looked at her dad again as tears started to go down her cheek. "I didn't mean to make her so mad at me."

Grissom leaned forward and cupped his daughter's cheek so he could wipe her tears away while his heart was breaking at the scene. "I don't think it was about your test score, sweetheart. Something else is bothering her, and she snapped. It just so happened that she took the brunt of her anger out on you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He sighed before speaking again. "I do think part of it is stress related, though. Being CSI's can be stressful at times, and I don't think it helped when we were put on different shifts." Bailey nodded in understanding as he asked. "Where is your test paper?"

She pointed toward her desk. "Under my binder."

Grissom nodded as he removed his hand before standing up and walking over to her desk, taking the paper out from under her binder before looking at it, and he saw the score was the worst that she had brought home since she's been in their care.

When he turned around to look at her, she had looked at him for a second before looking back down at Hank as he started walking back over to the chair, then he sat down, asking calmly. "Did you do the best that you could?" Bailey shook her head 'no' as Grissom continued. "Is the advanced work too hard for you?"

Bailey replied as she looked at her father again. "No, it isn't too hard for me, I can do it. I just didn't study as much as I should have been."

"Why?"

Bailey sighed. "With the combination of being in a different school, school clubs, and so much homework, I don't get to hang out with my friends very much, so I spent a little more time with them than I should have. I know it was wrong, but I miss hanging out with them, I don't feel like I get enough time with them."

Grissom very much understood where his daughter was coming from, with them in Middle School and her in High School there was only so much time they could spend together, so he spoke after a few seconds. "Ok. I know we don't like you having friends over while you are doing homework, but why don't we try this for a bit and see how it goes. How about you can invite over one friend after school so you guys can do your homework here. Then during the course of your studying, you guys can have a couple of study breaks, just as long as they are short ones and you get right back to your studying."

Bailey perked up a little at that. "Really?"

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Really, and I do think you should drop some of your clubs. I know you enjoy them, but if you want to spend a little extra time with your friends that might help."

Bailey nodded in understanding, then after mentally going through the clubs she could drop, she voiced one out to him. "How about Chess club?" They looked at each other, then Bailey shook her head with a chuckle. "No way, I enjoy that one too much."

Before she started playing Chess with her father, she never gave chess club a second thought in Middle School, but ever since that first time playing against him, she wanted to sign up the moment a spot became available, and she really enjoyed it almost as much as her Math and Science clubs.

Grissom chuckled back with a nod. "Good thinking."

As they calmed down, Bailey sighed and brought them back to the main topic. "So, am I in trouble? Its ok if I am, I deserve it."

Grissom shook his head before he placed her test on the nightstand, then he looked at her. "No, just promise me you'll do better next time."

Bailey nodded. "I promise." Then she sighed. "I bet you didn't have to worry about getting low test scores when you were in school."

Grissom smiled while shaking his head again. "That's where you are wrong."

She looked at him with a surprised look. "Really? You?"

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Yes."

"What happened? Did you spend too much time with your friends when you should have been studying?"

Grissom sighed with another small shake of the head. "I didn't have that many friends growing up, so no. I would spend so much of my time doing experiments and dissections that I sometimes forgot about my homework."

Her eyes got a little wide as she asked with curiosity. "Did you get in trouble from grandma?"

"Oh yeah, and since I didn't watch much TV growing up, you know how she grounded me?" Bailey shook her head as he continued. "She would ban me from doing any experiments and dissections. One time she banned me for two weeks."

Bailey looked at him with shock and sympathy. "That must have been torture."

Grissom nodded with another chuckle. "It really was. So you know what I did after that two week ban was taken off?"

She really thought about it, then answered. "You always remembered to study, and did your homework before you did your extra activities?"

Grissom smiled as he leaned over and cupped her cheek again. "Right you are, sweetheart."

She smiled a little then replied after a short pause. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to let you down."

Grissom shook his head and replied with tenderness. "It was one test score, and the world isn't going to end because of it. I just want you to do your absolute best, and if you do that, you can never let me down, ok?"

"Ok." Bailey nodded. "I love you."

Grissom moved closer to her, which made Hank move reluctantly, before he hugged her while whispering. "And I love you."

After they held on to one another for a few minutes, he turns his head to kiss her temple, then he pulls back and asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I just hope mom will be."

Grissom nodded. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Ok, will you tell her that I love her?"

He smiled at that. "Of course."

She smiled in return, and after he kissed her on the forehead, he stood up and placed the chair back at her desk, then gave her another smile before walking out of her room, and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

When he made it back to the kitchen he saw that the glass was cleaned up from the floor and saw Sara sitting at the kitchen table with the first aide kit in front of her as her injured palm was facing up while her head was turned toward the glass door, so she was looking out in the back yard.

As Grissom walked toward the table, Sara looked his way while asking softly, almost like she was in pain, but it wasn't from the cut. "Does she hate me?"

Grissom pulls out the chair that was next to her on the left side and replied as he sat down. "Of course not. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

Sara's eyes started to water at hearing those words while Grissom was taking care of her hand.  
She winced a little as he was doctoring it up, then she cleared her throat before replying. "I love her too, you have to know that."

Grissom stopped what he was doing for a second to respond to that. "I do know that. But what I don't know is what's been going on with you."

As he was finishing her hand, she sniffled. "Since the team has split up, I feel that I've kind of lost my way a little, especially since we've been put on different shifts."

He sighed as he made sure the bandage would stay in place before looking at her again. "I tried getting us back on the same shift, but the higher-ups said that Ecklie is in charge with the day-to-day activities, and if he thinks that the lab will be better this way then that's how it has to be, his word is finale."

She shook her head with a hard look. "Which both of us know that is bull. He only did it because he's jealous of you."

"Yes, unfortunately he wanted to 'hit' me where it hurts when it comes to our team."

Before he could speak again, she sighed as she looked at her newly bandaged hand. "And I'll admit that hearing rumors about you and Sofia aren't helping matters either."

Ecklie had demoted Sofia Curtis, who had been the swing shift supervisor, and put her on Grissom's team, which made Sara uneasy because she had a feeling the blond wanted Grissom, and hearing the rumors made it ten times worse. She trusted Grissom with everything that was in her since he's shown nothing but loyalty to her and her daughter since they've been together, but it still makes her nervous at times.

Grissom cups her cheek again and brings her head up so they were looking right into each other's eyes. "Sara, we promised each other that we would ignore all rumors going around the lab when it involved either of us. You know me, better than anybody in there, you know who I love." Sara smiled a little with a nod, which was the first real smile she's had on her face in a weeks, while he continued as he ran his thumb up and down in a soothing motion. "Besides, why would I be looking anywhere else when I have you to come home to."

Her smiled dimmed a little as she replied softly. "At this point, a lot of men would say that's exactly why they would be looking somewhere else."

Grissom shook his head. "Well not this man. Not now, not ever."

A few tears leaked out of her eye as she her voice grew soft again. "Even after what happened today?"

He moved his chair closer while keeping his hand on her cheek. "Yes." She closed her eyes as he continued to wipe a few more tears away, then he leaned toward her and kissed her temple before whispering to her. "Now tell me what happened. I know this has to be more than our daughter's low test score, the team being split, and the rumors about Sofia. Something is going on here, and it is part of the reason you got suspended today, isn't it?"

She had been holding inside on what happened in her childhood for so long, which were some of the darkest times of her life, that she didn't think she could hide it from him anymore. She was just afraid on what would happen once he knew, especially after what happened today with their daughter. Would he think there was a pattern and that she wasn't any better than her own parents?

While thinking about that, she closed her eyes tighter as another sharp sob broke out, making him wrap his arms around her so she could feel safe as he continued softly. "Please tell me Sara, help me understand what is going on. I can't help you fight whatever has you under this dark cloud without knowing what I'm fighting. I'm here for you, you can trust me."

She sobbed as she breathed. "Yes." She cleared her throat and continued as she pulled back while opening her eyes so she could look into his. "The case I had, brought a lot of that stuff up, which if I'm honest, any domestic abuse cases that land in my hands bring it up. I guess it just hit me a little harder today."

Cases were hard in general, no matter what it was. But there was always a certain type that would come across their desks that would get to each of them worse than other's, and he noticed through the years the domestic violence ones really got to her.

He cupped her cheek again, then asked with concern, tenderness, and love in his eyes. "Tell me, tell me what happened."

With his loving/comforting look in his eyes, it gave Sara the courage to tell him the childhood that included listening to her parents yelling and fighting, the trips to the hospital because an 'accident' had occurred, the night where she not only lost her father, but her mother as well because she was taken away when she had killed him, and her life in foster care, which wasn't as horrific,  
but she didn't like it, so she spent more time studying so she could maybe get out of that life sooner rather than later, and that's exactly what happened when she got accepted to Harvard early.

After she had told him everything, and while they were still looking at each other, she could see he was a little shocked at what he heard, then she cleared her throat and asked, with tears in her eyes again, when she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What I just told you, does it change your opinion about me? About us?"

Grissom finally got out of his shocked stated, and spoke while cupping her cheek for the umpteenth time. "Only that I am more committed and more in love with you than ever." She almost looked shocked now as he continued. "You coming out from all of that, stronger and more determined to be something different, better even, is amazing to me."

Sara shook her head with a sniffle. "I'm not better, not after..."

Grissom cuts her off. "You were still dealing with the emotion of the team being split, the argument with Catherine, Ecklie's suspicion, not to mention what the case itself was reminding you of, and you got mad, people get mad all the time. In fact, that's human nature, you just took it out on the next person you saw, which happened to be our daughter."

"It could have been worse." Before Grissom could reply, Sara started to sniffle again. "I could have hit her, something I told myself that I would never do if I ever had children."

Grissom brings Sara into his arms again and hugged her while whispering in her ear. "But you didn't Sara, you stopped yourself before you crossed that line, and that's what makes you better."

Sara started to really cry again to let everything out that happened in her past and today, much like she had done earlier. Only this time she was held in the comforting arms of the man she loved with everything in her, and now knew, if she didn't already know, without a doubt that he felt the same way about her, even after knowing about her dark past.

* * *

AN: Sara and Bailey talk next chapter, see how it will go. Please review.


	20. Ending of the dark day Part 2

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Ending of the dark day Part 2

When they pulled back from one another, she sniffled a few more times as he wiped her tears away, then after a few seconds, he asked. "You ok?"

She shook her head as he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek, this time to sooth her while she took a breath before replying. "Almost. There is one more thing I have to do."

Looking into her eyes with all the love, new and old, he had for her, he asked. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, this is something I have to do myself."

He pulled his hand from her cheek as he nodded, but before she got up, she cupped his bearded cheek with a small smile. "Thank you for listening to me, and for your acceptance."

He placed his hand on top of hers that was on his cheek and smiled. "Always, honey. Just know there is nothing you can't tell me, ok?" As she nodded, he continued. "We'll get through this."

They both knew that one talk wasn't going to heal her, and she might not ever be healed completely. But least she won't have to keep anything inside anymore since he knew the worst of it, and was still willing to stick around.

She looked at him with love in her eyes too as she replied. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They leaned toward each other and pecked on the lips, then as she was pulling back, he took her injured hand and looked at it while asking. "There is one more thing I would like you to clear up for me. How did you cut the palm of your hand?"

He looked into her eyes again as she sighed. "After Bailey ran out of here, I got mad at myself and threw the bottle against the wall. Then by the time I was going to pick up the mess, everything was so blurry because of my tears that I cut my palm."

Grissom nodded in understanding, and after another peck on the lips, he releases her hand before she finally pulled her chair back and got up, then she started walking toward the living room before going up the stairs.

* * *

When she had made it in front of her daughter's room, she took a breath, raised her hand, and knocked. After a few seconds she hears a come in, so she wraps her uninjured hand on the doorknob and opened the door, then she stepped just inside the room and saw Bailey at her desk writing something before she turned her attention to her.

As they looked at one another, Sara cleared her throat before asking tentatively. "How are you doing?"

Bailey respond was immediate. "I'm worried." Before Sara could reply, she continued. "About you. How are you?"

Sara had to smile a little, she was the one that went off on her, and Bailey was worried about her. "I'm feeling a little better."

Bailey gave her mother a little smile as she replied. "I always feel a little better when dad talks to me too."

Sara smiled a little more. "He does have that affect, doesn't he?"

Bailey nodded with an even bigger smile. "Yeah." Then she continued after a sigh. "I'm really sorry mom, I didn't mean to disappoint you. I'll try harder next time."

Sara shook her head with tears in her eyes, and she was about to go over to her, but not wanting to scare her, she walked over to the edge of the bed instead, and sat down. Then Hank, who was still on the bed, moved closer to her, laid down, and placed his chin on her thigh.

Sara looked down at him before looking at her daughter, who had turned her chair around so they were facing each other, while putting her hand on his head. "I wasn't disappointed in you, especially over one test score. What I said was out of anger, but not at you. I was never mad at you."

"Then what happened, mom? Dad said it could have been stressed related?"

Sara nodded before looking down at Hank again while she continued to pet his head, then looked at her daughter again "It is partly that. I'm just going through something that I need to work out."

"I can help." When Bailey saw her mother hesitate, she continued. "I can handle whatever you tell me."

Sara smiled a little bigger with a nod. "You know, I really believe you can." Bailey smiled in return, but kind of lost it at her mother's next words. "And I will tell you, but I think I want to wait a little before we talk about it."

"Ok, but when you are ready, I'm here, ok?"

Those words went right to her heart as she nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know, sweetheart."  
She paused for a second before continuing. "And I want to promise you something." Bailey waited patiently as her mother spoke again. "You'll never see me like that again. If I ever get so mad that I need to yell or scream like that, I'll go running or to the gym so I can punch out my frustrations on a punching bag. I'll do anything so I never have see that scared look in your beautiful blue eyes again." Sara started to wipe away the tears that were finally going down her cheek as she finished. "I love you so much Bailey, and the thought of me ever hurting you in anyway is killing me inside. I hope one day you'll forgive me for today."

Bailey got off her chair in a hurry and ran to her mother before wrapping her arms around her neck so fast that it jolted Hank, who had fallen asleep, awake, and almost made Sara fall back on the bed, which made Sara chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist.

After a second, Bailey sniffled before replying softly. "I forgive you mom, and I love you too." Sara closes her eyes as she continued to hold on to her daughter, both sobbing a little while they were thankful they could put that awful moment behind them.

When the finally pulled back, they were both sniffling and wiping their tears away, then Sara asked. "So, what were you working on?"

"My algebra 2 homework."

Sara's eyes kind of lit up at the mention of math homework, and asked. "Do you need any help?"

Bailey thinks about for a second, then nodded. "Sure, I could use a little."

There were a few questions she was prepared to ask her teacher tomorrow. Considering on what happened between her and her mother earlier, she didn't want to disturb her, but since she was up here and offering, she could use the help, which was probably better anyways because she always understood it a little more when her mother explained it to her.

Sara smiled as she stood up from the end of the bed before they started walking toward Bailey's desk, then after Bailey sat down and turned her chair so it was facing the desk again, she looked at the number of the problem that she had skipped a few minutes before Sara had knocked on the door, then explained what she needed help on.

When Sara didn't jump in right after Bailey had finished, she looked up at her, who was just looking down at her with a smile on her face, so she asked. "You ok, mom?"

Sara smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead before replying when she looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "I'm perfect, honey, and you are very smart. Don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, tell you otherwise, ok?"

Bailey nodded with a smile. "I won't, I promise."

Sara nodded, then cleared her throat before picking up the math book to look at her problem. "Alright, let's see what you have here."

Bailey did another nod with the smile still on her face, ready to learn from the best person she knew, outside of her adoptive parents, aunt, and her father. Even after today's incident, she'll never look down at her mother, she was still one of her heroes.

After all, she was one of the reasons she was still alive today.

* * *

After three hours, and Sara hadn't walked back downstairs, Grissom wanted to check things out, so after he sets his book and glasses down on the coffee table, he gets up from the couch and walked upstairs.

When he reached his daughter's doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw mother and daughter laying on Bailey's bed, cuddled up together while they were asleep as Hank was sitting at the end of the bed whining because he needed to go outside, so Grissom quietly spoke. "Hank, I'll take you out, come here boy."

Hank looked to the right, seeing Grissom there, so he jumped off the bed and started walking toward the doorway. But before Grissom turned toward the hall, he walked further in the room, grabbed the end of the comforter and moved it over them so it could cover up his girls a little, then he looked down at them and smiled. "Sleep tight, angels." Before walking out of the room with Hank leading the way down the hall, while he was very happy for them.

He never wanted to see their bond disappear over one incident, so after seeing that display,  
there was even a greater hope than he already had that they will indeed get past all of this, and be a stronger family unit than they were before.

* * *

AN: Hope you are ready for more, there will be another progressing moment, and I believe you'll really like this one. Please review.


	21. The Right Reasons

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

*Subtle references to Season 5 Finale: Grave Danger

* * *

Chapter 21: The Right Reasons

Three months later

After arriving at the hospital in the ambulance, the doctor wheeled Nick in the building while Catherine followed close by. Sara wasn't that far behind them, but had stopped just before she stepped in the building when she heard a voice, a voice she was expecting. "Mom!"

Sara turned around and saw Bailey running towards her with her bike helmet on. She looked at her daughter with shock. "Bailey! You were suppose to be at Carly's. Do you know how dange..."

Bailey cuts her off as she took her helmet off. "I know mom, but I saw on the news that Nick was saved and that he was going to the hospital. I had to come to make sure all you guys are ok." Before Sara could speak, Bailey continued with a little worry when she didn't see her father nearby. "Where's dad?"

Sara cups her daughter's cheek as she replied reassuringly. "He'll be here shortly."

Bailey nodded. "I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't stay away."

She sighed, knowing deep down she couldn't be too upset because if she was in her shoes, she probably would've done the same thing. "Ok, but don't do something like this again, alright?"

Bailey bit her lip before replying with honesty. "Then you guys shouldn't do something that would land you all here."

Despite how worried she had been for Nick, and a little freaked out that her daughter decided to ride her bike all the way here, by herself no less, Sara couldn't help but smile at her honesty.

Bailey shook her head while speaking with tears in her eyes, breaking Sara from her thoughts. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't promise that I won't stay away if something happens to you guys, I just can't. I need to be there for you."

Sara shook her head as she brought her daughter in her arms to comfort her, knowing how scared it must be for her when one of them was injured or hurt so bad that they would have to go to the hospital. "It's ok, honey." She took a breath before finishing. "Then least of all have someone bring you. I don't want you riding your bike here alone, or at night. Is that understood?"

Bailey nodded as she wrapped her arm around her mother's waist. "Understood."

Sara nodded as she pulled back. "Alright, let's call Carly's mom and let her know you snuck out, and that you are with me so she won't worry." Bailey nodded as Sara pulled her phone out of her pocket before dialing the number.

When Grissom showed up at the hospital 10 minutes later, with Warrick and Greg right behind him in Warrick's vehicle, he saw Sara, and was very surprised to see Bailey, but after the night that he had, he welcomed the sight of her. Then after he greeted his family, he sat down next to them to wait on the news about his co-worker. He didn't care if he hadn't been his boss in months, he'll always think of the younger man as his co-worker.

* * *

A few hours later

When the doctor came out, he informed them that although Nick was going to need a little healing time, he should recover just fine, something they were all thankful for. Then after he told them what room Nick was in and said they could have a few minutes with him, the team and Bailey started walking toward the room.

After they walked in the room once they were granted entrance, Bailey saw him a little banged up, making her have a few tears in her eyes, but Nick put on a small smile for her while saying. "Come here, honey. I'm ok." She ran to Nick's bed and gave him a soft hug, and Nick gave her a soft hug back.

When they pulled back, she asked. "Are you really ok?"

Nick nodded. "I will be, I'll be out of here and spending time with you in no time."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "You got it."

Ever since she was officially accepted in the family, she loved spending time with Nick, even though it didn't get to happen very often. It wasn't that she disliked Brass, Warrick or Greg, she just felt a little closer to him than the other three.

After another soft hug, Bailey stepped away from the bed so everybody else could get in their hugs.

A few more minutes came and went before they started saying goodbye and making promises to see him soon, then after everybody was out of the room, except Grissom and Catherine, he looked over at her, who had been by Nick's bedside the moment she stepped into the room, and asked. "Do you want a ride home?"

Catherine shook her head before looking at Grissom. "No, I want to stay here a little bit longer. Take your family home, it has been a long day/night, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Then he turned his attention to Nick. "Take care, Nicky. Don't take too long away from the lab, we'll miss you around there. But give yourself some time to heal first."

Nick nodded, then spoke as he cleared his throat. "I will, thank you Griss, for everything."

Grissom smiled, which was probably the first real one all day. "You're welcome."

After a short nod, Grissom walked out of the room.

While the door was shutting, Nick turned his head to look at Catherine before speaking with a small smile. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to. Unless you don't want me to."

For a second Nick thought that he may have seen something in her eyes, but shook it off as he replied. "No you can stay, I'll probably crash though."

Catherine squeezed his hand. "That's ok, Nicky, you crash when you need to. I'll just stay until you do."

"Ok."

They just let the silence pass over them as they looked at one another, which strangely or not, they didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Grissom pulled the vehicle into their garage and turned it off before looking in the backseat, seeing Bailey had fallen asleep, so after him and Sara got out, and while she took Bailey's bike out of the back, he woke Bailey up so she could walk in the house and get ready for bed.

Then once they were inside the house, Grissom took Hank out for a walk while Sara made sure that Bailey got to her room without any incidents.

When Hank and Grissom came back inside, he made sure the house was secured before going upstairs, stopping at Bailey's bedroom door and opening it so he could check on his daughter, who was sound asleep in her bed, which that's when Hank took the opportunity to walked in the room before Grissom closed it.

Then he headed for the master bedroom, and after he stepped into the room, he heard the bathroom sink faucet running, so he just shuts the door before walking to his side of the bed and sitting down close to his nightstand. He looked at the closed bathroom door before opening the top drawer, moving papers and other items around so he can grab the item he was looking for at the bottom of it before pulling it out. After it was in front him, he went into his own thoughts.

From the moment he found out that Nick was taken until they got him out of that underground box, he didn't think he's ever been that scared before, outside of worrying about Sara, his daughter, or mother at certain points in his life. But it also really made him think what he wanted in his life, which even though he felt he already had it all, a beautiful, smart, daughter and a love from a woman that was beyond anything he's ever known, and if he was completely honest with himself, there was one more thing he wanted, he just hoped she wanted it too.

He was just coming out of his thoughts when Sara walked into the room from the bathroom, saying. "What a day/night, I'm exhau..." She stopped talking and walking when she saw what he was holding in front of him. "Griss?"

He took his eyes off his family's engagement ring to look at Sara's shocked face before he cleared his throat. "Sara..."

She cuts him off as she walked up to him. "Is that what I think it is?"

There was no point in lying because she was staring right at it, so he nodded. "Yes."

She shook her head. "Why do you have it?"

He spoke as he stood up. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off before looking into his eyes. "Is this because of what happened?"

He sighed a little. "Partly, yes." Sara was about to speak but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her before he continued. "It made me realize that we should grab a hold on whatever opportunity that presents itself to us." Sara nodded as she walked past him, needing to sit down at the end of the bed because her head was still spinning from the events that took place earlier, not too mention what was happening now.

Grissom turns as he looked at he with concern. "Sara..."

She cuts him off again as she looked up at him. "I just don't want this to be a knee jerk reaction because of what happened. This needs to be done for the right reasons."

Grissom nodded as he walked over to her, then he sat down next to her and placed his hand on top of hers. "I've honestly been thinking about this ever since my mom gave me this ring, and the feeling has only gotten stronger these last few months." He moved his hand from her hers to cup her cheek before looking into her bright eyes as he continued. "Since you've told me about your childhood, you've opened yourself up more to me in these last three months than you had in the first five months of us dating, and I've never felt closer to you." He took a breath before finishing with emotion. "I love you Sara, more than I can ever explain with words, and everything inside of me is telling me that this is right, so what do you think?"

Sara saw the hopeful look in his eyes as a tear came out of hers before it started to roll down her cheek, making him wipe it away as his eyes turned to concerned, so she placed her hand on top of his. "I've loved you since I was 20, even when I knew I had to try and get over you after you left Boston. Then 8 years later when we saw one another in San Francisco, the feelings were still there, and now they've grown so strong that I would feel lost without you."

Grissom's heart had sped up as he asked. "What are you saying?"

She sniffled before continue. "I'm saying I would love to marry you." He was about to smile when she spoke again. "But I'm scared."

He stopped the smile from forming and ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he asked in concerned tone. "Of what?"

Not able to look into his eyes at the moment, she removed her hand and looked at both of them while he took his hand off her to give her some space. "I watched and heard my parents fight, I saw their marriage deteriorate in front of my eyes. And since becoming a CSI, I've seen what lengths husbands, or wives would go to just to get ride of their spouses, or when a third party gets in the middle."

She stopped to wipe more tears off her cheek, and Grissom took that opportunity to cup her cheek again before he turned her head toward him, and when her eyes met his again, he replied. "I can't promise that we won't ever fight, because you and I both know that we can get pretty stubborn when we want to be." She couldn't help but smile a little as he continued. "But what I can promise is that I would never hurt you in anyway. I'm so sorry on any hurting I did to you in the past, but that was before I really listened to my heart, and now I can't help but do it all the time, especially when it beats for you, or when it is telling me that not marrying you would be the stupidest mistake of my life."

She smiled a little again as he moved his head closer to hers so his forehead was against hers while he whispered with emotion. "We aren't your parents, or anybody else, for that matter.  
We are Sara and Grissom, two people who loved each other for a long time, even when parts of them made them think they shouldn't. Two people who I believe can beat any odds thrown at them, and two people who deserve to get as much happiness as they can in life." He pulls back to look into her eyes as he finished. "Especially the Sara half. She deserves it all, and I'm hoping that I'll get be the one to give it to her."

Tears started coming down Sara's cheeks again as she looked at the man staring right at her with those blue eyes, the man who had shown her so much since they've been together, especially love and comfort. There will never be a man out there who could show her more than what he had, or make her heart sing every time he spoke to her, looked at her, or even kissed her.  
She also knew there was only one man she would ever be willing to take the biggest risk of her life for, one man that she would ever call husband. If it isn't the man she was looking at it right now, then it wasn't happening to her, which she knew that even before this moment.

And he was right about something, they were nothing like her parents, or anybody else. They were Sara and Grissom, two people, who in her heart, belonged together. Their names even went together. She's to the point that if she thinks of hers, she immediately thinks 'and Grissom' after it, which she was sure he did it too.

With her thoughts coming to a close, her loving man continued to wipe her tears off her cheek as she finally whispered. "Yes."

He stopped his action and looked at her wide-eyed with his heart racing. "Yes?"

She nodded with her smile growing. "Yes. I'm saying yes."

His smile grew too before he chuckled and brought her closer to him so he could give her a few pecks, then he pulls back and shook his head. "Wait, I have to do this right."

Sara shook her head as he stood up. "No you don't."

He nodded as he kneeled down on one knee and took her left hand. "This is my only time doing this, so I want to do it right." He sighed as he looked around their bedroom before looking at her again. "Although, when I pictured it in my head, this wasn't the place or how I wanted to do it."

Sara shook her head again as she cupped his cheek with her right hand while looking at him with love and tenderness. "I don't care about that. The promises that we keep and the commitment is what matters the most to me."

He nodded, then he cleared his throat as he placed the ring to the tip of her ring finger before asking with love and happiness in his eyes. "Sara Sidle, will you make an old man very happy, and marry me?"

Sara chuckled before she replied. "Yes, I will." Grissom's eyes beamed as he slid his family's ring on her finger, then as he cups both of her cheeks and brought her closer to him, she continued. "But he isn't old. He's just Grissom, my Grissom, and always will be." His eyes started to get misty at the sincerity of her words before they finally kiss softly and tenderly.

When they pulled back a few minute later, he placed his forehead to hers while closing his eyes, letting his emotions out again. "Thank you Sara, I love you so much."

She wraps her arms around his neck as she whispered back. "No, thank you Griss, and I love you so much too."

When they pulled back again, he raised his hand to cup her cheek again before he brought her closer to him a second time. But before their lips could touch, his cell phone rings from his pocket.

He lowers his forehead to her lips with a sigh, making her smile a little before kissing him there. Then he spoke as he pulled back from her lips. "This better be important." He then moves so he could get his phone out of his pocket before sitting down on the backs of his legs as answered his phone without checking who was calling him. "Grissom."

Sara was sitting there watching him, especially his facial expressions, which changed a few times before they settled on a happy look. Then after he hung up the phone, and sets it on the carpeted floor, she raised her eyebrow. "What?"

He took a moment before replying. "That was Ecklie."

That shocked her as she continued. "And it is making you smile?" Then she smiled a little with a smirk. "It must be good news, which should be surprising in itself coming from him."

He chuckled while he moved closer to her so he was between her legs while his knees were still on the floor, before he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It is, and you are right. But with the news I just got, I wouldn't have cared who had given it to me."

She ran her fingers though his hair as she asked. "Well are you ever going to tell me this mysterious good news?"

He nodded with an even bigger smile. "The team is coming back as one."

Sara's face lit up at the prospect of working with the whole team, especially him, again. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yep. I told Ecklie I wanted my guys back before telling him that he made a huge mistake breaking the team up in the first place, and he actually listened to me."

"That is great." He nodded again while she sighed. "Too bad it took what happened to Nick to make him see that. But I guess in the end it all worked out, Nick's alive and recovering, and our team is coming back together."

Grissom's eyes get bright as he finished. "And we are engaged."

Her eyes get bright right back. "Yes we are, so that just makes this night even better."

Grissom nodded one more time as he moved his face toward her. "Yes it does."

When their lips touched again it was another soft and tender one, and Grissom was going to pull back and call it a night, but Sara wasn't quite ready to let go just yet, and before he knew it, she was laying on her back on the bed with him above her.

After a few more minutes, he pulls back and kissed her softly on her neck while she was going for the buttons on his shirt. He pulled back and looked down in her eyes as she continued her task. "I thought you were exhausted?"

She smiled while she getting the last button undone. "Funny how all the good news can add up and changes how you feel."

He chuckled as he cupped her cheek. "Right you are, honey."

As they looked into each another's eyes, it changed to passion for one another in a heartbeat, and they couldn't do anything more but act on it, so that's exactly what they did the moment his lips touched hers again.

* * *

AN: Hope you like this step. They tell their team next chapter. Please review.


	22. The Morning After

AN: Warning: Very light innuendoes. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: The Morning After

Even if they did try, Sara and Grissom couldn't get much sleep during the night, because of among other things, they were just too excited about their engagement, the team coming back together and still relieved about Nick.

While they were cuddling in bed after each of them took a shower, he kissed her temple with a smile that hadn't left his face pretty much the moment his lady said 'yes'. Then when he pulls his head back, he chuckled, which made her chuckle while she ran her hand across his shirt covered chest. "What?"

Grissom shook his head and held her. "Is it ok to be this happy?"

He couldn't remember a time he felt this giddy and alive before, it was a feeling he wasn't use to.

She smiled with the shake of her head. "I don't see why not. But if you're this happy now, I can only imagine how you'll be when we get married."

He pulled back a little so he could see her face, then cupped her cheek while replying with a seriousness in his eyes that made her whole body tingle. "You wouldn't find a happier man."  
She smiled bigger as she moved her body up so she could peck him on the lips, then after she settled back down to his side and laid her head back on his chest, he kissed her temple again while pulling her closer to him.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked as she looked at her engagement ring, which looked very old, but not big and gaudy, something she was very proud to ware on her finger, especially because it came from his family. "So what's the history on this ring? You said your mom gave it to you."

Grissom nodded as he picked up her left hand to see how wonderful it looked on her finger.  
"I was told that my great-grandpa saved as much money as he could to get his bride the best ring he could find, so my great-grandma promised that a ring like this should be passed down to the oldest child in the family...with one rule." Sara moved back so she could see his eyes as he looked down at her. "That the mother who passes it down to their child believes that the marriage will last."

Sara was about to talk, but Grissom continued with a smile. "Of course you'll say that there is no guarantee that marriages do last." Sara had to smile a little at that, because he knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Well, tell that to my great-grandparents and grandparents, they were both married over 50 years before they died." He sighed, and Sara saw the look that passed through his eyes, so she knew what was coming next as she ran her thumb up and down his chest to give him a little comfort while he finished. "Unfortunately my parents wouldn't make that mark. But I believe they could have because from what I remember, there was so much love between them that it is hard to imagine they wouldn't have."

As he got lost in the memories of his childhood with both parents before his father had died, Sara spoke with sympathy. "I'm sorry Griss. I bet he was a wonderful man."

Grissom smiled as he nodded his head. "He really was the best." Then he cleared his throat before asking. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Sara smiled, knowing it can be very easy for him to lose track when his mind went in a different direction, before replying. "The history of the ring."

"Oh right, and since I was an only child, my mom passed it down to me."

Sara paused for a second before asking. "So, you believe that your mom believes we will last?"

Grissom mentally smiled as he thought back to the 'conversation' he had with his mother when she gave him the ring, before replying. "When she gave me the ring, she told me that if there was one woman that I would be marrying, it would be you. So yes, I believe that she believes we'll last."

Sara started to tear up a little as she asked. "She said that?" He nodded as she asked again. "When?"

He didn't even hesitate. "After the first time you met her."

She looked kind of shocked at that, so quoting their daughter. "No way!"

Grissom chuckled, then he cleared his throat and nodded again. "Yes, it's true she did."

Sara smiled while shaking her head. "That's amazing she had that much faith in us after one meeting with me, a meeting that didn't start out that well, if you remember correctly."

He kissed her forehead, then cupped her cheek again as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "She saw what we meant to each other, and in the end that's what mattered to her."

She nodded with a smile, then after another pause she asked. "Speaking of your mother, when are we going to tell her?"

Grissom thinks for a second before replying. "I want to tell her in person, so I figured we could go visit her around Bailey's birthday and spend the weekend there. That is if you want, we don't have to sta..."

Sara cuts him off. "We can stay for the weekend. Plus, it gives Bailey a chance to visit a few other people." Grissom nodded in understanding as Sara continued. "And the team?"

Grissom didn't hesitate on this one. "I don't think I can even hide this even if I wanted to." Sara chuckled with a nod while he continued. "So, I'm thinking we can call them for breakfast and tell them the good news about us and the team coming back together, all at once."

"Ok, and what about..."

She didn't get to finish because there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Grissom smiled while saying. "Why don't we tell her now."

Sara smiled in return with a nod, and as they sat up in bed, Grissom spoke towards the door. "Come in, sweetheart."

The door opened as second later, and when they saw one another, they all smiled as Grissom asked. "How did you sleep?"

Bailey spoke as she walked to the bed. "Good until Hank woke me up because he had to go outside. He's eating right now."

They nodded in understanding, then as she sat at the end of the bed, Grissom cleared his throat, and after a quick look at Sara, he looks at his daughter again before finally speaking. "We have something we would like to share with you."

Curious, she raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what is it?"

This time Sara cleared her throat, and as she pulled her left hand out from under the covers and placed it in view, she replied. "Your father has asked me to marry him." Then she smiled bigger. "And I said yes."

Bailey saw the ring on her finger and looked at her mother with her face beaming. "Really?"

Yeah, she saw the evidence but she needed it verbally confirmed one more time to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

They chuckled with a nod before Sara answered. "Yes honey, your parents are finally getting married, you aren't dreaming."

Bailey chuckled as she got up from the end of the bed and ran to her mother, speaking as she hugged her. "It's about time." Before running over to her dad's side while they both agreed with their daughter and chuckled again.

When she pulled back from her father, she continued. "Congratulations guys, I am so happy."

"Thank you sweetie." Grissom smiled as he took his daughter's hand. "Now why don't you go get dressed so we can meet the gang and have breakfast."

She nodded, then asked before walking toward the bedroom door. "Can Lindsey come?"

They nodded as Grissom replied. "We'll make sure to ask Catherine to bring her." Bailey smiled as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut, they looked at each other with smiles before Grissom speaks. "Well, we have one on board."

Sara smiled bigger as she cupped his cheek. "I don't think we'll have much trouble with the others either. They just want us to be happy."

Grissom nodded, and after putting his hand on top of hers, she leaned toward him and kisses him softly on the lips before pulling back and sliding her hand out from under his, then she climbed out bed so she could get ready. He watched her for a few seconds before picking his phone up from the nightstand so he could call the team.

* * *

45 minutes later

When the team, including Lindsey but excluding Nick since he was still in the hospital, arrived at the diner, they sat down at their normal table. Then after they ordered, and while they were waiting for their breakfast, Catherine asked. "So what's going on?"

Grissom answered. "We have some news we would like to share with everyone." With the attention really on them now, he continued. "First off, Ecklie called me and said that my request of getting the team back is accepted, so we will be one team again."

Greg and Warrick were the first ones to smile as they both asked at the same time. "Really?"

Sara and Grissom chuckled with a nod, which made them cheer, then they all looked at Catherine, which she waved it off. "This is great guys." Before they could ask, she continued. "And the second of all?"

They paused, then after Sara slips her fingers from her right hand through Grissom's fingers, she brings her left hand in view so they could see the ring as she replied. "Grissom had asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

They gasped a little before congratulating them and cheering again, which everybody who was in the diner could see and hear how happy they all were.

When they had calmed down again and got back into their seats, Grissom spoke, overwhelmed by the support. "Thank you, you guys being behind us means a lot."

Warrick smiled. "Of course, that's what families do."

Everybody around the table smiled before Brass asked. "Do you have a day set?"

They hadn't really talked about the details yet, but individually they decided that a long engagement was out of the question, so when he had asked that question, they each had a date in mind, and both of them said it at the same time. "September 23."

They looked at each other with their eyes twinkling and smiles on their faces, loving the fact they were on the same page on that without even discussing it, which the team caught their looks, so Catherine asked with curiosity. "Is there a certain reason you picked that day?"

They get out of their daze before Grissom nodded, and when he saw that Bailey was going to say something, he shook his head at her, making her stop, then he looked at the team before replying. "It does have significance to both of us, so yes there is a reason for it."

While their food was being handed to them a few seconds later, they were still looking at the couple, wondering if they were going to say what was so special about that date.

But Grissom shook his head with a smile. "You guys are CSI's, figure it out." They groaned a little, but took it as a challenge. Then before Warrick and Greg started guessing, Grissom puts his hand up to stop them. "How about you write your one guess down on a piece of paper before the wedding, then we'll see who is right at the reception, so you have months to think about it."

Greg then asked with a smile. "Do we get anything if we win?"

Grissom thinks about it before replying. "How about no decomps for a week, and can be supervisor for the day."

Warrick asked. "Rules?"

Grissom nodded but Sara replied. "You can't ask us for any help, and Bailey you can't say anything, no matter what."

Bailey smiled with a nod. "I won't, I promise."

Greg replied again. "Alright, you have yourself a deal."

They all smiled and nodded before they started eating with small talk in-between bites.

* * *

After everybody had their meal, and while Brass, Greg, Warrick, Sara and the girls were sitting and talking at the table, Grissom and Catherine were standing in line so they could pay their bill, and after they moved up a spot, Grissom looked at Catherine before asking. "So, you really ok with the team getting back together?"

He knew she wanted to be a supervisor for awhile now, so to get demoted once she had it, had to hurt a little.

Catherine sighed before replying. "It is no secret that I've wanted to be a supervisor for awhile now." Grissom nodded as Catherine finished. "But, I didn't want it like that. I didn't like taking some of the team away from you, so working as one again is really ok with me."

Grissom could see the honesty in her eyes as he replied. "And there is no doubt in my mind that opportunity will come again for you, you'll see."

She looked at him wide-eyed as they took another step forward. "You aren't planning on retiring are you?"

Grissom chuckled as he shook his head. "Not in the near future. It might be awhile for that, but I can't lie and tell you that thought hasn't been swirling around in my head a few times here and there, especially in the last year."

Catherine chuckled while shaking her head. "I never thought I would see the day."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "Retirement ever coming up in your mind."

He smiled while shaking his head. "I can't work forever, Cath. No matter if I think I can."

She smiled right back. "I know, but retirement was probably one of the last words I would have ever thought to hear you say." She paused before finishing."Well that...and no offense, but marriage too."

Grissom waved that last part off. "None taken, because a part of me always thought that too."  
He smiled bigger as he looked back when he heard his fiancée and daughter laughing, then he looked over at Catherine again while they stepped up to the counter, and continued as he handed the cashier the money for his bill. "But things change."

Catherine looked over at him with a smile as he took his change from the cashier. "Yeah, they do." As she handed the cashier her money, she asked the woman behind the counter. "Can I also get a ham and cheese omelet, crispy hash-browns and a few slices of bacon to go?"

The brunette haired woman nodded as Catherine gave her extra money for that, before she looked at Grissom, who had his eyebrow raised. "That's a Nick order."

Catherine nodded. "I thought I would surprise him at the hospital."

Before he could say anything, Lindsey and Bailey walked up to them and asked if they could spend the day at the mall, which they both said it was ok and that Grissom would drop them off.

* * *

When they made it back to the table, the rest of the team stood up as Warrick spoke. "Brass, Greg and I thought we would go surprise Nick before he gets discharged, anybody want to come?"

Catherine told them that she already had that idea with a breakfast, so they all looked at Sara and Grissom, but they shook their heads as Sara replied, without thinking. "We'll visit him when he gets settled back at his place. I think we are going to crash when we get home, we didn't get much sleep last night."

They all raised an eyebrow at that while Sara blushed a little, then tried to deflect what they were thinking. "What!? It was an exciting night."

But it didn't work because they chuckled while Greg replied with a smirk. "I bet." Which only made the laughter get a little louder as Sara shook her head while she looked down.

Grissom cleared his throat a second later before replying. "Alright, moving on." They calmed down a little at his authoritative tone before he continued in a softer one. "Tell Nick we'll see him soon."

They nodded, then after another round of congratulations, the guys walked to the cashier, and after Catherine kissed her daughter goodbye, she walked up to the counter to wait on the to-go food.

As Sara, Grissom, Bailey and Lindsey were walking out of the diner, Sara looked over at Grissom. "Sorry about that, it kind of slipped out."

She knew he didn't like their private life being talked about, which she didn't either, it just slipped out before she could stop herself.

But Grissom shook his head, wrapped an around her shoulders, brought her closer to him, kissed her temple, and replied with a smile. "Nothing is ruining this day for me, so don't worry about it."

He can take all the embarrassing side comments today, nothing was getting him down on one of the best days of his life.

Sara smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist, also agreeing that it was one of the best days of her life, and it should only get better from here.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. They are visiting Mrs. Grissom next chapter. Let's see how that will go, shall we? Please review.


	23. Visiting Grandma

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Find out if Sara will be completely accepted in the family, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: Visiting Grandma

One month later

When they had woken up bright and early on June 24th, the day before Bailey's 13th birthday, the family, including Hank, and Lindsey since her mother allowed her go with them, piled in the vehicle with their bags and other items before they set out to go to Grissom's hometown, Santa Monica, California.

After hours, and a few stops along the way, Grissom finally turned on the street where his childhood home was on, which was in a nice, family oriented neighborhood where neighbors would wave and say hi if they saw you walking out on the sidewalk, or in the yard. He had really liked living here when he was child and was proud he got to show his daughter where he grew up.

Once he pulled in the driveway on the left side to a one-story, two bedroom white house with a white picket fence with flowers in the flower bed and a well-kept yard, he turned the vehicle off before they all got out, making Hank happy, which he became extra happy when he saw Grissom's mom walk out of her house. Even though he didn't know her, he loved meeting new people. Of course he could also be the protector of his family around new people too, especially when it concerned Bailey since they've had a deep connection the moment her father had handed him over to her.

When Bailey saw her grandmother, she smiled and ran towards her while she had a handle of Hank's leash. "Grandma!"

Betty smiled as she saw her granddaughter running toward her, and when she was close enough, they hugged while Hank wagged his tail and barked a little in greeting.

When they pulled back, Bailey looked at Lindsey before looking back at her grandmother. 'This is my best friend, Lindsey Willows.'

Betty looked at Lindsey before she signed while Bailey translated. 'Nice to meet you Lindsey.'

Now knowing a lot more signs than when she first met her grandmother, Bailey was able to translate without her father near, and the same could be said about her mother.

Lindsey nodded before signing back. 'Nice to meet you too. Thank you for letting me stay here.'

When Lindsey knew she was going to be coming here with them, and knew that Mrs. Grissom was deaf, she had Bailey teach her a little. She was by no means an expert, but she knew a little, and as long as she had a translator nearby she was sure she could have a conversation with her.

Betty smiled as she signed back while Bailey translated again. 'You're welcome. Any friend of Bailey's is always welcome here.'

Lindsey smiled back as Bailey mentioned getting their bags, so after letting go of Hank's leash while telling him to stay in the yard, her and Lindsey went back to the vehicle to help her parents.

After the family had gotten the bags out of the vehicle, they closed all the doors and walked toward the other side of fence before Lindsey, who was the last one in the yard, closed the gate.

When Grissom was near his mother, he smiled, dropped his bags and signed as his face lit up. 'Mom!'

Betty's face was also beaming at the sight of her beloved son as she signed back. 'Son!'

He chuckled before kissing his mother on the cheek and bringing her in his arms for a big hug, while the rest of them had a warm feeling as they watched mother and son.

After they pulled back, Betty looked at Sara with a smile. 'Nice to see you again, Sara.'

Sara signed back, and since the ring was currently off for the moment, there was nothing to see on her finger. 'Likewise, Betty.' Before they got into a short hug.

When they pulled back, Betty looked at her son again. 'Why don't you put your bags in your room and we can sit down for some food while you tell me this wonderful news that you wanted to share.'

Betty knew that this weekend wasn't only for Bailey to be here for her birthday, it was also for them to share something, and she hoped it would be what she thought it was, but when she didn't see the ring on Sara's finger, she became even more curious.

Grissom nodded. 'Ok.' When Betty turned around to walk back into the house, Grissom looked at the girls. "You can keep your bags in my room for the time-being."

Since there was only two rooms, the girls were sleeping on an air mattress in the living room, which Grissom did offer his old room to them, but they declined.

The girls nodded while he picked his bags back up before the family walked into the house, then after dropping their bags in his old room, and Grissom had slid the engagement ring back on Sara's finger, where it belonged, they walked down the medium-sized hall, and headed for the dinning room before they sat down at the table, where a sliding glass door was behind them that went to the medium-sized deck and yard.

Once they were settled, he looked toward the end of the table on the right where his mother was sitting. 'Mom, before we eat, we would like to share our news.' The moment Betty was waiting for was seconds away, and he cleared his throat before finally sharing it. 'Last month I asked Sara to marry me...' Betty's heart was racing a little, then she smiled as he finished while taking Sara's left hand and brought it in view. 'And she said yes. We are getting married.'

Betty gets up from her seat and goes to her son, making him stand up so they get into each other's arms for a hug, then she pulled back and signed with tears in her eyes. 'Congratulations, honey.'

Grissom's face beamed. 'Thank you mom.'

After she kissed his cheek, she walked over to Sara and said her congratulations with a hug too before walking back to her seat so she could sit down, very happy about the news.

As she started eating her sandwich, Sara and Grissom look at each other with smiles, very happy his mother accepted their engagement, before they started eating while the room stayed quiet.

* * *

Later that night

After they got done eating, they hung around the house while Betty shared some of Grissom's childhood stories. Then as it got later in the day, the girls took Hank out for a walk while the grown-ups went out on the deck, and this time Mrs. Grissom shared stories about her husband, which everything she said solidified what Sara and Grissom thought, Mr. Grissom was a very good man and that there wasn't any doubt in their minds that they would have lasted 50 years and beyond had he not died when Grissom was just 9 years old.

Before they knew it, one story became two, and two became three, and so forth, even sharing between bites of dinner when it was time to eat again.

Once dinner was done, and the dishes were in the dishwasher, they hung out in the living room again as Mrs. Grissom 'asked' how Bailey's first year of high school went, and she told her the truth.

Which it was a little hard for her in the beginning, but once she found a routine with it all, and very thankful for her dad on amending the rules a little with the way she studied after school which had been working out great, the year ended much better than it began, which made her quite excited for next year. Even though she still had to wait one more year before Lindsey will be in the same school as her, but as long as they continued to be friends, she was happy.

After Bailey got done sharing her first year of school, her and Lindsey grabbed Yahtzee from the small collection of board games that Mrs. Grissom had, then the family went to the dinning room to play.

When the game was over, Bailey and Lindsey played another game while the grown-ups retreated back to the living room to 'talk' a little more.

A few hours later, Grissom was ready to get some sleep, so he looked at Sara to see if she was coming with him, but before Sara could even speak, Mrs. Grissom looked at her son and signed.  
'She'll be in there in a minute.' Grissom looked at his mother with a look that asked 'what are you doing' but Mrs. Grissom waved off her son's concerned face with a smile. 'Relax dear, I just want to 'talk' to her."

He looked at Sara, and she gave him a little smile and nod, so he nodded back and signed. 'Ok.' Before kissing both of their cheeks and walking away to say goodnight the girls before walking down the hall to his room.

Not long after Grissom had left the room, Betty got Sara's attention before singing. 'Thank you.'

Sara raised an eyebrow. 'For what?'

Betty smiled. 'I don't think I've ever seen my son happier, and like we both know, a child's happiness is what a parent loves and wants the most.'

Sara blushed a little as she signed back. 'I don't think I should take all the credit for his happiness. Bailey's the one that started it. He got a little spark the moment she came into his life.'

They watched Bailey smile while she was still playing at the dinning room table before looking at one another again, then Betty continued. 'I don't doubt that, but you are her mother, right?' Sara tried to hide her blush this time as she nodded. 'Then a lot of the happiness he's been receiving is from from you.'

Sara cleared her throat before signing. 'In that case, you're welcome. I'm happy to give it to him.'

Betty smiled with a nod before singing again. 'Gil had 'told' me that you had a rough childhood.' Sara looked at her future mother-in law with wide-eyes, making Betty continue immediately. 'Don't worry, he didn't break your trust. He just 'said' you had it rough.' Sara nodded. 'And I think because of those hardships you had, made you stronger and so sure of what you want.' She paused before 'asking'. 'Can I be honest, without you holding it against me?'

Sara didn't hesitate. 'Yes.'

Betty sighed before finishing. 'I'll admit I wasn't sure about you before we had met. But after meeting and seeing the type of woman you are, I'm proud that my son has fallen in love with you. I'm proud that you are the mother of his daughter. I'm honored that I'll get to call you my daughter-in law for many years to come, and I'm especially honored to 'say', welcome to the family.'

Sara started to have tears in her eyes as she saw the acceptance in her future mother-in law's eyes.

This ranked as one the top highlights of her life, and it always will be no matter what other key moments come along in her life.

With so much emotion going through her, Sara signed back with her hands almost shaking. 'Thank you, Betty.'

Betty smiled as she signed one more thing that made Sara really believe that she was welcomed into the family. 'How about 'mom' from now on?'

Sara smiled with a nod while she willed her tears to stay in her eyes as the two women got up from the spots they were sitting in before they got into a warm hug, something Sara loved almost as much as Betty's acceptance 'speech.'

* * *

Two days later

After spending yesterday at the beach with her family, Lindsey and a few kids she had grown up with to celebrate her 13th birthday, having one of the best times of her life in the process, they were ready to leave Grissom's hometown.

Before they left the state though, they had to make a stop first, which wasn't the happiest places in the world, but Bailey felt she had to do it. So after they all said goodbye to Betty, Grissom took them to a flower shop where Bailey got four single roses, before he drove them to the place his daughter needed to go.

Inside the vehicle was quiet during the drive, but when Grissom stopped and shut if off once they were there, he looked back at her, asking. "Do you want one of us to come with you?"

Bailey shook her head before she looked at her father. "Thank you, but no. I can do this myself."

"Ok, take your time, sweetheart. There is no rush back."

Bailey nodded as she shared a small smile with everybody in the vehicle before opening the back door and getting out with the four roses in her hand.

After she shuts the door, she took a breath and started walking to and through the entrance of the cemetery, and once she got to her destination, she places one of the roses she had in her hand on her Uncle's tombstone while she told him how much she missed him. She wasn't as close to him as she was to her Aunt Megan, but he was a nice man and she knew that her Aunt and Uncle had loved one another deeply, and for a long time since they were high school sweethearts.

She took a breath then walked to her Aunt's grave and kneeled down, placing one of the roses on her tombstone before clearing her throat and speaking. "Hi Aunt Megan, I don't know if I ever told you thank you for taking care of me for those two years, so thank you. You gave me so much comfort and love that it helped me through one of the worst times of my life. I don't think I could have gotten through that without you. I love and miss you, and you don't need to worry about me, I'm ok. Until next time, Aunt Megan."

After a long look, she gets up and sniffled as she walked to the next two tombstones, then when she was sitting down in the middle so she was between both of them, she placed the last two roses on the two tombstones.

She took a few more moments to gather her thoughts before she cleared her throat and started speaking to the two people who raised her for nine years of her life. "Hi guys, I'm sorry it has been awhile, but with me living in Vegas now it is kind of hard to get here. But with the visits I'm sure I'll be making every now and then, I'll see you as much as I can." She wiped a few tears away before she continued with emotion. "A lot has happened since you've been gone, I've learned a lot about who I am, and who my biological parents are. But know that no matter how strongly I feel about them, you'll always be my parents too and forever in my heart. You picked to love me for life, so I'll pick to love you for life too." She took one more moment before finishing. "I want to also thank you for everything you've done for me, and I promise I'll keep doing well in school and continue to make you proud as you look down on me, hopefully smiling. I love you and miss you always. Until next time, mom...dad."

She closes her eyes for a few more seconds before she opens them back up, and while she wiped her tears off her cheeks she stood up. Then after one more look at her parents' tombstone, she turned and started walking back to the exit of the cemetery.

As she got closer to the vehicle, she saw that everybody had gotten out and was standing next to it. She looked down a second later to wipe the remaining tears away when she heard them all shouting. "Hank!"

She looked up immediately and saw Hank running towards her, making her smile a little while kneeling down and opening her arms out for him, and when he was close to her, he started licking her face and whining, somehow knowing she was in some type of pain.

She chuckled a little as she hugged and petted him, trying to calm him down before she looked into his sad brown eyes while speaking. "You shouldn't run from mom and dad like that, but thank you, buddy, I needed that." He barked his welcome as Bailey gave him a few more pets before standing up, then after grabbing his leash, they started walking toward the vehicle.

When she was there, Lindsey took Hank's leash before Bailey was welcomed into her parent's arms, needing their comfort for a few minutes.

When they pulled back, Grissom cups her cheek. "You ok?"

Bailey nodded as she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little hard."

After they nodded with another hug, they kissed her forehead before Grissom opened the doors for his girls before taking the leash from Lindsey, and walking Hank towards the back so he could put him back in there.

They would have stayed in the vehicle while they waited for Bailey, but Hank had been whining and was going crazy when Bailey had gotten out of the vehicle, so they thought that he probably had to go pee. But when they got out, he wanted to go in the direction Bailey went.

When they finally got him to stop tugging on the leash once Bailey was out of sight, Grissom's hold on the leash was a little loose. But when Bailey appeared again, Hank saw her first and took off before Grissom could tighten his hold on it again. They were just thankful he didn't have to cross any roads because nothing was going to stop him from getting to his younger master.

As Sara was getting in the passenger seat, Lindsey give Bailey a small smile before bringing her in for a hug.

Bailey hugs her back before they pull back, then she said. "Thank you for coming. I know this last part wasn't as fun."

But Lindsey waved off her concern. "That's what best friends are for, right? They are there for you no matter the occasion."

She nodded with a smile as Lindsey smiled back before she turned to get into the vehicle.  
Bailey then loses the smile while she looked back at the cemetery, saying a quiet goodbye before getting in the backseat.

Once she was in, and had shut the door, she started putting on her seat belt as her father spoke from the driver's seat. "Everybody ready to go home?"

Sara moves her hand to touch his as she replied. "Sounds great, babe."

He smiled as he started the vehicle. "Home it is."

They all smiled in return as Sara removed her hand so he could drive them to their destination, happy they took the trip, but ready to start the next phase of their lives.

* * *

AN: The Couple's big day next chapter. Please review.


	24. The Big Day

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Big Day

After they got back from the their trip, the three months that followed were pretty busy for them, because from spending as much time as they could with their daughter, when she wasn't hanging out with Lindsey, while it was summer vacation, to them working and planning their wedding, there wasn't much time to sit around and relax. But the busy schedule also sped up time for the engaged couple, so their special day got to them quicker, and they would never complain about that since it was the day they've been waiting for the moment Grissom slid the engagement ring on her finger.

That morning they woke up at separate places and in separate beds, and when they were ready, which she had on a simple but beautiful, thin strapped wedding dress that went just above her knees while he was in a traditional tux, they headed to their location, a spacious ballroom at one of the hotels.

Once all the guests that they invited had arrive, which they were their team, a lot of the lab rats, some detectives, and two very special guests, Betty and Drew, both had showed up in Vegas the night before, they started the beautiful ceremony.

And as the vows and promises were said in front of everybody, there wasn't a dry eye around, including the Bride and Groom. Then after they exchanged matching wedding bands that had  
'SG & GG 4ever' engraved inside, and had kissed to seal their commitment as one, everybody clapped and cheered before the newlywed couple sat down at their table to eat.

* * *

As their plates were becoming empty and the speeches had been said, Greg asked. "So, who was right on the reason you picked this day?"

When they had time to look at what the team had guessed, they smiled, even chuckled at some before Grissom cleared his throat and spoke while signing so his mother could be involved in the 'conversation'. "Actually, no one did."

They groaned a little before Warrick asked with a smile. "What was the answer?"

Sara and Grissom smiled at one another before looking at Bailey, nodding their heads at her. She really wanted to be the one to tell, so they let her do it.

Bailey smiled before she replied while signing. "14 years ago today was when my parents saw one another for the first time."

Greg started to speak. "But I..."

Grissom cuts him off. "You wrote that we had MET, which technically we didn't. We didn't even know each other's names until five days later." Greg was about to speak again when Grissom continued with an eyebrow raised. "A small difference sure, but do you think you could win a case with it?" Greg stops and shook his head a second later while everybody chuckled, making Grissom smile as he continued. "But, since you were the closest to getting it right, I won't give you decomps for three days. But sorry, you don't get to be supervisor." Greg nodded with a smile, happy he didn't get to work those cases, even if it was just three days.

As Grissom was taking a drink of his champagne, Nick asked. "So what's the story with you two."

He looked a little surprised as he asked. "You really want to know?"

Which he got extra surprised when he heard a resounding 'Yes' in the ballroom.

Grissom looked at Sara, now both a little shocked that everybody was really that interested in their story, then she smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Go ahead, babe."

He nodded, then after kissing her temple, he started signing and speaking again. "14 years ago I was in Boston for a month teaching at a local college, and on my 2 week mark I was sitting in a diner for lunch while working on a crossword puzzle." Everybody laughed at that, they could really see that happening, then he smiled as he continued. "Then when the diner door opened..." He was now looking right at Sara. "And I looked over and saw this young, beautiful woman sit down in a booth a few tables away from mine, I swear in that moment I felt my heart skip a few beats." They all said 'aww' as Sara's eyes starting misting over. "But of course I tried to deny whatever I was feeling. Then after I was done with my food and puzzle, I got up, walked over to her booth, and told her that any man that she had to wait for wasn't worth it."

When he stopped talking they all smiled as Catherine asked. "What did you say Sara?"

Sara cleared her throat before speaking and signing while still looking at her husband. "I didn't say anything because he had left before I could. But I did leave a few minutes later." She paused before finishing. "We officially met five days later at the park, and the rest as they say...is history." The newlywed couple smiled before putting their foreheads together, closing their eyes in the process.

Everybody in the room knew that was all they were going to get, but what they got felt like it was a sweet and beautiful story.

When Sara and Grissom pulled back, he stood up and held out his hand. "Would my bride like to dance?"

Sara places her hand in his as she replied. "Absolutely."

He smiled as he helped her up, then they started walking toward the middle of the room, and when the music started so did their feet while everybody was once again mesmerized with the couple. They just couldn't take their eyes off of them.

* * *

After the song had ended and the guests had stopped clapping and cheering again, most of them grabbed a partner so they could dance while others stayed around their tables talking.

When the music started again, Bailey had gotten up from her seat and walked over to Lindsey's table before sitting down next to her. Then she looked over at her best friend, seeing her eyes were looking right at two people intently, which weren't just two people, it was her mother and her dance partner, who happened to be Warrick, so she asked. "What's going on, Linds?"

Lindsey sighed as she finally took her eyes off her mother to look at her best friend. "I think, which I'm not a 100% sure or have any concrete evidence to back it up, but my mom is dating some one."

Bailey smiled. "Really?" Lindsey nodded. "How do you know?"

"She seems happier lately, and if it is a guy that's helping her look that way, it seems different than any other time she's been with someone, so I'm thinking it is more than a short-term thing."

Bailey paused before asking. "Do you have any ideas on who it could be?"

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her mother again. "In my gut it has to be somebody from the lab. I mean that's where she spends most of her time when she isn't with me."

Bailey nodded in understanding, then took a breath before speaking again. "Ok, let's figure this out then." She looked over toward the male lab rats while asking. "Any of the lab rats?" Lindsey looked at Bailey with a 'are you serious' look, making them both chuckle a little while shaking their heads. Not that they thought any of them were bad, they just couldn't see her mom dating any of them.

When Bailey calmed down, she continued. "Ok, next." She looked over at Brass, who was talking to some of the detectives across the room at one of their tables. "Uncle Brass?"

Lindsey did pause for a second, but eventually she shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I've only seen them as friends."

Bailey nodded before turning around to look at Greg, who was standing in front of the food table talking to one of the women caters. "Uncle Greg?"

Lindsey looked where Bailey was looking, then shook her head a second later. "I don't think so either. I know he is a great guy, and I think if two people loved one another, the age factor shouldn't matter." That comment made Bailey smile as Lindsey finished. "But I just don't see them as a couple."

Bailey nodded again before turning in her seat so she was looking toward her father on the dance floor, who was dancing with her grandmother. "Well, I know it can't be my dad."

Lindsey chuckled while shaking her head, considering they were at his wedding, and knowing that would have never happened in the first place since Grissom's eyes had been on Sara from the beginning. Besides, she didn't think her mom was ever interested in him like that.

"Nope."

Bailey smiled before taking another breath. "Then that leaves two men, Uncles Warrick and Nick."

Lindsey nodded as the partners changed once the music stopped, then she started speaking as she watched her mom start her next dance with Grissom.

"And before Warrick had gotten married, I would say that he could have been a strong candidate."

After Nick's ordeal, Warrick shocked everybody when he mentioned he had gotten married to a woman he had started seeing not long ago, and when Lindsey had found out, she asked her mother if she was ok. Which she assured her that she was, but a part of Lindsey knew that it had to hurt a little since she's seen a few sparked moments between them through the years, especially her younger years.

Bailey nodded again before replying. "Which leaves Uncle Nick." Lindsey and Bailey turn their heads to the drink table where Nick and Greg were now talking, then Bailey looked at Lindsey again a few seconds later. "If it is him, what do you think?"

Lindsey slowly smiled as she looked at Bailey. "I would say he would be a definite upgrade to any other man that has been in her life. He is nice, when he cares about something it is real and not fake, and..." She looked at Nick again, which this time he saw her looking at him so he smiled with a wave, and she waved back before looking at her friend again. "And like you said when you first met him, he's handsome. Which isn't everything, I know, but it doesn't hurt." Bailey chuckled as Lindsey smiled. "I would be ok with it, and I'll support her choice."

Bailey smiled again before asking. "Are you going to say something to her?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll let her tell me when she's ready. I just want her to be happy, she deserves it."

Bailey brings her best friend in a hug, whispering. "I'm glad."

Lindsey chuckled as she hugged her friend back, then as they were pulling out of the hug, she spoke. "You know, you should really think about becoming a CSI when you get older."

Bailey nodded. "I actually was thinking about it."

"Good. I believe you would be really good at it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you for helping me out."

Before Bailey could reply, Grissom's voice was heard. "Helping out with what?"

When the girls looked in front of them, they saw Nick, Catherine, Sara and Grissom looking at them with curious looks, so they smiled at them before Lindsey replied. "I had a problem, and Bailey was helping me out."

Catherine smiled at the girls before asking. "And did you get it figured out?"

Bailey and Lindsey looked at each other before looking at them again, nodding their heads as Bailey spoke this time. "I think we did. Or at least we are more sure that we are right than wrong."

The grown-ups nodded, then Grissom held out his hand toward his daughter, changing the subject. "May I have this dance, sweetheart?"

Bailey smiled as she took her father's hand. "Of course."

As he was helping her up, Nick held out his hand to Lindsey. "May I have this dance too?"

Lindsey smiled as she took Nick's hand. "You may." Then he helped her up with a smile.

When the new dance partners were in the middle of the room, and another song started playing, they started dancing while Sara and Catherine stood by the table, both smiling as their hearts warmed while watching the beautiful scene.

* * *

After the songs were done, a lot of the guests were getting ready to leave, so Sara and Grissom made the rounds, thanking them for coming and saying bye. Then when they made it back to their table, Drew was breaking away from talking to Nick and Warrick so he could talk to the newlywed couple.

Sara and Drew smiled at another before he brings her in for a hug. "Congratulations, Sara."

She ran her hand up and down his back. "Thank you Drew, and thank you for coming. I'm sorry Susan couldn't make it."

His one year old daughter, the youngest child of four, ended up being sick and his wife didn't feel comfortable leaving, so she stayed home. He would have stayed home too, but she insisted that he go and support his friend.

As they pulled back he nodded. "Thank you, she sends her congratulations too." Sara smiled with a nod as Drew looked at Grissom. "I have to admit I wasn't sure about you in beginning." Then he smiled at him as he held out his hand. "But, I'm glad you proved me wrong."

Grissom smiled as Sara placed her hand on his back as he shook Drew's hand. "And I'm glad I could do that." They chuckled a little as they release hands before Grissom cleared his throat while he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I don't think I ever had a chance to say thank you for being there for Sara when she was going through that tough time all those years ago."

All three of them held on to their emotions as Drew cleared his throat and nodded. "I was just doing something a friend should always do when another friend is hurting." Grissom nodded as Drew finished. "I am glad everything turned out well for the three of you." They smiled as Bailey walked up to them, then his attention turned to her. "And it was really nice meeting you Bailey."

Bailey smiled as her father wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Drew. It was nice meeting you too."

She had heard stories that Drew was there for her mother, especially through her tough time, so she was very thankful her mother had a friend like him.

After a few seconds pause, Sara and Grissom looked at one another before he asked. "You ready for our honeymoon?"

They were getting ready to spend five beautiful days in the Bahamas.

Sara smiled with a nod. "Ready when you are."

He smiled in return. "Alright, let's go."

They chuckled, and after kissing both of his girl's temples and removing his arms from their shoulders, he gave Drew one more handshake before walking toward his mother and giving her a hug goodbye.

When they pulled back, he signed. 'Do you need a ride to the airport? Sara and I are leaving.'

His mother shook her head before signing back. 'Your colleague, Ms. Willows, is taking me.'

He looked up and saw that Catherine had stopped next to his mother with a smile. "What, don't you trust me with your mother?"

He smiled in return. "I'm sure you'll take very good care of her." Catherine nodded with another smile before Grissom gave his mother another hug, and kiss.

After he stepped back, Sara was next to give her a hug and kiss.

Then when she stepped back, the two of them looked at their team before Grissom spoke while signing. "Thank you all of your support and being here today, it really does mean a lot to us."

They all smiled and nodded before Warrick speaks. "Ok you two, get out of here. Don't you have a honeymoon to start?"

They chuckled with a nod before looking at their daughter, which she smiled and said. "I'll walk you out."

They nodded again, and after they waved bye to the team, his mother and Drew one more time, the Grissom family walked out of the ballroom then hotel so they could head for their parked vehicle.

* * *

By the time they got there, the family had tears in their eyes, making Bailey chuckle while sniffling. "This is crazy, you are only going to be gone for five days."

Grissom cleared his throat as he cupped her cheek. "Yeah. But that doesn't mean we are going to miss you any less." This would be the longest they would spend away from her since she's been in their care, so they knew she was going to be very missed.

Bailey nodded in understanding before he wraps her in his arms, kissing her head and whispering. "I love you, Bailey."

"I love you too, dad."

After a few seconds in the hug, they pulled back before he continued. "Now make sure you keep an eye on Hank and say thank you to Catherine for allowing him to come stay with you at her house."

Catherine was nice enough to let Hank come with Bailey since was she staying with her and Lindsey while her parents were on their honeymoon.

Bailey nodded. "I will." Before Grissom could say something else, she continued. "And I'll make sure I do my homework too. I have it under control, dad, don't worry."

Bailey had started her sophomore year a few weeks ago.

He smiled with a nod, and after one more hug and kiss from her father, she was immediately in her mother's arms before she was kissed on the head. "I'll miss you too, honey, and I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

After a few seconds, they pull back, then she cups her cheek and sighed, she was really going to miss her face.

Bailey chuckled, knowing what she was thinking. "And I'll miss you too."

Sara smiled, then after one more kiss, Bailey stepped back and waved. "Bye guys, have fun, and I hope you bring me back something."

They chuckled with a nod, and after one more smile, Bailey turned and started walking back to the hotel while her parents were watching the whole way to make sure she made it in there.

When she was out of sight, they looked at each other with a look in their eyes, and it wasn't only for the anticipation of their honeymoon, it was also for the start of their new lives together as a married couple.

He cups her cheek while asking softly. "You ready to go, Mrs. Grissom?"

That name sent a shiver down her back as she replied with a smile that was only reserved for him. "With you? Always, Mr. Grissom." He smiled in return before pecking her on the lips.

When they pulled back, he helped her in the passenger seat before walking over to the driver's seat with a spring in his step, ready to spend 5 uninterrupted days with his beautiful wife, which just thinking of Sara as his wife now made him smile bigger than he had all day, if that was even possible, because like he told Sara the morning they had gotten engaged, nobody could have found a happier man than him today.

* * *

AN: While on their honeymoon, they make a decision about something. Find out what it is next chapter. Please review.


	25. Are you?

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Are you?

Hours later

When their plane had finally landed at their destination, they took a cap to their hotel, and once they checked in and were standing in front of the their room hand in hand, he released her hand to slide the key card in the lock to unlock it before he turned the handle.

After he had the door opened, he sets both of their bags just inside the room before he turned toward her and held out his arms. She smiled, getting the hint, as she wrapped her arms around his neck so he could pick her up bridal style before he carried her in the room, letting the door shut behind them.

He walked until he got to the middle of the beautiful room that had a small table by the glass door that took them out to the balcony, a plasma TV hanging on the wall, a dresser, and a queen sized bed with two nightstands on each side.

When he had stopped they kissed softly before he sets her down, and when her feet landed on the white carpeted floor, he wraps arms around her waist from behind while asking softly. "So, you like it?"

She smiled as she gets out of his arms so she could walk to the door, and while she looked outside, seeing the ocean view, she replied in an awe tone. "Yes, especially this view, very beautiful."

Seconds later she hears him reply from the spot she had left him in. "It sure is."

Sara chuckles as she turns around to look at him. "Funny thing about that, you are looking at me, not the view."

He smiled before replying with love and honesty. "Why look at something that won't even compare to the beauty I'm looking at right now."

It didn't matter how long she'll be with this man, his comments will always make her blush with embarrassment, even though she knew he meant every word.

She looks down trying to hide her blush as she whispered. "Griss."

Grissom shook his head with the smile still on his face as he walked over to her, then he lifts her chin up before cupping her cheek, and running his thumb up and down while looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "I mean it, Sara. When I look at you, I see beauty."

She smiled in return, then decided to milk this for all it was worth, so after wrapping her arms around his neck, she asked. "What else do you see?"

He chuckled, knowing what she was doing, before continuing. "A woman that has dealt with so much in her life but overcame it, and became stronger each time."

She cleared her throat before asking again. "What else?"

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek while he spoke again, with more emotion this time. "A wonderful mother who would do anything for their child." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder before whispering against it while she closes her eyes at the feel of his lips on her. "A woman who holds my heart." He moves up to kiss her neck. "My soul." He moved to kiss her cheek while she smiled with her eyes still closed. "My future." Then he moved to her ear and kissed that softly before finishing in another whisper. "My life, in the palm of her hands, and I'll do what I can to prove to her that I'm worthy enough for to her keep it as safe as I'll keep her, for as long as I live." After another kiss on her ear, he pulls back, but he only went as far as putting his forehead against hers while closing his eyes, so both of their eyes were now closed.

She had to take a few seconds since his words were making her feel completely overwhelmed, then she finally cleared her throat before whispering. "And you do Griss, you keep me safe and loved." They open their eyes as he pulls his forehead back so they could look at one another. "More safe and loved than anybody that's ever been in my life."

He smiled again while cupping her cheek a third time, which was to wipe a few tears away this time, before he brought her closer to him slowly.

And when their touched this time they couldn't stop the passion flowing between them, so he picked her up while their lips were still connected. He felt her gasp, but neither one pulled back, even when he turned them around and started walking them to the bed.

They finally got the air they needed right as he laid her gently down on the bed.

When he was above her, they just looked at one another, still amazed that what they saw and felt between them hadn't changed from the first second their eyes connected, well maybe a little stronger now, but the core of it still felt like it did all those years ago.

A few minutes later, she cupped his bearded cheek while asking softly with love in her eyes. "What you said about seeing me for the first time, was it true? Did I really make your heart skip a few beats."

He smiled as he moved off to the side, then propped his elbow on the mattress so his head was on the palm of his hand while their feet were intertwined. Then he took her left hand with his free one as she turned her body so she could look at him, and kissed the top of it before placing it over the spot of where his heart while looking into her eyes. "Yes, and five days later when we saw each other again, you captured it. Only I didn't realize it at the time, I just knew I wanted to spend time with you."

She smiled. "When did you realize?"

He moves a second later so he was above her again as he slipped his fingers through her left hand and laid them down on the pillow next to her head while replying. "Eight years later when I saw you in San Francisco. Even though we never got as close as we did when we met in Boston, it was already captured, and I knew I was never getting it back. No matter how much I wanted to deny it." He didn't have to ask if she felt the same because he saw it in her eyes that she did.

She whispered a second later while using her free hand to cup his cheek, so she could bring his face down towards hers. "Forever, right?"

He pecks her on the lips softly before pulling back just enough to look into her eyes. "Forever, Sara. You, me, we are forever."

She smiled again, and after another long look between them, his eyes still held a tenderness in them, but there was more passion coming over them with that the ever present love not far behind, which was a combination she couldn't help but reciprocate right before his lips touched hers again.

* * *

While wrapped in blankets, his arm was around her shoulders and her head was on the spot over his heart as their feet were tangled with one another.

They took a few more moments to calm down before he kissed her temple and whispered. "You ok?"

She smiled while she ran her left hand up and down his bare chest. "Definitely better than ok."

He chuckled as he took her left hand, then brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "Well, that's definitely good to hear."

She chuckled right back before smiling when she felt the kiss on her hand again, and when she leaned back a little, she looked up and saw him looking at her wedding band. "Crazy, isn't it?"

He kissed her hand a third time before placing it back on his chest as he replied while looking down at her. "I was thinking more like a dream come true."

She smiled bigger as she got comfortable again before bringing his left hand over her shoulder so she could slip her fingers through his and feel his wedding band against her fingers. "Yeah, it is. A part of me never thought this could happen."

He kissed the top of her head in response, and after a few minutes of silence, she whispered. "What else is part of your dream?"

Grissom shook his head without any hesitations. "Nothing, I have it all." After kissing her head a second time, he whispered. "What about you?"

Once she made sure the blankets would stay around her, then knowing Sara was about to move, Grissom moved his arm off of her, and once her elbow as on the mattress, she cups his cheek with her left hand, and ran her thumb up and down before replying while looking into his blue eyes. "A son that looks just like his father."

He looked at her wide-eyed as his throat was becoming a dry, then he cleared his throat before asking. "Are you?"

Sara shook her head. "No, but we can try to be." After a few seconds, and he still looked a little shocked, she continued. "I know we never talked about this, and maybe we should have. But I feel I want another child." When he was still silent, she continued in a more uncertain tone.  
"Of course if you want to." Then she shook her head as she was getting ready to lie back down on his chest. "We really don't..."

But Grissom finally cuts her off. "Sara." and stopped her from laying down before moving so he was sitting up and his back was against the headboard, then he cleared his throat again before continuing. "I'm sorry to make you uncertain. I guess I'm just a little shocked."

She moves so the top half of her body was on his chest while she asking. "Why is it so shocking? It isn't like we don't already have a child together."

He nodded. "True." He pauses for a second before asking. "Is another baby really what you want?"

Sara gets a little confused and worried as she replied. "It isn't an all or nothing deal, I..." She changes the direction of the conversation as she places her hand on top of his. "What's wrong Griss? Do you not want another one?" He sighed and shook his head, which she was certain that was his answer.

At least that was until he spoke again a second later. "It isn't that I don't want another one with you. I would have as many as you want, but..."

He trails off, then not even thinking about the implication, used his right hand to scratch his ear, which got Sara's attention, so she asked if that's why he was hesitant. "Your hearing?"

He moved his hand so it was on the bed as he nodded. "I don't, or would ever regret Bailey for one second." Then he sighed as he closed again his eyes. "But if she had, or will ever become..."

Sara cuts him off immediately. "She'll still be the most special and precious thing in my life." When he opened his eyes, she had moved again so she was sitting up next to him, then she cupped his cheek again. "Along with any other child that I would be lucky enough to share with you. Whether he or she, hopefully he." He smiled a little as she finished. "Would become deaf or not. I know there is chance that it could happen, but there is also a chance that it won't, and I'm willing to take the risk." She paused for a second before smiling a little bigger. "Because either way, he or she will be loved. Even more because the baby would be half yours."

As Grissom continued to look into her eyes he whispered softly. "You really want this, don't you?"

Sara really couldn't deny it, so she nodded, then replied as she looked into his eyes, which had become conflicted. "You want it too. I can see it in your eyes."

He cleared his throat to get the emotion out, but it wasn't enough to stop a tear from going down his cheek, which she was quick to wipe it away. "I do." Her eye lit up as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "The thought of another daughter, or son even, especially that looks like you is..."

He trials off as she smirks. "Too speechless for you finish?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah."

Sara shook her head with a chuckle. "Whatever you think Griss."

He uses his free arm to wrap it around her waist and brought her closer to his side, making her gasp a little at the sudden movement, then replied. "I do." He then ran his thumb over her face as he continued. "Your cheeks, chin, ears, nose, eyes." Before he swiped his thumb over her eyelids, she had closed them with a smile, then opened them back up when he used his thumb to swipe across her forehead. "Your forehead."

She smirked again, and before he could continue, she replied. "As long as he/she gets your smile."

He looked at her like he didn't agree with her, then ran his thumb along her lips while replying with love in his eyes. "And miss out on my favorite things about you? I don't think so."

She had never like the gap between her teeth, but every time she saw him looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, that thought, and really any other bad thought that she had about herself, just flew right out the window. He just had away of making her feel special with, or without words.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes it became silent until she whispered. "We are talking like it is going to happen, is it?"

Grissom couldn't doubt that another child would mean a lot to him, and it was clear to him that his wife really wanted another one. Of course there was a risk, but he took the biggest risk of his life letting her in, which has paid off in a big way considering where he is right now. But then again could he really deny either of them another child because of 'what if's'. He knew they were both going to love their child whether he/she ended up deaf or not, so why hold back if they both really wanted it?

With that last thought in his mind, he slowly smiled with a nod. "It is, we can try."

Sara's, well really, both of their faces just lit up as she grabbed each cheek with both of her hands. "Really?"

He nodded again. "Yes, really."

She chuckled before bringing his face toward her lips and pecking ever part she could reach while he chuckled back.

When he was pulled back a few seconds later, she removed her hands while he cupped her cheek for the umpteenth time as he spoke with emotion again. "I'll do everything I can to make this happen for us."

She gives him a soft smile. "I know you will babe."

He whispered as he leaned toward her. "I love you. Thank you for everything that you have done and given me." After they kissed softly, he pulled back and finished. "Especially waiting for me."

She places her hand over his that was on her cheek while replying. "I love you too, and you were worth the wait."

After one more smile, their lips touched again, and in that moment everything but themselves just disappeared, both wanting to get lost in their love again.

They didn't know if they'll be blessed with their second miracle, but they were hoping with everything in them that one day it will come true.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: A little time jump and find out if they'll be blessed with another little one. Also find out if the girls were right about Nick & Catherine. Please review.


	26. Happy Father's day

AN: I'm glad you like the idea of another child for Sara and Grissom, now let's see if they got their wish. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Happy Father's day

9 Months later

Grissom's eyes were fluttering open just as the master bedroom door was opening, and once his eyes stayed open, he saw his beautiful girls smiling at him as they stopped at his side of the bed. He also saw Bailey had a tray in her hands that held a glass of milk and an omelet with has-browns that looked and smelled very tasty.

He smiled in return before he spoke a little hoarsely because he wasn't fully awake yet. "Hi sweetheart, What's this?"

Bailey smiled bigger. "Mom and I made breakfast in bed for you for Father's Day."

A second later he moves so he was now sitting up with his shirt covered back against the headboard, then spoke as the tray was placed over his lap. "Thanks you guys."

Bailey leans down, and kissed his cheek before whispering. "You're welcome. Happy Father's day, I love you."

When she pulled back, blue eyes were shinning at blue eyes while he replied. "I love you too."

He still couldn't believe he had this beautiful little girl in his life.

After she gave him another smile, she nods before clearing her throat. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to walk Hank now."

They nodded, and as she was walking toward the bedroom door, Sara had turned around and was about to talk, but Bailey beat her to it when she turned around to look at her mother with a smile. "I know mom, not too far, and make sure I have my phone with me."

With her ending her Sophomore year with perfect grades, they finally gave her a cell phone, something she's been begging for since she felt like she was the only high schooler who didn't have one. Just as long as long as she was responsible with it, but they didn't doubt that she would be.

They chuckled as their daughter walked out of the room, then as they were calming down, Sara shook her head as she looked at her husband. "Still one step ahead of us."

Grissom smirked as he reached for her hand. "I seem to remember that her mother has been one step ahead of me on a few occasions herself." She smiled that beautiful smile that he loves before leaning down and pecking him on the lips.

When they pulled back, they just looked into each other's eyes, seeing their ever present love in them, which seemed to have gotten stronger during the 9 months they have been married.  
Of course they had their not so great moments in the last 9 months, which any married couple will eventually have sometime in their lives, but just like they promised each other, they always worked it out in the end, and became stronger and more in love each time.

She cleared her throat a second later as she stepped back. "You should eat, you don't want our hard work to go to waste."

He smiled while shaking his head. "Never would want that."

When he picked up his fork so he could eat, Sara told him she'll be back before walking out of the room.

* * *

By the time she returned, Grissom's breakfast was finished and he was taking the last drink of his milk. He then places the empty glass on the tray before moving it off his lap and setting it down on the empty side of the bed before smiling at his wife. "That was wonderful, thank you."

With Grissom teaching his daughter and wife more things to cook than what they already had knowledge of, their skills in the kitchen have gotten so much better, something Sara was very happy about because she could finally make him a romantic dinner without ruining the surprise.

Grissom raised an eyebrow a second later when he noticed Sara had not removed her hands from behind her back, so he asked. "What's going on?"

She gives him a little smile as she walked closer to the bed. "The breakfast wasn't the only thing I wanted to give you today."

Grissom shook his head. "You don't need to get me anything el..."

She cuts him off. "But it isn't technically only for you." Before he could ask, she had removed her left hand from behind her back, showing him she was holding a clothes sized box. "Here, open it then you'll understanding."

He took the box from her hands before placing it on his lap, then after untying the blue ribbon and removing it from the box, he lifted the lid up and moved the white tissue paper out of his way. Then the moment he pulled out the item from the box, a white ladybug designed onesie with the words 'Daddy's little bug' printed on it, his mouth went dry while his heart sped up as he looked in her direction with tears in his eyes before whispering softly. "Sara?"

She nodded with tears showing in her eyes too as she sat down on the small space next to him on the bed before cupping his bearded cheek. "Yes, it's finally happening. We are getting our second miracle."

After agreeing they were actively pursuing on getting pregnant, they started to really try a few weeks after their honeymoon. But every month that ended with the tests saying 'Not pregnant' dampened their spirits a little more, and after the last negative test, Grissom told her that if they weren't pregnant by their one year anniversary they would talk about other options.

It was hard thinking that they might have to go down a different route, but sharing another child with one another was what they wanted more than anything, so they would have done it. But now it looked they wouldn't have to.

Grissom's face and eyes lit up with happiness as he cupped her cheek, then he brought her closer to him before kissing her on the lips tenderly. After she responded, they pulled back a few minutes later before he brings her in his arms to hug her, and once she wrapped her arms around him, they both sobbed softly, releasing all that emotion and relief that they had inside of them.

When they pulled back again, they were both sniffling, then he cleared his throat as he placed the onesie back in the box before cupping her cheek again. "How long have you known?"

She bit her lip before replying. "Unofficially about 4 days. The doctor confirmed it 2 days ago." Before Grissom could ask her the question, she answered with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't see the hope in your eyes, then disappointment if it wasn't true. I couldn't go through seeing that look again. It would feel too much like I failed you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe her tears away while his tone was reassuring. "I would have never blamed you, Sara. If anything, I would have blamed myself."

She took his hand from her cheek to place it on her stomach. "Well, now we don't have to think like that at all, we have him."

He smirked. "Or her."

She sniffled with a nod and smile. "Or her." Then she paused before finishing. "But really him."

He chuckled as he brought her back towards him, and after they wrapped their arms around one another in a hug again, he whispered. "Please, don't keep me out of any other developments. I don't want to miss anything."

After missing out all the experiences when she was pregnant with Bailey, he was determined to be around for everything with this child.

Sara nodded while running her hand up and down his back. "I promise."

He smiled again as they they pulled back a few minutes later. "This is cause for celebration, you, me and Bailey are going out to eat for dinner."

She cupped his cheek before running her thumb up and down it while looking at him with love and tenderness. "But this is your day, we already had a cause for celebration."

He nodded. "Now it's our day, and we have something extra to celebrate."

He watched her eyes lit up again, making himself light up, as she nodded. "Yes we do."

He leaned toward her to peck her on the lips before moving them to her forehead, so he could kiss her softly there, then he removed his lips just to replace it with his forehead as he placed his hand back on her stomach. Her hand followed his a second later so it was now on top of his before they intertwined their fingers, then they looked down at their hands with bright smiles on their faces, their dream was starting to come true.

After Bailey came home from her walk with Hank, Sara and Grissom told her that they were going out for dinner as a family instead of staying home, and considering they did put a lid on their happiness about the baby news, even though it was very difficult, Bailey didn't think twice that tonight's dinner was going to be any more special than it already was.

* * *

When it was time to leave for dinner, they put on their best looking clothes, and after Bailey had packed an overnight bag for her stay at Lindsey's tonight and said goodbye to Hank, the Grissom family left the house before heading to an Italian restaurant, where they were actually seated pretty quickly since there was a cancellation.

During dinner Sara and Grissom kept their emotions intact for the most part, but toward the end of it, their smiles kept slipping back on their faces, which of course the second they failed to stop it, Bailey caught it and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what's going on here? You are smiling like you are hiding a Christmas present, or I guess with it being a week away from my birthday, a birthday present." Then her eyes lit up as she asked. "Do I have an early birthday present coming my way?"

Sara and Grissom looked at one another, then he looked at his daughter and cleared his throat. "I guess you can look at it like that. But it isn't necessarily just yours, and it won't be here on your birthday."

She looked at them with confusion as she asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Grissom smiled as he replied. "Well, you want to be a CSI when you get older, figure it out. Follow the evidence."

When Bailey had told them that she wanted to be a CSI when she got older, they were a little surprised and actually torn about it, because on one hand, they felt proud that she wanted to follow in their footsteps. But on the other hand, she'll be exposed to all the cruel things people do, even though she was already exposed to so much more than a child her age should have been. In the end though, all they really wanted for her was to follow her dreams, so if it led her to being a CSI when she was older and ready, they'll support her anyway they could.

She still looked at them with confusion for a second before trying to work it out, out-loud. "Ok.  
It won't be here on my birthday and it isn't specifically mine." Her parents nodded as she continued after a short pause. "So, it's a family present." Bailey paused again as she looked at the table before her eyes focused on her mom's glass of water, then her heart sped up as she thought about it. _'In fact, she had a glass of water with dinner, where normally she would have a glass of wine or a beer.'_ Her eye's got wide after that thought raced through her head, then she looked at her mother in shock. "Pregnant? A family present, and if you just found out, it won't be here on my birthday."

Her parents nodded with pride because of her guess and about the news itself, before Grissom answered. "Yes."

Sara cleared her throat before asking. "How do you..." She was cut off in surprise when Bailey had gotten out of her seat quickly and was now hugging her.

Sara recovered shortly after, and wrapped her arms around her daughter as Bailey spoke. "Congratulations, Mom. This is awesome!"

They weren't exactly sure how she would have responded because they never asked her how she felt about having any siblings, but they were greatly relieved about her response.

"Thank you, honey."

As mother and daughter pulled back, Bailey walked to her dad to give him a hug. "Congratulations, Dad."

He ran a hand up and down her back as he replied. "Thank you, sweetie."

After father and daughter pulled back, she walked back to her chair before sitting back down,  
and scooting it back into place. Then as she was taking a drink of her water, Sara asked. "I'm sorry we never asked you before now, but have you ever thought of wanting any siblings?"

Bailey sets her glass down, and after swallowing her drink, she replied. "I wasn't sure if I would ever have any, my parents actually seemed pretty content with just me." She took a breath before she continued. "Some of my friends would say how lucky I was that I didn't have to deal with this or that when it came to a younger sibling." Bailey then smiled as she finished. "But I don't agree with them. I've always loved the idea of a little brother or sister. So honestly, I'm as happy you guys are."

Grissom slipped his hand through his wife's while he replied. "We are glad that you are happy, and as much as we want to shout this news to the world..."

Bailey could see were this was going, so she cuts him off. "This stays between us, I understand."

By now she understood they had their own schedule on when they wanted to announce important news, so she would respect that, even though she knew it would be very difficult to keep to herself. She just hoped they don't take too long.

After another nod and smile, they had dessert before Grissom paid the bill and the family walked out, all with happiness rushing through them.

* * *

When they left the restaurant, Grissom drove them to Catherine's house so Bailey could spend the night with her best friend, and after he pulled into her driveway and as Bailey opened the back door before getting out, the front door to the house opened before Catherine and Nick came into view.

Last Christmas Catherine and Nick revealed to the team that they were in fact a couple, which not only made Lindsey happy because she was right, but that it was Nick. Like she told Bailey at the wedding, she's never seen her mom happier, and since it was Nick who was making her that way, he became her new favorite person.

And Grissom didn't have a problem with it, as long as they kept their personal business out of the lab and Catherine was happy, which it was so far so good on both fronts.

Sara and Grissom waved at them while they waved back as Bailey said goodbye to her parents before shutting the door and running toward the front door to the house, and only when she was in and they had closed the door, did he pull out of the driveway so he could take them back home.

Once they made it inside their home, they took Hank on his evening walk, and even though he knew Bailey wasn't with them, he still enjoyed it. Then when they got back home, they locked up the house before going upstairs, where Hank had slipped into Bailey's room, to change so they could get some rest before shift.

Grissom came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing his boxers and t-shirt, seeing Sara sitting up in bed wearing one of his old UCLA t-shirts, and a pair of her shorts., they smiled at each other as he walked to his side of the bed, and once he was under the covers and laying down comfortably, Sara scooted closer to him before laying her head on his chest, her favorite spot, especially when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, which he did a second later. He then kissed her head once they were comfortable, and after placing her hand on the middle of his chest, she whispered. "Griss?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Happy Father's day."

This was the second year in a row when he actually felt like he was personally included in the day, a day he had not celebrated since his own father died. And as special as that first one was, there was something a little extra in this one, then his heart was already filling up with so much love at the thought of the next one, because his new little one would be here with them.

He cleared his throat from the emotion of what he was thinking, then he kissed the top of her head before whispering in her hair. "Thank you for making this day happen, I love you."

She sighed in content before kissing the spot of where his heart was, then after she settled back in place, she replied softly while she closed her eyes. "I love you too."

Only when he felt her breathing had changed, indicating she had fallen asleep, did he close his eyes, and with his wife safely in his arms while their little one was safely inside his or her mother, getting stronger each second, he fell asleep not long after with thoughts of how wonderful the day was for him and his family.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: A doctor's appointment reveals a surprise Sara and Grissom wasn't expecting. What could it be? And what is their reaction? Please review.


	27. Unexpected Discovery

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: Unexpected Discovery

3 months later

It was toward the end of shift, and Grissom was in his office finishing the last of the reports that he needed to get done for the day when there was a knock on the closed door, so he looked up and told the person to come in before the door opened, revealing his wife while she was on the phone.

She said just a minute to the person she was talking to before looking at her husband with a smile. "There is an open slot to have our appointment earlier than originally scheduled, you want do it?"

This will be the first time they'll be hearing their little one's heartbeat, so they were very excited, but with Grissom, since this was his first experience doing it, he may have been just a touch more than she was, so he nodded with a big smile. "Yeah, let's do it."

Sara nodded before her attention went back to her phone call. "You can put us down on that  
8 O'clock time...alright...thank you...you too, bye." She took a breath as the phone call ended.

They smiled at each other again while she placed her phone back in her phone clip at her hip. "In an hour we'll be hearing out little one's heartbeat."

Grissom takes his glasses off, sets them on his desk, and got up from his seat before walking over to her while she walked further in the room, shutting the door behind her, so they could keep this private moment to themselves.

Once he stopped in front of her when they had met in the middle of the room, he places his hand on her stomach while leaning his forehead so it was against hers while whispering. "I can't wait."

She placed her hand over his while replying softly. "I can't either."

After a few minutes of just standing there in silence, he pulls back while clearing his throat before asking, cautiously. "How were you when you did this with Bailey?"

She heard the caution tone to his question, which she understood why he would since it was a mixture of feelings thinking about that time, but she gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that it was ok to ask, before cupping his clean-shaven cheek with her free hand. "I was probably every adjective in the book, but what I remember mostly feeling was excited and terrified. I mean here I was this 20 year old with a new life in me, getting ready to hear that new life's heartbeat for the first time." She cleared her throat before finishing. "Now, I knew that I was having a baby the moment I saw the test turn positive, but the second I heard that heartbeat it became very real for me. It was truly happening, I was really having a baby." Grissom swallowed as he saw the emotions in his wife's eyes while a tear leaked out onto her cheek.

He cupped her cheek a second later, and wiped the tear away as he spoke with emotion. "I wish I would have been there for you."

Sara slowly nodded as she sniffled while running her thumb up and down his cheek. "I know, and I know that the here and the future is what should matter, considering what we have now, but I'm still so sorry that I took that choice from you."

Grissom nodded. "I know, sweetheart. I didn't mean to..."

She cuts him with another reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, I understand."

He gave her a smile in return before he leaned toward her to give her a kiss on the lips, forgetting for a moment on where they were, so it was quick.

When they pulled back, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "We should get our daughter to school before our appointment."

With Bailey now 14 years old, and a Junior in High School, they are allowing her to stay home while they worked now, but reminded her to keep everything locked and the alarm set at all times, which so far it has been working out great.

Sara nodded with a smile as she stepped back from him. "I'll meet you at the vehicle in five minutes."

After one more nod from him, she turned and walked to the door before opening it and walking out.

Grissom remained in middle of his office for a few seconds after she left, trying to calm his nerves a little, even though he knew no matter how much he tried it won't matter because they'll be back, probably more intense as it got close to the appointment. He let out another breath before he finally walked back to his desk to tidy it up and to grab his brief case, then he walked out of his office, shutting the door behind him before heading toward the exit of the lab.

* * *

After they picked up Bailey from the house, Grissom drove them to the High School, stopping the vehicle in the line where the other families were dropping off their kids.

Before Bailey opened the back door though, she asked. "You still going to text me when you get done, right?"

They both nodded as Sara spoke. "Yes, but if you are in class don't get in trouble."

"I'll keep it turned it off until class is over."

They smiled before Grissom respond. "Alright kiddo."

Bailey smiled. "Good luck guys, I'll see you after school, love you."

They replied with the same sentiment while giving her a smile and nod before she got out of the vehicle, then after she shuts the door, she walked up the few steps to head toward the building as Grissom started following the line of cars that were in front of them once they started going, so he could get to the exit of the parking lot and get them to their doctor's appointment.

* * *

When they made it, and was in the building, they checked in before they sat down on the cushioned seats, waiting for their turn to see the doctor.

While they were waiting, Grissom couldn't help but look at the other two sets of couples seated in the same area, who were both in different stages of their pregnancies and were significantly younger than him, which he could only imagine what they thought when they saw him, specifically someone his age in here with a much younger woman.

Sara felt a little tension next to her and a quiet sigh, so she leaned forward and turned her head to the right, seeing the couples that he had been looking at a few seconds ago, then she leaned back in her seat, turned to him and kissed him on the cheek before slipping her fingers through his while laying her head on his shoulder, silently showing him that she didn't care what anybody else thought about him being here with her, because he was the only man she would ever be in this situation with, and nobody was going to change that. She also wasn't going to let him get into a negative mood, especially right now, this was suppose to be a good moment for them.

Grissom mentally smiled as the tension left him the minute he felt her kiss on his cheek, then after her head was on his shoulder, he squeezed her hand in understanding and reassurance that he was ok, and that he wasn't going to let that negative thinking ruin this either. It was too special to him.

A few minutes later, a tall, long dark-haired nurse walked into the waiting area before speaking. "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, Dr. Callahan is ready for you."

Sara and Grissom nodded as they stood up hand in hand, and as they were taking a step forward, a woman from one of the sets of couples spoke toward the couple. "Congratulations."

They turned around to look at the blonde, both smiling while Grissom replied. "Thank you, and you guys too."

After the younger couple nodded with smiles, Sara and Grissom followed the nurse to their exam room, and once they were in, she turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her and leaving the couple alone.

They took a breath before he cupped her cheek. "How are you doing?"

She gave him a smile. "I'm fine, you?"

He smiled in return, the tense feeling that he had in the waiting area, now gone from him. "Me too."

Their little moment was interrupted when the door opened again, and this time it was a tall, medium-sized build, short black-haired man wearing a white doctors coat.

He smiled at the couple before asking. "You two doing ok?" With beaming smiles, they nodded, which made the doctor smile bigger with a chuckle. "Alright, let's see and hear how your little one is doing today."

Once everything was set up, and Sara was where she needed to be, with her hand in her husband's, they were finally greeted by the wonderful sound of a heartbeat, which it went right to their own hearts, but then it skipped a beat when the doctor said. "Oh."

Sara gets worried as she asked. "Is everything ok?"

He smiled as his green eyes light up before Grissom asked with shock, hearing why the doctor reacted that way. "Twins?"

Dr. Callaghan looked at Grissom with a smile. "Yes, Mr. Grissom, twins."

Sara sat there wide-eyed with shock as Grissom cleared his throat from the emotion he had before asking. "Can...Can...we see them?"

The doctor nodded with another smile. "Absolutely."

Before they knew it, they were now looking at the screen, which made their hearts skip a few more beats as they saw the evidence while the doctor pointed to their two little ones.

They turned to look at one another a few seconds later with tears in their eyes as Grissom spoke, still full of emotion. "Twins, honey."

Sara nodded as her tears fell down her cheeks. "I know, babe."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before they looked at the screen again while they continued to hear those beautiful heartbeats, mesmerized by the sight and sound.

* * *

After the examination was completed, they got a still picture of their two miracles before they left the room, stopping at the reception desk to set up the next appointment before walking out of the building hand in hand while she held the picture with her other one

When they made to the passenger side of the vehicle, he opened the door for her, but before she could get in, he squeezed her hand, making her turn to look at him, then he cupped her cheek while asking. "How are you doing with the surprising news?"

She took a breath before replying. "I'm shocked."

He knew she had to be feeling more than that, so he asked with a raised eyebrow. "And?"

She slowly smiled with tears in her eyes. "Happy, excited, and I'll admit a little terrified." Before he could ask about that last one, she continued. "I may have had a child before, but I didn't raise her as a baby, and now I'm having two at once."

Grissom shook his head as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "We, Sara. We are having two." He placed his free hand on her stomach as he continued with emotion. "You may be carrying these beauties, and you may be giving birth to them, but these are ours to raise."

She smiled bigger as she placed her free hand over his that was still on her stomach. "Ours.  
I really like that sound of that." He smiled as he brought her closer to him so he could kiss her softly on the lips. When they pulled back, she asked while placing her forehead to his. "How are you doing with the news?"

He took a breath before replying. "I'm feeling the same things you are. This maybe be our biggest challenge, but I won't bet against us, especially when we are in this together."

She pulls back from his forehead, and removed her hand from his that was on her stomach before cupping his cheek. "Always and forever."

They smiled with their eyes lighting up while he repeated. "Always and forever."

After one more peck on the lips, she turns to get into the vehicle, and as she was buckling in, he shuts the door before walking to the driver's side.

Once he was in, he started the vehicle while Sara sent the promised text to their daughter, but they both decided to wait to tell her the surprising news until after school because they wanted to see her reaction, so the only thing Bailey would know when she read the text was that everything went well.

* * *

AN: They tell Bailey, then the team next chapter. Please review.


	28. Celebrating their One Year Anniversary

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the continued support. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

*A small Reference to Season 7 Episode: Built part 2*

* * *

Chapter 28: Celebrating their One Year Anniversary

Once they made it back home, they did a lot of relaxing until it was time to pick Bailey up from school. Then after Grissom pulled into the parking lot of the High School campus, he drove toward the drop off/pick up line before stopping behind the vehicles in front of them, and waited.

When the last school bell rung for the day, they eventually saw some of the students not wasting their time getting to the transportation they were using, whether it was the bus, their own vehicles, or the vehicles to whomever was picking them up, while other students were standing around with their friends talking and laughing, or sitting around waiting for their rides while doing homework or just reading.

A few minutes later they started to smile when they saw Bailey with her usual group of friends, which were Lindsey, Carly, and two other girls, Amy and Rebecca.

Ever since they joined Bailey in the High School world, and even though it has only been a few weeks since school started, Bailey hasn't been happier going to school, because now she gets to talk to them before school, between classes, after school, and lunch, well if they were on the same lunch schedule.

They watched Bailey and Lindsey say goodbye to the other three girls before they started running toward them, then when they stopped at the passenger's side, Bailey asked. "Can Lindsey come home with us since we are going to her house later anyways?"

Catherine really wanted to give them a party at her place to honor their one year anniversary, and since she and everybody else was there for their big day, the couple decided to let her. Plus, it saved them from having to clean up at their own place afterwards.

Sara and Grissom looked at one another before Grissom looked over at the girls with a smile. "Sure, just make sure Lindsey calls her mom to let her know." They nodded before they headed for the backseats.

After they were buckled in, and as Lindsey called her mom, Grissom followed the line of cars to the exit so he could pull out on the road to take them home. Then the moment Lindsey ended her conversation with her mom, Bailey spoke. "Ok, so what happened at the doctor's appointment? You said that everything was fine, but was that really it?"

The group and Lindsey knew that Sara was pregnant, so she wasn't afraid of breaking her promise when she had asked that question now.

Grissom stopped at the first traffic light before looking back at his daughter, and Lindsey, who'd meant a lot to him too, before speaking. "Yes, there is more." Bailey wasn't sure if she should be excited or worried, and Grissom must have sensed that, because he continued a second later. "But you two have to promise not to say anything." He smirked as he got comfortable in his seat again before finishing. "Although, we were planning on telling everybody tonight anyways, so I guess we could wait to tell you." He started driving again as him and Sara heard the girls pleading at the same time for him to tell them.

"Dad!" "Uncle Gil!"

Sara and Grissom chuckled as Bailey shook her head before she spoke again "We promise we won't tell."

Grissom paused before nodding. "Alright, Sara?"

Sara smiled as she turned her body toward the backseat before handing Bailey the picture.

After Bailey grabbed it from her mother, she sits back in her seat and turns the picture around so it wasn't upside down, then after Lindsey moved so she could see the picture too, Bailey gasped, figuring it out a few seconds later. "Twins!? No Way!"

Sara and Grissom smiled as Sara turned around in her seat to look at them again. "Yes way."

They chuckled while Bailey smiled as she handed the picture back to her mother. "Wow! Congratulations, mom, dad."

She really meant that. She had thought that she was only going to get one sibling, but to get two at the same time was very exciting. She knew it was going to be harder work helping them out, but she could tell on the looks of her parent's faces that this news didn't dampen their spirits of having a baby, and why should it? They all get to share in twice the love now.

"Yeah, Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara, that's awesome. Congratulations."

Grissom and Sara smiled bigger as they nodded while thanking the girls.

* * *

Later that night

Once it got closer to party time, Grissom told them to go ahead without him and he'll meet them there later, which made Sara very curious on what he was up to, but did what he said with no complaint. Then when he was done with his task/surprise, he also left the house to join the party.

When everybody was at Catherine's house, and they all had a drink in their hands, Nick raises his glass up first. "Congratulations on making it a year, and good luck for many more. To Sara and Grissom."

After they all said here, here, they took a sip, and once Catherine swallowed, she asked. "So, how did your doctor's appointment go?"

The happy couple smiled, and as Grissom placed his hand on the small of Sara's back, Sara replied. "It went very well, and it kind of took an unexpected turn."

They all looked at them with a mixture of curiosity and a little worry, which Grissom cleared up the worried part right away. "Nothing went wrong." They both could see the relief wash over their 'family' immediately before he continued with a smile. " The baby." Then he smiled bigger. "Or should I say, babies, are doing fine."

The room was filled with gasps before the group started smiling as Warrick asked. "How many?"

Sara's smile was as big as Grissom's while she held up two fingers. "Make that two. We are having twins."

They all cheered as they were coming up to them to congratulate them with hugs and handshakes, which the couple reciprocated with nods, smiles, and thank yous, feeling even better about the unexpected news than they were earlier today.

They spent another hour and a half there, then after saying goodbye to their daughter since she was spending the night here so they could have the house to themselves, Catherine walked them to the front door, and once Sara and Grissom were standing outside, Sara thanked her for the party while they were in a hug.

They may have started out as not exactly enemies but nowhere near good friends, but since their daughter's had become best friends, and the relationship Catherine was in with Nick, and Sara's relationship with Grissom, they were becoming a lot closer.

They still had their disagreements from time to time, but they both promised one another they would always try to work it out for the sake of their daughters' friendship, and their own friendships with their significant others, so no one had to take sides and cause more problems.

When Sara pulled back from the hug, they gave each other a small smile before she stepped back to allow the Grissom to say goodbye, and once Grissom and Catherine were in the hug, he whispered. "Thank you for party. It couldn't have been easy, considering on what you've been going through."

She had recently lost her father, and even though she had only known him as a father for less than four years, she'd been close to him most of her life, so she had been trying to deal with the sudden loss. Which when Catherine brought up the idea of a party at her house it kind of surprised them, they didn't think she would be in the mood. But she really wanted to, so that was another reason they agreed to do it here.

Catherine nodded while in her longest friend's arms before whispering softly. "You're welcome. This was a nice distraction." Grissom pulled back with a nod, then she smiled at him before looking over his shoulder to Sara. "Congratulations again on the anniversary, and the twin news, I'm very happy for both of you."

Grissom nodded again with the smile still on his face. "Thank you, Cath." And Sara echoed the sentiment.

After she nodded again, Grissom turned around, and took his wife's hand before they started walking down the porch steps so they could head to their vehicles and go home to continue their evening.

* * *

After they made it back to the house, they get out of their vehicles before meeting at the beginning of their concrete walkway, then he slipped his hand back into hers, asking. "You ready to continue our evening, dear?"

She looked at him with curiosity as she asked. "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled bigger before walking them toward the front door, and once they were there, he puts the keys in the door and unlocks it, but doesn't open it right away. Instead, he turned around and told her to close her eyes. She still looked at him with curiosity, but did what he said before she allowed him to guide her into the house.

Once he closed and locked the door, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered. "Now open them, sweetheart."

Sara's eyes fluttered open, then she gasped as she placed her hand up to her mouth while tears were showing up in her eyes. "Griss. This is why you said to go ahead without you?"

The living room was set up with multiple candles in their glass holders, rose petals leading to the upstairs, there was a vase with red roses in the middle of the coffee table, and an ice bucket with two individual bottles of apple juice since she was pregnant.

"Yes."

He kissed her cheek before helping her out of her jacket, and after he hung up both of them,  
he walked to the ice bucket, pulled the juices out, and opened them one by one before he handed one to her. "Happy One Year Anniversary, honey."

Sara smiled as she grabbed the juice from him, and as they clinked the bottles together, she replied. "Happy One Year Anniversary, babe."

After he took a few sips, he placed the bottle on the coffee table before walking toward the stereo system to turn on some soft music before he walked back toward her, and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

She smiled as she placed her bottle on the coffee table, and after she took his hand, he brought her closer to him before wrapping his other arm around her waist while she placed her other hand on his shoulder, then they moved their feet, keeping their eyes on one another the whole time.

A few minutes went by without any words between them before he spoke softly. "I love you."

She sighed in content. "I love you too, and this year has been the best."

He smiled as he brought her even closer to him, so he could whisper. "And it's only going to get better, especially when we get to welcome our two little ones here."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes at just the mention of their new babies. "This is really happening to me, to us, isn't it? I'm not going to wake up one day and see all of this gone, right?"

Even after all this time of being with him, a part of her is worried that she wasn't living in the real world, that she's been living in a dream this whole time.

He stopped his feet while he removed his hand from her waist before cupping her cheek so he could run his thumb up and down it to wipe her tears away with a nod, smile, and love in his eyes. "This is real, honey. No one will take this away from you, I give you my word."

She moved her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek, and after a long look into each other's eyes, she brought him closer to her and kissed his lips, softly at first before it became passionate.

When they pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then she removed her hand from his cheek so she could slip her fingers through his before walking them toward the stairs to go up them, and guiding them to the end of the hall, where their bedroom was.

Once she was at their door, she opened it to see more rose petals and candles, making her feel very overwhelmed as she turned around to look at him. "Griss you di..."

He cuts her off as he placed his finger on her lips. "I wanted to. I wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

She cleared her throat as she started walking backwards into the room with her hand still in his. "I already do. I see it everyday that I wake up in your arms." They stopped just as the back of her knees hit the end of the bed, then she continued to speak while moving her fingers to his blue, buttoned down shirt as she looked into his blue eyes. "I see it when you look me." He moved his hand to cup her cheek again, which made her close her eyes while she was finishing her task. "I feel it when you touch me. And most of all when..." She gets cut off when he kissed her as the last button of his shirt came undone, and when she pulled back breathlessly, she finished in a whisper. "You kiss me."

They spent a few seconds apart before they started kissing again while he helped her sit down at the end of the bed before he pulled back slowly. He then kneeled down in front of her and placed his fingers on the buttons of her light blue shirt, keeping his eyes connected with hers the whole time.

After he finally had the last button undone, he placed his hand on her stomach before running his thumb in circles in a soothing motion a few seconds before moving forward while removing his hand so he could kiss her stomach, and whisper against it. "Hi you two, I'm your daddy and I already love you both so much, so you continue to get strong, and we'll do everything we can to protect you, especially when you come out into this world." When he pulled back to look at her, their eyes had tears in them as he spoke again with the emotion still in his voice. "I love you Sara, and I don't think I thanked you yet today, so thank you for everything you've given me. Thank you, for fighting for us."

She sniffled as she cupped his cheek. "You are worth it, this whole family is, always remember that."

He nodded before moving upward so he could kiss her on the lips again, then he continued to move forward while she was leaning back toward the mattress until she was laying down with him above her.

When they pulled back to get some air, they didn't take much time before they started kissing again, which led them to an evening of slowly sharing in the love that they had for one another with all the tender touches and kisses they possessed, and it was an evening, like many that they've shared before, they would never forget.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Please review.

*From this chapter on, they will be following Season 7 setting, with my obvious tweak here or there, so keep that in mind as we continue to go along.*


	29. Hurting

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

**Reference to Season 7 Episode: Burn out**

* * *

Chapter 29: Hurting

1 month later

After Sara heard the case about the two missing boys, where one of them ended up dead, was closed, she went in search for her husband. She had looked through the lab, but couldn't find him. She even the checked the seldom used roof, with no such luck. She knew he was still around because they drove into work together, and he wouldn't have left without her, so she headed for PD, hoping her luck would change.

She had barely made it in the building when Brass saw her, and he spoke while walking toward her. "Oh Sara, I know where you might find who you are looking for."

She gave him a little smile as she asked. "That obvious?"

He smirked. "I think by now I know a 'Grissom' trance when I see it." She probably couldn't deny that so she just nodded with the smile still on her face while he continued, but he had lost the smirk. "He's laying out in my office."

Her smile left her face only to be replaced by a small frown, because if he was laying down after a closed case, that usually meant a migraine, and a really bad one if he couldn't even make it back to his own office.

She noticed his temper was a little short during shift, but she thought it was because of the case, not that he was also fighting a migraine, which now that she thought about it, it has been happening more often in the last few months than it had since they've became a couple.

Brass's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Take care of our bug-man."

This time Sara couldn't help but smirk. "Funny, I thought he was my bug-man?"

He chuckled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "No one would contest that." Then his features become a little more serious. "But, we all have a soft spot for the guy."

Sara nodded as Brass removed his hand. "I know. He seems to have that affect on everybody." After Brass nodded, she cleared her throat before continuing. "Thank you, Jim."

He waved it off. "No problem."

After she gave him one more smile and nod, she started walking toward his office, stopping at the door and seeing all the blinds closed, which made her heart break a little.

She took a breath and softly knocked before opening the door enough for her to get in, keeping as much light from the hall out of the office as possible before shutting the door softly the moment she was in, darkening the room again.

Once the door was shut, she whispered softly. "Griss."

When he answered a second later, the tone of his voice even sounded like he was in pain and weak, making her heart break a little more. "Sara?"

She walked over to the couch where he was lying, then she kneeled down before running her fingers through his hair at the temple, hoping it relieved some of the pain. "Yeah, it's me. You ready to go home?"

He sighed with his eyes still closed as he reached for her other hand so he could slip his fingers through hers while he replied softly. "Just give me a few more minutes."

"Ok. Did you take any of your pills?"

After he did a short nod, she leaned toward his temple, kissing it lightly before running her fingers through his short hair again, trying to sooth him the best she could.

When enough pain subsided so he could actually move without hurting too much, she helped him up before they slowly but surely made it the vehicle, and with it already being very bright out he had his eyes shut as tightly as he could until Sara grabbed an extra pair of his sunglasses from the glove compartment and placed them over his eyes.

"There you go."

He gave her a little smile. "Thank you."

She kissed his cheek before moving him closer to the opened door. "No Problem. Now let's get you home."

After a slow nod, she helped him in the passenger seat before shutting the door and walking toward the driver's side. Then once she was in, she sent a text to her daughter to let her know that she'll have to find a ride to school, before she drove them home in silence, but they kept their fingers intertwined the whole time.

* * *

When they finally made it home, she had slowly walked them inside the house, and as she was closing the door while Grissom took his sunglasses off, Bailey was walking down the stairs with her backpack on, ready to go to school. Then after stepping down on the living room floor she stopped in front of her parents before looking at her father, asking quietly. "Can I do anything for you before Carly's mom gets here?"

Grissom gave his daughter a smile as he cupped her cheek after Sara took the sunglasses from him. "That's ok sweetheart, thanks for asking."

Bailey nodded before looking at her mom. "Can I stay over at Carly's after school?"

Sara paused before nodding. "Ok, but only for a few hours. Make sure you are home by dinner time."

Bailey smiled and nodded before kissing her mother on the cheek, then after she kissed her father's cheek, she whispered to him again. "Get better."

He gives her a small smile with a nod. "Have a good day, sweetheart."

After a nod, she walked toward the door before walking out of the house, shutting it behind her.

As the door clicked shut, Sara took a step toward the stairs, but Grissom shook his head. "I'll take the couch."

He didn't want to risk anything happening going up the stairs while she was pregnant since most of his weight would be against her.

"Are you sure? I know the couch can get uncomfortable."

He wasn't taking any chances, so not even hesitating, he replied quietly. "Yes."

She nodded in return before moving them over to the couch, then after she helped him sit down, she sat on the coffee table so she could take his shoes off before placing them under the table. Then she got up, walked to the other end of the couch and sat down, grabbing the pillow that was there and placing it on her lap before he laid his head down on it and turned his body so he was now facing her stomach.

He placed his hand over it before moving his thumb in circles as he whispered. "Thank you Sara, and I'm sorry about my attitude during shift."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair before she whispered back with love in her eyes. "For better or worse, babe, always, and now I understand why. Why don't get some rest now, I'll be here when you wake up. Love you."

His medication was finally taking a hold of him, so his eyes were already closed as he mumbled. "Love you too."

His breathing eventually changed, indicating he was now asleep as his hand was still on her stomach while her fingers stayed in his hair as she watched him, silently fighting the pain away from her husband, hoping that when he woke up he'll feel better.

* * *

When Grissom opened his eyes a few hours later, seeing he was facing his wife's stomach with the feel of her fingers running through his hair, he was confused for a second before remembering everything that had happened, then after he leaned toward her stomach and kissed it, he looked up at his wife, who was looking down at him with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

He took a breath before replying. "Better."

She moved her hand from his head to cup his cheek as she spoke again. "You do look it, but something is still weighing you down."

The pain was gone from his eyes, but they still looked dull.

He looked into her eyes a few more seconds before looking at her stomach again while placing his hand back on it and moving his thumb in circles in a soothing motion. "It has nothing to do with you guys. In fact, it's because of you guys that has slowed it, but I think I'm..."

Sara cuts him off. "Burning out." He looked up at her again as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "The signs are becoming clear. I've been noticing the cases have been getting to you more, causing your migraines to come more often." She took a breath before finishing. "Maybe it's time you do something about it. Go clear your head for a few weeks, go do one of your teaching assignments that you love. You haven't done one in years."

Grissom frowned. "And leave you guys?"

She gives him a small smile. "We'll be here when you get back. We won't be going anywhere."

He looked into her eyes before looking at her stomach again, shaking his head almost immediately. "No. I'm not leaving while you are pregnant."

"And I can't stand by and watch you suffer anymore, you need this break." She moves his face so they could look into each other's eyes. "Besides, we still have months before our little ones are scheduled to be here, so unless you wait until I'm on the last month, you can leave and be back in plenty of time before they get here."

He couldn't help but smirk next. "You sound like you want me to leave."

Not really in the mood to spur on his playful side, she shook her head while running her thumb up and down his cheek again. "I'll miss you like crazy, no matter how long you'll be gone. But it hurts me to see you hurting, and I'm not going to be selfish and keep you here when I know you need a break from everything."

He swallowed to get the emotion out of his voice with all these other emotions were going through him. "You would do that?"

Tears started to come in her eyes as she replied. "Why are you still surprised I would do anything for you? You are hurting, so it is my job to make sure it stops anyway that I can." He lifts his body up so he was closer to her face as she finished. "Whatever you need to do, go do it. I'm behind you with all the love and support I have, just make sure you take it with you whenever or wherever you go."

He leaned forward so he could kiss her lips softly, which she reciprocated, and when they pulled back, they place their foreheads together as he whispered. "You guy's will be with me, wherever I go, always."

She just smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck. She will definitely miss him, but having him happy and healthy was what she wanted above anything else she was feeling.

* * *

Hours later

Just like Bailey promised, she walked into the house right as her parents started dinner, and when they were done with their meal, Grissom had asked her to stay in the kitchen so they could talk about something.

After the last dish was in the dishwasher, Grissom closed the lid and started it before sitting back down next to Sara at the kitchen table, and after he got comfortable, Bailey asked. "So what's going on?"

Grissom took a breath as he took his wife's hand. "For the last couple of months I've been starting to feel the stress of the job bearing down on me."

Bailey spoke with concern before he could continue. "And more migraines." He nodded with a small smile as she continued while frowning. "Are you ok?"

He moves his free hand so it was over hers while replying. "Of course sweetheart. I just need a break is all, and your mom suggested I go do one of my teaching seminars, and I think I'm going to take her up on it."

"Oh."

He squeezed her hand at the uncertain tone in her voice. "Just know that the twins, you and your mom mean everything to me. It is because of you guys that I didn't feel that I needed this sooner, but all that stress from work is really getting to me, and..."

Bailey cuts him off again with a smile. "It's time that you take a little time for yourself, I understand dad. I'll look after mom for however long you need to be gone."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "I was counting on that. I love you so much."

Bailey pulled her hand from her father's to get up from her chair and walk around to his side of the table before wrapping her arms around his neck after he released Sara's hand and had turned toward her.

"Love you too dad." He then wrapped his arms around his daughter while she finished. "I just want you to feel better."

As Sara placed her hand on his shoulder in support, he hugged his daughter a little tighter as he spoke with emotion. "I'm already starting to."

He was, and not for the first time, amazed at the family he had. Happy they were supporting him on this tough decision.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	30. I'll Miss You

AN: Thank you for the reviews and the positive support on last chapter. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30: I'll Miss You

2 months later

Grissom woke up a few minutes before his alarm clock went off, then he turned around to face his nightstand and turned it off before it woke up Sara since he wanted a few more minutes of just watching her before they had to get up and get ready for the day, so he could be at the airport later.

A few days after he made the decision to leave Vegas, he had gotten a letter for his services for a month at Williams College in Massachusetts, which was further and longer than they would have liked and thought when they decided he should go, but she still convinced him because she wanted him to feel better. So for the last two months they spent as much time as they could as a family, of course when they weren't working.

He did a little sigh as he turned back around so he was facing Sara again before propping his elbow on the mattress and laying his head on the palm of his hand, then he placed his free hand on his wife's, now six month pregnant stomach, running his thumb in circles in a soothing motion. He smiled a few seconds later while his heart started racing as he felt his babies kicking, and not for the first time. He was extremely happy that he didn't get to miss the first kicks because it was something he's been waiting for since Sara told him she was pregnant, but he was still sad that he was leaving them, for even a second, even though he knew in the long run it would be better for everybody.

His thoughts get interrupted when he heard her voice. "Your thoughts are kind of loud over there."

He moved his eyes from her stomach to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah, and what are you hearing?"

She smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. "That you'll miss us, and that you are still conflicted on going, even though your plane leaves in five hours."

"Well that sounds about right." Then he smiled as he leaned towards her. "But there is one thing that you missed."

"Yeah? And what would that..."

She gets cut off when his lips touched hers for a soft kiss, then he replied when he pulled back after cupping her cheek with the hand he just had his head on. "How much I love you. How much I love this family."

She smiled as she cupped his clean-shaven cheek. "I love you too." She then brought him back down to her level so they could kiss again, which went a little bit longer than the last time, but neither one was complaining.

They pulled back slowly a few minutes later, then he kissed her forehead softly before placing his forehead there and sighed. "I really will, you know."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him there as she whispered back. "I know, I will too. But it's only for little bit. Plus, it isn't like we can't call, email or chat."

"True." He pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes again. "And I'll look forward to it every time."

She smiled. "Good, because so will I."

After a few minutes of just looking at one another, he sighed again. "We better get up. As much as I would love to stay like this with you all day..."

She cuts him off as she sighed this time. "I know, we can't."

They do a quick kiss before they got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, where they were greeted by their daughter before he started cooking them a good meal, which was their last breakfast together as a family for a month.

* * *

Five Hours later

Since Bailey was excused for school today, they spent whatever remaining time they could as a family after Grissom had finished packing. Then when it was time to go, and after he gave Hank a goodbye, the Grissom family headed toward the airport.

When his flight was announced, the family stood up from the chairs they were sitting on, and after he dropped his carry-on bag on the floor of the airport, he held out his arms to his daughter, which she walked right into them before his arms immediately wrapped around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you sweetheart. Look after your mom. Make sure she takes it a little easy."

They both heard Sara snicker, but Bailey replied in a serious tone. "I will. Don't worry about anything."

He does a little sigh. "Well, I'll still worry because I am so far away from you guys, but I'll make sure I keep it to a minimal."

He closed his eyes as his beautiful girls chuckled, wanting to keep that sound with him the whole time he was gone.

"I know."

After they did one more sigh, they pull back before he cups her cheek. "I'll miss you."

Trying to be strong, she nodded without tears. "I'll miss you too dad."

He gave her a smile as he brought her close to him again and kissed her forehead before pulling back. After she smiled at him, he removed his hand from her cheek before stepping in front of his beautiful wife.

They took a breath as he cupped her cheek. "I'll call when I land."

She started nodding with tears in her eyes, so he brought her as close to him as he could, then she hid her face in his furthest shoulder so Bailey couldn't see, but she knew that Bailey knew she was barley holding on to her emotions.

He kissed her temple before whispering in her ear, repeating the words they used that morning. "It will only be for a little bit, and I'm only a phone call away."

She whispered in his shoulder. "I know. I love you."

He pulled back so he could cup her cheek again. "I love you too."

She nodded again as he slid this thumb under her eye to wipe her tears away before he leaned toward her so they could kiss on the lips tenderly a few times, then he kissed her on the forehead.

When they pulled back, he kneeled down in front of her stomach, and after he placed his hand on it, which he felt the kicking again, he leaned forward to whisper to them. "I love you two so much. I'm going to be gone for a bit, but I promise I'll be back. In the meantime though, you'll have your mommy and sister to keep you company. Bye guys." He kissed her stomach before removing his hand as he stood up.

Once he was up, he kissed his girls one more time before grabbing his carry-on bag. He did one more sigh as he looked at them, trying to be strong as his heart was aching, then gave him a little smile. "I'll see you in four weeks."

Sara and Bailey waved bye before both of them signed 'I love you'.

He signed it back before turning and walking away while he shook off the sadness of leaving his family, but having comfort inside, knowing they are supporting him 100%.

As Sara and Bailey watched him walk away, Sara wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder before bringing her closer to her and kissing her head while they were also shaking off the sadness of seeing him go, knowing it will help in the long run.

* * *

Later that night

"I love you and miss you."

"I love you and miss you too. I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"Ok dad, have a goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Thanks. Now here is mom."

Bailey, who was lying next to her mother on the bed in the master bedroom, handed the cell phone to Sara.

When Grissom had called a few minutes earlier, Sara was in the bathroom, so Bailey had answered it and was talking to him when she had walked back into the room.

Sara gave her daughter a smile before putting the phone up to her ear. "Hi babe."

He does a little content sigh, hearing his wife's voice. "Hi honey, I miss you."

Sara smiled while trying to hold her tears in, knowing there was no point letting them fall when her husband wasn't there to wipe them away. "I miss you too."

"And how are our babies?"

Sara placed her free hand on her stomach and ran her thumb in a soothing motion as she replied. "I think they know you aren't here. They seem a little restless a few hours after you left."

"Put the phone on speaker."

After she did, she placed her phone close to her stomach before he started talking, which was noting in particular, it was just so they could hear his voice.

A little while later, Sara smiled as she took the phone off the speaker before bringing it up to her ear again. "Thank you, babe."

"No problem, anytime."

When she heard him yawn, she sadly said. "I better let you go so you can get some sleep."

"As much as I want to disagree with that, I can't. I hope you have a goodnight."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too, all of you, so much. I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"And I'll look forward to it, bye babe."

"Bye honey."

They made a kissing sound toward each other, and after one more love you and bye, they finally ended the call before she placed her phone on her nightstand.

As she got comfortable in bed again, she turned her head to look at her daughter with a small smile. "He'll call tomorrow."

After Bailey nodded, she asked. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sara held out her arms for her daughter. "Of course, come here."

She smiled as she got near her mother, then turned around so her back was toward her before Sara wrapped her arms around her from behind, then she kissed the back of her head and whispered. "I love you sweetie, sleep tight."

Bailey smiled. "I love you too mom, goodnight."

Even though it was still early in their time-zone they were pretty exhausted, so it didn't take them long to fall asleep.

And even though they loved having mother and daughter moments, and were looking forward to spending a lot of this time with just the two of them the next month, they both couldn't stop thinking of how much they were already missing the key member to their family.

* * *

AN: More to come. In fact, two chapters in one day, enjoy! Please review.


	31. Welcome Home

AN: Here is your second chapter today, enjoy!

*References to Season 7 Episodes: Redrum & Law of Gravity

* * *

Chapter 31: Welcome Home

1 month later

After Sara grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter, she walked as fast as she could to the front door, but with her being seven months pregnant now, it was more like she was waddling there.

When she stopped at the door, she turned toward the stairs and shouted up. "Bailey! Honey, you ready to go?"

Bailey walked to her doorway from her room and shouted out so her mom could hear her. "Yeah, just a sec." Then she ran back into her room with a smile as she checked her hair in the mirror on her dresser, which was in its usual state, down, but she still wanted to make sure looked at least presentable, and when she saw it was, she walked to her bed and gave some kisses and pets to Hank before speaking with a smile as she looked into those brown eyes of his. "Dad's coming home today. I'll see you later."

Hank barked a little, making Bailey smile. "I will. Now be good for them while I'm gone tonight."

Since there wasn't going to be much of welcome home party, with the team working a double, Bailey was going to be spending the night with Lindsey.

After one more bark, she grabbed her light jacket from her desk before running out of the room and down the hall. She did slow down a little when she got to the stairs but jumped down before she reached the last two steps with a smile.

Sara smiled back. "Well somebody is excited."

Bailey chuckled as mother and daughter walked out of the house, then she asked her mom with that Grissom eyebrow raise. "And you aren't, mom?"

Sara tried to hide it, but the minute she said. "I'm..." She couldn't finish because her face lit up like it hadn't since Grissom's been gone. She's been waiting for this day the moment they were at the airport dropping him off.

Now she knew he needed this time to regroup, which she didn't fault him one bit for doing it, and even though she was the one that pushed him toward it more than he was actually willing to go, it didn't mean she never missed him.

Since they've been married they've never spent more than a day apart, and that was mostly because one of their shifts would go longer than the usual amount of time, so being apart for a month was very hard for her, for them. But they made it work the best they could, and they never missed their scheduled communication time. Plus, it wasn't like they were sitting around waiting for time to pass them by, they had their busy moments that made time speed a little. Even with her being in her seventh month, she was still participating at work. It may have been strictly desk duty now, but at times that's almost as much work as doing the other activities that involve a case, although not as much fun.

Bailey's laugh brought Sara back to the present, making Sara roll her eyes with small smile, knowing she couldn't refute her daughter's claim. "Alright you, let's get going so we can get your dad." Bailey nodded before mother and daughter walked to the vehicle as fast as their legs to could take them.

* * *

When they got to the airport and was at the correct gate, there was still about 5 minutes until the plane would be there, and knowing it was on time, each minute that went by her heart started racing a little more as excitement shot through her, which made the babies kick.

She smiled as she started rubbing it. "I know guys, daddy is almost here."

Once it was finally time, Sara and Bailey stood up from the chairs they were sitting in while watching the passengers coming into the airport from their plane, searching for the one they wanted.

A few seconds later, Bailey smiled. "I see him mom."

"Where?"

After her daughter pointed him out and Sara saw him, her heart was racing even more because her man was only a few feet from her. She was really itching to run to him, but knew in her current state she wouldn't get there fast enough for her liking, so, which she didn't know how she did it, kept her feet in place.

Bailey, thinking along the same lines as her mother but didn't have the willpower to stay like she did, even though she understood why, took off running toward him.

Grissom saw his daughter running towards him, so he moved to the side and stopped so he would be out of the way of everybody else, then he had just dropped his carry-on bag a few seconds later when his daughter rushed into his arms, almost knocking the wind out of him. But he didn't mind, he just wrapped his arms around her while whispering. "I missed you sweetheart."

She sniffled and sighed before replying softly. "I missed you too dad."

After a few seconds, they pulled back and she asked with a smile. "You ok?"

Grissom smiled with a nod. "I am."

Bailey nodded, and after she grabbed his bag for him, they started walking towards Sara as she continued. "You do look it. But it looked like someone didn't shave much while he was away."

His beard was a little bushier than he was use to, but with him out there during the winter, and no one to really impress, he let it grow a little more.

Grissom chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Bailey chuckled back before smirking. "Maybe."

Father and daughter were smiling as they stopped in front of Sara, who now had tears in her eyes.

After a few seconds of just standing there in silence, drinking in one another's presence, Bailey cleared her throat before speaking with a smirk. "Alright guys, get it over with."

Grissom removed his arm from his daughter before cupping his wife's cheek. "Hi honey, I'm home."

Sara sniffled, not only because he was standing in front of her with his hand on her cheek but his eyes looked brighter than they had in awhile, so in her mind the trip was a success.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, babe."

He then brought her as close to him as he could before kissing her, which wasn't as passionate as they would have participated in had they been alone, but it was enough to show each other how much they had missed one another and glad they were back together.

When they pulled back, they put their foreheads together before he breathed out. "Love you."

She sniffled again. "Love you too."

They spent a few more seconds like that before he moved and kneeled down, placing his hand on her stomach, feeling the kicks and making him smile even more as he started speaking.  
"Hi babies, daddy is back. I missed you too." After a few more taps on the palm of his hand, he removed it before standing up. "We better get the rest of my bags."

They nodded as they headed towards the baggage claim, and as Sara slipped her hand into her husband's, she smirked while looking at his beard. "So, were you cold there or something?"

Bailey chuckled as Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Not a fan of the beard either, huh?"

Sara chuckled. "Sorry babe, nope."

He chuckled as he nodded. "Alright I hear you, I know when I'm out numbered."

The girls chuckled again while the three of them continued through the airport so he could grab the rest of his bags.

Once they dropped Bailey off at Catherine's so she could be with Lindsey, Sara and Grissom went to the lab since she was still on the clock, and he thought he could help out.

* * *

Later that night

As Sara and Grissom were walking to the vehicle after walking out of the lab while holding hands, the mood was very somber, unlike hours before when he was welcomed home at the airport.

They stopped at the passenger side but before he could make a move to open the door for her, Sara placed her free hand on his shoulder to stop him while asking. "How's Catherine?"

Grissom took a breath before replying. "A little shaken up and sad, but other than that ok I think." Sara nodded in understand.

While her husband was gone a new CSI transfer, Mike Keppler, joined the team, and him and Catherine grew to be really close friends, but he was killed that night protecting her, which Grissom ended up where they were and comforted her when she broke down, which was relieved soon after when Nick showed up to be with her, and the tension he had felt earlier between them, along with her and everybody else on the team, went down a little.

Sara was getting ready to get in the vehicle once the door opened a few seconds ago, but this time Grissom stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and asking her something he remembered while he was just thinking about Nick and Catherine. "I felt a little tension within the team today, is everything ok?" Sara sighed before telling him what had happened while he was gone.

When she was done, he looked at her with concern and a little shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" She had plenty of chances because they were on the phone a lot while he was gone, something they knew was going to happen.

She cupped his bearded cheek. "You went away to get away from the stress. I didn't want it following you." She sighed again. "Eventually we'll get over it, like we do with all of our other disagreements, it just might take a little time."

He nodded in understanding while he hoped it was true. He didn't want the team to lose that closeness that they've built through the years.

His thoughts get interrupted when Sara spoke again. "Let's get you home, there is somebody there who is probably dying to see you."

Grissom smiled in understanding. "I missed our big boy too."

Sara chuckled, and after he kissed her on the cheek, she got in the vehicle before he closed the door and walked to the driver's side, ready to get home. Not only to see their protective and faithful canine, but just being in their home after he had spent a month away from it.

* * *

The moment the front door was opened, Grissom barley had time to drop his bags by the door before Hank almost jumped up on him. Now normally they would have immediately told him not to do that, but this was a special occasion and he took full advantage of it, which made Sara and Grissom chuckle. She even got a few pictures of the comical moment.

After about 10 minutes, Grissom decided to take him out for a walk to get his excitement level back down, which by the time they made it back inside the house, Hank had calmed down considerable but he did get a few more licks on Grissom while he was tying to take off the leash.

He smiled at him as he scratched his ears. "I missed you too, buddy. Did you take care of our girls for me?" Hank barked while he wagged his tail, making Grissom smile a little bigger. "Thank you."

One more pet from him and bark from Hank, Grissom stood up with a stretch and a yawn, exhausted from his trip back home and the events of the day, so after locking up and setting the alarm, he headed for the stairs to go up them with Hank following, but he turned off before they passed Bailey's room while Grissom continued down the hall to head to the master bedroom.

When he walked into the room, he saw his bags on the bed while Sara was in the bathroom, so he grabbed the clothes he was going to change into before unpacking his bags.

He was just finishing with that task when the bathroom door opened.

They looked at each other with a smile, then she spoke while walking up to him before stopping in front of him to cup his cheek. "You must be hungry, you want something?"

"I'm a little hungry, how about something easy, like a sandwich."

He was actually really hungry earlier, but after what happened with Catherine and Keppler, he lost most of his appetite.

Sara nodded in understanding, then as she was removing her hand from his cheek, he took her left hand and kissed the top of it. "Thank you."

She gives him a little smile. "No problem."

After a quick kiss on the lips, she pulled back before walking out of the room while he took his clothes in the bathroom so he could take a shower.

* * *

Once he was cleaned and dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants with his beard was trimmed down to how he was use to having it, he opened the door to head back into the bedroom, where he saw his wife sitting up in bed with a tray bedside her that held a bowl of fruit, a plate with a sandwich on it and a water bottle.

As he was walking to his side of the bed, she commented. "Love the beard now." He chuckled, and while he was sitting down, she continued. "Although, I am a little more partial to your clean-shaven face."

She'll really loved either look, but clean-shaven was how he looked when she first met him, and that look kind of just stuck with her a little more.

He sat up in bed so his back was against the headboard, then looked over at her with a smile. "Well, than maybe one day I'll let you do the honors of shaving it for me."

Her face lit up as she asked a little cautiously. "Do you trust me with something like that?"

He cupped her cheek, making her heart jump at the contact because now that they were away from prying eyes, the feeling had a little more charge in it, especially the way he was looking at her as he replied in a soft voice. "I trust you with my life...and with the way you supported me on my decision to go." He paused to smirk. "Or more like pushing me out the door the moment you found out my destination." She was about to speak but he continued with a more serious tone before she could. "I know I'm right in trusting you like that. You knew what I needed more than I actually realized, or wanted to really admit, so thank you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as she replied with love and tenderness. "You know I didn't want you to leave. I just wanted what was best for you." This time he was about to talk, but she continued before he could. "And I see that taking that trip did you good, your sparkle is brighter than when you had left, so mission accomplished in my book."

He nodded while leaning toward her as he started whispering. "I do feel better, and I enjoyed it a lot. But there is also something that is undeniable."

She puts her forehead to his while whispering back. "Which is?"

He pulled back to look into her beautiful eyes a few seconds later. "How much I missed you." He took a breath before finishing with more emotion. "How much I missed my family. How I'm more thankful than ever that I have you, Bailey and our two other miracles to come home to, and I now know more than ever that if I lost any of you, my life would never be the same again. I can't do this without you guys."

She leaned forward with tears in her eyes before kissing him softly on the lips for the comment, before she pulled back while whispering. "Then it is a good thing that no one is going anywhere, anytime soon."

As they were looking deep into each other's eyes, he whispered with a sniffle. "One of the best things I heard all day." Before bringing her back to him and putting his lips to hers for a kiss, and with it being just them now, they deepened it, putting everything they couldn't share while they were in the airport.

When they needed air, they pulled back slowly and placed their foreheads together to catch their breaths, and once they had it, she spoke again. "You better eat your sandwich."

He pulled back with a smirk. "Yes, Ma'am."

She smiled as they got comfortable again, and while they were eating, he told her about his trip, and that he got to see her friend Drew and his family a few times, which made Sara happy that he wasn't completely alone all the time out there.

* * *

When they got done eating, Grissom took the dishes back downstairs and did them, then walked back to the room before they finished their nightly routine.

After they crawled under the covers, and when her back touched his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, they both sighed in content, feeling like they were finally home again.

Sara loved cuddling with her daughter while her husband was away, enjoyed it even. But there was no substitute when it came to her husband's strong arms around her with her back touching his chest so she could feel every breath he took while his hands were on her stomach so he can run soothing circles on it to calm their little ones down.

And Grissom didn't even have a daughter to cuddle with while he was away, so having his wife back in his arms again, and getting to place the palm of his hands on her stomach so he could feel his babies kicking felt like heaven. Knowing what he was coming back to stayed in his mind the whole time he was gone, but it didn't compare to the real thing. He really felt more blessed than ever to have this family.

He kissed her head and whispered. "I love you honey, good night."

She placed her hand over his that was on her stomach, and as they slipped their fingers through one another, she whispered back. "I love you too babe, sleep tight."

After one more kiss to her head and a deep sigh by both of them, they closed their eyes, and not long after that, they fell asleep. Which was the best sleep they had in a month, and there wasn't anything anybody could have done differently to change that because ever since the first time sleeping next to one another, their best sleep always came when they were in each other's arms. That's just how it was.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the two chapters. More to come, and getting really close for their little ones to be born. Please review.


	32. It's Time?

AN: I am glad you all enjoyed the two chapters, and thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, even though it was unavoidable on my end. Enjoy!

*Subtle Refences to Season 7 Episodes: Fallen Idols* (With my own little tweak)

* * *

Chapter 32: It's Time?

1 month later

After Grissom closed the file to his latest case, he placed it on top of the other done files before grabbing his briefcase and leaving his office, locking it once he was out in the hall before walking toward the exit of the lab. He was ready to go home to his family since this morning with them was interrupted.

As he got into the his vehicle, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about his morning before work had called him in.

 _Flashback_

 _Grissom was carrying a tray full of breakfast items, which was mostly fruit, when he stopped in the doorway to the master bedroom and watched his two favorite girls playing cards on the bed, while Hank was laying at the end watching them, they were laughing and smiling. Just really enjoying themselves on this beautiful Sunday morning, or at least he thought it was beautiful because he got to see these two, which was always a beautiful morning/day to him when he got to do that._

 _After a few seconds, Bailey turned her head to the left to look over at her father with a smile/smirk, showing she was just joking with him, and breaking him from his thoughts. "You going bring the food to us, or are we going to have to get up every time we want a bite to eat."_

 _Sara chuckled as Grissom shook his head while he started walking towards the bed, replying with a smile. "Well, I'm sorry if I got distracted by looking at the two most beautiful women in the world."_

 _Bailey looked down, embarrassed by the comment, and Sara sighed as she replied, which was meant to be quiet. "I wish."_

 _With her being a little over 8 months now, she didn't feel beautiful most days, not that she would trade carrying their babies, nothing would do that._

 _Her thoughts get interrupted when Grissom kisses her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Hey, you are talking about my beautiful wife here." He looked down at her stomach while placing his hand on top of it before running his thumb in circles as he continued. "She's bringing two more valuable pieces to the family, and there isn't anything that would make me want to trade on seeing this happening." He looked into her eyes, which were already tearing up from his words with the mixture of the hormones flowing through her, while he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "To see her making sure that our little ones are getting bigger and stronger each month so they have a fighting chance when they are ready to get out here and meet us." He swiped a tear off her cheek as he finished with emotion in his voice and an undying love in his eyes. "So, she may think she's not beautiful, but watching our children grow within her is very beautiful to me, and I'm in awe every time I look at her. Especially these last few months."_

 _Sara sniffled as she whispered softly. "Thank you." Not admitting out-loud that she really felt like she needed to hear that._

 _Grissom smiled as he leaned towards her and pecks her on the lips, then when they pulled back, he kissed her on the forehead before whispering against it. "Anytime, honey."_

 _After he pulled back she cupped his bearded cheek and brought him back so she could have one more kiss, not that he would complain about that._

 _When they pulled back again, she politely asked for some of the food now, which he just smiled as he brought the tray closer to her._

 _While they were eating they went back to playing cards, and he had just showed his hand when his phone starts to ring from his nightstand, but before he reached for it, Bailey and Sara showed their hands, making Bailey smile while saying triumphantly. "Yes, I won again." They chuckled, and as he was finally reaching for his phone, Bailey asked. "You want to play again, dad?"_

 _Grissom nodded as he answered the phone. "Grissom." Then he sighed a few seconds later and covered the mouth piece before looking at his daughter. "Sorry sweetie, no new hand for me." Bailey nodded, trying to keep the sadness away, as he turned his attention back to his phone call. "Alright Jim. But you owe me for getting me out of bed."_

 _After he finished the phone call, he placed it back on the nightstand before looking at his family. "Sorry guys. I know I said I had the morning off."_

 _Sara squeezed his hand in understanding. "It's work, babe. We understand." Before she looked over at their daughter. "Right Bay?"_

 _Bailey shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the cards in her hands. "Yeah, I guess."_

 _She really did understand he had a job to do, but with him being gone for a month, then pretty much diving right back to work the moment he got back, they hadn't spent much time together, and she was really looking forward to spending the day with both of her parents._

 _Grissom looked at her daughter with sympathy, feeling her pain because he was really looking forward to spending time with her too, then he placed his hand over his daughter's. "I'll tell you what. Tonight, it's me and you at the chessboard." Which was something else they hadn't done in awhile._

 _That lit up Bailey's face a little as looked up at him. "Really?"_

 _Grissom nodded with a smile. "Yes, I promise."_

 _"Ok, you're on."_

 _"Alright." He lifts her hand up to his mouth as he leaned forward and kissed the top of it. "I love you sweetheart."_

 _She smiled with a nod. "I love you too dad, be safe."_

 _Grissom nodded again as he removed his hand from his daughter's before he turned to his wife and he cupped her cheek. "I'll see you later."_

 _"Ok, and to echo our daughter, be safe."_

 _"Always. Love you."_

 _They peck on the lips before pulling back. "I love you too."_

 _After one more peck, he gets off the bed so he could grab his clothes and get changed for work, sometimes wishing he had a different job, especially when it interferes with his family time._

 _End of Flashback_

When he walked inside the house about 10 minutes after leaving the lab, he was greeted by his daughter and Hank before he walked over to the couch, where his wife was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch and a few pillows under her knees, then he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

After they pulled back, they smiled at each other before she said. "Nice to see you too."

He kissed her on the forehead before placing his hand on her stomach. "How are you and our babies doing?"

She smiled a little bigger as she felt them kicking, knowing they were doing that because of their daddy's voice, then replied with a sigh. "Ready for our little ones to be out here, so I can hold them."

He looked at her, wishing the same thing, as he ran his thumb in circles in a soothing motion. "I know, honey. But just a little bit longer. They'll be here before you know it."

Bailey, who was setting up the chessboard across the room, spoke with a smirk. "They'll probably come early, right dad?"

Grissom chuckled. "Probably, you know how your mom is, always early for things."

Bailey chuckled with her dad, while Sara pouted before speaking. "Well when you two get done picking on me, you can start dinner."

Grissom chuckled before leaning down and kissing her forehead again. "I'll get right on it." Then he looked over at his daughter as he straightened up. "You want to come and help?"

Bailey smiled as she got up with a nod. "Yeah, then the chess game, right?"

Grissom placed his arm over her shoulders while they started walking toward the kitchen. "Of course. I haven't backed out of my promise. Besides, I have to stop your winning streak someday. What is it at, again?"

Sara heard Bailey chuckling but before the teenager could reply, Sara did the honors right before they were completely out of the room. "I believe that it is 5, dear."

Grissom turned around to look at his wife immediately as Bailey chuckled again, seeing she had had smirk on her face.

How quickly the tables turned, but he really wouldn't have it any other way.

He mocked glared at her, which only made her smirk grow a little more before he turned his attention on where he was going while he heard Sara's laugh, making his heart sing, even though she was just picking on him a few seconds ago. It couldn't be helped, she just had that affect on him no matter what.

When it was just Sara in the room, because Hank had followed her husband and daughter in the kitchen, she smiled and shook her head as she went back to her book that she had been reading before he came home.

She didn't think life could get better than this, but that thought was interrupted when she felt a sharp kick, making her cringe a little, so she placed her hand on her stomach and whispered. "Ok, I stand corrected. When you two come and join us, life couldn't be better." When she felt a few more kicks, much lighter ones this time, she smiled, satisfied the two little ones were now happy that they were included.

* * *

"Checkmate! Make that six in a row now."

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "I guess I've created a monster on the chessboard."

As Bailey was placing the pieces back, she frowned a little. "You sorry that you taught me?"

Grissom placed his hand over his daughter's and tugged on it so she would come around to his side, and after she did, she sits on his left thigh while he cupped her cheek as he shook his head. "Never. Not only is it the start of our first bonding time, something I'll treasure forever." Bailey smiled as he continued. "And as impressive of you beating me six times in a row, you have a school record too. That's something to be very proud of."

So far she had lost only one game during her time playing at school, and it still haunted her. She knew she couldn't be perfect every game, but it was her competitive and determination side that drove her, and losing was hard to accept, which she knew she got a lot of that from her mom.

She mentally shook her thoughts away while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well thank you for teaching me, dad."

He wrapped his arms around her, sighing in content. "You're very welcome, sweetheart."

As they were pulling back, Sara spoke from her spot at the couch. "Alright, honey, it's time for bed."

She looked over at her mom with a nod before turning her head back toward her dad, and kissing him on the cheek. "Love you, goodnight."

He kissed her cheek right back. "Love you too, goodnight."

After she pulled out of his arms, she ran toward the couch and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck while Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist. "I love you mom, goodnight."

They pulled back, then Sara smiled while cupping her cheek and looking into those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too honey, sleep tight."

Bailey smiled with a nod, then leaned down and kissed her stomach before whispering. "Goodnight you two, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

When she stepped back from her mom, she looked at Hank. "Come on Hank, bedtime." He barked his goodnight to his older masters, which they both said it back, before following Bailey upstairs so they could go to bed, making them smile as they saw/thought of the connection their daughter had with Hank, it was a wonderful and beautiful sight to see.

When it was just them in the room, Grissom took a breath as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, then looked at his wife while walking toward her. "You ready to go upstairs, Mrs. Grissom?"

A tingle went down her spine as she smiled at the mention of her married name, a name that still seemed unreal for her to have, before nodding. "Yes, Mr. Grissom."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it before slowly helping her up, but before they started walking, she did a small gasp, which concerned him as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "You ok, honey?"

She took a second before nodding. "Yeah, just a little sharp kick. I'm ok. Let's go."

After he nodded, helped her toward the stairs, and up them without another incident.

* * *

Once they made it to the room, they changed their clothes. Then while he was in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand down his bearded face before speaking so she could hear him from the bedroom. "Sara."

She stopped in the master bathroom doorway a few minutes later. "Yeah, babe."

He smiled at her from the mirror. "You ready to shave me?"

Sara smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeah, why not."

She nodded while walking in the room. "Ok."

He smiled back before grabbing his black handled straight razor from the medicine cabinet and placing it on the counter, then he grabbed his shaving cream and smeared it over his beard until it was completely covered before washing his hands.

After he grabbed a small towel to dry his hands he placed it over his right shoulder and stepped back to give her room as she walked toward the counter.

When she stopped in front of it, she looked down while grabbing the razor before bringing it up, and when his eyes met hers through the mirror, she asked the same question she asked a month ago. "Do you trust me?" She then turned around so she was now facing him before walking a few steps closer.

Sara was half expecting him to reply the same way he did a month ago, but was surprised when his voice was a little more huskier and had replied something else. "Intimately."

With the combination of his response and his piercing blue eyes staring at her, she had to take a few seconds to regroup. Then once she had her concentration on the task at hand while his hand went to her stomach so he could sooth their babies just incase they decided to unexpectedly kick, she placed her left hand on the right side of his head before she brought the razor close to his beard, and after one more look, he turned his head slightly the other way so she could start shaving him.

* * *

After the last stroke of the razor, she stepped back so he could step closer to the mirror to look at her handy work as he ran his hand down his face, and once he was done, he turned around so he could face her while his backside was against the counter while he smiled at her. "Like everything else you do, perfect job."

She smiled while walking up to him, then she stopped as close to him as she could before cupping his, now clean-shaven cheek, and bringing his face towards her to kiss him softly.

When they pulled back, she whispered. "You are right, perfect."

He smiled again, and after he kissed her on the forehead, they started cleaning up and finishing their nightly routine before crawling into bed, and once they were in, and after Sara's back was against his now bare chest while his arms were around her waist so the palm of his hands were on her stomach, he kissed the back of her head, whispering against it. "Thank you."

She smiled as she slipped her fingers through his. "Anytime, if you are willing again."

He chuckled. "After you did such a good job the first time, of course. I love you."

She sighed in content. "I love you too. Sleep tight, babe."

"Sweet dreams, honey."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Unfortunately sleep didn't stay with them like the other nights because a few hours later Sara woke up with a gasp as a sharp contraction came through her, which woke him up instantly and was now sitting up next to her before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong. Are you ok?"

She tried breathing through the pain. "I...think.I..think..it's...it's time.." She cringed as another contraction hit her.

Any sleep that was still in him went away at that moment, then he took a breath as he threw the covers off of him before getting out of bed on his side. "Ok." He then raced to the door and opened it before saying loudly. "Bailey! Bailey!"

A second later he heard Hank barking, then in no time flat, Bailey opened the door and stuck her head out into the hall, looking at her father. "Yeah Dad."

"It's time."

Her eyes went wide while any sleep that was in her was now gone as she nodded. "Ok."

She then rushed back into her room to change into the clothes she already had out incase this had happened early, while he turned back and went to his wife's side of the bed and helped her out, kissing her head and whispering comforting words while they made it downstairs, where everything they needed was waiting for them by the end of the couch.

Like they were in their professional lives, they were already ready for the unexpected in this situation, and Sara had to give Grissom a lot of credit on keeping his head during this time, considering this was the first time he was actually going through this.

Bailey rushed downstairs before she grabbing her mother's to-go bag, then followed her parents out of the house, but before she shut the door, she looked back at Hank, who was looking a little confused at her from the top of the stairs, and said. "Be good boy. The next time you see us, you'll get to love two more family members." Then she shut and locked the door before running to the vehicle with excitement rushing through her at the prospect of meeting her two new siblings later today.

* * *

AN: Find out what they'll be blessed with next chapter. Please review.


	33. Honoring their memory

AN: Warning: Non-graphic but intense birthing scene. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy! And let's meet the two new Grissom babies.

* * *

Chapter 33: Honoring their memory

Even though he drove as safely as he could while his precious family was in the vehicle with him, he felt like he stopped at the entrance of the hospital in record time before he wasted no time getting out of the driver's seat, and just as he was helping his wife out of the vehicle, the doctor came out of the hospital with a wheelchair.

They had taken a few steps toward it before she gasped as she commented. "My water just broke."

The doctor smiled as Grissom was helping his wife in the wheelchair. "It looks like these babies just can't wait to be a little early now."

Grissom smiled as he straightened up. "I know. They are already taking after their mom. My daughter and I was just talking about that earlier."

As Bailey, the doctor and Grissom chuckled, Sara stopped her breathing long enough to grumble. "While you guys are making fun of me, I'm going to have the babies, ok?"

The doctor smiled again, then spoke as he turned the wheelchair to the entrance of the hospital. "Well, she has her sense of humor, so that's still a good sign."

Grissom smiled as he took his wife's hand, and as they walked into the hospital, Sara called out Bailey's name in-between her breathing, which Bailey smiled as she squeezed her mother's shoulder. "Don't worry about me mom, just concentrate on those babies."

"Love...you...honey."

"Love you too, mom."

When they reached the doors that would take her to the birthing room, Grissom looked at his daughter as his hand slipped from his wife's while the doctor kept pushing the wheelchair.

"I'll be ok, go with mom. I'll call everybody and let them know."

Grissom smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling back. "Love you."

"Love you too dad, good luck."

He nodded with a smile before following his wife and doctor.

Bailey sighed as she tried to calm her racing heart before she moved back toward the waiting area so she could call the 'family' on the exciting news.

* * *

A few hours later

"Alright Sara, it's time to see your little ones. Let's start pushing."

Sara nodded, and with all the strength with her husband's hand in hers, she leaned forward and started pushing, listening to her husband's words of comfort and following instructions from the doctor.

Countless minutes went by until she finally did her last push on the first baby of two before she fell back on the bed breathing deeply. Then not long after, the doctor smiled and spoke as he held up the crying baby. "Congratulations mom and dad, you have a second daughter."

They both had tears in their eyes as they looked at their new daughter, and as he handed her off to one of the nurses that were in the room with them, Grissom kissed Sara's temple and whispered with emotion. "Another daughter, thank you so much, honey, you are doing great." She sniffled with a nod, but her attention was on the nurse.

After everything that had happened the first time she had given birth, she was still cautious of the nurses, even though they had already talked to them before they were assigned to their case. They just weren't taking any chances.

The doctor spoke again a few seconds later, bringing their attention back to him. "Alright, time to get the second one now, you ready?"

She took another second before nodding her head, then started the process over with her husband's hand in hers, but after a couple of minutes she fell back on the bed in tears, saying she couldn't do it anymore.

Before the doctor started speaking, Grissom shook his head and whispered in her ear with determination. "No honey, you didn't fight through everything just to quit now."

She shook her head while crying. "Griss I..."

But he cuts her off with a shout, startling her a little, as he squeezed her hand a little. "NO! I don't want to hear it, you are Sara Sidle! A woman who has so much determination and fight in her that she doesn't quit on anything, even when everything is telling her to. You never gave up on me, you fought for us, for this family. Now right now our little one needs that side of you to come out. We are still in this together, right?"

She looked into his determined eyes that could actually take a run for her money when she got that look in her eyes as she nodded with a whisper. "Forever and always."

He squeezed her hand again with a small smile. "Then let's do this together, I'm right here with you, come on honey."

Now after seeing tears in his eyes, a new determination swept through her as she nodded again, then she leaned forward and squeezed his hand as tightly as she could while she started pushing again.

After the last push, she fell back on the bed breathing more deeply than she did the first time, and after a few seconds, the doctor smiled again before speaking while he held up the second crying baby. "Congratulations mom and dad, you get to welcome your first son."

Grissom almost couldn't believe it as his tears started going down his cheeks. "A Son?"

While they both looked at their beautiful boy, Sara's tears also started going down her cheeks,  
and as the doctor passed their son off to another nurse, Grissom squeezed her hand lightly and kissed her temple before whispering in her ear again with more emotion than the first time. "Thank you so much for our babies. We now have a son, your dream came true. I love you so much."

As he kissed Sara's temple again, she was still watching the nurses, making sure everything was going ok, but with the sound of their crying in the room she knew they were just fine. Then when the nurses brought their children over to them, now wrapped in a blue and pink blanket, respectively, and were placed in hers arms, things were now perfect.

She sniffled as the twins started to calm down, now being in their mother's comforting arms,  
she whispered. "Hi babies, I'm your mommy and I love you so much."

Grissom kissed Sara's temple one more time before looking down at their new babies. "And I'm your daddy, I love you so much too. You also have an older sister who is already crazy for you, and don't worry you'll meet her soon."

When it became silent between the babies and parents, one of the nurses smiled at the family before asking. "Do you have names already picked out for your two beauties?"

Sara and Grissom looked at each other, then she nodded, making him smile with a short nod and a kiss to her forehead before looking at he nurse again, and telling her the names they have chosen.

They never knew what they were having, but they had already made a decision on two names pretty much the minute they found out they were having a baby, and when they found out they were having twins, the chances of using both of the names were a lot higher.

The only problem they would have had, when it came to the names that is, was if the babies were both girls, or boys, then they would had to figure out another name. So they were very happy in the end, not only because Sara got her dream, that it worked out the way it did, for a very specific reason.

* * *

Once they had Sara settled into her room, Bailey was summoned in, and when they saw their oldest, Grissom held out his hand toward her. "Come here sweetheart, meet your new sister and brother."

Bailey's eyes lit up as she asked a little excited. "Sister and Brother!?"

As they chuckled, Bailey walked up to her father and gave him a hug while she congratulated them both.

When they pulled back, Grissom released his daughter so she could walk over to her mother, who was holding the twins, and when she stopped next to the bed, she asked. "Can I hold one of them?"

Sara smiled. "Of course, who would you want to hold first?"

Since her brother was closer to her, she elected on him, and after she was instructed on how to hold him, she slid her hands under him before picking him up from their mother's arms.  
He started to fuss a little until she whispered while bringing him close to her chest. "It's ok baby brother, I'm your older sister, Bailey. I got you, you are safe with me, I promise."

When he started to calm down, Bailey looked at her parents before asking. "So, how do I address them? I can't call them baby boy and baby girl Grissom, or little sister and little brother their whole lives, right?" They chuckled a little as she looked down at her brother, speaking softly and calmly. "No, I can't, can I? little brother."

They chuckled again while Grissom shook his head as he stood up, before walking to other side of Sara's bed, then after taking her free hand, he cleared his throat and replied. "Your brother is Arthur Mitchell Grissom, and your sister is Megan Sue Grissom."

Bailey slowly lifted her head up the minute she heard the names with tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "You didn't."

Sara and Grissom smiled while they nodded before Sara spoke. "We did. The minute we found out we were having a baby we already had the names picked out, so we knew we would be using at least one of..."

Bailey cuts her off as she whispered in shock. "My adoptive parent's or Aunt's name."

Grissom nodded. "Exactly, they couldn't have been named anything else."

Bailey sniffled. "You guys didn't..."

Sara cuts her off. "We felt in our hearts that is was meant to be. They were special to you, they helped mold you who you are today, and you very are special to us, so we thought we would honor their memory for you. Do you mind?"

Bailey sniffled again while shaking her head. "I am honored, and it's a shock, but I love it. Only if you are really sure though."

Grissom smiled. "Well, it's already official, so yes we are sure."

After one more sniffle, she smiled with a nod. "Ok, who am I to argue with my parents then."

They chuckled softly as Sara nodded. "You got that right."

Bailey nodded as she looked down at her baby brother. "Mitchell is my adoptive father's name,  
he was a really great guy, and I'm sure you'll do his name proud. I'll tell you about him someday. I love you."

She spent a few more minutes with him before switching for her sister, and once she was in her arms, Bailey sniffled again while speaking. "Wow Magan Sue, outside of our mother, they were the best two women that I've ever known, you should feel very honored, and don't forget I love you too."

She kissed her sister's forehead before looking at her parents. "I'll get in contact with everybody, if you want?"

Grissom replied. "You don't have to..."

Bailey cuts her off. "It's ok, I don't mind, you want me to text grandma too?"

Grissom nodded. "Alright, go ahead."

Bailey nodded as she walked over to her dad, and after handing her sister off to him, she walked to the furthest part of the room before getting a hold of the group while Grissom sat back down in the chair, looking down at the new one in his arms, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

But he did a second later when he heard his wife's voice. "Griss."

"Yeah?"

Sara sniffled. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was almost not..."

Grissom made sure he had a good hold of his daughter with one arm before reaching for her free hand as he cuts her off. "I knew you would have never given up, but this time you needed a little bit of my strength to help you through it, and that's why I'm here. You maybe the stronger one between us, but when we are together..."

This time Sara cuts him off while she smiled. "We can do anything."

He winked. "That's right, and anytime you need to use more of my strength, you got it, always."

"And you got mine too, remember that."

He leaned toward her hand and kissed it before looking into her eyes. "I will."

After he spent a few more minutes with his daughter, they switched children, and after he sat back down in the chair, he looked down at his son, already seeing a lot of himself in him. "Very much worth it though, right?"

Sara smiled with tears brewing in her eyes while looking at her youngest daughter, seeing a lot of herself in her. "Absolutely."

They thought they were already in love with this family, but holding their new little ones just made them love it even more.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the names and chapter. Grandma Grissom is meeting her new grandchildren next chapter. Please review.

*aninom-To answer your question, he still works nights but if I remember correctly in that episode, Brass had called him in to take care of the case because it was a special request. I hope that answers your question.


	34. Beautiful Mmoments

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: Beautiful Mmoments

After Bailey had informed the group about the two new members of the family, Sara and the babies finally took a long nap after the exhausted morning they had, while Bailey and Grissom stayed nearby watching over them, too wired to fall asleep themselves.

A few hours later, Catherine, Nick and Lindsey, who was excused from school today, came for a visit, so while the grown-ups were in Sara's room chatting, Bailey and Lindsey were standing at the window of the nursery looking at all the babies, well most of their attention was on the Grissom babies, but that couldn't have been helped, they were too cute to look away from.

Lindsey smiled as her eyes were on the twins. "I think you are so lucky."

Bailey looked over at her best friend. "You really think so?"

Lindsey looked at her with confusion. "Yeah, don't you?"

Bailey smiled. "Of course I do." She shrugged as she continued. "I guess a part of me just thought that you would be in the anti-sibling crowd, like a few of my other friends that I had in LA."

Lindsey waved that notion off before replying. "Maybe at one point I could have been in that crowd. But now I think it would be kind of nice to have a younger sibling. Sure they can get on your nerves at times, but they can get pretty loyal and become a very good friend as they grow-up, if the relationship is very solid by that time."

Bailey puts a reassuring hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Your mom still has time, it could happen."

Lindsey sighed while nodding. "True. But I don't know how she, or even Nick, would feel about it. I'm out of the house in four, almost, three years now, so who knows if they want to start over."

Bailey nodded in understanding before asking. "How are they by the way? They seemed alright when they walked in mom's room."

"They are. As you know it was kind of tense there while your father was on his sabbatical, which by the way I still have no idea why they were even like that, but they seemed to be doing alright now. I guess it's just part of being in a relationship, going through all those ups and downs."

Bailey nodded again while removing her hand from her friend's shoulder, then smiled. "That's good to hear. And hey, if you never end up with any siblings, just know that you are like a sister to me, so that means my siblings are your siblings."

Lindsey smiled as she brought her best friend in a hug. "That sounds awesome." Bailey smiled a little bigger as she continued. "We are going to have so much with them, aren't we?"

They stated to chuckle a little as they pulled back, and as their concentration went to the babies again, they heard Grissom's voice behind them. "What's so funny?"

Bailey started responding as she turned to look at her dad. "Noth..." But stopped the minute she saw her grandma standing next to him, then her eyes lit up while she signed and exclaimed kind of loud. 'Grandma!'

Betty Grissom smiled as Bailey rushed up to her, giving her a hug the moment she was in her arms, which was immediately reciprocated.

Ever since Bailey was introduced to Betty it was an instant connection, not only because of the shared bloodline, but because they actually had a lot of things in common, especially the appreciation of art. So every time they had visited one another, which wasn't as often as they would like, they would always go to an art museum, and they didn't care if they been to the same one over 10 times, they always enjoyed it as if it was their first time going.

The minute Bailey had text her the first time to let her know what was going on, Betty wasted no time getting a flight to Vegas. Luck was just on her side when it came to seats available and the flight time, so she surprised everybody when she had text Grissom to let him know she was here, which at first he didn't believe her, but he saw that it was true when he had walked in the lobby of the hospital and saw her there with a smile on her face.

When Grandma and Granddaughter pulled back from the hug, she signed and spoke so Lindsey could understand what was being 'said.' "This is a wonderful surprise, but what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be able to get here until tomorrow?'

Betty smiled as she signed back. 'I guess today was my day, I got lucky.'

They all chuckled after Bailey translated for Lindsey before she signed again. "You remember Lindsey?'

Betty had seen her a few more times after meeting her the first time, so she nodded while signing to her as Bailey translated. 'Of course I do. How are you Lindsey?'

Remembering a few signs, Lindsey replied that way. 'I'm fine, thank you Mrs. Grissom.'

When Mrs. Grissom shook her head, Lindsey was afraid she got it wrong, but she was wrong when Betty had signed something else. She had to look toward Bailey to know what she 'said', but with the smile she had on her face, Lindsey could only think that it was good.

Bailey started to speak a second later. "She said that you shouldn't call her Mrs. Grissom anymore, you can call her Grandma now."

Lindsey looked pleasantly surprised while asking. "Really?"

She looked at both her best friend and Betty, and they both started nodding, then Lindsey smiled while signing. 'Thank you, I'm honored.' After Betty's nod with a smile, Lindsey looked over at Bailey again with a bigger smile, remembering the conversation they just had before Grissom and Mrs. Grissom showed up. "I guess it's really official, we are sisters now."

As they started chuckling and hugging, Grissom finally gets into the conversation. "Uhh, should I be afraid of that comment?"

The girls chuckled again before they gave Betty a hug, which Bailey also gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she stopped in front of her dad with a smirk and joking tone. "Yes, be very afraid dad." He smiled as he got a kiss on the cheek from his oldest. Then when she pulled back, she signed to her grandma again. 'I'll see you later, grandma. It is nice to see you again." After Betty's nod, the two girls walked away, leaving Grissom and his mother behind.

When the girls had turned the corner, Grissom and Betty looked at one another before she signed with a smile. 'They are growing up so beautifully.'

Grissom nodded with a smile. 'Yes they are. A little too fast in my opinion though.'

Betty smiled in return while looking into his blue eyes. 'All parents feel that way, honey. I know I did.' She then cupped his cheek, making him smile more as he placed his hand over hers.

A few seconds later she removed her hand before signing again with her eyes shinning with happiness. 'Now, where are those two new ones you promised I would get to see?'

He smiled as he took his mother's hand and walked them toward the nursery window, and after they stopped in front of it, he pointed to the two new Grissoms on the left that were a few babies away from being in the middle, making Betty's heart melt at the sight of them.

At one point she felt and was prepared to live her life knowing that she would never be a grandma, which overall she made peace with that, as long as her son was happy since it was his decision. But now having them in her life she wouldn't change a thing, and when she looked over at her son, who was still looking at the twins, she thought she saw happiness in his eyes before, but now it was beyond anything she's ever seen in him, making an overwhelming feeling run through her.

Grissom felt eyes on him, so he reluctantly turned his head away from his new babies before looking at his mother with a raised eyebrow.

Betty smiled before signing a second later. 'I've never seen you happier. I'm so proud of you, your father would've been so proud of you, and I'm honored to be your mother.'

Grissom shook his head before signing with tears in eyes. 'No mom, I'm honored to be your son. I love you.'

Betty sniffled. 'I love you too, honey." She then brought her son in her arms so they could hug.

As they were pulling back, Grissom heard a tapping on the nursery window, so he looked to the left and saw a nurse in there smiling as she was pointing to the babies, wanting to know which one, or ones, were in his family, and after Grissom pointed to his two little ones, she waved them in.

He then turned his head to look at his mother again. "You ready to hold your new grandchildren?"

Betty smiled brightly. 'Am I? I feel I've been waiting for this moment my whole life.'

'Well let's not keep you waiting in longer, shall we?'

He held out his arm for his mother to take it, and after she did, they walked toward the door to the nursery before walking in so they could spend a little time with the new ones.

* * *

Later that night

For the rest of the day their group came and went, and they were very happy for the couple, until visiting hours were over, which at that time Bailey went with her grandmother so she could stay with her at home, where they would be alone until Sara and the babies were released tomorrow afternoon.

Grissom was sitting next to his wife on her bed holding his daughter, while she was holding their son. It had been silent for a few minutes until Sara spoke while looking over at her husband. "Your mother seemed very happy. I think besides first meeting Bailey and your wedding day, I've never seen her eyes so bright before."

He looked over at her with a smile and nod. "I know, and I know as much as she loved meeting Bailey when she did, she felt like she missed something, so watching her today with the twins, especially Arthur..."

Arthur was his father's name, so Betty was a little more overwhelmed when she was holding her grandson.

Grissom had paused for a second before he continued while doing a small shake of the head. "Well...I can't really put it into words what it felt like. I just know it was more than amazing." Sara nodded in understanding.

When they were in the room she got to see her mother-in law holding them, so she saw what her husband did. "I know, it really was, babe."

He smiled again with another nod, and after moving his daughter over to his other arm, Sara placed their son in his now empty one before he looked down at his children while she watched with love and pride going through her as she saw the look he was giving them.

He took a breath while his eyes showed love and tenderness. "How are you little ones? First time I get hold you both at the same time, huh? Don't worry there will be more times, even one on one times, I'll make sure of it." He sniffled a little as he tried to control his emotions. "In both of you, I already see so much of your mother, and just that alone makes me love you even more." Sara smiled as she looked down after that comment.

Their son did have Grissom's eyes and chin, and their daughter had his cheeks and forehead,  
but he still saw a lot of Sara in them, especially in their daughter's eyes.

He had to pause for a second, which Sara took that opportunity to speak to them softly while leaning toward them. "But please guys, get your dad's smile. I beg you."

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Don't listen to her." Then they looked at each other as he finished. "She has a beautiful smile. When I saw it, it only made me fall in love with her more than I already was."

Her emotions were already all over of the place before that comment, so she shook her head as she looked down while sniffling. "Griss..."

He cuts her off. "I mean it, Sara."

Sara nodded as she looked into his eyes again. "I know you do, you mean every sweet thing you say to me." He smiled with a short nod before she looked down at her babies, and spoke with love. "Alright you two, dad wins, you can have the smile. But make sure you find someone like your dad who will give you all the wonderful comments about it everyday."

Grissom chuckled a little, then spoke as he looked down again. "But not for a very, very long time though. We just got you, so we aren't ready to let you go just yet."

Sara scooted closer to her husband and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder and moved her hand to her son's chest. "He's right again. We have many, many years together before that happens."

He turns his head and kissed his wife's head before whispering. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you."

She took a breath and whispered softly. "I love you too."

After one more kiss, they go back to looking at their new babies, only one child missing from it being a very perfect moment, but it will still go in their memory banks as being a very beautiful one.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Find out how Sara handles going back to work next chapter. Please review.


	35. Her First Day Back Part 1

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 35: Her First Day Back Part 1

4 weeks later

After Sara had changed their diapers and put on their sleeping clothes, she places the twins in their cribs before looking down at them with a sigh.

The last four weeks haven't been easy since her, or her husband for that matter, weren't use to caring for not only one but two newborns, but they were slowly getting the hang of it, and now she was going back to work tonight, so this would be the first night she'll be without them since they were born, which as much as she was looking forward to going back to work, she knew she was going to miss them like crazy.

Her sad thoughts get interrupted a second later. "You know you don't have to go in tonight, you can wait another week."

She smiled at the sound of his voice before replying. "Yeah, but then one week could be two, and two could turn into three, and so forth." She does another little sigh before continuing. "I love being their mother and I'll miss them, but I still need my work, so it is best that we get into this routine now."

Grissom nodded as he walked up to her before wrapping his arms around her waist, and as she placed her hands over his, he kissed her head before looking at their twins over her shoulder.

They had talked about her job while she was pregnant, so he knew her feelings about what she wanted to do after they were born. She loved being a mother, but for the longest time, work has always been a part of her life and that wasn't going to change, which he didn't want that. He just wanted her to do whatever made her happy.

He loved being a parent too, but like her, work was all he had known for a long time, even longer than her, so he had the same feelings she did when he went back to work last week.

Now with both of them working again, a neighbor, who was in her early thirties, nice and hard working, had offered to watch them during the nights, and with Bailey having school in the mornings during the weekdays and her weekends were busy spending time with her friends, like where she was tonight, they took her up on the offer. At least for now until they find a more permanent solution.

Their moment was interrupted when their was a knock on the door, making them sigh one more time. Then after he kissed her head again he whispered. "Alright, I guess that's our cue." She nodded while they released one another before they leaned down and kissed their twins goodnight/goodbye.

* * *

When Grissom pulled his vehicle in the parking lot to the lab, he stopped and turned it off before looking at his wife as she started sniffling. He then reaches for her hand while asking softly. "You ok?"

She nodded with another sniffle before slipping her hand out from his to wipe her tears away, then she chuckled a little at how ridiculous she was acting. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, I know. I know they'll be ok."

He took her hand again and squeezed it with a reassuring smile. "Yes they will be. But that doesn't mean you won't miss them or still worry. They're your babies, and this is the first night without them, or being away from them for more than a few minutes at a time. I completely understand, and you are aloud to be as emotional as you want for as long as you need."

She turned her hand that was in his over so their palms was touching before she slipped her fingers through his as she looked at him with a smile. "Thank you, babe."

He smiled as he brings her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly before moving it a few inches away from his mouth. "Anytime, honey. Do you need a few more minutes, or are you ready?"

She took a breath while using her free hand to wipe the remaining tears away before she gave him another smile, a little bigger this time. "I'm ready."

He nodded with another smile in return, then after he kissed her hand again, he released it before they got out of the vehicle, and as they were walking toward the lab he placed his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

Once Sara was done getting ready in the locker room, where she was alone, she took a few more minutes to calm her emoticons down before walking out to go to the break room, and as she walked in, she was greeted with clapping and cheering from the people, her team, inside the room.

She smiled at everybody, then when they calmed down, she shook her head. "It wasn't like I left to go fight a war."

They smiled as Nick walked up to her, bringing her into his arms for a hug when he was near her. "No, but you brought two more beautiful people into this world, so that deserves something."

Sara stopped the emotion from coming out as she hugged Nick back, then when they pulled back, she smirked. "Well f I knew I could get something, I would have asked for a new car."

They chuckled as Catherine walked up to her to give her a hug. "You say that, but I think you are just happy with the two new cuties."

The women pulled back from the hug as Sara nodded, then she smiled a little bigger. "Yeah, I am. I can't really deny that."

Catherine smiled with an understanding nod as she moved to the side to let Warrick and Greg move toward her for a hug, and as Sara was in Warrick's arms, he spoke. "It's great to have you back, girl."

She sighed in his arms as she replied. "It's great to be back." As they pulled back, she continued. "I love my babies, but I've missed you guys and work."

While Greg wrapped his arms around her, he smiled as he spoke. "It's ok to say it Sara, you've missed me too much to be away from me anymore."

They all chuckled, including Sara, before she spoke with a sarcastic but caring tone. "Yeah Greg that was it, I just missed you so much that I couldn't stay away any longer."

They all chuckled again as Greg stepped back, then he smiled, wanting to continue to play along. "Finally, after all these years my dream has come true." Then he held out his hand while finishing. "Now take my hand so we can run away and be together forever."

Before another round of laughing or Sara's voice could be heard, another voice showed up from the doorway. "I believe her husband would have something to say about that one, wouldn't he?"

They all looked in the direction of the door, including Sara but she had to turn around since her back was toward it, where they all saw Grissom's smirk, so they knew he was playing along with them. But there was always something about Grissom that Greg was intimidated by, even at times where things were suppose to be relaxed and carefree, so he cleared his throat with a nod. "Yes, Sir."

They chuckled for a third time as Grissom walked into the room with a smile, then he pats Greg on the shoulder. "Relax Greg." After the younger man visibly relaxed, he continued with a smirk. "Now that you are done offering my wife a new life, you ready for work?" Greg smiled with a nod before Grissom smiled again as he lifted up the first assignment sheet and handed it to him. "Well you better change your clothes for this one, dumpster diving."

Greg sighed with a nod as he took it. "Yes sir."

With his status as being the lowest one on the totem pole he was more than likely to get the least desirable jobs. The good thing was that it wasn't a decomp tonight.

As he walked out of the room, the team laughed one more time before Catherine looked at Grissom with a smirk. "Did you really have to do that?"

He raised an eyebrow with his eyes sparkling. "What? You know how it works here. Did you want to go dumpster diving tonight? I'll gladly call him back in here so you can switch cases."

Catherine shook her head with a smile. "Hell no, been there done that." Of course she would do it if her investigation called for it, after all that was just part of the job.

He then looked at the rest of his team, and when they weren't jumping at the chance for the case that he handed Greg, he smirked. "See that's what I thought. Now that you are done thinking I did that on purpose, are you ready to start shift?"

They smiled with a nod before Grissom assigned the rest of the cases to his team while Sara had a smile on her face the whole time, she had really missed these interactions.

* * *

(A couple hours before the end of shift)

From the moment Sara had gotten to her crime scene her mind was all on work, which ended up being an open and closed case, something that doesn't happen very often, so the next time she looked at the clock was when she finished her report in the break room, which she noticed there was only a few hours left of shift, making her smile as she got up from her seat at the conference table before walking to her supervisor's/Husband's office.

When she stopped in the doorway to his office, she watched him for a few seconds, admiring him in his glasses while he writing something down, but before she said anything, he spoke before he lifted his head up. "What can I do for you, dear?"

She smiled as she walked further in the room while mentally shaking her head. 'He seems to know whenever I'm near.' Of course she seemed to know when he was near her too, so that was a two-way street.

She mentally shook her head and cleared her throat as she held out the file to him. "I'm finished."

He takes the file from her hand with a smile. "I see you hadn't missed a beat."

She raises an eyebrow at his comment with a smile. "You surprised?"

His smile gets bigger. "Surprised by you on a dailey basis? Yes. But on you missing a beat at work? No, never."

His comment and the look in his eyes was filled with so much love that it made her heart skip a beat, which was really nothing new, as she looked down trying to hide a blush.

Grissom was mesmerized at how his words and look could affect her so much, but their moment was interrupted when the office phone started to ring.

He cleared his throat as he picked it up before answering. "Grissom...Uh yeah, just a minute." He covered the mouth piece before speaking towards his wife. "I know shifts about to end in a few hours, but you want another case?"

Getting her mind back to a professional side, she lifted her head up from looking at the office floor to look at him before nodding. "Sure." He gave her a nod back before getting back on the phone, writing down the information as he was receiving it.

When he was done, he hung up and placed his pen on his desk before getting up as he was picking up the sheet of paper he was just writing on, then as he walked to the other side of the desk, he asked. "So, do you mind if I tag along?"

He could see the worry in her eyes about not having at least one of them going home right after shift because she didn't want someone outside of the family taking care of their kids all the time, so he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure I leave on time, don't worry."

She smiled a little with a nod as she grabbed the paper from his hands. "Alright. But since I'm lead CSI, I drive."

As she started walking toward the door, he couldn't help but watch her with a smile. "Yes, dear."

After he heard her smirk, he did a quick shake of his head before getting his sunglasses, vest and kit before heading out of the office to follow her down the hall, then toward the exit of the lab, knowing he'll follow her anywhere.

* * *

AN: I know it wasn't much, but I hope it was ok. More to come. Please review.


	36. Her First Day Back Part 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 36: Her First Day Back Part 2

Before they left the lab, Sara had called to see how the twins were doing, and like the neighbor had told her, and Grissom, the few other times they had both called during their breaks, they were still doing fine, which relieved them both greatly.

Then after stopping the vehicle in front of the trip wire bar, they got out of the vehicle and headed to the back of it to grab their things, including a camera with a strap that Sara placed over her left shoulder. Then once Grissom closed the back, he grabbed both of their kits before once again following her, this time toward the back of the bar to the wide alleyway, which was where their crime scene was.

Once they slipped under the yellow tape that was blocking the onlookers from crossing over, they stopped next to the turned over red mustang, then he bends down and drops the kits down on the ground before he looked over at her, asking with a smirk. "Where do you want me now, boss?"

Before she could cover her blush or look away, it showed him she wasn't necessarily thinking of an innocent answer to that question, which made him chuckle a little as he stepped over to her before whispering. "Is Mrs. Grissom thinking something inappropriate, at a crime scene, no less? Shame on her."

She mentally shook her head as she cleared her throat, then she replied with a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Before he could respond to that, she continued with a smile. "Just take the pictures, Mr. Grissom."

He smiled with a nod. "Yes dear."

While he was picking up the camera strap from her shoulder, he softly ran his right hand down her short sleeved arm, making her stop a shiver, despite it being warm outside, from going through her.

Then once his hand was removed from her arm, they share a small smile before he starts doing the job his wife gave him, and after watching him for a second, she looked down at her clipboard to get her mind back on the job.

* * *

By the time they finished with what they needed to do at their scene and took everything back to the lab, it was a little over an hour later than when he had promised he would leave, which she understood that he couldn't just leave in the middle of processing a scene, but he knew she was feeling a little uncomfortable about it, so for Sara to get out of the lab as quick as she could with him leaving, he had asked Greg, who was still there but not busy, to help, which he accepted.

After Sara nodded in acceptance of his choice, Grissom spoke again. "Text when you are ready, and I'll come and get you."

Before she could respond, Greg, who was standing at the layout table, does. "I can take her home." When Grissom looked at him the second he suggested that, he continued, a little unsure. "If you want."

Grissom raised his eyebrow before asking with a smirk. "You aren't going to run away with her, are you?"

Sara chuckled, remembering what Greg had said before shift, while Greg smiled and shook his head before replying. "No, Sir." Then he looked at Sara as he continued. "I wouldn't get very far, anyways." After Sara nodded with a smile, he looked at Grissom again. "Besides, I respect what you two have, so I would never do anything like that."

He really was just joking earlier about running away with her, but it did bring his mind back to when he had a crush on her all those years ago. Of course when he realized that Sara had been linked to Grissom longer than he ever thought, he immediately knew he had no shot, so he had moved on from the crush.

Now he still hadn't found anybody that special, but he looked at those two as inspiration that it could happen to him one day. That he could find the type of love that they have, or come close to it, because who could really have the same type they have?

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Ok Greg, if Sara wants you to, you can take her home."

When the men looked at her, she nodded. "Well it would be easier for everybody, so sure."

After another nod, Grissom spoke again. "Alright, and Greg why don't you stay for dinner. It has been awhile since someone from the team came over for a meal."

With the CSI's doing extra duty because they were a team member down when Sara was on maternity leave, it didn't leave them with extra time, not that they had much before, but it was a little tighter, so it left little room for the group to have outside of the lab get-togethers that were longer than the shared breakfast meals they would do sometimes at the diner.

Greg was a little shocked, but he appreciated the offer, so he nodded again with a smile. "Yeah, ok."

Grissom smiled, and after signing 'I love you' to Sara, which she signed it back with a smile, he walked out of the room, leaving Sara and Greg to finish the case.

* * *

Later that night

When Sara walked into the house with Greg, Bailey was there with Grissom and two very happy babies. Then after Grissom had made them dinner, while Greg got to spend time with the kids, they all sat down in the dinning room since the table in there was bigger than the one in the kitchen.

Once dinner was done, Greg spent a little more time with the family before leaving, and after a few more hours together, where Sara spent most of that time holding her babies and talking to them, it was time to put the kids to bed so her and Grissom could rest up before shift later that night.

While Grissom was in the bathroom getting ready for bed after he had kissed the kids goodnight, Sara was putting them down to sleep, which was very hard because it seemed like she only had a few minutes with them since she was at work so long today, so she made a promise to herself that she didn't care how much time was left of shift after she got done with her original case, she wasn't going to do a second one to make her stay longer at work. Of course if she ended up working a double she couldn't help how long she stayed, some times they couldn't avoid that.

When Grissom was done in the bathroom, he walked into the bedroom, where he heard his wife sniffle from the end of the bed before she could stop herself, so he rushed to her side with worry, and sat down next to her before cupping her cheek. "What's wrong, honey?"

Sara shook her head while sniffling again. "Nothing. I'm sorry, just acting stupid again."

He looked at her with sympathy as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "It isn't stupidity, you just missed our little ones today." He does a little sigh before he continued. "Believe me, I did too. But what else are we suppose to do? Stay home with them until they're 18?"

Sara sniffled again with a small smile as she replied with smirk. "Maybe even longer." He smiled back as she took a breath, then after wiping her cheek while he got the one his hand was still cupping, she continued after a sigh. "I'm sure it will get easier. But until it does, and if I can help it, no doubles or taking another case that will make me go later than the end of shift."

He nodded in understanding with a smile. "You got it, and I'll do all that I can, within my means and without giving you special treatment of course, to get you out of there as soon as shift is done so you can have more time with them."

Her eyes and smile were a little brighter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are the best."

He smirked back with a raise eyebrow. "Husband or Boss?"

She whispered as she brought him a little closer. "A father, husband, boss, man, anything and everyt..."

She was cut off when his lips touched hers, which started out light with little pecks before they became deeper and more passionate as they were lowering themselves down on the bed.

A few seconds later he moved them so she was now on her back while he was above her as their lips stayed connected, then when her hands started to go for the bottom of his shirt, he tried to speak but couldn't because every time he tired to pull back she would follow him, not ready to stop. Then before he knew it, she rolled them over so he was now on his back.

When her lips finally released his, and she started going for his neck as she was pushing his shirt up higher so she could touch his skin with her fingertips, he closed his eyes at the sensations her touch and kisses was doing to him, but then common sense came back to him when her lips left his neck and she started kissing down his chest, so he rolled them back so he was above her again before he moved her hands so they were now above her head.

She smiled as she moved up to kiss him again, but he pulled back before she could, making her have a sad look on her face.

He gave her a little smile as he cupped her cheek after removing one of his hands from hers. "Sara it's still too soon, I don't want to hurt you."

It had been awhile since they've been fully intimate, for various reasons, and it has been driving them both crazy, but he wasn't about to risk hurting her. She meant everything to him, so if he had to wait some more, he'll do it.

Sara nodded. "I know." Then she started to have tears in her eyes, still feeling emotional. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

Grissom shook his head as he wiped a tear away that came down her cheek. "I'm not." He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before pulling back, and looking into her shinning brown eyes while he had love in his. "Especially because of the reason. I love you so much, and if I have to wait, I'll do it for as long as you need me to."

She nodded as she sniffled again. "I love you too."

After a short peck on the lips, she pulled back so the back of her head was on the mattress again, then she slipped her right hand out from under his hand on the bed to cup his cheek before she took his other hand from her cheek and slipped her fingers through his, speaking a few seconds later with a smile. "See, I was right, the best of everything." He smiled as he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand that was on his cheek, then when he looked down at her again, she asked softly. "Can you just hold me right now?"

He spoke as he leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. "Anytime you want, honey." When he pulled back he asked. "You want to move further up the bed?"

"Not yet."

"Ok."

After a soft kiss on her lips, they removed their hands from one another so he could move to lay on his side, then he brought his wife in his arms, where she snuggled deep in them to feel safe and protected, both sighing in content once they were settled, and happy to have these moments together.

* * *

AN: Catherine and Nick have something to celebrate, and will Sara and Grissom finally get their alone time? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	37. Worth the wait

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thank you all for the reviews. In fact, thank you for now making this the most reviewed story I've written. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37: Worth the wait

Six weeks later

With a smile on his face, Grissom raised up his champagne glass while speaking. "To Catherine and Nick, congratulations on the new engagement."

After asking and getting an approval from Lindsey, Nick had asked Catherine to marry him a few days ago, and knowing her daughter was fully on board with it, she happily accepted without hesitation.

Now tonight they were finally celebrating the wonderful news, a gathering that was long overdue.

Everybody smiled while they raised up their glasses, repeating here, here before they all took sips of their drinks, and while Grissom was finishing his sip, he observed the newly engaged couple.

Nick had wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulder and brought her closer to him, kissing her temple before she turned to him with a look that showed just how happy she was, a look that was reciprocated in his eyes. He never thought that he would ever be this happy, and it only wasn't because of Catherine, Lindsey meant everything to him too. He knew he'll never be her real father, nothing could change that, but if he can be as close to one as possible, he'll take it. He loved both Willows women very much, and soon he'll be part of their family.

Grissom's observing the couple was interrupted when Sara wrapped an arm around his waist as she whispered. "They look so happy. I don't think I've ever seen Nick look like that before."

Grissom smiled as he moved his free arm back, and wrapped it around her shoulders with a nod. "I know, and I think with the exception of the day Lindsey came into this world, Catherine hasn't either."

They continued to watch them for a few minutes, then after kissing Sara's head, they released one another to mingle with other people.

Which at one point while they were mingling, Sara couldn't help but notice Grissom and Bailey talking about something across the room, or more like whispering about something that ended with a smile and nod by the pair, so that got her curious on what was going on.

* * *

After the family made it home, and had a little family time, Sara announced that it was time to get the twins ready for bed, but before Sara could get off the couch with her little ones in both of her arms, Bailey got up from her seat by the chessboard table and walked up to her. "It's ok mom, I got it. In fact, from this point on tonight, don't worry about anything."

Sara asked as Bailey grabbed her brother. "What's going on?"

Bailey smiled. "Nothing. It's ok to relax mom." Before Sara could speak again, Bailey had walked with her brother in her arms up the stairs.

Sara looked at her husband a second later as he picked up his youngest daughter. "Whatever is going on with you two, you guys were planning it earlier, weren't you?"

He smiled as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "You'll find out soon enough. Now give me about 10 minutes then you can come up." Sara was about to open her mouth to speak, but he places his finger to her lips. "Please honey, no more questions."

Sara paused before she nodded while folding her arms over her chest with a little pout. "You know telling me not to ask questions is like asking a basketball player not to shoot a basket."

His smirk deepened. "Of all the people in the world, I know that more than anybody." Her pout deepened as he continued with a pleading look in his eyes. "But please let me do this without spilling the beans."

With his pleading look still in place, Sara knew that she wasn't going to win this one, so she nodded with a smile slowly tugging on her lips. "Ok, so 10 minutes?"

He paused. "Uh...make it 15." After a sigh from her, knowing the extra time was more torture, he grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger before finishing. "It will be worth it, I promise."

After another nod from her, and a kiss on her hand from him, he released it and started walking away, then as he started going up the stairs, Sara smirked. "It better be."

He looked over at her with a returned smirk. "Oh, believe me it will."

Even though he had that smirk on his face, the look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat and a pleasant shiver run down her spine before he turned his head to see where he was going so he could go up the stairs safely with his precious daughter in his arms.

When it was just her in the living room, she took a breath as she grabbed a magazine that was on the end table by the couch before she looked at it, but it couldn't hold her interest long because she kept thinking on what her husband was up to.

She mentally shook her head as she placed the magazine back down before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get some water, sipping it slowly once she did. But it didn't matter how slow she was sipping it, there was no way she was going to sip it for 15 minutes, so after she drained the rest, she washed the glass and placed it back in the cupboard before walking out of the kitchen and the upstairs to see her kids.

Once she made it to the nursery, she stopped in the opened doorway and saw Bailey making a bed on the floor next to the right wall of the room. "What are you doing?"

Bailey looked at her mother with a smile. "Well since the twins are my responsibility tonight, and just in case I fall asleep if they start crying, I'll be right here so they could wake me up first."

Sara nodded in understanding before asking. "Are they asleep yet?" After Bailey shook her head no, she asked again with a smirk. "So can I at least visit with them, or is that not allowed."

Bailey chuckled a little with the shake of her head. "Well the last time I check you are their mother, so go ahead."

Sara smiled with a nod as she walked toward the cribs while Bailey shook her head with a smile as she walked out of the room to get her book from her room.

When she got back to the doorway, she stopped and watched her mother before hearing her ask them, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer back. "So do you guys know what your daddy is up to?"

Bailey chuckled again a few seconds later when all Sara was met with was silence that was expected as she walked to her made-up bed before sitting down. "You just don't give up, do you?"

Sara smiled as she looked away from the cribs to look at her oldest. "Who do you think you got that from? It isn't in our nature."

Bailey gave her a little smile, almost sad, because of everything she thought of that happened in her life as commented. "No matter how impossible it seems."

Sara gave her daughter a sympathy look with a small smile. "Exactly." Then she goes back to looking at her babies while Bailey watched her for a few more seconds before looking at the book she had grabbed.

* * *

After the right amount of minutes went by, Sara kissed her children before walking out of the room, cracking it behind her, before turning to the left so she could walk to the end of the hall, where the master bedroom was, then knocked lightly since the door was closed.

A few seconds later the door opened with a smiling Grissom on the other side.

She smiled back before asking. "So is it safe to come in?"

He smiled a little bigger as he took her hand. "Yes dear, come on in."

When she was in the room, which the door was closed the moment she was, she noticed nothing was different, but she kept her mouth shut since he was walking her toward the bathroom door that was closed. Then once they were in front of it, he moved so he was now behind her before reaching his hand to the doorknob to open it.

After the room came in view, she gasped a little when she saw a few candles lit in their glass holders, and the two person jet bathtub was filled with bubbles.

When she finally found her voice, and despite the romantic setting he created, she couldn't help but smirk while turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. "Are you trying to tell me something? Because I already had a shower today."

He smiled as he tapped his finger on her nose. "I know that, but this bath is for you to relax." Then he smirked back. "But if you don't want it, I guess I can enjoy it myself."

Before he could move, she took his hand and stopped him, then turned around so she was now looking at him with a smile. "Well I can't let it go to waste, now can I?" As he shook his head, she cupped his clean-shaven cheek with a passionate look in her eyes. "But it would be better if you were to join."

He nodded with a smile. "Gladly."

She gave him another smile as she pulled him into the room, the door shutting behind them.

* * *

30 minutes later

The bathroom door opened with Sara and Grissom wrapped in their towels after they had a relaxing time talking while just being with one another, and she also got a surprise when he gave her a massage. His wonderful hands worked out the kinks in her body from her shoulders to her legs and feet, so her wait was definitely worth it.

It was also the quietest 30 minutes they had in a while, and as much as they loved being parents, they really enjoyed it and soaked in as much of it as they could.

As they walked in the bedroom hand in hand, Sara spoke with a smile. "Thank you for the bath, it was amazing, and well worth the wait."

He smiled while he moved so he was now behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then after kissing her bare shoulder, making her close her eyes in the process, he softly whispered in her ear. "Are you sure it wasn't the massage?"

She cleared her throat as the emotions were flowing through her from the tone of his voice to the kiss, before speaking softly. "That goes without saying." She turned around before wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile while he kept his arms around her. "I did love that, but you know what I love more?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued in a whisper. "Your kisses, and I'm kind of going through a withdrawal here."

He smiled as he leaned toward her. "Well we can't have that, can we?"

As she was shaking her head, his lips touched hers, which it was soft at first before it grew passionate, then she gasped against his mouth and held on to his neck a little tighter a second later when he had picked her up bridal style before walking them toward the bed.

Once he made it there, they only pulled away long enough for him to lay her down gently and for him to move above her.

A few minutes later, he pulls back from her lips and started kissing her neck, so she moved her head to give him better access. Then when his lips touched her collarbone, he started moving it along her shoulder as she started speaking breathlessly. "Man, I've missed this."

He lightly kissed her shoulder again before speaking against her skin. "Me too, honey."

One more light kiss to her neck, then he pulled back to look into her eyes, which were just as passionate as his, and not mistaking what was about to happen. But no matter how much he wanted to continue and knew she wanted too, he wanted/needed the consent. "But we can sto..."

She places his a finger to his lips. "You know I want this too. It is time, way over it really."

He gave her a little smile as she smiled back while bringing his head back down to her lips. "That my dear I can't argue with." He pecks her on the lips softly before whispering against them. "I love you so much."

She whispered against his lips. "I love you too, with everything in me."

After one more peck, they started deepening their kisses again as she moved her fingers up and down his bare back, enjoying the feeling of his skin under her fingertips while enjoying the other wonderful sensations running through her as she lost herself in his gentle touch, his deep but soft kisses, and his all consuming and passionate but tender love.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come, and it will answer some ones question. Find out what happens next as we are coming close to the ending. Please review.


	38. Bring her back

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

*Subtle References to the Miniature killer arc, including Living Doll/Dead Doll. Also referenced, Season 7: Fannysmakin, Season 6: Bang-Bang, and Season 5: Grave Danger.*

* * *

Chapter 38: Bring her back

20 hours later

After Sara finished the last bite of her meal she did a small sigh, and the sigh had nothing to do with her hunger being satisfied, which Bailey heard. "You have to go back into work, don't you?"

Sara nodded as looked toward her left, where her oldest child was sitting next to her in the booth. "Sorry, honey. I was lucky enough to get what time I did."

This was one of those times where she had no choice on how long she had to work, and considering how important the case was, she couldn't just quit in the middle of it. The team needed her. Which was established when she was suppose to have the night off, but with the case ending up being all hands on deck, she was called in. It also meant she hadn't seen the kids since she whispered goodbye to them while they slept before she had left last night, so the moment she found out she could spare an hour to eat, she wanted to share it with her kids.  
The only sad part was that Grissom couldn't be here to join them, but she'll take what she could get.

Bailey nodded with a mixture of understanding and support before Sara gave her a little smile as she cupped her cheek. "I know I hadn't seen you guys all day. But maybe when this case is done, you, me, dad and the twins can go on a vacation for a few days. Maybe even a week to go visit your Grandma Grissom."

Bailey smiled. "I would like that, but we can't forget Hank."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "Never forget Hank."

Bailey chuckled back, and after Sara gave her another smile, she pushed her empty dishes away before bringing the two car seats, where they were sitting at the end of the table, in front of her so she could look at her two babies.

She does another little sigh before she smiled at them, then she placed each hand on their chests, running her hand up and down them while they were looking around, curious with the world around them. "I love you guys so much, I hope you know that. Maybe I'll officially ask for part time so we don't have to spend so much time apart. Just know I'm trying to be the best mother I can be."

Since she's gone back to work, even though she was starting to get the hang of balancing work and being a mother to newborns, she was second guessing her decision on still being a CSI.  
She was thinking maybe she couldn't be both after all, or at least right now. Maybe things could be different when they got older, but...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bailey spoke after placing her hand on her mother's arm after hearing the sad tone she was using with them. "Mom, you are doing a wonderful job with them, and me. They are lucky to have you in their lives, I feel lucky to have you in my life. And I bet if they could talk right now, they would say they couldn't have picked a better mother than you. I for one don't want you to give up a part of yourself that makes you happy."

Before Sara could respond to that, Bailey continued with a smile. "Now, I know that you'll say we make you happy, but sometimes you need that little extra something, and being a CSI does that for you, I know it does. You've helped a lot of people through the years, even me. In fact, you changed and saved my life, and there are still a lot of people out there that need your help, so it would be a shame for you to waste your talent. If you want me to, I can help more, I really don't mind. My true friends will understand the lack of time I spend with them right now, especially Lindsey, she'll have my back." Then she chuckled a little. "She'll probably even help too."

Not for the first time since she's officially been in her life, did her little girl cease to amaze her. It seemed Sara was amazed by her every day that passed them by.

Sara took a breath as she removed her left hand from her youngest daughter's chest to cover her oldest daughter's cheek. "Thank you sweetie for your words and offer, which we'll talk more about that part later. But it does mean a lot to me."

Bailey nodded with a smile, and after Sara leaned over and kissed her other cheek, she turned her attention back to the twins with another smile. "It looks like your sister has me second guessing my decision all over again. But know that I do love you, and that won't ever change." Then she kissed them before grabbing her CSI kit from under the table, and after Bailey slid out of the booth, Sara followed.

When she was standing, she looked at the new sitter, where she had been sitting on the other side of the table, then held out her hand. "Thank you, Crystal, for all your help."

About five of weeks ago, after thoroughly checking her background, a few one on one talks, and speaking to her references, where all reports came back very good to them, they had changed the sitter to one who took care of kids for a living.

It wasn't anything their neighbor had done to make them change who was watching their kids when they, or anybody else in their 'family', couldn't, they just felt it was better this way. Besides, Crystal's schedule was a little more flexible since she was use to changes on a whim, which was kind of needed with how Sara and Grissom's work schedules could get sometimes.

The early thirties, blond-haired woman smiled with her brown eyes sparkling as she shook Sara's hand. "No problem, Mrs. Grissom. But remember, I have to board a plane later tonight."

She was leaving Vegas to visit some family in the South for the weekend, which worked out great since Sara had that time off, if the case was solved by then.

Sara nodded as she released the young woman's hand. "I know, I remember. Hopefully we'll be done by then. But if not, I'll or Dr. Grissom will let you know what to do."

She nodded with a smile. "You got it, good luck."

Sara smiled and nodded at her before looking at the twins and giving them one more kiss, then she kissed her oldest on the cheek again. "I'll see you later, honey. Love you."

Bailey wrapped her arms around her mother as she replied. "I love you too, mom. I hope you can finally finish this case that's been bothering you and dad for so long."

She didn't know the details of it since it was still on-going, which has been for several months now.

Sara sighed as they pulled back, then nodded. "Me two sweetie, me too."

While it had it had its fascinating points, she was ready to close the miniature case once and for all, which at one point, they thought it was.

Sara mentally shook her head, not wanting to waste these last few seconds with her kids thinking about that, before sharing one more smile with them, then with the kit in her hand, she turned and walked out of the deli, wishing she didn't have to leave them but knew she did. Plus, she thought that the faster she got it done, the faster she would be back with them.

* * *

Sara had just gotten into the car garage elevator to go up so she could get to her vehicle when her phone rang, then after she saw who it was calling her, she smiled before answering it in a playful tone. "Hello Gilbert."

She could imagine a little pout on his face for being called that since his full name was only used when he was in trouble.

"Am I in trouble for something?"

Sara chuckled. "No babe, just thought I would answer the phone differently this time. So what can I do for you?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "We got an ID on the miniature killer, her name is Natalie Davis..."

As he continued to dish out the new details of the case, a sense of relief washed over her. This case had twisted the team, mostly her husband, in knots for months. It took most of their family time away from them, and deep down she knew it was a major contributor to those migraines he had before he went on his sabbatical.

They had thought it was solved when the suspect, who they thought had originally done it, committed suicide in a video that Grissom had witnessed, which was sometime before he left to go on his sabbatical. But when he came back home there was another miniature in a box waiting for him in his office, so they had ended up back at square one the last couple of months.

She was just glad that her husband's migraines weren't as bad the second time around, and that he felt stronger going through it. But it also made him, and the team, more determined to get it done this time. Which it looked like they were about to, they just didn't know how bad it was about to turn.

She walked out of the elevator as she finished. "Alright, I'll meet you at the lab."

"Ok. Before we hang up though, how are the kids?"

She does a small sigh. "They were great, Bailey is certainly a trooper with all of this."

Grissom smiled on his end. "Doesn't surprise me one bit, she's her mother's daughter." He took a breath before finishing the conversation. "Alright, I'll see you when I see you. Love you."

She smiled as she got to her vehicle. "I love you too, babe."

By the time Sara had hung up her phone, she was at the trunk of her car, so she opened it, and just as she placed her kit inside, she heard a soft voice say her name. "Sara."

Instinctively she turned toward the voice, but a second later, and before she could process anything, she was shot with a stun gun, making her shake, so she dropped her phone in the trunk of her car before falling down on the ground. And her last thought before she had blacked out was how much love she had felt for her family.

* * *

When Grissom and Catherine made it back to the lab, he started walking toward his office, happy that the longest case, in what seemed like his life, was finally coming to an end. He just wasn't aware that it was about to become a lot worse than he ever expected.

Once he got to his office door, he opened it and stepped in, seeing a miniature model on his desk. It was of a desert with a red mustang car tipped over, which if he really studied it in that moment he would've noticed it was a smaller version of car that him and Sara had processed six weeks ago in that alleyway. Then as he got closer to it, he sees a hand from a miniature doll sticking out from under the car, mechanically moving.

He grabbed a tissue from his desk, then silently took a breath as he grabbed the car with it before lifting it up, revealing the full body of the doll, which the moment he saw the face of it, his heart dropped down to his stomach while his mouth went dry, because he knew that face like the back of his hand, and the miniature was telling him that his wife, the mother of his children, his everything was somewhere in the desert, under a car, fighting for her life.

Now he knew he needed all of his strength and hers to find and save her, because it wasn't going to end like this. After everything she's been through, he wasn't going to let her go down like this. Her kids still needed her, he still needed her. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

* * *

Hours later

With the sitter having to leave, she had brought the kids to the lab before Grissom placed them in his office since he wanted them nearby. Which the moment Bailey had looked into his eyes, she could see the worry in them, so she told him that she'll take care of the twins so he could do what he had to do, having a very strong feeling that whatever it was that had his attention and concentration had something to do with her mother since one, she wasn't around, and two, she's never seen him look so lost before.

Since she's known her dad, she had seen him look sad or worried a few times when one of the other 'family' members were injured, like when Uncle Brass got shot and Uncle Greg's beating, or even when Uncle Nick had been kidnapped and put underground, but the feeling of his wife missing must have felt like a piece of himself was missing, which she understood. Not the feeling of course, since she's never felt that yet, but the idea and concept of it, and she would have to agree to a certain extent, because if the family had lost her, it would feel like a piece of them would be missing too.

Bailey's thoughts get interrupted when she heard a commotion outside of the office, so she turned her head from the book she was just looking at since she had stopped really reading the words hours ago, and saw through the window that a few people were running by. Then a few seconds later the office door opened, and when she had stood up and turned toward it, she saw a little hope in her dad's eyes.

She took a breath before asking. "Did you find her?"

He walked in the room with a small smile. "We have a location."

She nodded in understanding with tears in her eyes. "Go get her back, we'll be fine."

Grissom walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her immediately. "With you in charge I know you three will be, and I'm sorry I didn't..."

If time wasn't so essential the moment he saw that miniature on his desk, he would have stopped and talked to her more about what was happening and reassured her.

But Bailey cuts him off while sniffling. "I don't care about that. It doesn't really even matter now, just bring her back."

He kissed her head and whispered. "I love you, and if you need anything let Judy know."

She nodded against him, knowing he was talking about the receptionist, before he turned to his twins, which they were in their car seats on the two chairs, sleeping, then he kneeled down and whispered to them. "I'm bringing your mom home guys, be good for your older sister. I love you."

After one more look at his kids, he rushed out of the room, determined to get his wife and the mother of his children back.

As Bailey stood there watching her father rush out, she closed her eyes and hoped this had a happy ending because she couldn't imagine losing another person she loved, especially another mom.

* * *

AN: I had to keep you guys guessing for as long as I could, that's why the miniatures weren't mentioned before, so I hope it worked out with how I slipped it in the story. Now find out what happens next, Sara's fate will be revealed. Please review.


	39. Any Doubt?

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, it is a little emotional so read at your own risk.

*References to Dead Doll*

* * *

Chapter 39: Any Doubt?

When Grissom saw the turned over car in view, his heart was racing, and not in a good way, like it had never raced in his life. He kept hoping above everything that she was ok, but when he stopped his vehicle, and him and Nick got out, every step they took closer to the tipped over vehicle, the hope started to chip down, especially when they had to dig through sand to try to find her.

As they continued to dig, they called out her name desperately, but not stopping a second, or releasing what little hope they had left, even though all they heard was silence.

Eventually Nick felt something and pulled it out from under the sand, making Grissom stop  
what he was doing while taking a deep breath when he saw that Nick had pulled out Sara's vest.

After a few seconds of just staring at it, he stood up and walked away from the car, not paying attention to what anybody else around him was doing, before stopping a little ways from the site with his emotions mixed even more. On one hand, she wasn't under that car, which was confirmed when the car was lifted and she was nowhere under it, but on the other hand, she was walking around in the des...

He stopped his train of thought when he saw shoeprints, then he called out to Catherine. "Catherine! I've got shoeprints!" He started looking out in the vast area, but not seeing her, even when he used the binoculars he had pulled out of his vest pocket.

Moments later, him, Catherine and other cadets started following the prints with a new found hope surging through them, especially him.

* * *

He use to love, still does actually, riding roller coasters. He was even passing that love down to Bailey, even though they haven't ridden many since she came into his life. but this emotional roller coaster he's been on since his wife had been taken was making him very nauseous, and he was once again on the downside of it when nothing more came with the footprints or the stacked rocks they had found when the footprints had ended, except when they had found another body, a hiker that got caught in the storm last night.

He took another breath as he once again looked out in the wide open desert that went miles upon miles in every direction he looked. Then he spoke softly, showing a little of his vulnerable side that he'd been trying to keep in since he found that miniature on his desk. "Where is she Catherine? It's 110 degrees. She's been out here all day. Without water she's disorientated, she's dehydrated."

Catherine looked over at him with a little squint since she wasn't wearing her sunglass before replying. "She's a survivor."

He looked at her and just gave her a little nod in response. He knew that, especially after knowing everything she's been through, but it did feel a little better that Catherine saw that in her too and voiced it.

Which she not only wanted to reassure him, even though she knew it wasn't going to be much, because it didn't bring Sara back right after she said that, but she really believed it too. She may have not known everything Sara's been through, but what she did know, she knew it took a strong person like her to get through it all and make the type of life that she now had.

She spoke again a second later as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Plus, she has you and the kids to fight for, and there is no way she's going out like this. She's going to do everything she can to get back to you guys, you and the kids are her whole world."

This time Grissom gave her a little smile. "Thank you, Catherine."

She gave him a small smile back, then as she was removing her hand from his shoulder, his emotional roller coaster started going back up when they both heard Nick's voice over the radio, exclaiming that Sara had been found.

* * *

Grissom stopped the vehicle when he saw the medics, Nick and Sofia around his wife, before he got out and started jogging over toward them. Then when he saw her unconscious body as the medics were working on putting her on a backboard while placing an oxygen mask on her and hooking up an IV, he ran his hand down his stubbled face, trying really hard to hold it together.

Once they successfully placed her on the backboard, they lifted her up and started walking toward the helicopter that was waiting for them, and when they were there, they slid the backboard in the helicopter as Grissom heard Catherine asking loudly on where they were taking her.

After they answered, there was no hesitation in Grissom's request. "Move over, I'm going with her."

Then he got in and sat down in the seat, ignoring everything else around him but his wife, which as he looked over her prone body, he took her hand, and the moment he did, everything they had shared from the first time they saw one another in that diner, which was still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday, to the last moment they shared in their home, came flooding back to him.

He didn't know how long he willed her to open her eyes, but the second they did and connected with his, he felt more relieved than he had since she was taken from him because he now knew without a doubt that things were going to be alright. She was only going to get stronger from here on out since there was no way she was leaving him or the kids now.

Their eyes remained on one another the whole flight to the hospital, both showing the relief in them, and speaking to one another like they've done so many times through the years.

* * *

Before they were parted once they were in the building, he squeezed her hand and signed 'I love you' with his other one. She didn't sign back, which he understood, but the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, she loved him too.

A few moments after she was out of his sight, and while he was still standing in the same spot, he heard a soft voice behind him. "Dad?"

He let out the breath he had been holding as he turned around, then when he saw his daughter, who was there because Judy was nice enough to drop her off, she was holding her sibling's car seats with their day bags hanging off her shoulders.

From that moment it only took him a second to walk up to them before wrapping his arms around his oldest, which with her hands full, she couldn't wrap her arms around her father. But being in the comfort of his arms while knowing her mother was here getting stronger each second, made her feel more relieved than she had since she realized her mom was the one that was taken.

A few seconds later, Megan started to cry, so after Grissom released his oldest daughter, he unstrapped his youngest one before picking her up with a smile on his face, his first smile since finding that miniature on his desk. "It's ok ladybug, daddy's got you, and mommy is going to be all right. Mommy's going to be alright." He kissed her forehead while he kept repeating that over and over, believing it more each time he said it.

* * *

Hours later

After the doctor came out and told them the details on Sara's condition and informed them that she will be resting for a few more hours before she even attempted to wake up, Grissom sent Bailey and the twins home to Catherine's house, so after a short stop home so Bailey could get Hank, the playpens and a few other items for her and the twins, Catherine took them to her house.

Once Catherine pulled her vehicle in her driveway, she stopped, and the moment they opened their doors, the front door opened and Lindsey walked out before helping them. Then when everything Bailey had brought was in the house, and the twins were settled in their playpens in the living room, Catherine walked in the kitchen to make something light to eat for everybody as Lindsey placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder while they were seated on the couch. "How's your mom doing?"

When she had found out Sara was taken, she was just as freaked out as she knew her best friend was, and as much as she wished she could have been there for her, she had to go to school, even though she couldn't really concentrate all day.

Bailey finally let her strong demeanor crack a little as she sniffled. "She's going to make it.  
A couple of fractures in her left arm, a few cuts and bruises, and a little sunburnt. But overall, her physical wounds will heal in time." Then she looked at her with tears in her blue eyes. "But I was so scared."

Lindsey nodded with tears in her eyes too. "I know, Bay." Then she brought her best friend in her arms right before she started to cry out her relief, something Lindsey knew she would only do in front of people she trusted enough to let them see her vulnerable side.

When Bailey had calmed down and wiped her tears away, they started pulling back as Lindsey asked. "How's your dad doing?"

Before she answered, she got up from the couch and walked toward the playpens when she heard her brother cooing, and when she looked down at him, his blue eyes got wide as he moved his arms and legs, excited on seeing his older sister standing there, making Bailey smile as she reached down and picked him up.

Only when he was settled in her arms did she finally answer Lindsey's question. "You should have seen his face before and after, Linds. Before he left the lab to go find her, it looked like he was so lost he didn't know what to do. But when I saw him at the hospital, he still looked a little lost but there was more hope in his eyes. It was like now that she was in the hospital, she was going to get through this and everything was going to be alright."

Lindsey smiled while she got off the couch, then asked while she placed her hand back on Bailey's shoulder. "Was there really any doubt?"

Bailey shook her head, and smiled bigger as she looked down at her brother, who was looking right back at her as he grabbed her sister's finger and brought to his mouth. "In this family? No way."

Lindsey chuckled a little with a nod, happy that the Grissom family didn't lose a valuable member in the family, and really the team too. She could have only imagine what would have happened if they hadn't gotten to her in time. She mentally shook her head the moment that thought came to her, not wanting to really go there.

* * *

Not long after Bailey had left, Grissom was following one of the nurses to Sara's hospital room, and after he walked in, she left so he could be alone with his wife.

While he stood just inside the room, he looked over towards the bed, seeing the machines hooked up to his wife beeping normally, before looking at her, and despite the few shallow cuts on her face, a cast on her left arm, and her sunburnt skin, she was still the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen. Then when he saw her chest moving up and down, indicating she was still with him, alive and fighting, it nearly took his breath away.

He took a few more seconds before he started walking toward her, grabbing the chair as he was passing it, then placing it next to her bed side once he was there. Then after he sat down, he picked up her uninjured hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it softly.

When he looked at her face again, and now that he was alone, he finally let his tears roll down his cheeks before he started sobbing out all the emotions he had kept inside through this whole ordeal, and releasing the relief he felt that she was still with them, with him, as he silently vowed to help her though this any way that he could.

* * *

AN: Alright everybody, the bad news is that next chapter is the last in the story. But the good news, if you want it to be, there is a sequel. So what do you think? Please review.


	40. Fought for her family

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40: Fought for her family

Early Morning

As Sara was becoming conscious she felt something heavy on her uninjured hand, which almost sent her mind back to under that car, until she felt someone's breath on it, which made her calm down considerable with a small smile on her face, knowing exactly who it was.

When she started opening her eyes, she blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted before she turned her head to the left, which was toward the window, seeing the early morning light coming through the partially closed blinds. Then a few seconds later she winced a little as she turned her head to the right so she could look down at her husband, who laying on her hand with his eyes closed and sound asleep.

She smiled a little bigger as she moved a couple of her fingers up so her knuckles could touch his chin, where she felt stubble, before moving them so it grazed his chin, tickling his skin. His face twitched and he shook his head against her wrist before placing it back down, making her smile a little more before doing it again, getting the same result, and making her chuckle a little, which that action from her made his eyes flutter open.

Once they were opened, he was confused for a second, then when he felt her knuckles again, he lifted up his head, and his eyes shot toward her face, where he was rewarded by her beautiful smile and wonderful voice, although it was a little scratchy. "Hi babe." He stopped a sob from coming as he cradled her hand in his before kissing it softly while their eyes remained on one another.

Although she noticed his eyes looked bright with love, it almost looked liked he had aged since the last time she's seen him, which she knew it couldn't have been years since then, so that made her frown a little as she spoke again, still a little scratchy. "You ok?"

He shook his head with a smile as he kissed her hand again, then responded with love. "I should be asking you that."

She tried to clear her throat before replying. "I feel a little sore, I could use some water." Then she smiled a little bigger as she finished. "And I am in a dire need for one of your kisses, but other than that I'm ok."

He smiled in return as he kissed her hand one more time, then he softly placed it on the bed before he got up from the chair and walked to the table next to the bed to pour water in a glass from the pitcher that was there, then after putting a straw in the glass, he moved it closer to her so she could take a few sips.

Once she was done, he placed the glass back on the table before turning his attention toward her, cupping her cheek before running his thumb lightly over the small cuts that she had there, wishing he could just wipe them away, then as they were looking into each other's eyes, he was leaning toward her until their lips met.

At first they didn't move, but when temptation became too much, they did it softly and tenderly.

After he pulled back, he kissed her forehead before whispering while closing his eyes, trying to hold on to his emotions. "I love you so much Sara. I'm glad you came back to us."

She closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheek. "I love you too, and I wouldn't have left you guys without a fight."

He kissed her forehead again, then pulled back before saying with a smile. "I can think of one more thing to make you feel better."

She raised an eyebrow as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and after hitting speed dial #2, he places the phone up to his ear.

A second later, he heard. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Grissom smiled before replying. "I don't think anything can be wrong right now."

Before she could reply, he had handed the phone to his wife, which she smiled as she took it from him, then spoke when the phone was against her ear. "Hi sweetie."

Sara heard Bailey sob a little as she replied. "Mom! I love you so much..." Then she started asking questions, which seemed like she was asking them a mile a minute, and Sara couldn't help but smile.

When Sara could finally speak, she did. "I love you too, and I'm ok now that I get to hear your voice. Are the twins up?"

Bailey sighed, and if they would have been in front of her, they would have seen her rubbing her tried eyes as she replied softly. "Yeah. They had a tough time last night, they really missed you guys."

It broke her heart for all her babies, so she asked. "Please put the phone on speaker so they can hear my voice."

After Bailey did what her mother said, Sara spoke to them, which they may have not been able to talk back, but least they would still hear her voice and know that she was ok. "Hi babies, I love you guys so much, and I'm going to see you later, I promise."

She spoke a few more words to them, then told her oldest that she loved her one more time before handing the phone back to Grissom, and after talking to her for a few minutes, he ended the conversation with I love you before hanging up and putting it back in his pocket.

When he looked at his wife again, she had a sad look on her face while looking down at the arm that was in the cast.

He takes her right hand again while asking. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She looked at him with a deeper sadness. "I don't have my wedding ring."

She hardly ever took it off, which she knew of course the doctor could have taken it off before her surgery, but the point was she felt like something was missing without it on her finger.

Before he could speak, the door opened and the doctor walked in to do a quick check-up on her, and after he was done greeting them, Grissom excused himself from the room, which made Sara watch him with a quizzical look.

When he came back into the room, the doctor was gone, so she asked while raising an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

He smiled as he walked back to the bed, and once he was there, he opened the palm of his hand before using his other hand to lift a string up, which that's what he went to get from the nurses station, before showing her wedding ring.

Her eyes started to water as he spoke while placing the string around her neck to tie it in place. "I'll get a chain for it later, so you can ware it around your neck until we place the ring on you finger again. But I hope this string is good enough for now."

When he was done, he stepped back so he could look into her eyes, and she nodded while taking his hand with her uninjured one. "It is, thank you."

As he smiled with a short not. "You're welcome."

They looked at one another for a few more minutes before he started to notice she looked tired again, so he squeezed her hand while speaking. "You should get some more sleep. We have some visitors later, and I know you would want to see them for as long as you can."

Since it wasn't visiting hours yet there was no point in trying to fight off sleep. Plus, her husband had a point, with her kids coming to visit her, she'll want them to be with her for as long as possible.

So she smiled with a nod. "Only if you join me." When he paused, which she saw right away. "You won't hurt me, I'll be fine. I just need you near me right now."

After he nodded, he laid down on her bed before carefully placing his arm around her shoulders, then she turned her body toward him so she could lay on his chest, more specifically close to his heart so she could hear it beating.

Once she was comfortable, he kissed the top of her head before whispering. "I love you honey. I'm here so you can sleep tight."

She closed her eyes as she whispered sleepily. "I love you too babe."

After a few minutes, Grissom felt her breathing had changed, indicating she had fallen asleep.

And true to his word, he never moved a muscle, except when he moved his other hand to run his fingers through her hair, savoring this simple moment between them for all its worth, knowing there could have been a chance he would have never had this again.

* * *

Afternoon

They had slept in each other's arms for the rest of the morning, then when they had woken up, they had something to eat, which made both of them wish that they were home having the meal. Not only because she couldn't stand being in the hospital for long, but because they knew they would get a more tasteful meal if they were, and the extra added bonus of being with their kids sharing it with them.

When they were done, they cuddled in silence, which didn't really bother them. They could spend days in silence if they had to, just as long as they were in each other's arms.

After a few more minutes of silence, she spoke softly. "The whole time I was out there, I uh..."

She paused for a second, which Grissom took that opportunity to speak softly too. "Sara you don't..."

But she cuts him off this time. "I have to say at least say this right now, you have to know." He turned his head while she pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes as she continued with tears in hers. "There was one thing that was going through my mind the entire time, which was the only thing that kept me going for as long as I did, the only thing I fought for, and that was..."

She was cut off when the door to her hospital room had opened, making both of them turn their heads in that direction, and seeing it was Bailey holding on to the twin's car seats.

They smiled at one another as Bailey asked. "Permission to come in? The hospital staff was giving me some very weird looks. It seems a fourteen year old carrying twins without a grownup around will definitely make people look at you twice. Just so you know."

They chuckled before Sara's smile grew. "Of course, get in here."

Bailey smiled in return as she walked further in the room, letting the door close behind her, before walking up to the bed as quickly as she could while Sara and Grissom sat up more so their backs were against the head board of the hospital bed. Then after she placed the car seats on the bed so her father could deal with the rest, she walked toward the other side so she could wrap her arms around her mother before she started crying softly.

Sara releases her own tears as she kissed her temple. "I love you so much honey."

Bailey sniffled. "I love you too. I was so scared I would never see you again. I can't lose another mother."

Sara ran her good hand up and down her back. "I bet you were, but I'm here now, and you don't have to worry anymore, ok?"

Bailey nodded as she pulled back so she could look into her mother's eyes. "I know, I know." Sara smiled while she cupped her daughter's cheek to wipe her tears away, then as she ran her thumb up and down it, Bailey asked as she looked at her mother's arm and face. "So you sure you're ok?"

Sara nodded. "I'm fine baby, just going to take a little time to heal."

As Bailey nodded in return, she replied. "And I'll help you with anything you need while you do, I promise."

Sara looked at her oldest with love and appreciation. "I think you proved that after what you've done for us the last few days with the twins, so thank you."

Bailey shook her head. "No need to thank me." She looked at her siblings, who were nestled comfortably in their father's arms, not making a sound but she could see they seemed happy and content that they were in the arms of at least one parent, which made her smile as she looked at her mother again. "They are my siblings, and I love them, so I would do anything for them."

Sara brought her daughter's hand up to her mouth and kissed it with a nod. "I can see that, but still...thank you for everything you've done."

Knowing there was no point in trying to convince her mother that she didn't need it, she just nodded with a smile while taking the compliment.

As Sara turned her attention to the twins, Grissom asked Bailey. "Did Catherine not want to come in with you?"

Bailey shook her head as she sat down in the other chair after moving it closer to the bed. "No. She thought it would be best to let us have a little family time, they'll be by later. Everybody will actually." As they nodded, Bailey continued. "And Grandma 'said' she'll be here tomorrow."

After making sure Sara had a good hold of their son with her good arm, Grissom looked at his oldest child with a raised eyebrow. "Grandma?"

Bailey started to smile a little. "Well, I couldn't lie to her when she got a hold of me last night and 'asked' how everybody was doing, so do you think I could convince her not to come when something had happened in the family, especially when it's your family? A very important member, I might add."

Sara smirked as she looked at her husband. "She does have a point babe."

Grissom chuckled before nodding. "Yeah, I guess she does. I'll 'talk' to her later."

After they nodded, they watched Sara with Arthur as she kissed him and told him how much she loved him before they switched babies a few minutes later. Which made her a little sad that she couldn't hold them both at the same time, but she'll take what she could get right now.

Minutes passed, and while Sara was holding Megan close to her, she started to sniffle, so Grissom moved his free hand toward her shoulder while asking in a concerned voice. "Honey?"

Sara shook her head and sniffled again before replying. "It's nothing. I'm just so relieved right now." She looked at her three children, then looked into her husband's blue eyes before telling him what she was going to tell him before Bailey had walked in the room. "I fought to come back to this, to my family. I love you all, and I don't know where I would be, or would have been without you guys in my life."

After Bailey said she loved her too, Grissom moved his hand so he was now cupping her cheek before running his thumb up and down to wipe her tears away as he replied. "I love you too, and you never have to think about that. We aren't going anywhere."

Once he was rewarded with one of her 'Sara' smiles, they leaned toward each other and kissed softly on the lips before she placed her head on his shoulder.

And with her family around her, she did a sigh of content and relief, glad she'll continue to see her children grow while sharing so many more moments with them, and sharing many more anniversaries and special occasions with the man she loved.

She mentally nodded her head as she thought. 'Yeah, all the things I thought I was going to miss was worth fighting for.' And there would have been nothing that stood in her way on getting back to them to do just that.

* * *

AN: There you go, hope overall you enjoyed it, and since I got positive requests to do a sequel, it will be posted up by the weekend, so I hope it doesn't make you too sad that this ended.

Thank you to the readers, and once again a big thanks to those for making this the most reviewed story that I've written, and supported me through the tough spots. Enjoy the rest of your week, and take care. And always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
